


Hogwarts, uma história moderna

by laveneficor, rakkei



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, algum angst talvez, melhorando a obra da jk de nada velha nojenta, não se deixe enganar pela cara de anjinho deles, o aviso de maduro para ser para os eventuais hot/smut que terão, personagens nb, personagens trans, sétimo ano de hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 90,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveneficor/pseuds/laveneficor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakkei/pseuds/rakkei
Summary: Onde os estudantes mais certinhos de Hogwarts se veem em uma situação complicada ao lidar com os bruxos mais encrenqueiros da escola.
Relationships: BokuAka, YakuNoya, daisuga, kagehina, kuroken, tsukkyama
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rakkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakkei/gifts).



Mais um ano letivo se iniciava para os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Eram quase onze horas da manhã e a estação King’s Cross estava apinhada de pessoas que passavam com pressa como se tivesse um assunto de vida ou morte para resolverem. Mas essa correria era o que fazia com que aquele lugar fosse perfeito para os jovens bruxos embarcarem naquela estação, os trouxas raramente paravam para olhar mais de uma vez no mesmo lugar enquanto se apressavam para seu destino final, era como se estivessem escondendo uma agulha num grande palheiro.

A grande locomotiva a vapor reluzia com sua cor avermelhada no sol, enormes bolas de fumaça branca saiam de uma grande chaminé e se dissipava no céu com poucas nuvens de Londres. 

Daquele lado da estação também havia muito movimento, grupos de jovens de todos os tamanhos se apressavam para entrar no trem com suas bagagens, podia-se ouvir miados de gatos e pios de corujas insatisfeitas por estarem engaioladas, alguns pais davam o seu último abraço e adeus aos filhos naquele ano.

Quando um apito fino soou anunciando a hora da partida, o Expresso de Hogwarts saiu sacolejando pelos trilhos de ferro enquanto ia ganhando velocidade, os alunos finalmente embarcando para mais um ano letivo.

— Onde será que tá aquela tampinha? — Hinata se perguntava depois de ter se perdido no meio daquele mar de alunos primeiranistas, era impressão dele ou esse ano pareciam haver mais? Ouviu logo a frente um grito estridente de uma voz familiar e correu até lá com suas coisas.

— Mano! — disse a pequena garota de cabelos ruivos como os seus, correndo e se escondendo atrás do irmão mais velho. — Ele olhou feio pra mim! — Natsuo apontou para um garoto alto de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis também escuros que tinha uma expressão fechada.

— Ei, o que você pensa que tava fazendo com a minha irmã, hein? — bradou o garoto de cabelos ruivos, cruzando os braços, encarando o outro. 

— Quê? Eu só tava tentando ajudar, ela não tava conseguindo colocar a mala no vagão e eu… — Kageyama começou a falar um tanto nervoso, realmente as crianças não se aproximavam muito dele, talvez também achassem que ele estivesse fazendo cara feia para elas, mas aquela era simplesmente sua expressão normal. Arregalou os olhos assim que olhou para o ruivo que brigava zangado com ele, aquele era o apanhador da Sonserina, esse ano ele trazia piercings cor de pérola no rosto que estranhamente combinavam com ele, notou que estava o encarando demais, começando a ficar corado.

— Vai ajudar fazendo essa cara feia? Ninguém assusta minha irmã! Ei… você não é o… aquele pior batedor da grifinória? — perguntou Hinata com um sorrisinho, reconhecendo-o.

— Como é? Eu sou o melhor da escola! — Kageyama disse fechando o cenho. 

— Eh? Com sua mira horrível? Nunca vi nenhum dos seus balaços passar perto de mim. 

— Por que eu não quis! Se eu quisesse você estaria na enfermaria depois do jogo. — disse o moreno caindo na provocação.

— Não quis ou não consegue? — Natsuo deu uma risadinha, se escondendo atrás do irmão quando o moreno lhe encarou, levou a mão ao rosto apertando a ponte do nariz.

— Enfim, você quer ajuda com a mala ou não?

— O que você quer dizer?

— Que você é baixinho, pensei que era do primeiro ano também. 

— COMO É? — o ruivo sacou sua varinha e Kageyama achou que ele fosse lhe lançar um feitiço, tinha guardado sua varinha dentro da mala já que eles não podiam usar magia fora da escola, mas então viu Hinata apontar a varinha para a mala, levitando-a e colocando-a no guarda volumes que ficava na parte superior dos vagões, recebendo aplausos da irmã. — Não preciso da sua ajuda. 

— Ei, Kageyama! Você achou algum vagão livre? — um sorridente Nishinoya chamou do outro lado do vagão, o moreno deu uma olhada no garoto ruivo e deu as costas, indo encontrar o amigo. — Não, foi mal. — respondeu simplesmente, notando agora que a maioria dos vagões já pareciam ocupados.

— Ei, Nat. — Hinata colocou a mão nos ombros da irmã. — Não fique nervosa com o teste de seleção, sim? Te vejo na sonserina, maninha. — fez um cafuné na irmã antes de sair e ir atrás dos seus amigos.

Assim que Tsukishima avistou um dos últimos vagões ainda vagos, apressou o passo para entrar mas foi empurrado por um garoto logo antes de conseguir entrar no vagão aberto. 

— EI!  
— Opa, foi mal, parece que cheguei primeiro. 

Um garoto moreno com sardas no rosto e piercing na orelha e no nariz lhe sorriu zombeteiro, jogando sua mala sobre o banco estofado e se virando para um loiro irritado de óculos, dando-lhe uma piscadela. 

— Se você não tivesse me empurrado eu teria chegado primeiro! 

Tsukishima bufou, apanhando sua mochila que havia caído no chão e se preparando para apanhar seu livro, que flutuou até a mão de Yamaguchi antes.

— Olha só, você já tá estudando aritmância avançada, que bom menino. — falou num tom cheio de sarcasmo.

— Me devolve isso. — o loiro avançou pra cima dele, tentando tirar o livro de suas mãos, enquanto o moreno passava-o de uma mão a outra, impedindo-o, dando risadinhas. 

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — um moreno de estatura média e ar autoritário apareceu, usava vestes pretas, uma gravata vermelha e um distintivo com um M no peito. — Você tá bem, Tsukishima? 

O loiro se virou para Daichi após puxar o livro das mãos do moreno sardento com um olhar frio. 

— Esse idiota me empurrou e derrubou minhas coisas.

— Brigas não são permitidas no trem. — Daichi logo emendou virando-se para Yamaguchi que fez um ar de inocente. 

— O que você tem a ver com isso se você é da grifinória? 

— Isso não importa, não tolero comportamentos que desrespeitem os outros. 

Logo Yamaguchi sorriu ao notar a aproximação de seu amigo de cabelos acinzentados e com vários piercings no rosto, usava um moletom azul pastel e uma calça preta rasgada nos joelhos, chegou se metendo no meio dos rapazes e pondo a mão nos ombros de Yamaguchi num gesto protetor. 

— Ora, ora, que festinha é essa no corredor? Achou o nosso vagão, Yama? Algum problema aqui? — a última pergunta foi feita direcionada ao monitor da grifinória que rapidamente fechou o semblante.

— Parece que ele — e olhou para o garoto sardento. — Empurrou o Tsukishima. 

— Você fez isso, Yama? — perguntou Sugawara. 

— Foi sem querer, eu estava entrando no vagão quando ele apareceu. — Yamaguchi falou levantando as mãos, num ar de inocência. 

— Ora, seu… Eu ia chegar primeiro se você não tivesse me empurrado! — rosnou Tsukishima com o rosto vermelho. 

— Eh? Parece que temos um impasse aqui. Mas acredito que o vagão seja de quem colocou as coisas primeiro, não? — Sugawara disse apontando para a mala que estava em cima das poltronas.

— Isso é um… — Tsukishima voltou a levantar a voz, mas Daichi suspirou pesadamente. 

— Pelo menos o advirta que isso é errado, e você que já deveria ter se trocado né? Esse ano somos monitores-chefes. 

— Ah, não se preocupe, não vou manchar a reputação impecável dos monitores por não ter me vestido a tempo. — respondeu Sugawara irônico, passando a mão nos cabelos, fazendo Daichi encará-lo por alguns segundos antes de se virar novamente para o amigo corvino.

— Vamos, acho que Noya conseguiu um vagão lá na frente.

— Se for longe desses sonserinos eu aceito. — resmungou o loiro dando as costas com o rosto vermelho ao ver que Yamaguchi ainda ria as suas costas. 

Depois que os dois se afastaram, Sugawara riu divertido. 

— Você é terrível, Yama, vai achar o resto do pessoal que eu preciso me trocar pra por ordem nos pirralhos do primeiro ano. 

— Achei vocês! — Hinata acenou eufórico carregando suas malas, caminhando ao lado de um ruivo tímido de madeixas mais longas. — U Yaku já tava perdide.  
— Entrem aí. — convidou o moreno. — Vou atrás do Ken e do Akaashi.

Enquanto Hinata e Yaku arrumavam suas coisas no vagão, Sugawara e Yamaguchi saíram em direções opostas. 

Depois que os amigos se instalaram no vagão encontrado por Nishinoya e de terem arrumado suas malas da melhor forma possível, Daichi, Kuroo e Bokuto, todos monitores chefes, saíram para ajudar os alunos que precisavam de ajuda e impor ordem no trem, aquela era uma das responsabilidades que eles tinham.

Algum tempo depois de finalmente a correria nos corredores da grande locomotiva ter acabado, os monitores puderam voltar a seus lugares.

— Acabamos de voltar das férias e já temos esse monte de trabalho. — reclamou Kuroo sentando-se ao lado de Bokuto, Kageyama, Nishinoya e Tsukishima na ponta da janela ocupavam o outro assento estofado, deixando aquele lado livre para os três monitores que já exibiam ar de cansaço. 

— Olha, a tia dos lanches acabou de passar. — Kageyama jogou um caixa de sapos de chocolate para cada um deles, enquanto ele comia uma varinha de alcaçuz.

— O que aconteceu com o Tsukishima? — perguntou Bokuto vendo o loiro de óculos ainda com um semblante emburrado.

— Ah, a gente acabou tendo um contratempo com uns sonserinos antes de vir pra cá.

— Contratempo? Ele me empurrou de propósito e se safou! Aquele sonserino...

— E eu, fui ajudar uma garotinha e parece que ela era irmã daquele apanhador sonserino, certeza que a garota vai pra mesma casa, ficou dizendo que eu assustei ela com minha cara.

— Sua cara realmente assusta, Kage. — comentou Noya dando risadinhas e sendo acompanhado pelos amigos, enquanto Kageyama protestava.

— Não percam a paciência, se não eles sempre vão levar a melhor. — argumentou Daichi, comendo seu sapo de chocolate e entregando a figurinha para Bokuto que estava de olho para saber qual bruxo famoso ele havia tirado.

— De que adianta, eles se safaram do mesmo jeito. — comentou o azedo Tsukishima.

— Relaxa aí, o ano só tá começando. — Noya deu uns tapinhas nos ombros do loiro. — Esse ano a gente ganha a taça.

— Que taça? — perguntou Kuroo.

— Todas. — respondeu o menor, confiante.

— Ano passado vocês ficaram em último lugar na taça das casas e em terceiro no quadribol. — Kuroo disse com risadinhas.

— Por favor, não falem de quadribol, ainda não superei minha derrota como capitão. — Bokuto respondeu tristemente e os amigos sabiam que tinham que mudar de assunto rapidamente se não o quisessem ver daquele jeito pelo resto da viagem.

— Ei, vamos fazer uma roleta russa de feijõezinhos. — Noya disse abrindo a caixa de feijões de todos os sabores, escolhendo um aleatoriamente e mastigando, sorrindo aliviado ao ter entrado um sabor hortelã, passando a caixa em seguida para Kageyama e depois fazendo Tsukishima reclamar ao tirar um também.

— Eca, cera de ouvido. — Tsukishima disse engolindo com uma careta.

— O meu foi sabor algodão. — em seguida a caixa foi parar nas mãos de Daichi que tentava escolher um cautelosamente.

— E então, como foram as férias de vocês? Receberam minhas cartas? É triste não ter internet em casa, meus pais ainda não aceitaram.  
Daichi falava enquanto pegava um feijãozinho laranja que tinha sabor de rúcula, passando-o para Bokuto. 

Era verdade que as coisas no mundo bruxo haviam mudado bastante naqueles últimos tempos, depois da grande reforma administrativa feita no ministério da magia, foi feito um esforço junto ao ministério dos não bruxos para em secreto, eles serem capazes que implementar algumas mudanças que pudesse melhorar a vida dos bruxos, como a internet, ainda assim, era grande o número de bruxos que não aceitavam totalmente aquelas ideias revolucionárias.

A mudança também chegou a Hogwarts, eles tinham internet e podiam até mesmo usar celulares, coisa que nunca antes acontecera, a tecnologia acabava ajudando os alunos a se lembrarem das datas das provas e eles tinham um tempo limitado de uso, a matéria de estudo dos trouxas também havia passado a ser obrigatória, outros melhoramentos dos trouxas estavam sendo implementados como a rede de esgoto e a compostagem nos terrenos da escola, até mesmo o cardápio da escola já oferecia opções para veganos e vegetarianos. 

— Peguei um de caramelo. — Bokuto sorriu vitorioso, voltando a se animar e passando a caixa para Kuroo. — Minhas férias foram um saco, minha mãe me fez ir a todos os cultos da igreja com ela, mal tive tempo de pegar na minha varinha.

Os amigos soltaram risadinhas, deixando o loiro confuso.

— Essa frase não pegou muito bem, bro. — um Kuroo debochado ria deixando o amigo vermelho. 

Os amigos iam comentando sobre suas férias enquanto comiam a caixa de feijõezinhos e viam a paisagem da grande janela ir mudando à medida que se aproximavam do seu destino final. Logo o pôr do sol atingiu um grande campo aberto dando lugar ao crepúsculo, Kageyama acabou pegando no sono enquanto os amigos jogavam cartas. 

Assim que a noite avançou, o trio de monitores mais uma vez saiu para ajudar a organizar o desembarque dos alunos, o trem parou quando o mesmo apito fino anunciou a chegada deles a estação de Hogsmeade, iniciando-se outro grande alvoroço quando os alunos começaram a sair de seus lugares todos ao mesmo tempo e os monitores das casas tentavam por ordem, pedindo para os primeiranistas serem os primeiros a deixarem os vagões e assim sucessivamente, já que os alunos do primeiro ano faziam seu embarque para o castelo por barcos e o resto dos alunos iam nas carroças guiadas por testrálios. 

O burburinho e o entusiasmo dos alunos ia ficando maior à medida que se aproximavam do grande castelo de pedras, tão imponente quanto da primeira vez que o viram.

— Finalmente chegamos. — anunciou Kenma com ar entediado.

— Agora vem a melhor parte, vamos comer! 

Os alunos se dirigiam para o grande salão comunal, enquanto Akaashi e Yaku se dividiam para irem para as longas mesas da corvinal e da lufa lufa, respectivamente, antes de se despedirem dos quatro amigos sonserinos. A seleção da casa durou uma meia hora, até que todos os pequenos alunos haviam sido designados e Hinata gritava alegre acenando para sua irmã que também tinha ido para a sonserina.  
A ceia foi servida após o discurso do diretor Ukai lhes desejando as boas vindas e um bom retorno aos alunos, um grande “wow” foi ouvido quando a variedade de comida foi posta a vista daqueles alunos famintos, e o tilintar de pratos, talheres e taças era ouvido no meio das conversas animadas que os alunos tinham, a aparição dos fantasma assustou a maioria dos alunos novatos, depois que o banquete foi finalizado, os monitores foram encarregados de mostrar o caminho para os alunos do primeiro ano e assim mais um ano tinha início.


	2. Chapter 2

Oficialmente havia começado o primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts, a agitação daquele dia era surreal. Alguns comemoravam o primeiro dia de aula dos seus primeiros anos, e outros lamentavam por ser o primeiro dia de seu último. Yaku tinha uma mistura de felicidade e tristeza, elu ama aquela escola, mas não ama todas as pessoas que estudam nela.

— Yaku! — Ouviu a voz de Hinata chamar da mesa ao lado da sua. — Vem cá, senta com a gente.

Elu já conviveu com esses garotos o suficiente para perceber que procuravam encrenca desde o primeiro dia, e elu adorava isso. Acabou por se sentar junto aos amigos na mesa da sonserina. Todos conheciam a fama do grupo e ninguém ousou dedurar os dois intrusos na mesa.

— Bom dia, alunos! — Ouviram a voz do diretor Ukai reverberar por todo o salão. — Eu gostaria de pessoalmente dar a boa vinda à todos os novos alunos, mas isso seria quase impossível. E aos antigos alunos, ajudem os calouros a se adaptarem bem. Passarei entre as mesas cumprimentando alguns alunos. Aproveitem o café.

— Ih, porra. Não deixem o velho ver o uniforme de vocês. — Sugawara disse para Akaashi e Yaku.

— Se eles estivessem na própria mesa, não precisariam se esconder. — Outro aluno sentado por perto disse.

— Cala a boca, porra. Ninguém te perguntou nada. Se dedurar a gente, eu vou te atormentar até nos sonhos. — Hinata ameaçou.

— Hinata Shouyou. — A voz do diretor soou atrás dele, fazendo-o se assustar. A única pessoa que Hinata respeitava e temia naquele colégio era Ukai. — Já começando o ano com encrenca de novo, certo? Por que isso não me surpreende? 

— Oi, velho Ukai. Como o senhor passou as férias? — Ele fez cara de inocente, mas Ukai apenas segurou sua cabeça o apertando. — Ai velhote! Como você tá mais forte a cada ano?

— Fale direito comigo, pirralho. Por que furou a cara ainda mais? 

— Porque é bonito, oras. — Ele disse, mas Ukai o ignorou e apertou um pouco mais.

— Akaashi Keiji, Yaku Morisuke, bom dia. Vocês não acham que estão na mesa errada? — Disse ainda segurando Hinata.

— Bom dia, Ukai. Não acho, nós estamos? — Akaashi falou, dando um sorriso travesso fazendo o diretor bufar.

— Esse ano vocês não vão me matar de raiva, irão andar na linha de um jeito ou de outro. — Ele parou de falar quando sentiu alguém puxar sua roupa, olhou para baixo e viu uma cabeleira ruiva. — Hm? Versão miniatura do Shouyou? 

— Pensei que ele já fosse a versão miniatura. — Kenma comentou.

— Nat! Você veio ao meu resgate! — Hinata exclamou. 

— Oi, senhor. Eu sou a Hinata Natsuo, irmã mais nova do Shou. Eu tenho que entregar algo pra ele, poderia por favor soltá-lo e não arrancar seu couro cabeludo? — A pequena garota disse, olhando para o diretor e ignorando os comentários anteriores.

— Irmã desse aqui? Eu vejo a semelhança, apesar que você não tem a cara toda furada. De qual casa você é, pequena? — Olhou com ternura para a garota.

— Sou da sonserina, senhor.

— Ei, velhote. Por que tá sendo tão gentil com ela? Ela é pior que eu! — Hinata se debateu, tentando se soltar sem arrancar seus fios.

— Quem você quer enganar? Sua irmã é muito mais educada que você. 

— Então ela veio pra sonserina por que? Não confia nessa cara de anjo! 

— Sei, sei. Vai tomar seu café e não fale besteiras mais. — Ukai o soltou e afagou a cabeça de Natsuo antes de sair.

— O que queria, Nat? — Hinata falou com a irmã depois que o diretor saiu e foi falar com outra pessoa.

— Deixa de ser burro. Eu vim impedir que ficasse careca, seu mal agradecido. — Ela deu um tapa nas costas do seu irmão, assustando todos que estavam a achando fofa. — Eu vim trazer isso aqui pro Yama. São os piercings que você deixou comigo.

— Não precisa bater tão forte assim, garota. — Ele pegou a caixinha e olhou feio pra irmã.

— É pra deixar de ser burro. Seja mais discreto da próxima vez. — Ela falou e olhou feio para o garoto que estava conversando com Shouyou antes. — E você, se irritar meu irmão de novo vai ter que lidar com dois Hinata’s infernizando sua vida. — Apontou para o garoto que ficou pálido e assentiu, como se dissesse que não faria mais aquilo. — Tchau, meninos!

Sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido e acenou para os amigos do seu irmão, dando as costas e voltando para seu lugar.

— Quem olha de longe até acha que ela é fofa. — Yaku comentou.

— O Shouyou costumava ser assim, se lembram? — Kenma perguntou.

— Eu me lembro. Agora tá aí esse pivete encrenqueiro. — Yamaguchi disse enquanto olhava o conteúdo da caixinha. — Kaashi, vai querer um piercing esse ano? 

— Talvez.

— Eu quero! — Hinata se pronunciou, com a boca cheia de comida.

— Daqui a pouco você nem vai ter lugar pra furar mais, Shouyou. — Yaku achou graça do amigo.

— Lugar é o que não falta.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para a mesa cheia de comidas deliciosas, brincaram com os fantasmas que passaram e botaram medo em alguns alunos do primeiro ano. Ia ser um primeiro dia de aula divertido.

— Alunos, antes de irem, eu tenho um comunicado a fazer. — Ouviram a voz do diretor ecoar pelo salão mais uma vez. — Como bem sabem, todas as aulas serão mistas, ou seja, irão ter aulas conjuntas com outras casas a fim de melhorar os relacionamentos entre vocês. Hoje, na primeira aula, será grifinória e lufa-lufa em uma aula, e sonserina e corvinal em outra. Os professores irão explicar algumas mudanças na escola e explicarão a grade horária. Tenham um bom dia. — Ele terminou de falar e começou a sair primeiro.

— Porra, Yaku você vai ficar sozinhe. — Os amigos olharam preocupados em sua direção.

— Não tem problema, pessoal. É só hoje, eu me viro. — Sorriu de lado tentando tranquilizar os amigos.

— Se alguém te incomodar avisa a gente, nós vamos ensinar uma lição pra eles. — Hinata falou e todos concordaram.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos.

Todes foram fazendo brincadeiras uns com os outros enquanto andavam em direção às salas. Yaku tentou tranquilizar os amigos o máximo possível, mas elu mesme estava com um pouco de medo. Desde sempre todos faziam bullying consigo, e elu não sabia se proteger muito bem, até que seus amigos prestaram atenção nelu. O chamando para seu grupo de encrenqueiros, desde então ninguém se atrevia a lhe incomodar se estivessem juntos.

Mas quando estava sozinhe, a história era outra. Elu quase nunca incomodava os amigos quando acontecia, mas às vezes elu não aguentava. Se preocupou que dessa vez acontecesse o mesmo, logo no primeiro dia.

— Então, Yaku, aqui é sua sala. — Pararam em frente à porta e Yamaguchi segurou em seus ombros. — Não deixe ninguém te incomodar, certo?

— Se alguém encostar em você, use os golpes que te ensinamos. — Kenma comentou.

— Você é baixinhe e rápide, então quando eles menos esperarem vão estar lambendo o chão. — Hinata disse, dando soquinhos no ar.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — Sugawara bagunçou seus cabelos.

— Ai, as crianças crescem tão rápido. — Akaashi fingiu chorar e abraçou Sugawara, que o acompanhou, quando viram elu entrar na sala.  
Aquilo lhe deu um pouquinho de confiança, agora elu tinha certeza que poderia ignorar todos os insultos e olhares tortos em sua direção. No entanto, o professor ainda não tinha chegado, e mal esperaram seus amigos sair da porta para abordá-lo.

— E aí, Morisuke. — Ouviu uma voz conhecida o chamar e bufou.

— Kazuhiko, eu sei que você é meu fã, mas não te dei o direito de me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Não somos amigos nem nada, te orienta, garoto. — Olhou para o garoto e viu que ele estava com os dois amigos, mas não deixou o medo transparecer e fez cara de desdém.

— Ora, ora, que eu me lembre você não era tão corajoso assim, né garoto? Ou será garota? 

— Aí, pela cicatriz de Harry Potter, você não troca o disco não? Inventa uns insultos novos ou qualquer coisa assim, para de tentar falar dos meus pronomes. — Elu disse tentando parecer indiferente, mas seu coração estava cheio de raiva. Olhou com nojo para o garoto que se aproximou delu um pouco. — Ei, não tão perto, fedorento. É o primeiro dia de aula, você podia ao menos ter tomado um banho, né?

Alfinetou e viu o outro ficar vermelho, chegando ainda mais perto como se fosse pra bater nelu. Antes que ele se aproximasse demais, Yaku viu um garoto subir em uma mesa atrás deles, segurando um tênis.

— Ei! Se vocês não se afastarem agora, vão experimentar o sabor da sola do meu sapato! — Ele falou um pouco alto demais, atraindo a atenção de vários alunos. — Vou contar até cinco pra darem o fora.

— Arranjou um novo namoradinho, Morisuke? Além de ter essas besteiras de pronome neutro você é um viadinho de merda? — Kazuhiko falou, ignorando o garoto que ainda estava em cima da mesa.

— Um! — Ele começou a contar.

— Ser viado já não é mais ofensa, já que você um incubado, deveria se atualizar. Aposto que esses seus amigos querem te pegar também. — Yaku falou, normalmente elu nunca falaria aquilo mas aquele garoto com o tênis na mão estava lhe passando confiança.

— Ora, seu… — Antes que ele pudesse terminar, um tênis voou em direção à sua nuca, o desestabilizando.

— Eu disse que jogaria. Quem vai ser o próximo? — O garoto falou, já com outro sapato na mão.

Yaku aproveitou a distração de todos, inclusive dos amigos de Kazuhiko, e o derrubou no chão. Prendendo seu braço nas costas fazendo-o soltar uma exclamação de dor.

— Ai! Morisuke me solta! — Ele se debateu, mas isso só fez Yaku aumentar a força.

— Vou pensar em te soltar se você me pedir desculpas, me tratando pelos pronomes certos e prometer nunca mais me incomodar. — Elu disse, mas o outro ainda riu com desdém.

— Vai sonhando.

— Hm? Então você gostou desse movimento? Meus amigos me ensinaram outros também, eu posso experimentar em você. Ou melhor, eles podem pessoalmente fazer uma demonstração. — Elu disse e o viu empalidecer. Conseguiu ver os amigos dele se aproximando e segurou mais forte o braço do outro.

— AI! Porra, não se aproximem ou meu braço vai quebrar! — Ele choramingou. — Tá bom, Yaku. Me fale o que você quer.

— Vamos lá, repita comigo, eu, Kazuhiko Katsumi, juro que eu e meus amigos nunca mais incomodaremos ê Yaku. E eu entendo que os pronomes delu são neutros e vou lhe tratar do jeito certo, a partir de hoje. — Falou e esperou que o outro dissesse tudo lentamente, como se falar aquilo doesse mais que seu braço torcido. — Muito bem, agora peça perdão por todas as vezes que me incomodou. Fale assim, me perdoe senhore Yaku, me perdoe por tudo.

— Me perdoe… senhore… Yaku, me perdoe por tudo. — Ele disse e Yaku o soltou, deixando-o fugir.

— Bom, parece que você nem precisou da minha ajuda. — O garoto do tênis chegou perto delu, chamando sua atenção.

— Na verdade, foi graças à você que eu consegui intimidá-lo. Agradeço a ajuda. — Sorriu para ele e ficou surprese ao perceber que o outro era ainda mais baixinho que elu, mas mesmo assim cheio de coragem.

— De nada. Eu sou o Nishinoya Yuu, e você? 

— Sou Yaku Morisuke.

— Mas e aí, por que eles estavam te incomodando tanto? — Ele perguntou enquanto calçava seus tênis.

— Ah, isso acontece sempre. É principalmente por causa dos meus pronomes. Transfóbicos de merda. 

— Seus pronomes? Quais são? — Ele olhou com curiosidade para Yaku.

— Eu uso pronomes neutros, porque não me sinto confortável com os femininos, nem com os masculinos. — Yaku disse e observou com atenção a reação do outro.

— Hm, eu não entendo bem disso, mas suponho que eles tavam te tratando errado, né? São um bando de babacas mesmo, fiz certo em tacar o tênis. — ele pareceu indignado só com o pensamento de tratar alguém de um jeito que lhe deixava desconfortável. — Você pode me falar mais sobre isso? Acho que pra eu ter uma amizade legal com você, tenho que te tratar certo, né?

O sorriso dele fez o coração de Yaku palpitar. Além dos seus amigos, ninguém tinha respeitado elu tanto assim, e aquilo lhe deixou imensamente feliz.

Durante toda a aula elus mais conversaram do que prestaram atenção, mas ouviram parte das coisas que seu professor Ukai — neto do diretor — dizia. Esse ano, eles vão disponibilizar celulares e computadores para os alunos que não tem condições ou que os pais não querem comprar, para melhorar a comunicação entre todos. Também vão incrementar as matérias dos trouxas, deixando com que os alunos escolham usar caderno e caneta ou pena e pergaminho.

Tudo buscando melhor interação dos alunos uns com os outros, e também com o mundo trouxa. Yaku às vezes ria com o pensamento que eles queriam tanto melhorar o relacionamento e comunicação, mas nem se importam muito com a vida pessoal dos alunos ou com o que eles sofrem dentro da escola. Eles eram bruxos sim, mas alguns não passavam de adolescentes imaturos.

— Ei, Morisuke-kun. — Nishinoya lhe chamou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. — A gente vai ter algumas aulas juntos, então quando estiver longe de seus amigos, pode ficar sempre comigo.

— Eu agradeço, Noya. Significa muito para mim. — Deu um sorriso doce em direção ao novo amigo e percebeu que a aula já havia acabado. — Uau, já acabou? Nos vemos depois, então? 

— Claro! — Ele acenou e Yaku foi em direção à porta, vendo seus amigos parados ali.

— Santo Alvo Dumbledore, meus olhos estão me enganando? Yaku você fez um amigo?! — Hinata falou, assim que elu saiu da sala.

— Meus deuses, eu te criei tão bem. — Akaashi lhe puxou para um abraço.

— Misericórdia, gente. Vocês tão fazendo tempestade em um copo d’água. — Falou e empurrou o amigo, que novamente fingia chorar.  
— Ok, então quem era aquele? — Kenma perguntou e passou o braço por seus ombros, Yamaguchi fez o mesmo.

— Ah, o nome dele é Nishinoya. Quando eu cheguei aquele garoto, Kazuhiko, começou a me incomodar, mas eu não tava com medo. — Começou a falar e sentiu Sugawara bagunçar seus cabelos novamente.

— Criei certinho. — Ouviu o amigo falar.

— Aí, eu tava discutindo com ele e parecia que ele ia me bater. Só que eu vi o Noya pular em cima de uma mesa com um tênis na mão e dizer “ei! se vocês não se afastarem agora, vão experimentar o sabor da sola do meu sapato!”

— Gostei desse cara. Se ele aceitar colocar um piercing vai ser um membro do grupo. — Yamaguchi falou. 

— Nem em sonho. Eu já vi ele andando com aquele nerd alto que é da mesma casa que eu, ele é um dos certinhos. — Akaashi comentou.

— Ok, isso não importa. Na verdade, aqueles caras ignoraram ele. Aí ele disse que ia contar até cinco pra eles sumirem, mas continuaram lá.

— Por favor, diz que ele jogou o sapato. — Kenma disse.

— Sim, ele jogou o sapato. Na nuca do Kazuhiko, e isso me deu chance pra derrubar ele no chão, torcendo o braço dele igual o Yama ensinou. — Yaku falou e arrancou diversas comemorações dos amigos.

— Essu é minhe filhe! Tô orgulhoso. — Akaashi tampou o rosto.

— Acho que dessa vez ele tá chorando de verdade. — Hinata falou e Sugawara abraçou o amigo de lado. — Você foi bem, Yaku. É nosso orgulho!

Elus andaram rindo e brincando até a próxima aula, dessa vez iam se separar de Akaashi.

— Tchau, Kashi! Depois conta pra gente como foi! — Yamaguchi se despediu dele e todos acenaram.

— Não garanto que vai ser tão emocionante quanto as aventuras de Yaku, mas vou dar meu melhor!

Se despediram rindo e foram em direção às suas respectivas aulas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que essa história é escrita em colaboração com o @rakkei  
> Também postamos no twitter, se quiser nos seguir lá:
> 
> @/ laveneficor
> 
> @/ rakkei_koutaro


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demoramos pra atualizar mas saiu! Esperamos que todes gostem! Comentem ou deem kudos que é muito importante pro @rakkei e pra mim, a gente escreve com muito amor.

Após se despedir dos seus amigos, Akaashi entrou na sala de aula com paredes de pedras revestidas com mapas mundis que não se mexiam, aquele era um mapa dos trouxas, havia também uma prateleira com alguns livros de autores famosos não bruxos, eles estudavam um pouco de tudo naquela matéria, que havia se tornado obrigatória, de Estudo dos Trouxas. 

Havia um grande movimento político no ministério da magia que vinha vagarosamente ganhando força ultimamente, referia-se a que eles, bruxos, deixassem de chamar quem não tinha magia de trouxas. O movimento pedia a troca do termo para não bruxos. Os bruxos de famílias de sangue puro e mais tradicionais diziam que aquilo não passava de uma completa idiotice politicamente correta. 

A professora Shirofuku adentrou na sala, saindo de uma porta lateral com um rosto amigável, usava vestes pretas e um chapéu pontudo roxo, poderia facilmente ser uma aluna naquela turma pelo seu rosto jovem, mas sua aparência enganava, ela já tinha terminado os estudos há alguns anos e sua grande inteligência fizera com que recebesse um convite para lecionar na escola, ela não era o único caso, havia outros professores igualmente jovens e muito inteligentes, Akaashi os achava incríveis. 

Todos os alunos rapidamente buscaram seus lugares, ele iria ter que se acostumar em ficar naquela turma sem nenhum dos seus amigos, acabou sentando-se ao lado do monitor da sua casa, Kuroo Tetsurou, ao lado dele estavam sentados Tsukishima Kei, outro aluno da sua casa, um nerd de óculos sempre emburrado e o monitor da grifinória. 

— Mudou de brinco, Akaashi? Ano passado era só uma bolinha. — comentou Kuroo, chamando a atenção do rapaz que se virou com um sorriso de canto, tocando o brinco novo com o indicador. 

— Gostou? Meus amigos insistiram tanto que acabei trocando. Até que não ficou ruim.

— Já cansei de te avisar que aqueles sonserinos são uma má influência pra você. 

— Você é monitor, deveria saber que sua função é ajudar os alunos a se darem bem com todas as casas, que preconceito é esse? 

— Ele tá certo, seus "amigos" são todos encrenqueiros. — a voz arrastada de Tsukishima se manifestou, virou-se na direção dele levantando as sobrancelhas. 

— Você ainda tá emburrado por causa do vagão de trem? — o loiro fechou o semblante. — Ah é, eu fiquei sabendo disso, mas achei que você ia deixar pra lá… Faz mal guardar mágoas.   
Kuroo o cutucou nas suas costelas.

— Ei, chega. Assim a professora vai tirar pontos da nossa casa. 

A professora bateu com sua varinha na mesa de mogno, o burburinho de vozes cessou.

— Bem vindos ao último ano de vocês aqui, alunos, espero que aproveitem e estudem bastante. Esse ano vocês terão muito mais lição de casa. — um som de lamento foi ouvido dos alunos, era verdade naquele ano eles seriam cobrados com bem mais rigor, afinal estavam no sétimo e último ano. 

— E lembrando, não se esqueçam de pegarem seus celulares comigo no fim das aulas, se tiverem alguma dúvida quanto ao uso podem me perguntar, não se esqueçam de organizar a grade de horários de vocês. 

Após terminar os avisos, a professora deu início à aula, hoje eles estudariam sobre a física, segundo a professora, como os não bruxos não tinham magia eles usam o que chamavam de "ciência", que consistia na coleta de dados e formulação de hipóteses. 

— Alguém saberia me dizer quem foi o não bruxo que inaugurou essa metodologia?   
Os alunos tentavam acompanhar as informações e fazer as anotações em seus cadernos e pergaminhos. Ainda assim, uma mão se levantou no ar.

— Galileu Galilei. — Akaashi respondeu ganhando um sorriso da professora e um olhar atravessado de Tsukishima, ele não gostava de ser o segundo melhor em algo. Já Akaashi tinha facilidade naquela matéria por ser filho de um pai cientista ferrenho que ignorava completamente a magia, mas ele não era tão estúpido como seu pai, tinha certeza que as duas coisas poderiam caminhar juntas. 

— Muito bem, sr. Akaashi. Cinco pontos para corvinal! — os alunos com vestes azuis fizeram uma breve comemoração. A aula continuou e eles foram bombardeados com informações da física não bruxa até o fim da aula.

— Muito bem, alunos. Para a próxima aula quero um relatório sobre o movimento dos corpos livres que Galilei estudava. Estão dispensados. 

Um amontoado de alunos correu para a saída, todos ao mesmo tempo tentando sair dali o mais rápido possível correndo para o salão principal, tinha chegado a hora do almoço. 

— Afastem pra lá. — disse o moreno de óculos quando chegou até o grande salão, as quatro mesas com uma variedade enorme de comida que fazia o estômago dele roncar ao sentir os aromas. 

— Como foi a aula, Kashi? — perguntou Sugawara, cedendo um espaço ao lado dele na mesa da sonserina para o rapaz de vestes com emblema azul. Antes que ele pudesse responder viu Kenma e Yaku rindo. 

— Kashi! Você não sabe o que eles fizeram na aula! — disse Yaku, enxugando uma lágrima que lhe caía com o rosto vermelho de tanto rir.

— Vocês tão se divertindo sem mim. — fingiu um biquinho magoado. 

— Ah, que isso, nós temos o mapa do ma… — Hinata teve sua boca tampada por Sugawara que lhe lançou um olhar, desviando os olhos para o lado certificando-se que ninguém prestava atenção neles. 

— Não fala isso alto, Hina. Não queremos problemas. — recomendou o de cabelos prateados. 

— Verdade, mas o Hina tá certo, mais tarde a gente pode se divertir. — disse Yamaguchi com um sorriso travesso. 

— Tá, mas o que vocês fizeram na aula? 

— O Yamaguchi e o Hinata levitaram terra nos cabelos de todo mundo na aula de herbologia, foi muito engraçado.

— E o professor Takeda tava de costas então a gente nem teve pontos descontados. — emendou Hinata depois de se livrar da mão de Sugawara que cobria sua boca. 

— Falando em pontos, olha lá o contador da corvinal na frente, seu nerd você ganhou quantos pontos hoje? — perguntou Kenma para Akaashi. 

— Alguns… — o moreno disse com uma risadinha. — E o Tsukishima ficou irritadinho, ele ainda tá zangado com você, Yama. 

— O bonitinho alto? Ele é fofo. — ele disse enfiando uma batata assada na boca, Kenma balançou a cabeça negativamente como se já esperasse aquele comentário. 

— Bonitinho é? — Sugawara encarou o amigo com um sorriso.

— Não sou cego, né. Ele é fácil de irritar, é legal. — claramente Yamaguchi não ia cair naquilo.

— Nisso eu concordo com o Yama. — soltou Akaashi. 

— Você também acha ele bonito? — perguntou Hinata com a boca cheia de arroz. 

— Não, cabeça de vento, que ele é fácil de irritar. 

Depois do almoço acabar e Hinata e Yamaguchi encherem os bolsos com brownies de chocolate pra comerem durante as aulas, Akaashi foi para a sua próxima aula acompanhado de Yaku, os sonserinos teriam aula na direção contrária e se despediram ali. 

— Tá entregue, mi filhe. Depois vamos juntos pra próxima aula, ok? — o moreno abraçou u amige protetoramente e u deixou em frente a sala de adivinhação. Akaashi teria aula da sua matéria optativa favorita que ficava no próximo corredor dali, de Estudos Antigos, eles estudavam sobre magia de povos antigos como os egípcios.

Poucos alunos faziam aquela matéria, a sala era pequena e tirando a voz do professor Irihata, era possível escutar um alfinete caindo, todos prestavam máxima atenção. Quando os quarenta minutos mais rápidos do dia se passaram, recolheu suas coisas e saiu para ir até Yaku novamente. 

Antes de se aproximar de amige, enquanto os alunos se dispersavam pelo corredor ouviu alguém chamar sue amigue. 

— Hey Yaku! Espera! — um loiro alto com vestes pretas e gravata amarela mal amarrada no pescoço correu até sue amigue, colocando a mão em seu ombro e fazendo u pequene dar um pulo. 

— Bokuto-san! Que susto!   
Foi o suficiente pra Akaashi acelerar seu passo e chegar até u ruive. 

— Você tá bem? — perguntou protetoramente. 

— Kashi! Tô, tá tudo bem. 

Enquanto Yaku falava com o moreno tentando amenizar sua expressão fechada, Bokuto estava em frente aos dois paralisado, assim que Akaashi cruzou olhares com ele, seu coração disparou, parecia que sua mente havia sido obliterada, se viu preso nos olhos azuis escuros do rapaz sem entender porque seu corpo parecia hiperventilar. Ele o conhecia, evidentemente, mas apenas de relance, durante as aulas ou nas partidas, nunca estivera assim frente a frente vendo o seu rosto tão bonito, os cabelos negros espetados e aquele brinco na orelha que chamava a atenção, com certeza sua mãe jamais o deixaria colocar um, nem conversar com alguém assim, imagine ele o filho de uma pastora de igreja com piercings, nunca aconteceria. Piscou algumas vezes atordoado com seus próprios pensamentos, porque ele estava dizendo que achava um garoto bonito? Não, não, não. 

— Bokuto-san, porque você tá balançando a cabeça? — Yaku perguntou, tirando-o de seus devaneios. — Você queria falar algo? 

— Ah… eu… — buscou alguma coisa em seu cérebro. Quadribol, era isso. — Er, era sobre quadribol. Você não vai desistir da sua posição também né? Dois jogadores vieram me avisar que não pretendem continuar jogando depois do ano passado. — de repente seu semblante mudou para um ar deprimido e Akaashi o olhou com curiosidade, aquele cara não era uma ameaça para Yaku, nem para ninguém. Notou que ele era bem musculoso, tinha os olhos puxados, as íris eram de um castanho claro, quase âmbar, sabia que ele estava o observando e devolveu o olhar vendo Bokuto imediatamente desviar os olhos e gaguejar. 

— Claro que não. Pode contar comigo nos treinos e nos jogos, a gente consegue novos jogadores fácil! Depois a gente se vê. — Yaku deu um sorriso confiante, acenando para ele e sair com Akaashi. 

Bokuto foi encontrar seus amigos no salão comunal após o jantar. Noya e Kageyama jogavam cartas em um lado da mesa, enquanto Daichi e Kuroo se debruçam sobre rolos de pergaminhos, Tsukishima estava sentado próximo lendo, havia também outros alunos das demais casas conversando ou estudando, aquele salão era feito para a integração deles. 

— Ei, vocês dois, deixem pra jogar depois de terminarem as lições. — Daichi jogou uma borracha neles.

— Pra que? É só o primeiro dia de aula, credo. — reclamou o mais alto, Noya tinha pegado a borracha no ar e arremessado de volta contra Daichi mas acabou acertando Bokuto que se sentou ao lado do grifano.

— Ai! — respondeu massageando a testa. 

— Foi mal, Bokuto! Ei, que cara é essa? — perguntou notando que o amigo fez uma cara estranha ao tocar no bolso da calça, tirando de dentro um baralho. 

— Esqueci de devolver isso pru Yaku quando o garoto corvino apareceu. — Bokuto bateu em sua testa com a palma da mão. 

— Quem? — perguntou Kuroo. 

— É du Yaku? Eu entrego pra ele! — Noya largou o jogo, se levantando e pegando o baralho das mãos do lufano. 

— Oya oya! Tá vendo o que eu tô vendo, Daichi? — Kuroo disse com um sorrisinho empurrando o moreno. 

— Ih, qual o problema? Só quero ajudar mi amigue. — reclamou com suas bochechas coradas. 

— Tem certeza que elu é legal? Não é o ruivinhe que anda com os sonserinos? — Daichi perguntou, vendo que não tinha como se concentrar no meio daquela conversa.

— Não, não, u Yaku é legal sim. Pelo menos ele não é… intimidador. 

— De quem tá falando? — Noya perguntou, curioso. 

— Até porque quase todos ali são intimidadores. — Tsukishima soltou, depois de virar a página do seu livro, sem levantar o olhar mas mostrando que estava acompanhando o que diziam. 

— É o corvino, de óculos, alto, olhos azuis, bon… bom, é esse. 

— Graças ao Akaashi a corvinal terminou em primeiro lugar nos pontos hoje, ganhamos a aposta do primeiro dia. — Kuroo comemorou. — Ele é o apanhador do meu time, bro. — disse para Bokuto. — Ei, Tsukkinho, você devia entrar no time, é nosso último ano na escola! 

— Cala a boca, não me chama assim e não, dispenso. É muito esforço e as chances de levar um balaço na cabeça são altas demais. — o loiro falou sem se alterar. 

— Quanta descrição, Bokuto, gostou dele? — perguntou Daichi inocentemente. 

— Quê? Não! Eu sou hétero. Nada a ver. — balançou os braços energicamente, arrancando risada dos amigos. 

— Sabemos, sabemos. — falaram em coro.

— Nada contra héteros, até tenho um amigo que é. — disse Kageyama apontando para Bokuto. 

— Heterofobia tô fora, pego minhas coisas e vou embora. — ele deu meia volta, ouvindo a risada dos amigos atrás de si, a verdade era que estava se sentindo atordoado se lembrando de como se sentira ao olhar Akaashi nos olhos, com certeza era uma pegadinha do seu cérebro, não voltaria a acontecer. Já não basta ser bruxo e estudar numa escola de magia, podia ouvir claramente as reclamações de sua mãe dentro de sua casa de como ele tinha que pelo menos fingir ser normal, de tanto fingir Bokuto já não sabia mais separar o ele de verdade de certas coisas que ficava repetindo para si mesmo a fim de se tornarem verdade.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ai, não aguento mais acordar cedo pra estudar. — Hinata reclamou se deitando sobre a mesa de café da manhã.

— Hinata, hoje ainda é quarta-feira. — Sugawara observou, ignorando o choro falso do amigo.

— Eu quero jogar. — Ele fez cara feia e enfiou um pedaço de pão na boca.

— Os treinos só começam semana que vem. — Akaashi falou e ninguém deu importância para os lamentos do ruivo.

— Hoje vamos explorar? — Yamaguchi disse e Hinata se animou.

— De noite? — Kenma perguntou.

— Sim. Temos que começar bem o ano, né? — Yamaguchi falou e deu um sorriso, sendo acompanhado por Hinata que comemorou.

— Falando nisso, vocês não acham que o diretor tá pacífico demais? Se me lembro bem, ele disse que esse ano tinha algo preparado pra gente. — Yaku se pronunciou pela primeira vez depois que começaram a comer.

— Deve ser só mentira do velhote. — Sugawara deu de ombros.

— É mas meu couro cabeludo ainda dói. Por que ele só pega no meu pé? Deve tá caducando. — Hinata passou a mão pelos fios alaranjados, arrancando risadas des amiges.

— Provavelmente. Hoje temos aula com os grifanos, né? — Kenma perguntou.

— Infelizmente. Já viram o monitor chefe de lá? Ele é um pé no saco, queria me ensinar como eu deveria educar vocês, vê se pode? Só porque o Yama pegou o vagão primeiro. — Sugawara bufou.

— Não guarda rancor amigo, sei que ele é seu tipo. Quem só vê personalidade, não beija na boca. — Hinata deu um tapinha nas costas de seu amigo.

— Esse ditado não existe. — Ele fez uma careta.

— Meros detalhes, vamos comer logo pra ir estudar. Quanto mais cedo formos, mais cedo acabamos!

Quando o horário de café acabou, eles foram em direção às salas. No meio do caminho ouviram alguém chamar Yaku, e todos ficaram sérios e em modo de defesa.

— Morisuke-kun! 

— Noya? O que houve? Aconteceu algo? — Elu se virou para seu novo amigo e todos os outros pareceram relaxar, lembrando do garoto do outro dia.

— Ah, eu vim te devolver isso. — Estendeu o baralho de tarot na direção de ruivo. — Eu quis te devolver rápido já que não sabia quando você ia precisar, o Bokuto esqueceu de te devolver.

— Valeu, Noya. — Deu um sorriso, na esperança de tranquilizar o outro, que parecia tenso perto de seus amigos.

— Ei, ei, ei. Noya, né? Tá a fim de colocar uns piercings? — Yamaguchi se aproximou, passando o braço pelos ombros de Yaku.

— Ei cara! Pode me ensinar como você jogou aquele tênis? — Hinata perguntou.

— Não, obrigado. O Daichi arrancaria minha cabeça. — Nishinoya respondeu para Yamaguchi. — E eu posso te ensinar sim!

— Ensinar o que? É só jogar um tênis. — Kenma falou.

— Você precisa de toda uma técnica, não é bem assim, Kenma. — Hinata falou para o amigo, tentando se manter sério.

— Você é um idiota. — Elus riram.

— Ei, você não quer andar com a gente? Você parece ser encrenca. — Sugawara perguntou para Nishinoya.

— O Kuroo ficaria semanas falando na minha cabeça, então vou recusar dessa vez. Eu tenho que ir pra aula, mas foi legal conhecer vocês. A gente se vê, Morisuke-kun. — Ele acenou e saiu, indo na frente.

— Nossa aula é junto com a dele, por que ele não nos acompanhou? — Yamaguchi perguntou, vendo Nishinoya se afastar.

— Não percebeu que ele estava meio tenso? Será que somos tão intimidadores assim? — Akaashi perguntou.

— Deixa ele. Com certeza os amigos não vão gostar de ver ele andando com os “mal-criades”. — Yaku disse e começou a andar, saindo debaixo do braço de Yamaguchi. 

— Então, vocês estão namorando? — Dessa vez Kenma o abraçou de lado, fazendo elu bufar e revirar os olhos.

— Somos amigos. Só isso.

— Só te deixo namorar com ele, se ele fizer piercings. — Yamaguchi disse.

— Você oferece piercings como se oferecesse drogas. — Sugawara comentou.

— Eu não uso drogas, só faço piercings.

— Eu quero mais piercings! — Hinata disse e pulou nas costas do amigo, fazendo-o desequilibrar.

— Ei, seu doido! Que tal mais tarde? — Yamaguchi perguntou, se referindo ao novo piercing do mais baixo.

— Pode ser. 

— Aquele amigo dele é bem bonitinho, Bokuto né? — Akaashi perguntou para Yaku.

— Sim, ele é o monitor chefe da minha casa. 

— Bonitinho é, Akaashi? — Kenma cutucou o amigo.

— Sim, eu tenho olho na cara, né.

— Ele é hétero, nem tenta. — Yaku comentou.

— Destruiu meus sonhos, Yaku.

Elus finalmente andaram até as salas. Yaku e Akaashi se separaram dos amigos sonserinos no meio do caminho. Às vezes os amigos matavam aula só para ficarem juntes, os professores não se importavam mais.

Todas as aulas correram tranquilamente e antes que percebessem, já estava na hora do jantar. Eles estavam mais animados que o normal, qualquer um conseguia perceber. Tinham o mapa do maroto e estavam sempre andando pelo castelo quando a noite chegava, mas evitavam ir todos de uma vez para não fazer barulho.

Combinaram um horário para buscar Akaashi e Yaku.

— Temos que ir para um lugar alto. — Akaashi falou.

— Por que? — Hinata perguntou.

— Tenho uma coisa que pode interromper o feitiço que nos deixa sem internet, mas tem que ser um lugar alto.

— Que tal a torre de astronomia? É bem alto e ninguém vai muito lá. — Yaku sugeriu.

— Ótima ideia!

Após terminarem o jantar, os sonserinos acompanharam Yaku pelo caminho até o nível térreo onde fica o salão comunal da lufa-lufa, depois acompanharam Akaashi. No meio do caminho até a sua, toparam com os monitores das outras casas.

— Sugawara, está na hora da patrulha, você sabe que está atrasado. — Daichi, monitor da grifinória, falou.

— Eu já estou na minha patrulha, olha só. — Apontou para os amigos atrás de si. — Estou acompanhando elus, para me certificar que não vão ficar zanzando por aí.

— Mas esses não são seus amigos? — Kuroo o olhou desconfiadamente.

— O que tem a ver? Estou fazendo meu trabalho do mesmo jeito. — Fez uma cara inocente. Os monitores tinham que fazer as patrulhas, no lugar dos professores. — Acho que vocês são os atrasados aqui né? 

— Então deixe que eu os acompanhe a partir de agora. — Daichi se pronunciou.

— Não se preocupe, colega. Eu sei bem o que estou fazendo.

— “Colega”. — Hinata sussurrou e todes seguraram o riso, achando graça.

— Estão rindo de você? Não vai os repreender? — Daichi não desviava o olhar sério de Sugawara.

— Eu não ouvi nada. — O platinado sorriu e Daichi suspirou sonoramente. 

— Olha-

— Então, Sugawara, continue com seu bom trabalho. Nós já vamos. — Bokuto, que até agora estava calado, começou a empurrar os amigos na direção oposta.

— Até logo! — Ele continuou sorrindo e acenou para os outros. — Vocês são idiotas, né? 

— É engraçado, admite. — Yamaguchi limpou as lágrimas dos olhos depois de tanto segurar a risada. 

— Você está atrasado, Sugawara. — Hinata imitou o monitor grifano. 

— É nosso dia de patrulha, Sugawara. — Kenma completou e começaram a rir. 

— Vocês não valem nada. Vamos logo. — Sugawara apressou os amigos.

— Você não vai ficar careta igual a ele, vai? — Yamaguchi perguntou.

— Não enche, seu idiota. Vamos logo. 

Sugawara deixou es amiges e foi ajudar na patrulha. Fez questão de ficar no radar de Daichi algumas vezes, no começo recebeu olhares desconfiados mas um tempo depois pareceu satisfeito com a ajuda do outro.

Se Daichi estivesse vigilante demais, seria um problema para Sugawara e sues amiges.

Depois do horário de patrulha terminar, ele foi em direção às masmorras, encontrando os amigos ainda acordados.

— Yamaguchi, cadê o mapa? — Sussurrou para o amigo, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

— Aqui. — Estendeu o mapa na direção do outro. — O Takeda e o Ukai estão juntos de novo, eles pensam que enganam quem?

— Todo mundo, né. Só a gente sabe, por causa do mapa. — Kenma observou.

— Certo, parem de fofocar. — Sugawara os repreendeu, ainda sussurrando. Ele abriu o mapa e tocou nele com a ponta da varinha. — Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

“Os srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar O MAPA DO MAROTO.”

Observou enquanto o mapa revelava todo o castelo e os nomes que ele mostrava. Deu uma risadinha ao ver que seus professores ainda estavam juntos, pelo menos não tinha perigo de passarem pelos corredores. Os outros monitores já não passavam mais pelos corredores.  
— Certo, vamos agora ou querem esperar mais? — Olhou para os amigos.

— Vamos! — Hinata elevou um pouco o tom de voz.

— Shh, sem barulho. 

Sugawara foi na frente, sempre verificando o mapa. Passaram primeiro na torre da corvinal, Akaashi estava sentado na escada, os esperando.

— Muito discreto, né? — Kenma perguntou com a voz carregada de ironia.

— Tava um tédio lá dentro. Ainda bem que o Kuroo dorme bem rápido. — Desceu os degraus e acompanhou os amigos, indo em direção ao salão comunal da lufa-lufa que ficava próximo a cozinha.

Sugawara viu o nome de Yaku no corredor, escondido, mas não comentou nada. Andaram até o ponto em que elu estava, e elu pulou, assustando Akaashi.

— Que susto, merda! Tá querendo me matar?! — Akaashi colocou a mão no peito.

— É pra checar se seu coração tá forte. Você vive em um castelo escuro cheio de fantasmas, tem medo de quê? — Yaku sussurrou e riu baixinho, sendo acompanhado por seus amigos.

— Só porque eu vivo com eles, não quer dizer que eu não tenha medo. — Olhou feio para ê amige, mas logo sua expressão se desfez e passou o braço pelos ombros do mais baixo.

— Vamos. — Sugawara chamou es amiges.

Todes elus já haviam aprendido a andar fazendo quase nenhum barulho. Por sorte não tinha ninguém nos corredores, então chegaram bem rápido na torre de astrologia.

Sugawara puxou a escada que ficava embutida no teto e seus amigos subiram na frente, ele foi logo atrás, puxando a escada. Na sala, eles subiram até o teto, onde tinha uma grande janela redonda.

Yamaguchi a abriu e saiu primeiro, sentindo o vento balançar seus fios e admirou as estrelas brilhantes no céu.

— Ah, como eu senti falta disso! — Ele sorriu e se sentou, sendo acompanhado dos amigos, exceto Sugawara.

— Uau! Parece que a cada ano que passa aqui fica mais bonito! — Hinata exclamou, olhando para baixo.

— Malfeito, feito! — Sugawara desativou o mapa. 

— Yama, você trouxe as coisas para o piercing? — Hinata perguntou.

— Claro que sim, onde você quer? 

— No nariz.

Sugawara se afastou um pouco e acendeu um cigarro, observando os amigos. Yamaguchi se preparava para furar o nariz de Hinata e Akaashi falava coisas sobre celulares com Yaku e Kenma, que olhavam tudo fascinados.

— O que é “twitter”? — Yaku perguntou.

— Uma rede social.

— E como funciona? — Yaku perguntou novamente e Akaashi começou a lhe explicar, por outro lado Kenma lançou um olhar atravessado para Sugawara.

— Você ainda fuma? Vai ficar com o pulmão podre.

— Ele já está. — Yamaguchi falou.

— Você não pode falar muita coisa. Vocês dois fumam tanto que parecem um dragão. — Kenma comentou arrancando risadas dos amigos.   
— Yamaguchi, não ri. Você tá com uma agulha no meu nariz. — Hinata falou.

— Tá bom, desculpa. — Yamaguchi voltou a se concentrar no que fazia, fazendo Hinata relaxar.

— Me dá. — Kenma se levantou e pegou o cigarro da mão de Sugawara, dando uma tragada. — Horrível.

— Se é horrível, por que você fuma? — Sugawara levantou uma sobrancelha para o amigo.

— Pelo mesmo motivo que eu bebo, pela sensação. O gosto de álcool é horrível, mas me conforta a ideia que isso pode me matar mais cedo. — Ele respondeu e deu de ombros, dando mais algumas tragadas no cigarro. 

— Então por que nos critica tanto? — Sugawara acendeu outro cigarro para ele e olhou para o amigo.

— Por que não me importo comigo, mas me importo com vocês. E acho bom vocês pararem com essa merda.

— Paro quando você parar.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, era um sorriso de cumplicidade. Elus jogaram mais conversa fora, Yaku até agora queria mexer em todas as funções do celular e se divertia com os efeitos do snapchat.

Hinata tinha convencido Yamaguchi a fazer mais um piercing em sua orelha e Akaashi olhava com diversão para Yaku.

— Ei, Yaku. — Sugawara chamou sue amigue.

— Sim? 

— Foi fácil para você sair?

— Ah, sim. É um pouco estranho, mas o Bokuto-san anda meio distraído. Ele é sempre muito… serelepe.

— Que porra é selerepe? — Hinata parou de se olhar no espelho, e olhou confuso para es amiges.

— O certo é serelepe. — Yamaguchi o corrigiu.

— Foi o que eu disse. — Hinata respondeu e os dois entraram em uma discussão, ficando alheios a toda conversa. 

— Enfim, acho que isso começou ontem. — Yaku continuou, ignorando os outros dois.

— Estranho. Bom, pensamos nisso depois, agora temos que ir. — Sugawara disse e ouviu reclamações des amiges.

— Vamos ficar mais um pouquinho. — Hinata falou.

— Se descermos agora, podemos dar uma voltinha pela escola antes de ficar muito tarde.

— Ok, isso é uma boa proposta. — Hinata parou de reclamar.

— Você é comprado muito facilmente. — Akaashi riu do amigo.

— Não me julgue. Só vamos!

Elus já conheciam cada canto do castelo, mas amavam andar por lá e criar novas lembranças. Elus odiavam lembrar que esse era seu último ano, mas prometeram não se separar, elus seriam tão marcantes quanto os lendários Fred e Jeorge Weasley.

Andaram e mexeram em algumas coisas por um tempo, elus amavam fazer isso. Depois de andar por todo castelo, voltaram para seus dormitórios, já que tinham que acordar cedo no outro dia.

Todes descansaram o máximo possível, mas não foi o suficiente. No café da manhã Sugawara estava praticamente arrastando Hinata pelo salão.

— Shouyou, colabora aí. 

— Quero dormir mais, vamos matar aula. — O mais baixo resmungou.

— Não. Ontem você nem queria dormir, né? Então aguenta. 

Tomaram café sem toda aquela animação rotineira. Se tivessem apenas ficado acordades até tarde eles estariam bem, mas gastaram muita energia andando por todo o castelo.

Antes que o horário de café acabasse, elus ouviram a voz do diretor pelo salão. 

— Bom dia alunos, eu serei bem rápido aqui. Quero convocar alguns alunos para uma conversa particular, direi seus nomes. Sugawara Koushi, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Akaashi Keiji, Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou, Yaku Morisuke… — Todes presentes no salão nem se surpreenderam, o diretor sempre os convocava em público, na esperança que ficassem tão envergonhados que não arrumassem encrenca. — Bokuto Koutaro, Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio e Nishinoya Yuu. Compareçam à minha sala antes de irem para a aula, obrigado.

— O que?! — Hinata tinha perdido todo o sono, ficando surpreso pelos nomes chamados. — Os nerds?! 

— Que caralhos esse velho tá aprontando?! — Yamaguchi resmungou, sua voz quase sendo abafada pelo burburinho que tomou o salão.

— Bom, não temos opção, né? Vamos enfrentar o ancião aí. — Sugawara se levantou, sendo acompanhado des sues amiges.

Sentiram olhares sobre elus, mais do que o normal. Mas sabiam também que estavam divididos entre olhá-les e olhar o outro grupo, que andava um pouco mais distante deles.

Os sonserinos, acompanhados de Akaashi e Yaku, estavam tranquiles. Elus já haviam feito a rota até o caminho do diretor várias vezes, só estavam curioses quanto ao outro grupo.

Todos estavam sérios, o loiro mais alto parecia prestes a ter um colapso nervoso. 

— Olha para a cara deles. — Yamaguchi disse e segurou a risada. — Ei, loiro. Não fique tão nervoso, você não tá caminhando para a morte.

Aquela fala de Yamaguchi pareceu ser o sinal verde para eles se aproximarem.

— O que fizeram e por que nos envolveram nisso? — Daichi perguntou, mas encarava Sugawara.

— Estou tão perdido quanto você, colega. Nunca sabemos o que esperar do velho. — Passou o braço pelos ombros do outro e começaram a andar, como se fossem íntimos.

— Não o chame de velho. — O outro não fez menção de o afastar.

— Mas é o que ele é. 

— Bom, faça o que quiser só não nos envolva. — Daichi disse e olhou para a mão apoiada no seu ombro. — Deveríamos andar assim mesmo?

— Claro! Nos conhecemos há anos, somos amigos. — Sugawara respondeu, mas ele não esperava a reação que viria a seguir.

— Bem, então. — Daichi passou um braço pelas suas costas, deixando a mão apoiada em seu quadril.

Olhou para trás e viu todes os outros tão surpreses quanto ele. Es amiges riam sem som por causa da surpresa, e os outros estavam com olhos levemente arregalados. Daichi achou que Sugawara estava olhando para apressar os outros, então o puxou levemente e disse:  
— Vamos, se eles querem ficar para trás, eles que fiquem. 

Durante o resto do caminho ele foi falando tudo que vinha à sua cabeça, Daichi era um ótimo ouvinte e Sugawara adorava falar. Para Sugawara era bem melhor que ele e Daichi se dessem bem, assim o outro não ficava tanto no seu pé.

Quando pararam em frente a porta, Daichi o soltou. Imediatamente seus amigos se aproximaram, enquanto os outros esperavam a porta ser aberta.  
— O que foi isso? — Akaashi sussurrou, depois de puxar Sugawara para longe dos outros. 

— Como vou saber? A gente nunca se deu bem assim. — Respondeu apressado.

— Agora vocês são amigos? — Yamaguchi perguntou, ele ainda estava risonho.

— Eu estava sendo irônico antes, mas ele levou à sério. — Olhou para o outro grupo, que também conversavam baixinho. — É melhor assim. Acho que assim ele larga um pouco do nosso pé.

— Ou o contrário. — Kenma comentou. 

— Não seja pessimista. Tenho tudo sob controle. — Sugawara disse.

— Foi tão engraçada sua cara. — Yaku começou a rir, sendo acompanhado dos amigos. 

— Provavelmente o Kuroo vai falar na cabeça dele por semanas. Até hoje ele não me deixa em paz. — Akaashi comentou.

— Ei, vocês! Vêm ou não? — Daichi os chamou. 

— Já vamos. — Sugawara respondeu.

Todes entraram na sala do diretor e esperaram até ele falar algo.

— Bom, já sabem por que eu chamei vocês aqui? 

— Não, mas explica rápido, velhote. Estamos perdendo aula. — Hinata respondeu o diretor.

— Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer com vocês, mas tive uma brilhante ideia. Meninos, desculpe por envolver vocês nisso. — O diretor se levantou e andou em volta da mesa, se recostando sobre ela.

— Lá vem você com suas ideias mirabolantes. — Foi a vez de Kenma falar.

— Calados. Esse ano tenho um trabalho em equipe para vocês. — O diretor começou.

— Ah, lá vem você com essas suas maracutaias. — Yamaguchi resmungou e se sentou no chão.

Hinata foi em direção ao diretor e o abraçou de lado, enquanto es amiges andavam pelo escritório familiar. Os outros pareciam grudados no lugar, eles respeitavam mais que tudo as figuras de autoridade.

— Vocês, encrenqueiros, irão fazer duplas com seus outros colegas. Farão trabalhos juntos, estudarão juntos, irão comer juntos. Vão ficar tanto tempo juntos que serão quase a mesma pessoa. — O diretor disse.

— E por quanto tempo essa palhaçada? — Yamaguchi, agora deitado no chão, perguntou.

— Indeterminado. Quero melhoras nas suas notas e no seu comportamento, se não ver melhora nenhuma, ficarão assim até o final do ano.   
— Não acha que tá sendo extremo demais, velhote? — Sugawara cruzou os braços e encarou o diretor.

— Não. Está tudo bem para vocês, meninos? — Ele perguntou para os garotos ainda parados no meio da sala, eles apenas acenaram com a cabeça. 

— Mas… por que a gente? — Tsukishima perguntou cautelosamente.

— Simples! Vocês são os melhores alunos da escola. 

— Tá, tá. Nós escolhemos as duplas? — Yamaguchi perguntou.

— Não. Eu já fiz isso. Esse aqui… — Ele segurou a cabeça de Hinata novamente e mostrou para os outros. — Fica com Kageyama Tobio.

— O que?! O cara que assusta crianças?! Ele olhou de cara feia para minha irmã! Todos menos ele, velho! Tenha piedade da minha alma! — Hinata se debateu, tentando se soltar e fazer seu drama corretamente.

— Não mudo minhas decisões. Venha pegar seu prêmio, Kageyama. — Kageyama se aproximou cautelosamente, olhando para o garoto que fingia chorar. — Pega.

— Ok… — Segurou Hinata pelo braço e o puxou.

— Hinata, para de drama. — Sugawara disse e o amigo se aprumou, se soltando do aperto do outro.

— Não tenta nada se não te arrebento, boboyama! — Levantou os punhos.

— Idiota. — Kageyama segurou ele da mesma forma que o diretor, fazendo-o reclamar.

— Sugawara, você fica com Daichi. — O diretor o empurrou na direção do grifano, que sorriu para ele. — Aqui seu prêmio. 

— Obrigado. — Segurou Sugawara como se ele fosse precioso, o que fez as bochechas do mesmo corarem.

— Para com isso, velho. — Ele desviou o olhar do outro e fez cara feia para Ukai.

— Aproveite. — Acenou para os dois e foi para perto de Yamaguchi. 

— Tá querendo dizer o que com isso, velho caduco?! — Perguntou, mas foi ignorado.

— Você. — Ukai levantou Yamaguchi pelo colarinho. — Fica com o Kei. 

— Tsukki! — Yamaguchi estendeu os braços, mas Tsukishima o parou antes que se aproximasse demais.

— Não me chame assim.

— Esse é seu prêmio. — Ukai falou para o loiro.

— Tem certeza que é um prêmio? — Olhou torto para Yamaguchi, que ainda tentava o abraçar.

— Certo. Você. — Puxou Kenma. — Fica com o Tetsurou.

— Com o projeto de emo? Não posso trocar? Hina, quer trocar comigo? 

— Nada disso. — Ukai o empurrou até o moreno. — Seu prêmio.

— Você é bem alto, né? Já que vamos ser um só, pode me carregar nas suas costas? 

— Calado, sonserino. Não vou te carregar.

— Veremos. — Kenma sorriu e ficou ao lado de Kuroo.

— E você. — Ukai empurrou Akaashi. — Fica com o Koutaro.

— Ah! O bonitinho. Que sorte! — O garoto sorriu para o colega, que parecia não saber o que fazer.

— Seu prêmio, Koutaro. Boa sorte.

— Ah… obrigado. — O garoto de cabelo bicolor olhou relutante para Akaashi, que ainda sustentava um sorriso.

— Falta… — Ukai olhou pelo escritório, a procura de Yaku.

— Já estou aqui, diretor. — Yaku sorria, elu já estava ao lado de Nishinoya, já que apenas elu tinha sobrado.

— Bom, então é isso. O trabalho começa agora, os “prêmios” irão se adequar aos horários dos outros. Os professores estarão sempre de olho em vocês. Estão dispensados. — O diretor abriu a porta e observou todos saírem com suas respectivas duplas, nenhum deles com expressões muito satisfeitas. — E todos direto para a aula.

— Por que temos que fazer as mesmas matérias que vocês? Somos de casas diferentes! — Hinata reclamou.

— Quanto antes você aceitar, antes nos livramos disso. — Yamaguchi falou. 

— Só vamos nos separar nas aulas, em outras ocasiões ficaremos juntos. — Daichi falou.

— Isso deveria ser reconfortante? — Tsukishima estava de mau-humor, como sempre.

— Vamos estudar! — Nishinoya falou, ele estava animado, apesar de também estar chateado pelos amigos. 

Todes foram até suas respectivas aulas, tentando conversar e se dar bem, mas perceberam que eram quase como cão e gato. Mas nem sempre poderiam terminar em briga, ou essas “duplas” durariam um longo tempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Após saírem da sala do diretor, es doze garotes deram um suspiro, alguns com o rosto mais exasperado que outres, aquele não era um trabalho fácil para nenhum delus, mas se tratava de uma ordem direta do diretor e não havia nada que pudessem fazer a não ser acatar. 

— AH, EU TO MUITO PUTO! Esse velho caducou de vez. — Hinata resmungou chutando a estátua de pedra em forma de águia onde ficava escondida a sala do diretor.

— Além de tudo, a gente ainda tem que seguir as mesmas aulas que nossos guarda costas. De que me serve um guarda costas se ele nem vai me carregar, hunf. — Kenma revirou os olhos para Kuroo que o olhou carrancudo. 

— Não sou seu lacaio, você tem pernas então ande. 

— Grosso. — o loiro cruzou os braços como se estivesse chateado. 

— Ken, a gente pegou os projetos de emo, olha esse idiota aqui também tem cara de carrancudo. — Hinata disse apontando o polegar para Kageyama como se ele não o estivesse ouvindo. 

— Ei! Eu não sou…

— Deixa pra lá, Tobio. — Daichi colocou uma das mãos nos ombros de Kageyama para o acalmar. 

— Você sempre diz isso pra gente, que saco. — o moreno saiu pisando firme e depois voltou, colocou uma das mãos na cabeça de Hinata o puxando enquanto caminhava com gritos de protestos do ruivo. 

— Ai! Seu estúpido! Quem você pensa que é, hein? — Hinata o chutou nos tornozelos afrouxando o aperto e correndo para Sugawara. 

— Ei, é melhor tratar ele direito, Kageyama, ou vai se ver comigo. — Sugawara disparou com um olhar ameaçador que deixou Kageyama um tanto acanhado, sentira que havia verdade naquelas palavras. 

Protegido atrás de Sugawara, Hinata deu língua para o moreno que desfez seu impacto com o olhar do monitor da sonserina e se virou novamente.

— Olha, não é como se a gente tivesse feliz com isso também, se todos cooperarem vai dar tudo certo. — Daichi falou com sua voz grave entrando no meio de todos ali para apaziguar os ânimos exaltados. Podia ver pela cara dos seus amigos que nenhum deles estava feliz, tirando Nishinoya que ainda estava ao lado de Yaku.

— Será que podem andar logo, não quero me atrasar mais ainda por causa de vocês. — Tsukishima os interrompeu com a voz seca, ajustando os óculos na cara.

— Tsukki! E então, vamos ter aula de quê? — Yamaguchi chegou por trás do loiro dando uns tapinhas em suas costas e sendo ignorado pelo mais alto.

— Argh, eu preferia que me lançassem um crucio do que isso. — resmungou Kenma.

— Relaxa Ken, a gente dá conta. — Akaashi puxou o amigo que estava ao lado de Sugawara ainda relutando pra se dividir. 

O grupo agora havia se dividido entre os que iriam para a aula de poções nas masmorras com os grifanos e os que assistiriam a aula de herbologia nas estufas com os corvinos e lufanos. Tsukishima e Kuroo já iam a frente caminhando juntos, enquanto isso Bokuto ainda estava paralisado no mesmo lugar de antes, alheio a tudo e olhando para Akaashi que piscou para ele. 

— Será que ele virou pedra? — perguntou Akaashi com um sorrisinho.

— Bokuto-san? — chamou Yaku cutucando-o, despertando o amigo lufano para a vida. Bokuto sacudiu a cabeça e olhou ao redor. 

— Tchau pra vocês. — Akaashi passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Yaku e puxou Bokuto pelo braço fazendo-o acompanhá-lo, fez uma anotação mental de como ele tinha músculos bem definidos, se perguntando se as outras partes do seu corpo também eram definidas e o quanto valia a pena conhecer aquilo para lidar com a cara de lerdo que ele tinha apesar de bonitinho. 

Bokuto enrijeceu automaticamente sob o contato corporal do outro ficando ainda mais aturdido, mas ainda assim não fez nada para os separar se deixando ser levado dali.

Enquanto isso, o outro grupo se encaminhou para a direção contrária enquanto passavam pelos corredores, Kageyama ia ao lado de Daichi, ainda aborrecido. Já Hinata ia ao lado de Yaku e Nishinoya, o grifano sempre ouvira falar muito mal daqueles sonserinos, mas desde o seu último encontro com eles tinha se afeiçoado aos amigos chamados de encrenqueiros por toda a escola. 

Sabiam que haviam chegado nas masmorras quando sentiram a súbita mudança de temperatura que vinha das pedras escurecidas pelo tempo e a falta de luz natural, os alunos das outras casas passavam por ali o mais apressadamente que suas pernas permitiam. 

— Tô começando a ficar nervose, vou ser e unique de uma casa diferente na sala. — Yaku desabafou, curvando os ombros desanimado já temendo toda a atenção que teria pra si.

— Vai ser nosso pontinho amarelo! — Hinata abraçou u amige de lado. 

— Se precisar eu jogo meu tênis de novo se alguém te encher, Morisuke-kun! — Nishinoya falou com um sorriso brilhante e instantaneamente Yaku corou e concordou abaixando o rosto. 

Sugawara estava atrás deles ao lado de Daichi e notou a reação du lufane com um sorrisinho atraindo a atenção do grifano que olhou de soslaio para ele sem falar nada, percebendo que talvez ele tinha deixado algo passar mas que o sonserino havia notado ali.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Yaku. Não precisa ficar com vergonha, é isso mesmo que o velho quer que a gente sinta por isso nos fez assistir às aulas com eles. — comentou Sugawara passando as mãos nos cabelos de Yaku e recebendo uma careta du amigue por ter seus fios ruivos bagunçados, Sugawara o ignorou com um sorriso satisfeito. 

— Você não tá com vergonha? — inquiriu Daichi genuinamente surpreso ao olhar para o de cabelos prateados. — Eu ficaria… ainda mais sendo monitor. 

— Precisa muito mais do que isso pra acabar com minha moral e reputação. — Sugawara disse com um sorriso enviesado. 

— Sua moral e reputação são de encrenqueiro, então é péssimo pros monitores. — o grifano disse calmamente, percebendo que Sugawara havia fechado a cara para ele por um instante e depois amenizado sua expressão.

— É isso que você pensa de mim?

O moreno não teve tempo de responder, haviam chegado a sala de aula e entraram atraindo os olhares dos demais alunos. Hinata observou enquanto Noya cedia passagem para Yaku se sentar primeiro nas mesas duplas de madeira e deu um passo para trás olhando para Sugawara. 

— Tenho mesmo que sentar com ele? — indicou com a cabeça o grifano mais alto, seus olhos quase numa súplica velada enquanto sussurrava.

— Sim, sr. Hinata, você tem. — o professor de poções, Nekomata apareceu antes que Sugawara pudesse ter respondido ao lado deles fazendo o ruivo colocar um olhar desanimado nos olhos. — Essas são as ordens do diretor. 

Todos pareceram curiosos sobre o que estava acontecendo e viraram as cabeças para olharem, o professor notou o alvoroço e com sua expressão mal humorada que assustava a maioria dos alunos proferiu: — Sentem-se todos, vamos iniciar a aula.

Daichi sentou-se automaticamente junto com os outros alunos e abriu espaço para o sonserino sentar-se ao seu lado com uma expressão tranquila enquanto tirava seus materiais da bolsa e os colocava sobre seu lado da mesa. O professor deu início a aula explicando sobre o que estudaram naquele ano e o que os aguardavam nos exames NIEMs. O tema da aula era sobre poções curativas, todos abriram seus livros na página indicada após o professor ordenar que eles teriam o restante da aula para entregarem a primeira parte da poção de cura descrita no livro que seria feito em duplas. A sala se encheu com sons de suspiros tristes, mas ninguém ousou dizer nada para contestar.

— Vocês tem quarenta minutos a partir de agora. — a voz do professor foi ouvida, ele informando que depois passaria sobre as mesas para conferir o andamento das poções. 

Sugawara marcou os ingredientes que estavam listados com um marcador de texto rosa monotonamente, percebeu que o garoto ao seu lado o observava intrigado.

— Gostou? Quer usar no seu? — abriu um pequeno sorriso e Daichi percebeu que o estava olhando não tão discretamente quanto achava. 

— É um daqueles objetos dos trouxas? — sua voz saiu num sussurro encoberta pelo som de páginas sendo viradas na sala.

— Você deveria dizer não-bruxos, esse não é um termo legal pra se referir a eles, sr. Não Tão Certinho. 

— Desculpe, não quis ofender. — ele pareceu realmente constrangido com um leve rubor subindo as bochechas e Sugawara sorriu, ele era uma pessoa muito transparente apesar de ser sempre tão sério e controlado, Sugawara ficou se perguntando o que havia para descobrir debaixo daquela personalidade tão calma.

— Tudo bem, mas é melhor a gente começar o trabalho logo, você pode ir pegar os ingredientes? 

— Ahn, sim. Claro. — Daichi se levantou prontamente.

— Espera, toma, leva o meu livro que eu já marquei o que vamos precisar! — empurrou seu livro na direção dele, Daichi o pegou com um aceno de cabeça indo até a parte da sala em que havia um grande armário de madeira com portas duplas que continham todos os ingredientes que eles iriam precisar para aquele ano.

O monitor da sonserina aproveitou para lançar um olhar para seus colegas, encontrou a mesa onde Hinata e Kageyama estavam vazia, os dois estavam lado a lado em frente ao armazém de ingredientes e pareciam discutir sobre algo. Yaku e Nishinoya já tinham iniciado a poção, sorriu com a cena vendo que sue amige parecia feliz.

— Acho que peguei todos! — o grifano voltou colocando os ingredientes sobre a mesa tentando não derrubar nada, sentou-se vendo que o garoto de cabelos prateados já havia colocado o pequeno caldeirão de ferro preto sobre seu lado da mesa e acendido o fogo. Ele devolveu o livro agradecendo e puxando o seu próprio para perto. — Ei! O que você fez?

Sugawara havia grifado o livro dele e desenhado um pequeno coração rosa com seu nome embaixo no canto da página.

— Levando cor pra sua vida. — deu de ombros com um sorriso inocente, Daichi apenas o encarou desarmado deixando seus olhos caírem sobre os vários piercings que ele tinha no rosto, contrastava com sua face angelical mas não o deixava nenhum um pouco menos atraente na opinião de Daichi. Notou o rumo dos seus pensamentos e voltou sua atenção para o livro sem dizer mais nada. 

— Ei, o primeiro passo é raspar a pedra da lua, eu posso fazer isso e você pesando o resto dos ingredientes, certo? — acatou agradecendo mentalmente por sua mente ter algo para se focar.

Começou a fazer o que lhe foi pedido, ele sempre fora razoável em poções, mas se atrapalhava com o que o texto pedia e as voltas nos sentidos horários e anti horários que eram ordenadas. 

— Já separei tudo. — disse por fim, erguendo a mão sobre o caldeirão para colocar o primeiro ingrediente pedido sendo impedido com um movimento rápido de Sugawara segurando seu pulso, a mão alva do rapaz pressionando levemente.

— Você pode cortar os olhos de besouro-verde ao meio, por favor? — Sugawara estudou os ingredientes que ele havia separado com um olhar rápido mas sério. 

— Mas o livro não diz nada sobre isso. — Daichi conferiu seu livro, parecendo confuso.

— Confia em mim. — seu punho foi liberado e o sonserino pegou alguns dos ingredientes que estava do seu lado jogando-os no caldeirão calmamente, uma pequena nuvem cinza subiu.

— A nuvem deveria ser azul. — Daichi respondeu de modo cético apontando para seu livro grifado de rosa. Sugawara jogou o pó de pedra da lua moído e mexeu no sentindo anti-horário uma vez, uma névoa azul clara surgiu após alguns segundos. 

— Assim? — o sonserino sorriu de canto fazendo seu piercing labial brilhar por um instante, dando uma risadinha, Daichi parecia de queixo caído, mas rapidamente se aprumou ao ouvir a voz do professor que aparecerá em frente a mesa deles. 

— Hum… — ele murmurou enfiando a cara do caldeirão e depois olhando para os dois.

Daichi nem ousou respirar mas o garoto ao seu lado não parecia nenhum pouco atingido pela expressão do professor, imaginou que fosse porque ele era o diretor da sonserina também, afinal, eles já deviam estar acostumados, embora uma parte do seu cérebro o lembrasse que aquele grupo não se importou nem quando estavam na frente do diretor da escola que tinha, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma presença imponente.

— Vocês parecem ser os únicos no caminho certo. Cinco pontos para Sonserina e Grifinória. — depois saiu calmamente indo em direção a mesa ao lado.

— Cara, que droga. Eu queria tá com o Suga não com você, boboyama que não sabe o que tá fazendo. — Hinata e Kageyama se viraram assim como os outros para trás vendo seus amigos ao serem elogiados.

— Eu te falei, seu estrupício, faltou dar uma volta no sentido certo. — puxou a colher da mão do ruivo e mexeu mais uma vez.

— Não, me dá isso aqui! — puxou de volta a colher mas antes de devolvê-la ao caldeirão uma espessa fumaça negra saiu do caldeirão deles, deixando a cara dos dois manchada com resíduos da poção que parecia gosmenta e arrancando risadas de toda a sala. 

— Silêncio! Vocês dois, prestem atenção no que estão fazendo! — ordenou o professor Nekomata usando sua varinha com um movimento rápido que sugou a fumaça preta do ar. 

— Parece que aqueles dois vão tirar os pontos que ganhamos. — o prateado falou ainda concentrado na poção à sua frente.

— Você ganhou! Eu não fiz nada. 

— Awn! Não seja modesto, você pegou os ingredientes, dividimos as tarefas, afinal somos uma dupla, não? — Sugawara piscou para ele, Daichi corou e concordou com a cabeça, então puxou sua faca cortando os olhos de besouro-verde ao meio.

— O que mais você precisa? — disse depois de pesar a quantidade e oferecer ao outro, aceitou rapidamente a situação de que era mais fácil ouvir o outro, ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo apesar de não fazer sentido algum para Daichi. Sugawara era considerado o líder dos cinco encrenqueires, mas Daichi estava achando muito difícil de entender o motivo, sendo que ele se mostrava tão amigável, lembrou-se que até mesmo o rapaz o chamará de colega. Talvez ele tenha sido um dos sortudos juntamente com Noya. 

Os quarenta minutos passaram rapidamente enquanto os alunos lutavam para fazerem suas poções supostamente curativas, até que o professor os instruiu a deixarem cada dupla uma amostra do que haviam feito em sua mesa antes de finalmente serem liberados. 

Tiveram mais um tempo de aula de história da magia até que a hora do almoço havia finalmente chegado, eles estavam um tanto abatidos depois de terem pulado o café da manhã, caminhavam pelos corredores tentando chegar ao Salão Principal o mais rapidamente possível, nem mesmo Hinata e Kageyama pareciam dispostos a continuar suas discussões naquele momento, na verdade eles pareciam um tanto sonolentos. Daichi contou a Sugawara que o amigo sempre acabava dormindo naquela aula e o prateado riu contando que o mesmo acontecia com Hinata. 

— Cara, os professores querem matar a gente? Mal começou as aulas, a semana nem terminou e já tem um monte de trabalho pra fazer. — reclamou Nishinoya. 

— Trabalho? — Kageyama perguntou abafando um bocejo.

— Que trabalho? — Hinata se virou para o grifano menor subitamente desperto.

— Ei, Hina, sua cara ainda tá suja, vem cá. — Sugawara puxou um lenço do bolso e usou para limpar o rosto do ruivo vigorosamente.

— Cuidado, Suga! É meu rosto que você tá esfregando. — o rosto dele ficou vermelho e Kageyama riu. — Tá rindo do que, idiota? — xingou esticando as mãos como se para alcançá-lo sendo impedido por Sugawara até que chegaram ao grande Salão Principal e pararam subitamente, parecia que todos agora tiveram a mesma dúvida: onde iriam se sentar? 

— Me recuso! — protestou Hinata, falando por fim ao quebrar o silêncio e eles voltarem a se mexer.

— Vamos, Dai? Noya? — um sorriso rasteiro passou pelos lábios de Kageyama enquanto ele se dirigia para a mesa da grifinória. 

— Nãaaaao! 

Daichi olhou para Sugawara e o garoto sonserino quase sentira como se ele estivesse conferindo se ele estava bem com isso, deu de ombros simplesmente.

— Por que, não? — Puxou Hinata mais uma vez tentando segurar a risada ao vê-lo resmungar imaginando a cara que Kenma faria quando chegasse. Assim que eles se instalaram na mesa, atraíram os olhares surpresos dos alunos ao redor mas pareciam não ligar nenhum pouco para isso, toda aquela atenção, não era um problema para eles, não seriam vencidos tão facilmente assim. 

— Mano? — uma voz feminina soou atrás de Hinata, o tom de sua voz em choque, seu rosto exibia um olhar em confusão. — O que você tá fazendo aí? Errou de mesa. — inclinou o rosto para o lado só então notando Suga que acenou pra ela com um sorriso.

— Fastigo sivino! — respondeu seu irmão maior apenas em idade, com a boca cheia de purê de batata.

— Oi, Nat! — cumprimentou-a Yaku também com um sorriso. — São ordens do diretor Ukai na verdade.

— O que vocês aprontaram? — ela inquiriu curiosa olhando.

— Acho que se trata de medidas preventivas, não fizemos nada. — u garote sorriu sem jeito.

— E agora a gente tem que andar com esses aí pra cima e pra baixo, sério. — Natsuo olhou para o moreno que Hinata apontava reconhecendo-o instantaneamente, Kageyama levantou o rosto para ela quase se engasgando com o arroz. 

— Sei que você pode cuidar disso, mano, boa sorte. — ela disse e antes de se virar para ir embora olhou feio para o moreno alto de novo. — Se mexer com meu irmão você tá morto. — e saiu deixando a mesa num silêncio ameaçador.

— Por que eu sou sempre ameaçado? — Kageyama resmungou. 

Logo depois, o grupo com o resto deles chegava e Tsukishima nem pestanejou antes de se dirigir para a mesa da corvinal e Yamaguchi acenou para os amigos da mesa ao lado, a mesa da corvinal fica entre as da sonserina a esquerda e da grifinória pelo lado direito. 

— Tô falando, Tsukki, dinossauros existem e eles são criaturas sem magia. — o moreno com sardas no rosto se sentou de frente pra ele.

— Você tá inventando, isso não existe. — sua voz foi seca ao falar.

— O Yama tá certo, meu pai é um cientista não bruxo e ele já viu os ossos deles. — Akaashi sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

— Minha mãe diz que Deus enviou o dilúvio para matar os dinossauros. — Bokuto comentou fazendo Yama e Akaashi rirem.

Ele se sentou ao lado do corvino de óculos, depois de duas aulas sua petrificação havia passado e viu que não tinha o que temer, embora nas aulas tenha ficado impressionado com a inteligência e o poder de concentração que ele parecia possuir durante as explicações dos professores e muitas vezes ele levou cotoveladas nas costelas para prestar atenção na aula, papel que Kuroo costumava fazer antes. 

— Que vergonha, Tsukki, você deveria prestar mais atenção na aula de estudos dos trouxas. — cornetou Yamaguchi recebendo uma careta prontamente do outro.

— Cale a boca, não me chame assim. 

Apenas Kuroo e Kenma estavam em silêncio mórbido, assim como haviam ficado durante todas as aulas, Kenma agora exibia um olhar mortal com sua expressão fechada e braços cruzados. 

— Tá tudo bem, Kuroo? — perguntou Bokuto notando o semblante do amigo. 

— Não vejo qual o propósito em fazer a gente andar com esses… — ele se demorou para dizer a palavra seguinte fazendo uma cara de aversão. — Sonserinos. Nossa mesa agora tem dois deles. — se virou para Akaashi antes de continuar. — Sempre te falei pra não andar com eles, agora tá todo mundo afundando nesse barco.

— Ei, ei, nós não fizemos nada, vai com calma aí e para de ser estressadinho. — Akaashi desdenhou, comendo pacientemente. 

— O pior é ter que aguentar essa sua cara emo rabugenta. — resmungou Kenma.

— Você parece ser o pior de todos. — Kuroo se virou zangado para ele. 

— Não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião sobre nada, emo. — Kenma nem mesmo se virou pra ele ao responder, continuando impassível, fazendo Kuroo grunhir. 

— Kenma, olha tem seus bolinhos favoritos de sobremesa. — Yamaguchi chamou a atenção do loiro reparando que ele não havia comido ainda, mas na verdade estava preocupado e pronto para defender seu amigo caso o projeto de emo continuasse enchendo o saco dele ou pior, sabia que Sugawara iria aparecer em dois segundos e aquilo viraria uma bola de neve. 

Do outro lado da mesa, o clima era mais descontraído, agora Yaku e Hinata mostravam como mexer nos celulares para Noya e até Kageyama parecia interessado. Daichi aproveitou a oportunidade para se virar para o garoto de piercings e cabelos cinzas.

— Você pode me emprestar seu plano de aulas depois? 

— Uh? Pra que? — o outro perguntou um tanto surpreso piscando os olhos, era meio fofo, mas o moreno tentou manter a expressão séria.

— Ah, para conferir nossas grades, eu preciso saber se você tem alguma matéria optativa.

— E não seria mais fácil você me perguntar isso? — agora um sorriso de lado surgia nos lábios dele retirando completamente a expressão angelical e fofa.

— Você tem? 

— Tenho.

— Qual? — insistiu Daichi, tentando manter a calma, arrancando risadinhas do rapaz, Sugawara fez mais uma anotação mental: ele não caia em provocações fáceis. 

— Você é muito sério e calmo. — Sugawara devolveu num tom de acusação.

— Obrigado? 

— Não foi um elogio, você precisa relaxar. — de repente ele se virou pro outro, levantando-se. — Você pode me acompanhar? 

Daichi que estava terminando sua torta de chocolate olhou para ele confuso, ele já se afastava da mesa e o grifano não teve outra alternativa a não ser rapidamente engolir o resto da sua sobremesa e levantar-se para seguir o outro.

— Onde estamos indo? — ele perguntou depois de alcançar o outro, não sem dar uma leve corrida até ele, postando-se ao seu lado para acompanhar seus movimentos enquanto passavam pelos corredores subitamente mais silenciosos agora que todos estavam muito ocupados enchendo suas barrigas.

Sugawara não respondeu sua pergunta diretamente, eles continuaram caminhando e subindo pelos andares até chegarem à sala de aula que pertencencia ao professor de voo para os alunos primeiranistas, de repente Daichi começou a suspeitar o que eles haviam ido fazer ali, viu o sonserino falar com o professor com aquele seu sorriso manso e anotar seu nome num pergaminho, depois se virou para Daichi com um sorriso vitorioso. 

— Prontinho. Vamos?

— Por que não me falou que queria marcar o treino? — lembrou-se que os treinos de quadribol iriam iniciar-se na próxima semana e afinal, Sugawara também era o capitão da sua equipe.

— Vai que você corresse e chegasse antes de mim? Por sorte ninguém veio antes, então vamos ser os primeiros a usar o campo de quadribol. — sorriu triunfante e um tanto divertido.

— Bom, já que tô aqui, acho que vamos ser os segundos. — suspirou, indo até o pergaminho sobre a mesa e escrevendo seu nome com o pedido para a grifinória ser a segunda a usar os campos.

— Não me importo se vocês ficarem em segundo lugar mesmo. — o prateado alfinetou ganhando uma carranca do grifano e rindo. — Que bom que não vamos ser nós a ter que acordar cedo ou treinar depois das aulas na primeira semana. Vamos pra aula? 

Eles saíram para as duas aulas restantes do dia, e tudo se repetiu como nas primeiras aulas, a mudança na rotina súbita deles e o fato de parecerem estarem sendo vigiados fez sues amiges ficarem cansades e exaustes rapidamente. 

Foi certamente um alívio quando o dia chegava ao fim e elus saíram do jantar como zumbis, até mesmo o grupo dos certinhos encarregados dos “prêmios” pareciam cansados. Os quatro sonserinos seguraram Akaashi e Yaku entre eles enquanto afirmavam que iriam para as masmorras, Sugawara disse que tomaria conta des dues e depois se encontraria com o restante dos monitores, disse isso olhando especificamente para Daichi, Kuroo e Bokuto que eram monitores chefes de suas casas e estavam encarregados, assim como ele, dá ronda naquela noite. 

Depois de tudo certo e acordado, usando um pouco do seu charme diplomata, que ele acreditava que possuía, Sugawara os guiou até as masmorras e encontraram o barril certo que passava despercebido aos demais olhares, atrás dali havia uma passagem que levava ao salão comunal da sonserina, assim que entraram foram recebidos com a luz esverdeada do local, a temperatura ali era mais fria apesar da lareira que crepitava em um canto da sala, os móveis eram escuros e requintados.  
Se espalharam pelo grande sofá de couro negro e macio antes de suspirarem, Akaashi e Yaku já haviam quase se acostumado a estarem naquela sala e nem mesmo os demais sonserinos se incomodavam mais com as visitas delus, a única casa que não permitia que outros alunos entrassem em seus aposentos era a lufa lufa, um fato bastante irônico na opinião de Sugawara para a casa que se orgulhava de ser a mais receptiva de todas.   
— O QUE VAMOS FAZER? — perguntou Hinata exasperado quebrando o silêncio e chutando o ar depois de se jogar no sofá caindo em cima de Kenma que o empurrou para o lado.   
— Chutar a bunda deles? — o loiro menor perguntou esperançoso ao avaliar a opção, mudando por fim seu olhar azedo que carregou durante todo o dia.   
— Infernizar a vida deles? — Yamaguchi sugeriu travesso, era bem verdade que ele iria gostar muito daquilo.  
— Hum, gostei. — Sugawara disse colocando a mão no rosto pensativo. — Como foi o dia de vocês?   
O primeiro a responder foi Yaku distraidamente. — Não foi não ruim, foi legal na verdade. — olhou para a expressão de Kenma e Hinata e disse quase num sussurro. — Acho que tive sorte.   
— Também nada a reclamar, tirando o fato do Bokuto-san ser meio lerdo, mas até que é fofo.   
— Você intimidou ele, Akaashi. — disse Yama com um sorriso nada discreto. — Sei lá, meu gaydar apitou.   
— Ué, mas u Yaku falou que ele é hetero. — lembrou Sugawara. — Será que o Daichi também é hétero? — perguntou e notou que fez a pergunta alta demais atraindo o olhar dos outros.   
— Eu vi a hora que vocês saíram sozinhos no almoço! — Hinata apontou pra ele. — Não me diz que já tava pegando ele?   
Sugawara jogou uma almofada na cara dele, fazendo es outres rirem.  
— Não! Sou um anjo! E pra responder sua pergunta, declaro aqui que seremos os primeiros a usar o campo de quadribol para o treino semana que vem. — anunciou solenemente, fazendo Hinata e Yamaguchi, até Kenma pareceu se animar ao comemorarem.   
— Finalmente alguma notícia boa, eu acho que não vou sobreviver, se eu não matar aquele emo rabugento eu mesmo me mato, ele só sabe reclamar e falar como nós sonserinos somos seres horríveis, argh. — Kenma desabafou por fim.   
— O Tsukki também é azedo, mas é divertido de provocar.   
— Ei, não acham que deveríamos pensar em algo? Tipo usar os celulares para nos comunicar quando eles estiverem por perto? — Akaashi perguntou vendo que Yaku estava mexendo no celular novamente.  
— Pode ser uma boa ideia, Kashi. Vamos fazer isso, mas tenham cuidado para não serem notados, ok? — pediu Sugawara.   
Hinata então se enfiou ao lado de Yaku e viu que elu olhava fotos na internet de cabelos coloridos com um certo brilho no olhar.   
— Yaku, o que você tá vendo aí? Você quer pintar o cabelo?   
— Ah… eu não sei se ia ficar legal… — começou timidamente.   
— Deixa eu ver. — Sugawara olhou as fotos e apontou para uma específica. — Acho que esse ia combinar com você. Ei, Ken, você é bom de feitiços, acha que conseguiria?  
Kenma se levantou também e assim estavam todos ao redor de Yaku, ele era realmente muito bom em feitiços, já tinha até mesmo desenvolvido alguns feitiços experimentais que ele próprio criara, geralmente eles usavam aquilo para fazer traquinagem pelo castelo. Viu o olhar animado no rosto de amige lufane com os olhinhos brilhando quando elu lhe pediu para fazer.   
— Tem certeza?   
— Acho que sim… Sim. Pode pintar.  
Kenma sacou sua varinha e todos se afastaram um pouco para observar.  
— Vai sair em uma semana, no máximo. Se você gostar, a gente pinta com tinta mesmo.  
E assim ele fez um movimento com o punho proferindo uma palavra em latim ao apontar para os cabelos então ruivos du lufane, e no instante seguinte todos estavam de queixo caído com olhar um tanto assombrado no início.  
— Não deu certo? — perguntou Yaku vendo seus olhos, ficando apreensive, uma ansiedade invadindo seu peito.  
— Tá linde! — Akaashi pulou para apertar u menor nos braços, seguido de Sugawara.  
— Ficou tão fofinhe.   
— Ken, você é demais! — Hinata o apertou também e depois foi apertar Yaku que protestava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha mas feliz com os abraços dos amigos. Kenma sorriu orgulhoso, e se juntou ao grupo, o clima tenso do dia finalmente havia se dispersado e puderam aproveitar um pouco entre elus com risadas.


	6. Chapter 6

— Finalmente sexta-feira! Vamos concluir nossa primeira semana como monitores dos nossos colegas. — Daichi comentou com os amigos. Eles estavam na porta do refeitório esperando os outros. 

— Monitores? Estamos mais pra babás, isso sim. — Tsukishima comentou emburrado.

— Não fale assim! Eu quero ver e Yaku logo, vou chamar elu pra ir comigo em Hogsmeade. — Nishinoya comentou, não contendo a ansiedade e dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar. 

— Por acaso você está gostando delu? — Kageyama olhou com curiosidade para o amigo.

— Não é nada disso! O primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade é sempre o melhor, por isso.

— Sei. 

— Mas e aí, Tsukishima, como está sendo com o Yamaguchi? — Daichi perguntou para o loiro que fez uma expressão entediada.

— É bem chato, eu acho.

— Certo… sobre o Noya já dá pra perceber, e você, Kageyama? 

— Ele é um porre. Dá vontade de… — O moreno fez alguns gestos exasperados com as mãos. — Não consigo nem colocar em palavras.

— Ok… e você, Bokuto? — Daichi olhou preocupado para Kageyama, mas deixou essa conversa para depois.

— Ele é legal… acho. — Bokuto respondeu distraidamente, como vinha fazendo nos últimos dias, deixando os amigos preocupados.

— Certo, e você, Kuroo? — Daichi perguntou, na esperança que mais alguém estivesse satisfeito com sua dupla, tanto quanto Nishinoya estava.

— Odeio sonserinos. Odeio mais ainda aquele baixinho, ele é muito debochado. 

— Olha, pessoal, o diretor Ukai é bem imprevisível, não sabemos por quanto tempo teremos que acompanhar es outres. Eu sugiro para vocês que se deem bem com suas respectivas duplas, para evitar estresse. Por favor façam um esforço, sim? — Daichi disse e todos balançaram a cabeça relutantemente, com exceção de Nishinoya. — Fico mais aliviado então.

— Hmm... mas e você Daichi? Como está indo com sua dupla? — Tsukishima perguntou e todos prestaram atenção em Sawamura.

— Por que a pergunta tão repentina? — O garoto coçou a nuca, ficando sem jeito.

— Você tá sempre perguntando da gente, mas e você? — Dessa vez foi a vez de Kuroo perguntar. — O que acha desse sonserino aí? 

— Ah, ele é legal. Não é ruim passar o tempo com ele.

— Você deu sorte. — Kageyama comentou, fazendo Daichi concordar com a cabeça.

Depois disso todos ficaram em silêncio, vendo os alunos entrarem no refeitório enquanto esperavam o outro grupinho, apenas algumas reclamações de Tsukishima e de Kuroo se faziam presentes. Mas para a alegria de alguns, os outros não demoraram a chegar, mas claramente estavam aprontando alguma.

— Atenção, atenção! — Hinata bateu palmas, chamando atenção dos outros. Ele andava na frente, com os amigos logo atrás, tapando Yaku. — Quero avisar que vocês devem preparar o coração, principalmente você Noya, pois vamos apresentar uma mudança radical em Yaku. Preparados? 

Nishinoya se aproximou curiosamente, tentando espiar Yaku por trás da “muralha” que os amigos delu faziam. Sawamura sorriu para Sugawara, que acenou e sorriu de volta. 

— Então, apresento-lhes Yaku! — Hinata anunciou antes de se afastar, sendo acompanhado dos amigos.  
Eles deram espaço revelando ume Yaku com rosto e orelhas vermelhas, e cabelo rosa claro. Yamaguchi passou o braço pelos ombros delu e todos se aproximaram sorrindo, com Yaku parando na frente de Nishinoya, que parecia estático.

Ele olhava para Yaku com os olhos brilhantes e bochechas levemente coradas também, sua boca abria e fechava gradativamente, mas ele não emitia nenhum som.

— Hm? O baixinho quebrou? — Yamaguchi olhava com diversão para Nishinoya.

— Onde eu moro, isso se chama gay panic. — Sugawara comentou e deu uma risadinha.

— Noya-san? — Yaku chamou Nishinoya, fazendo ele voltar à realidade. 

— Oh, o-oi Morisuke-kun. — Nishinoya falou, parecendo nervoso. 

— Tá tudo bem? A cor do meu cabelo te surpreendeu? Você não gostou? 

— Não é isso! Eu adorei. Tá muito lindo, combinou com você. Você tá muito linde… não que você já não fosse linde antes. — Ele coçou a nuca, olhando sem jeito para Yaku.

— Eu entendi… obrigade. 

— Que fofa a interação delus, tô emocionado. — Akaashi disse e abraçou Hinata, os dois fingindo que estavam chorando, como sempre.

— Vamos indo? Eu tô com fome. — Sugawara abraçou Daichi de lado e começaram a andar.

Os outros os acompanharam, alguns mais acanhados que de costume, já outros estavam relutantes, em uma luta interna pensando se iriam conversar pacificamente ou não. Por sorte, ou azar de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi fez esse trabalho por ele.

— Tsukki! — Yamaguchi chamou o loiro, fazendo-o bufar.

— Já disse pra não me chamar assim. — Tsukishima reclamou e o olhou de lado.

— Não me olha atravessado! Bom dia, Tsukki fofinho. — Yamaguchi falou se aproximando, ignorando o olhar de Kei sobre ele.

— Não tem nada de bom. — Ele respondeu emburrado.

— Tem sim! Temos que ver o lado bom das coisas! 

— Mas não tem. 

Yamaguchi achou graça do desânimo do loiro, já Tsukishima achou cansativa a animação dele. Todos se sentaram para comer na mesa da Grifinória, já que Ukai havia dito que não tinha problema deles ficarem em outras mesas.

— Tsukki, você come muito pouco, tem que se alimentar bem. Aqui, já experimentou desse bolo? — Yamaguchi perguntou, apontando para seu próprio prato.

— Não.

— Então experimenta um pedaço.

— Eu não gosto.

— Como sabe se não experimentou? 

— Parece sem graça.

— Quando você experimentar, vai se viciar. Abre a boca. — Yamaguchi levou a colher em direção aos lábios do outro que o olhou com desconfiança, mas ainda assim aceitou o pedaço.

— Não é tão ruim. — Tsukishima disse, não querendo admitir que tinha gostado. — É de que? 

— Viu só? Eu sabia que você ia gostar. É de milho. 

— Milho é tão sem graça e o bolo é gostoso.

— Milho não é sem graça, você só precisa ver as coisas com uma outra perspectiva. — Yamaguchi sorriu de lado e lhe lançou uma piscadela, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

Quando se virou para os amigos percebeu que todos os encaravam, alguns dos amigos de Yamaguchi sorrindo maliciosamente. 

— Que foi? — Yamaguchi olhou com desdém para os amigos.

— Quer um pedaço do meu, Daichi? — Sugawara ofereceu, tentando segurar a risada. 

— Kageyama diga ‘aaaah’. — Hinata se virou para o moreno.

— Bokuto-san. — Akaashi ofereceu um biscoito, fazendo Bokuto corar.

— Quer um pedacinho também, emo? — Kenma falou com sarcasmo. 

— Vocês são muito idiotas. — Yamaguchi ralhou, mas começou a rir.

Apesar dos outros ficarem confusos, ninguém recusou. Já que estavam oferecendo, então por que não? 

Nishinoya era o único que não parecia se importar de ser alimentado por Yaku, ele comia animadamente e Yaku achava isso fofo. 

— Por que eles são assim? — Tsukishima revirou os olhos para as duplas, que agora mais pareciam casais dando comida na boca do outro.

— Estão só seguindo nosso exemplo, Tsukki. Quer mais? — Yamaguchi ofereceu animadamente.   
— Não, eu posso comer sozinho.

Mesmo em meio a protestos, Tsukishima não recusou o que o outro oferecia, por algum motivo desconhecido para ele, a comida parecia mais saborosa assim. 

Kuroo passou a simpatizar mais com Kenma depois do mesmo dar comida em sua boca, ele sentia que já estava até se acostumando com o deboche do outro. Kageyama se sentia confuso com Hinata, em um momento ele estava o xingando e no momento seguinte estava lhe oferecendo comida no café da manhã.

— O que estão fazendo? — Os garotos ouviram a voz de Ukai soar bem perto deles, fazendo Hinata se sobressaltar. 

— Que susto, velho! Por que você chega silenciosamente assim? Faz um barulhinho pelo menos. — Shouyou disse e colocou a mão no coração.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — O diretor repetiu a pergunta.

— Estamos comendo, ué. Achei que o café da manhã fosse para isso mesmo. — Yamaguchi respondeu. 

— Nós estamos melhorando relações à nossa maneira, diretor. — Yaku falou suavemente.

— Certo… Quer saber? Eu não me importo, estou velho demais para isso. Só não namorem na mesa de café, façam isso nos corredores. — Ukai balançou as mãos e começou a se afastar.

— Ai esse velho caduco fala cada coisa. — Kenma comentou. — Namorar. Corta essa. 

— Voltem a comer, logo teremos aula. — Sugawara chamou a atenção deles. 

— Yamaguchi, pode comer rápido? Quero ir na frente. — Tsukishima falou para que só Yamaguchi pudesse ouvir.

— Claro, Tsukki. 

Os dois terminaram primeiro e avisaram que iriam na frente. Tsukishima odiava ir até a estufa junto com as outras pessoas, todos andavam esbarrando e falando alto. Ele sabia que não podia reclamar já que seus amigos eram assim também, mas isso não mudava o fato de que não gostava. 

Ele andava mais rápido na frente e Yamaguchi andava logo em seu encalço, mas para infelicidade dele, alguns outros alunos apareceram, logo uns que adoravam implicar com ele por sua altura.

— Olha se não é o Kei! — Um deles falou. 

— Ah, encheção de saco logo cedo. — Resmungou encarando o outro. Geralmente eles não tentavam nada, apenas implicavam, o que irritava profundamente Tsukishima. 

— Quem está se escondendo aí atrás de você? Um dos seus amiguinhos?

— Não acha que tá cedo demais para ficar me enchendo a paciência? 

— Você cresceu mais, Kei? Assim vai alcançar o teto rapidinho! — Outro deles comentou, fazendo-o bufar.

— Vocês são mesmo do último ano? Parecem que estão no primeiro. — Tsukishima falou e até agora Yamaguchi ainda estava atrás dele.

— Como é a vista daí de cima? 

— Incrível. Mais alguma coisa? 

— Quem é que está incomodando meu amigo? — Yamaguchi finalmente se pronunciou, saindo tranquilamente de trás de Tsukishima.

— Yamaguchi? O Kei é seu amigo? — Um dos garotos perguntou, eles estavam intimidados pela cara séria que Yamaguchi fazia.

— Não acho que ele deu intimidade para vocês o chamarem pelo primeiro nome e sim, ele é meu amigo. Eu já gravei a cara de vocês, se o incomodarem de novo, meus outros amigos também irão saber. Tenho certeza que o Hinata vai gostar de se divertir infernizando vocês. — Yamaguchi falou tranquilamente, deixando os garotos perturbados. 

— Claro, nós já vamos. — Todos os quatro saíram apressadamente, deixando um Tsukishima confuso e um Yamaguchi risonho para trás. 

— Pronto, Tsukki, eles não vão te incomodar de novo — Tadashi comentou encarando Tsukishima, que carregava um olhar indecifrável. — Que foi? 

— Nada… Obrigado por isso. — Tsukishima disse fazendo Yamaguchi sorrir, e os dois voltaram a caminhar.

Os dois se dirigiram para a estufa, esperando os colegas chegarem para a aula começar. Tudo correu tranquilamente, fora divertido como sempre, mesmo sem as companhias habituais. 

O dia correu tranquilamente, sem nenhum transtorno a mais, e todos pareciam satisfeitos com o quanto se aproximaram naquele dia, especialmente Yamaguchi. Ele não queria ficar perto de um cara que era frio e distante, agora Tsukishima parecia muito mais legal e interessante. 

Kuroo e Kenma iam ter aula optativa de duelos agora, então tiveram que se separar dos amigos antes.

— Mas em aulas optativas nós não precisamos ir juntos, ou precisamos? — Kuroo perguntou para Kenma.

— Do que está falando? Eu faço essa aula também. — Kenma o olhou com desdém.

— Por que você me olha assim? Hoje mesmo você me deu comida na boca e agora me lança esses olhares. — Kuroo resmungou, mas no fundo não estava realmente incomodado.

— Você é muito reclamão. — Kenma deu de ombros e Kuroo notou um brilho prateado na boca do outro, e aquilo atraiu toda sua atenção. 

— O que é isso na sua boca? 

— Tem algo na minha boca? 

— Na sua língua, eu acho. 

— Ah, meu piercing? — Ele colocou a língua pra fora mostrando para o outro a jóia que tinha ali, e sorriu quando o moreno pareceu hipnotizado. 

Kuroo não entendia porque eles colocavam aqueles piercings, principalmente na língua, mas uma pergunta passou pela sua mente. Como seria beijar alguém que usava aquilo? 

— Eu sei o que você está pensando. — Kenma comentou depois de um tempo. 

— O que? 

— Como será beijar alguém que tem um piercing na língua? É isso não é? 

— Não seja idiota. — Kuroo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. 

— Se estiver muito curioso eu posso tirar sua dúvida. — Kenma disse e riu da expressão do moreno, ele estava fofo envergonhado assim. — Fica calmo, eu não mordo… bom, só se você pedir.

Kenma descobriu um novo passatempo favorito, deixar Kuroo envergonhado. Já Kuroo não entendia o que o deixava tão desconcertado com as provocações daquele baixinho.

Ele balançou a cabeça tentando ignorar todas aquelas provocações e se concentrar em chegar na aula logo, ele amava duelar, era com certeza a melhor aula de todas. Chegando na aula o professor separou as duplas daquele dia, e por azar de Kuroo, o professor dissera que ele ficaria com Kenma, já que os dois tinham o dever de ficar juntos. 

— Não pensa que eu vou pegar leve com você, baixinho. — Falou para Kenma, antes de começarem a duelar.

— Duvido que você vá me vencer mesmo assim. — Kenma deu de ombros, aparentando estar tranquilo.

— Ei Kuroo. — Alguém puxou o moreno pela manga, e sussurrou para ele. — Cuidado com ele. Ele é bem ágil e sua mente funciona rápido, não podemos dizer que ele é trapaceiro, mas… todo cuidado é pouco com ele. 

— Não se preocupe, eu sou o melhor da turma, tá tudo bem. — Kuroo sorriu para o garoto e se posicionou. 

Assim que a luta começou, Kuroo pôde perceber sua falta de sorte. Quando Kenma se concentrava demais, ele começava a mexer aquele maldito piercing, em um ato involuntário, e isso estava atraindo muita atenção do moreno. 

O piercing parecia brilhar a todo momento, atraindo seu olhar. E em um desses casos, Kenma percebeu e aproveitou a brecha, acabando com o duelo e abrindo um sorriso cínico. 

— Para o melhor aluno da turma, você não é lá essas coisas. — O mais baixo alfinetou vendo a carranca que Kuroo trazia. 

— Eu só me distraí, seu idiota. 

— Conta outra, se distraiu com o que? — Kenma o encarou com curiosidade, mas Kuroo nunca admitiria o real motivo. 

— Não é da sua conta. 

O loiro deu de ombros, ele realmente não se importava com o motivo, só se importava com o fato que ele havia ganhado. A aula pareceu passar bem rápido e já havia chegado a hora do jantar. Kuroo parecia mais ranzinza que de costume e Kenma estava radiante, faziam um contraste gritante.

O jantar começou e terminou com alguns de ótimo humor e outros nem tanto. Eles tinham se aproximado mais naquele dia e todos pareciam satisfeitos com isso, mesmo que minimamente. Kuroo já sabia sua “fraqueza” e não deixaria ser pego novamente.

Terminaram de jantar sem mais conflitos, e se prepararam para ir dormir. Como sempre, Sugawara acompanharia os amigos até os dormitórios de suas casas, e os outros iam juntos.

— Parando para pensar… vocês não acham que eles estão manipulando a gente? — Kuroo perguntou depois de um tempo, a derrota de mais cedo não saia de sua mente. 

— Como assim? — Kageyama olhou com confusão para ele.

— Quer dizer… O objetivo disso não era mudar o jeito deles? Parece que a gente que está se adaptando a eles, não o contrário. 

— Eles não são assim. — Daichi comentou.

— Não mesmo. — Nishinoya olhou de soslaio para Kuroo.

— Não? Eu acho que a gente caiu direitinho na armadilha deles, Daichi e Noya foram os primeiros. — Kuroo falou parecendo indignado por aceitar comida do Kenma, mais cedo. — Provavelmente aquele Sugawara só se aproximou do Daichi para ele relaxar.

— Talvez até tenha sido isso. — Tsukishima começou, chamando a atenção dos outros para si. — Mas se conquistarmos a confiança deles, eles serão leais a nós. Eles não são nossos inimigos aqui, Kuroo. Na verdade podem até ser nossos aliados, se você os tratar do jeito certo. Então eu, mais do que ninguém, espero que aquele sonserino mude seus pensamentos o mais drasticamente possível.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto ao ver a expressão de incredulidade estampada no rosto de Kuroo e começou a andar em direção ao seu dormitório. Ele amava o amigo, mas quando cismava com algo, isso o tornava quase insuportável, então Kozume Kenma tinha todo seu apoio para fazer seu amigo pagar com a língua.


	7. Chapter 7

O dia amanheceu com um céu de um azul claro e com poucas nuvens, o sol brilhava forte com promessas de um ótimo dia ao ar livre. O tempo sempre era ameno e fresco nos meados de setembro. 

Era certamente um presente para os alunos que teriam a chance de relaxar depois da primeira semana de aulas tão exaustiva como fora aquela. 

Em um dos dormitórios da grifinória, um Noya bastante enérgico já estava de pé e fazendo barulhos de exasperação no quarto que dividia com Daichi, este dormia com um travesseiro sobre a cabeça e Kageyama que revirava-se de um lado para o outro da cama ficando cada vez mais irritado ao ver que o barulho não cessava. Grunhiu ao abrir um dos olhos e ver as horas que o relógio na sua cabeceira marcava, ainda eram sete da manhã.

— NOYA, DÁ PRA SE AQUIETAR? EU TO TENTANDO DORMIR! 

E depois de gritar, notou que seu sono dificilmente retornaria agora que estava agitado. A luz invadia as duas grandes janelas da torre da grifinória onde ficavam os dormitórios. Da vista da janela era possível ter uma visão de todo o terreno do castelo abaixo deles. 

Do outro lado, Daichi era o desafortunado que recebia a luz solar diretamente em seu rosto. Ele se remexeu debaixo dos cobertores vermelhos e levantou a cabeça, uma fina baba escorrendo dos lados da boca e o rosto amassado pelo travesseiro.

— Que isso aqui? — perguntou com sua voz grossa ainda meio grogue de sono. 

Kageyama olhou para o amigo e soltou uma risada de escárnio. Nishinoya parou, soltando um suspiro deprimido e depois se virou para os amigos parando de mexer no seu baú de roupas.

— Desculpa gente, não queria acordar vocês.

— Não é o que parece. — retorquiu Kageyama.

— O que aconteceu? — Daichi perguntou, sentando-se na cama, coçando os olhos.

— Aconteceu que eu não tenho roupa, é isso. 

Kageyama tinha se levantado da cama, arregaçando as mangas do seu pijama de bolinhas enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro que ficava nos fundos do dormitório, com uma escova de dente na boca ele apareceu da porta do banheiro com uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada. 

— Claro que tem, olha um monte aí. — balbuciou com a boca cheia de pasta, apontando as roupas bagunçadas no chão e na cama de Noya como se fosse óbvio. 

— Não tem nenhuma pra ir pra hogsmeade. 

— Você sempre usou qualquer coisa. 

— Tá, mas eu não quero usar qualquer coisa pra ver u… pra… dessa vez. — balbuciou encarando o amigo de pé que lhe deu as costas para enxaguar a boca.

— Já convidou elu? — Daichi inquiriu sentando-se na cama, dando um olhar significativo ao amigo, naquele momento ele sentiu seu rosto corar e jogou as costas na cama, abrindo os braços num gemido lamurioso. 

— Não… Eu ia chamar ontem mas aí… — suspirou fechando os olhos e lembrando-se do cabelo rosa de Yaku, seu coração acelerou novamente só com a recordação, foi por isso que ele não conseguiu ê convidar ontem. De repente ele se ergueu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. — Espera, como você sabe de quem tô falando? 

Daichi ergueu as sobrancelhas, apertando-as, aquela era uma expressão que ele costumava fazer quando estava dando broncas aos amigos geralmente, mas às vezes usava para indicar que seu cérebro estava pensando. 

— Eu tava na dúvida, mas depois de ontem ficou claro… ou rosa. — Noya fez uma careta.

— Isso foi uma tentativa de piada? Porque foi horrível, e eu não sou óbvio assim. Eu sou? 

Kageyama voltou do banheiro com uma toalha em volta da cintura e os cabelos pretos pingando pelo quarto. 

— Vocês vão tomar café ou não? — o mais alto disse encarando os dois enquanto pegava a primeira roupa limpa que via, indo trocar-se rapidamente no banheiro. Foi a vez de Daichi pular da cama e se dirigir ao banheiro.

— Já me falaram que eu sou sério demais. — Lembrou-se de Sugawara na mesa do salão comunal enquanto ele lhe repreendia por ser sério, coisa que na concepção de Daichi não era de modo algum um defeito. — E sim, é bem óbvio. — falou antes de se trancar no banheiro.

Depois de alguns minutos em que Noya logo viu que era inútil pedir a opinião de Kageyama sobre qual blusa era melhor, decidiu por sua jeans rasgada nos joelhos e uma blusa preta com um casaco por cima além do seu fiel par de all star preto e surrado de cano médio. 

Os três amigos desceram até o salão principal e o encontraram relativamente deserto, sentaram-se na mesa da grifinória e logo seus olfatos foram invadidos pelos aromas deliciosos que vinham da comida a frente deles. Kageyama encheu o prato com torradas, salsichas e ovos, Daichi se serviu com ovos e bolos, era o vegetariano do grupo, enquanto Nishinoya servia-se de uma torrada com geleia que comia vagarosamente, a ansiedade minando seu apetite e fazendo seu estômago revirar.

Uma coruja parda fez um voo em descida até chegar à frente de Daichi, deixando ali um exemplar do profeta diário enrolado e recebia migalhas de pão na mão do moreno, depois alçou voo sumindo de vista. 

— Olha só quem tá vindo ali. — Kageyama cutucou Noya que estava sentado ao seu lado perdido em pensamentos, seguiu o olhar em direção para a entrada do salão e logo sentiu seu estômago passar de revirar para despencar. Yaku vinha caminhando ao lado de Sugawara, e usava com macacão jeans com uma blusa branca com estampa de vários arco íris e tênis amarelo, os cabelos rosa pastel que batiam nos ombros estavam penteados e trançados com uma fita amarela na ponta, parecia que cada fio de sol que adentrava pelo teto do salão parecia refulgir nelu, quando elu notou a presença de Noya e sorriu discretamente se preocupou que seu coração estivesse querendo subir e fugir por sua garganta acima, ele até que entendia era beleza demais para processar, não podia julgar seu coração naquele momento. 

— Boa sorte em chamar elu pro encontro. — sussurrou Daichi sem tirar os olhos do jornal, Nishinoya engasgou-se exasperado.

— Não é um encontro, Daichi! 

— Não? 

—Não, é só um passeio em conjunto, eu quero muito ir e vai ser legal ir com elu. 

— Faz sentido, a gente tem que servir de babá agora pra todo lado mesmo. — falou Kageyama ao seu lado, mas Daichi o olhou incrédulo balançando a cabeça. 

Não era um encontro, ou era? Pensando bem parecia um, Nishinoya se repreendeu por não ter pensado nisso antes, na verdade toda sua atenção ficou focada em saber se Yaku iria aceitar ou não seu convite para o não-encontro-que-agora-parece-um-encontro. 

— Bom dia! Bom dia, Daichi! — cumprimentou Sugawara animado sentando-se na mesa em frente ao grifano que ainda estava com seu jornal aberto em frente ao rosto. 

— Bom dia. Vocês também acordaram cedo no sábado. — o moreno colocou o jornal de lado, voltando a se concentrar na sua comida que esfriava. 

— É verdade, cadê a miniatura ruiva? — perguntou o mais alto com curiosidade. 

— Dormindo, deixei eles dormirem até mais tarde hoje, Hinata odeia acordar cedo, mas o Kenma também e o Yama… 

— Eu entendo eles, também queria tá dormindo. — alfinetou Kageyama olhando de soslaio para Noya que nem se importou enquanto sorria para Yaku.

— Oi… bom dia. — u garote sentou-se em frente a Nishinoya com o rosto levemente corado. 

— Oi, Morisuke-kun! Como vai? Você quer suco? — Noya perguntou enquanto pensava em como iria chamar elu, após u garote estender um copo de cristal aceitando o suco, ele resolveu que o melhor era ser direto. Já tinha desistido de comer, assim que ficou observando o outro tomar seu café tranquilamente. 

Pouco tempo depois, Bokuto que parecia ser o mais desperto do grupo de todos ali, vinha ao lado de Akaashi, os dois também usavam roupas casuais, diferentes dos uniformes de sempre, mas Bokuto estava com moletom preto e uma blusa cinza que usava para treinar, foi Sugawara quem os saudou novamente com seu tom gentil e animado.

— Ei! Venham se sentar aqui com a gente! 

— Bom dia. — os dois disseram juntos, Akaashi sentou-se ao lado de Yaku com Bokuto ao seu lado, seguindo o exemplo de Kageyama e enchendo um prato com ovos, salsicha e algumas frutas. 

Enquanto todos na mesa pareciam estar conversando entre si, Noya aproveitou sua chance, o moreno pigarreou chamando a atenção de Yaku e enchendo-se de coragem, seus pensamentos nesse momento giravam em algo como “Se aquele chapéu resmunguento me colocou no lugar certo, essa é a hora”, logo Yaku tinha os olhos cor de âmbar encarando-o.

— Morisuke-kun — começou, tentando manter sua voz mais firme do que suas entranhas gelatinosas naquele momento. — Você quer ir em Hogsmeade? Comigo, quero dizer. 

No instante seguinte a mesa ficou em silêncio quando as vozes cessaram, exceto por Sugawara que havia se engasgado com seu bolo e Daichi preocupado lhe oferecia um copo de água, já Akaashi estava boquiaberto encarando Noya. Yaku no meio dos dois sentiu suas orelhas e todo seu rosto esquentar, elu estava corando completamente, seu rosto de um rosa mais forte que seus cabelos, elu piscou algumas vezes, seu cérebro trabalhando velozmente, o lado racional de sua mente tomando o controle da situação e dizendo que aquele era só um passeio, mas não se importaria se fosse algo mais, elu aceitaria de toda forma.

— Eu adoraria! — Yaku acenou com a cabeça sorrindo e Noya soltou um suspiro aliviado.

— Que bom! Se a gente for cedo, vai ter mais tempo pra olhar tudo, né? O que você acha? 

— Ótimo! Eu vou buscar a minha autorização e a gente se encontra no grande salão. — Yaku falou animade, já se levantando do seu local. Depois que elu saiu, Noya reparou que Akaashi lhe encarava com uma expressão séria e Daichi estava recebendo olhares de Sugawara que pareciam dizer “Você sabia disso?” Ele se limitou a encolher os ombros, o que fez Sugawara desviar os olhos para o baixinho ao seu lado, Nishinoya sentiu-se sendo fuzilado e levantou-se de um pulo.

— Então, eu vou… er… já vou. Tchau. — e saiu o mais rapidamente que suas pernas permitiram dali. 

— O café da manhã tava ótimo, galera, agora tô indo correr. — pronunciou-se Bokuto, esticando os braços pra cima e levantando-se.

— Vou com você. — Kageyama o acompanhou.

Sugawara e Akaashi se encararam com os rostos ainda lívidos e após um aceno entre si, levantaram-se indo na mesma direção que Yaku havia saído. Daichi ficou sentado sozinho à mesa e decidira terminar seu café da manhã. 

Depois de irem ao encontro de Yaku, u garote estava caminhando com os dois ao seu lado com suas auras protetoras ativadas ao máximo, Yaku tinha ouvido um enorme discurso dos dois e seu rosto estava rosado.

— Gente, tá tudo bem, não se preocupem! 

— Você é muito inocente, Yaku, só estamos cuidando de você. — retorquiu Sugawara. 

Quando chegaram ao salão principal onde Noya esperava em pé ao lado de uma pilastra de mármore, trocando o peso de seu corpo de um pé para o outro nervoso e animado. Akaashi e Sugawara abraçaram u lufane, apertando elu, com Yaku quase sufocando e protestando inutilmente.

— Ahhhh, gente! Vão me quebrar.

— Elu é tão pequenininhe, Kashi! — falou Sugawara.

Akaashi virou Yaku para sua frente.

— Se comporte, não faça nada que a gente faria, ok? — e se aproximou para sussurrar no ouvido delu. — Se ele ficar com mão boba, dá um soco nele. — nesse momento Yaku virou um pimentão escarlate.

Sugawara balançou a cabeça concordando. — Qualquer coisa liga pra gente, você tá com seu celular? Ainda bem que colocaram internet naquela joça.   
Yaku riu das expressões dos amigos. — Sim, podem confiar em mim.

— A gente confia em você. — os amigos u soltaram, deixando elu ir e Noya que ouvia de um canto entendeu a mensagem indireta que eles não confiavam eram nele, eles davam muito mais medo do que Daichi quando ficava zangado, coisa que ele já achava assustadora, tinha que se lembrar de não irritá-los.

— Vamos? — chamou Yaku e Noya agradeceu feliz em u seguir, deixando Sugawara e Akaashi para trás abraçados. 

Os dois amigos logo voltaram ao Salão Comunal, as mesas agora estavam começando a ficar mais cheia de alunos, Daichi agora tinha se mudado para sentar-se à mesa da corvinal, onde Hinata dava risadas de alguma coisa, o garoto ruivo havia se juntado a mesa da corvinal para não ficar sozinho, e Yamaguchi estava com a bochechas sardentas coradas de tanto rir do menor. 

— Suga! Akaashi! — chamou Hinata agitando os braços. — Onde vocês estavam? Vocês não vão acreditar, o Yama recebeu o primeiro berrador do ano dos avós, é um recorde, em menos de uma semana! 

— Obrigado, eu me esforço. — Yamaguchi falou com solenidade, depois soltou a expressão rindo. 

— Ei, Hinata, imita pra eles a carta, vocês fez direitinho a voz da avó dele. — Kenma comentou, enxugando uma lágrima dos olhos. Ao seu lado Kuroo parecia manter a mesma expressão rabugenta de ontem, desde que havia perdido o duelo contra Kenma, ele não conseguia tirar a derrota da cabeça e o motivo humilhante de porque havia perdido.

— Como você pode estar tão feliz depois de receber um berrador? Acho que a mensagem estava correta, você deveria melhorar seu comportamento. — Tsukishima falou sem expressão, terminando seu café da manhã, ele não costumava comer muito de toda forma. 

— Ah, Tsukki qual é, foi engraçado! Vou sentir falta das explosões no final quando terminar o ano letivo. — falou com um suspiro entristecido, arrancando risada de Hinata.

— Não se preocupa, Yama, ano que vem eles vão gritar pessoalmente. — o ruivo comentou, Tsukishima balançou a cabeça resignado, não conseguia entender aqueles sonserinos por mais que se esforçasse. 

— E Yaku não acordou ainda? Estranho. — Kenma perguntou depois que os dois amigos se juntaram à mesa reparando nas expressões deles.

— Você não contou? — Sugawara olhou para Daichi. 

— Desculpa, era pra falar? 

— U Yaku tá num encontro! Com o baixinho da mecha loira! Nosso passarinho saindo do ninho. — Akaashi disse tristemente.

— O QUÊ? — Hinata se pôs de pé quase derrubando suco em Kuroo, salvo pelos reflexos felinos de Kenma. Kuroo observou aquilo um tanto surpreso com a agilidade e a atitude do sonserino loiro.

— Mas a gente nem fez um inquérito pra saber do passado dele e das intenções dele com nosse Yaku. — um exasperado Yamaguchi disse, se virando para Daichi.

— Ele fuma?

— Não. — Daichi falou com firmeza.

— Vende drogas?

— Não!

— Faz piercing nos outros?

— Não... — Daichi fez uma careta negativa.

— Bebe? Vende bebida?

— Não e não.

Yamaguchi fez uma cara franzida para todas as respostas negativas do grifano, enquanto Daichi parecia orgulhoso por cada uma das respostas pensando que seus amigos estavam num caminho bom e virtuoso.

— Não gostei, certinho demais. — Yama respondeu enquanto Hinata tinha voltado a rir das perguntas do amigo.

— Tanto potencial desperdiçado… — Sugawara disse pesaroso. 

Hinata sempre que tinha uma ideia, se levantava da mesa num gesto dramático. — A gente vai pra Hogsmeade também pra ficar de olho, deixa com a gente patrão. — ergueu o polegar para Sugawara.

— Ele não tá respondendo. Se aquele baixinho tá colocando as mãos ne minhe filhe, ele morre, desculpa Daichi. Vou buscar elu agora.

— Deixem elus, a gente ensinou várias técnicas de defesa pra elu, se elu aceitou é porque queria ir. — disse Kenma tentando apaziguar os amigos.

— Ainda não acredito que você não me contou, Daichi, você sabia. — Sugawara cruzou os braços, surpreendendo Daichi ao ver a expressão zangada do rapaz que fazia um biquinho e tinha um ar magoado. — Achei que éramos amigos.

— Olha, eu sabia mas só fiquei sabendo essa manhã, não tinha como eu falar nada. — tentou se justificar por não gostar de vê-lo com o rosto triste. — Por favor, não faz essa cara, o que quer que eu faça por você? Nós somos amigos! 

Sugawara mudou completamente sua expressão, passando do modo drama para um olhar malicioso que fez as orelhas de Daichi esquentarem, o sonserino notou e deu uma risadinha. 

— Sua cara tá vermelha, o que acha que eu vou pedir? — o que só fez o grifano ficar aturdido e mais vermelho, mas Kuroo divinamente veio ao seu resgate poupando-o de falar e entrando na conversa.

— O Noya é de confiança, diferentes de alguns… 

— Uau, emo, será que você sabe o significado de sutileza, sua indireta foi bem direta. — zombou Kenma.

— Falando em emo, cadê o boboyama? — perguntou Hinata, notando a ausência do grifano mais alto. 

— Foi correr com o Bokuto-san. — respondeu Akaashi.

— Ele vai pra Hogsmeade quer queira ou não. — o ruivo estalou os dedos. Yamaguchi olhou para Tsukishima piscando os olhos.

— Não, eu não quero ir. Tenho muito dever pra fazer. 

— Tsukki! Por favor! Podemos ir depois?

— Não me chame assim, Yamaguchi. E talvez.

— YEY! — o sonserino comemorou tentando abraçar o loiro e sendo empurrado para o lado.

— Eu também não vou. — Kuroo disse friamente, se levantando. — Vou pra biblioteca.

— Hunf, que bom, eu não queria andar até lá mesmo. — Kenma revirou os olhos. 

— EI, BOBOCA! — Kageyama havia entrado junto de Bokuto, os dois estavam com os cabelos molhados e com roupas limpas depois de tomarem banho.

— O que é, idiota? — Kageyama respondeu, em menos de uma semana eles tinham uma lista extensa de termos como aqueles para se referirem um ao outro.

— A gente vai pra Hogsmeade numa missão.

— Nada disso, Hinata, você vai estudar também, quando terminar você pode ir. — Sugawara puxou a orelha de Hinata que reclamou se livrando do aperto. Kageyama riu mas logo engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão de Daichi. 

— Você dormiu nas aulas de História da magia, tem que terminar os deveres pra entregar essa semana. — o monitor grifano disse em tom autoritário fazendo Kageyama murchar rapidamente. 

Elus caminhavam mantendo uma pequena distância entre si, embora às vezes seus ombros resvalassem ao seguirem pelo caminho que levava ao povoado de Hogsmeade, alguns outros alunos pareciam ter tido a mesma ideia de irem mais cedo para aproveitar o dia de sábado ensolarado. 

Depois de passarem pelo grande portão de pedra que era guardado pelo zelador da escola que recolhia suas autorizações e dava-lhes permissão para passar, a paisagem mudava para uma estrada de tijolinhos, era possível ouvir o canto dos pássaros e o aroma doce e leve das flores selvagens que nasciam nos canteiros ao longo do caminho.

— Desculpa por aquilo dos meus amigos. — Yaku quebrou o silêncio, falando sem jeito. Era estranho estar sem jeito ao lado dele, geralmente ele se sentia confortável, mas tinha um misto de sentimentos confusos rondando sua mente agora.

— Ei, não se preocupa com isso! Eles só tavam cuidando de você, mas eu também posso te proteger! 

Noya enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e sorriu para Yaku de modo confiante, o que fez o coração du garote parar por alguns instantes ao encarar os olhos amendoados dele e seu sorriso brilhante. Noya sentia-se da mesma forma, no turbilhão de emoções que rondavam seu coração, ele deixou a felicidade de estar ali ao lado de Yaku predominar. 

Chegaram rapidamente ao povoado, apesar do passar dos anos, ainda era um lugar pequeno, as quatro grandes ruas principais convergiam e se encontraram numa grande praça com uma fonte de pedra que jorrava água, alguns passarinhos tomavam banho piando alegremente. 

— Onde você quer ir primeiro? — perguntou Yaku quando pararam perto da fonte.

— Eu ia te perguntar isso! Humm, não sei, você quer dar uma volta e olhar por aí? 

— Vamos! 

Pegaram a rua ao leste e caminharam lentamente, olhando para as vitrines, todas as lojas já estavam em funcionamento e com suas portas abertas, a cada ano muitas lojas novas eram abertas, ruas secundárias já abriam seu caminho depois das quatro principais, riram de uma loja de roupas que mostrava chapéus bruxos extravagantes de diferentes modelos, cores e tamanhos imaginando quem teria coragem de usar aquelas peças.

— Olha só, abriu uma loja nova em frente à livraria, vamos ver! — Noya apontou, puxando Yaku pela mão. A livraria também era uma das lojas novas, era possível perceber quais lojas eram antigas e quais eram recentes pelos estilos de construção dos prédios e as cores de suas fachadas. A livraria era realmente bem grande, tinha dois andares, um deles era reservado para exemplares de autores bruxos e o outro para exemplares destinado aos não-bruxos. Eles foram parar na loja em frente, seria uma concorrência para a livraria porque aquela era uma loja de quadrinhos e mangás e sua fachada piscava com cores chamativas como se fosse natal.

Yaku estava corando mais pelo fato de ter sua mão sendo apertada e segurada firmemente entre as de Noya do que pela pequena corrida que deram até chegar na loja, mas ele largou sua mão assim que chegaram e Yaku imaginou ter visto ele ficar nervoso depois disso ou era apenas sua imaginação, se esforçou para fazer seu cérebro tomar a dianteira e ouviu-se dizer que aquilo não era nada demais. Voltou sua atenção para a loja e ela era tão impressionante dentro quanto sua fachada sugeria, tinha vários desenhos que se moviam como num filme de pessoas usando roupas coladas e máscaras estranhas.

— Uau. — resumiu Noya olhando para as figuras se movendo. — Já viu algo assim antes?

Yaku parecia um pouco menos em choque que o grifano, mas ainda olhava com interesse para o local, dando uma risadinha ao ver a cara fofa e espantada do garoto ao seu lado. — Já vi um filme deles.

— Filme? — Noya se virou para ele com dúvida nos olhos.

— É um tipo de coisa dos não bruxos, é como uma peça de teatro gravada e alguns filmes são sobre esses super heróis. — ele apontou pro maior de todos que usava uma capa e roupa toda preta parecendo um morcego. — O Hinata mostrou alguns pra gente, é bem legal, a gente leva lanches e assiste até de madru… — ele se calou, mordendo os lábios vendo o que estava prestes a falar. Mas Noya não percebeu que Yaku quase ia falando mais do que deveria, não era que não confiava nele, mas não queria meter seus amigos em problemas. Noya o cortou quase na mesma hora que parou de falar. 

— Isso parece incrível! Ei, eu posso participar de um desses filmes? Você acha que seus amigos iam me aceitar? — o olhar esperançoso dele fez o coração de Yaku derreter.

— Ahn, eu posso falar com os meninos, eu acho que não teria problema.

Noya notou que Yaku pareceu morder o lábio inferior querendo dizer algo e se adiantou. — Ei, não se preocupa, pode confiar em mim, eu não vou falar nada. Se o Daichi e o Kuroo soubessem eles iam pirar, eles podem ser um pé no saco as vezes. — ao ouvir aquilo u garote ficou mais aliviade e sorriu concordando.

— Eu confio em você.

Depois disso, exploraram todo o local, passando por outras lojas enquanto riam e conversavam, Yaku achava incrívelmente fácil se abrir para ele, e Noya gostava de ouvir elu falar, gostava do tom doce da sua voz, geralmente era ele quem falava muito mas ficava feliz em ouvir dessa vez. 

Quando estavam passando em frente a uma loja com várias mesinhas de madeira e guarda-sóis coloridos, Noya olhou para Yaku e elu acenou entendendo o pedido nos olhos castanhos sem ele precisar falar, elu gostava de ver como Noya se animava fácil e dava um enorme sorriso para com a menor das coisas, faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito sempre. Havia uma grande variedade de sorvetes coloridos, escolheram seus sabores, creme e biscoito para Yaku e pistache para Noya. 

— No copinho, por favor. — pediu Yaku quando o vendedor os perguntou.

— Achei que você gostasse de casquinha também, Morisuke-kun! — Noya riu.

Após pegarem os sorvetes, elus se sentaram numa nas mesas de madeira, outros alunos também as ocupavam e conversavam alegremente. 

— Eu me distraio fácil e acabo sempre derramando, mas gosto de quem tem a coragem de pedir na casquinha. 

— É o mínimo que um grifano pode fazer. — Noya sorriu com ar um tanto orgulhoso que fez Yaku rir. — Você parece entender muito do mundo não bruxo, gostei muito de conhecer os super heróis, parece que eles inventam as coisas mais legais.

Yaku concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo alegremente. — Os jogos são muito legais também, deve ser legal morar no mundo deles.

— Sua família é bruxa? Você sabe tantas coisas sobre eles! — Yaku riu fazendo Noya corar amando aquela risada.

— Eu não sei muito! O Hinata me ensina quase tudo, o Akaashi também mas quando ele fala eu não entendo muito. — confessou. — Minha família é bruxa, às vezes me pergunto se eles não fossem se iriam gostar de mim e me aceitar. — sussurrou tristemente atraindo a atenção de Nishinoya.

— Como assim? — só então Yaku percebeu que falara aquilo em voz alta, congelou sem jeito, mas depois suspirou, não se importava em contar.

— Eles praticamente me ignoram, como se eu não existisse desde que me assumi e pedi para me tratarem por pronomes neutros. — seu rosto se fechou numa cara de angústia, o grifano alcançou a mão delu e a apertou entre a sua, Yaku levantou os olhos para ele com o coração voltando a palpitar, o gesto era caloroso e reconfortante, elu não costumava se abrir pra quem não conhecia assim, somente seus amigos sabiam disso, tentava não remoer demais, já era muito difícil ter que lidar com o bullying que sofria na escola. 

— Isso é… 

— Tudo bem, não precisa falar nada.

— Não, é que sabe, você é incrível e perfeite do jeito que você é, porque as pessoas não podem respeitar umas as outras, ainda mais os pais, pais são supostamente pra amarem os filhes né? — Noya falou um tanto exaltado, aquele era um assunto um tanto sensível para ele que cresceu num orfanato bruxo desde que se entendia por gente e nunca tivera nada próximo que se equivalesse a figuras paternas, mas decidiu que aquele não era o momento pra falar disso quando Yaku parecia ter ficado triste com o assunto, se repreendeu por perguntar aquilo vendo elu ficar desconfortável.

— Noya-kun, seu sorvete tá derretendo, toma. — Yaku entregou alguns guardanapos para ele limpar a mão.

— AH! Ei, eu nem ofereci se você quer provar, esse é de pistache.

— É bom? — Yaku perguntou olhando o sorvete esverdeado com suspeita fazendo o grifano rir da sua expressão.

— Prova. Aqui. — ele pegou a pequena pazinha de madeira do sorvete de Yaku, pegando um pouco do seu para dar na boca delu, elus vinham fazendo isso durante as refeições no castelo com muita frequência agora que estavam unides graças ao trabalho que o diretor Ukai lhes passará para ficarem juntes, Noya não corava nenhum pouco e sempre parecia feliz mas quando acontecia com Yaku elu procurava evitar os olhos castanhos que sabia que estavam lhe encarando para não entrar em combustão instantânea. 

— É bom! — elu sorriu, vendo que Noya concordava, pegou sua pazinha de volta e ofereceu um pouco do seu próprio. — Aqui, prova o meu. 

— Crocante, gostei! — dessa vez Noya corou ao olhar para a pazinha na mão de Yaku, aquilo contava como um beijo indireto? De repente imaginando como seria beijar elu, se iria gostar, se Yaku gostava dele, seu coração acelerando ao perceber que se sentira atraído por elu desde o primeiro momento, aquilo era demais para lidar no momento, não queria estragar sua nova amizade decidido a mudar de assunto.

— Fala sério, que pais iriam aceitar um filho estranho assim? Filha? Filhe? Nem dá pra entender essa porra. — ouviram risadinhas maldosas vindo da mesa ao lado deles, Yaku se virou reconhecendo as vozes, eram amigos de Kazuhiko, Sokolov e Furiake, o outro garoto parara de atormentá-lo, mas seus amigos ainda lhe enchiam o saco. Tinham se levantado e saíram andando sem se importar com os comentários altos, Yaku não queria confusão mas então olhou para seu lado encontrando o lugar vazio.

— Ei, seu idiota. — sem prévio aviso, assim que o garoto se virou, Noya deu um soco no rosto do garoto loiro com ar de esnobe com força, sentindo o impacto da sua mão nos dentes laterais, ouvindo um pequeno estalar de ossos, esperando que não fosse sua mão. Sokolov cambaleou dando um grito, seus olhos tornando-se furiosos, e revidou o golpe acertando o nariz de Nishinoya. 

Yaku se levantou, puxando sua varinha e lançando um feitiço que jogou a varinha do amigo do outro garoto, assim que notou que ele a puxou do bolso. 

— Não toca nele, se não você vai se arrepender! — Yaku empurrou Sokolov, que tombou caindo de bunda no chão. 

— O que tá acontecendo aqui? Vou reportar isso ao colégio imediatamente se vocês não pararem! Isso não é local de brigas! — um senhor rechonchudo e muito irritado saiu de dentro da loja dos sorvetes com ar ameaçador, fazendo os três garotos encrenqueiros se levantarem e saírem correndo. 

— Desculpe, senhor! Não precisa contar nada, nós estamos saindo. — disse Yaku humildemente. 

— Mas foram eles que começaram! Idiotas! Acham que podem falar o que quiserem dos outros, vou quebrar eles. — Noya soltou, irritado, Yaku colocou a mão em seu ombro, apertando-o levemente e puxando-o para longe dali. 

— Eles podem suspender nossos vistos para Hogsmeade, Noya-kun. Ai, Merlin, seu nariz tá sangrando. — Yaku o parou, virando-o para si com ar preocupado, elu tirou um lenço de um dos bolsos e se aproximou do rosto do garoto, limpando suavemente o sangue. — Tá doendo?

Noya ainda estava fervendo de irritação, mas com a súbita aproximação de Yaku, parecia que tinha congelado, seu rosto estava fervendo novamente mas agora não era por estar irritado, ele momentaneamente se perdeu em qualquer fio de pensamento que seu cérebro estivesse pensando, só conseguia pensar que elu estava perto, muito perto, bem perto, seu corpo tenso sobre a mão que elu mantinha em seu ombro, pôde observar pequenas sardas perto dos olhos cor de âmbar, piscou algumas vezes, parecia que elu havia feito alguma pergunta e esperava sua resposta.

— Uh… — foi tudo que conseguira dizer ao abrir a boca.

— Você machucou sua mão? — Yaku puxou a mão dele vendo os machucados. — Nós vamos pra enfermaria agora. — puxou-o pela outra mão, apertando-a fortemente. Quem era ele para discutir, deixou-se ser levado, um estranho sorriso bobo surgindo em seus lábios vendo a expressão obstinada de Yaku. Elu ficara preocupade com ele, seu coração saltava no peito seguindo-u pelo resto do caminho.


	8. Chapter 8

— Cadê minhe bebê?! — Sugawara chegou na enfermaria, fazendo estardalhaço. Akaashi estava logo atrás, com Daichi e Bokuto em seu encalço.

— Yaku, quando você mandou aquela mensagem eu quase desmaiei, minha pressão baixou. Você tá bem?! — Akaashi falou, se aproximando delus junto com Sugawara, segurando Yaku e u olhando a procura de algum ferimento.

— Eu tô bem, Kashi. Não tenho nenhum arranhão, graças ao Noya. — Yaku comentou, fazendo a atenção dos amigos se transferir para Nishinoya, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

— O qu- Santo cristo, seu nariz! Nishinoya, o que raios aconteceu?! — Sugawara segurou o rosto do menor, se aproximando para examiná-lo. — Acha que tá quebrado, Kashi?

— Não, ainda bem. — Akaashi comentou, observando o rosto do mais baixo. O instinto protetor dos dois estava a mil, queriam só se certificar que estavam bem. — Sua mão também tá machucada, se envolveram em uma briga?!

— Bom… — Nishinoya começou, com a voz anasalada por causa do nariz machucado.

— Não minta pra mim, Nishinoya Yuu. Se você mentir eu vou saber. — Sugawara fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, encarando o garoto sentado na maca.

— A gente tava na sorveteria e… uns garotos também estavam lá. — Ele olhou para Yaku, que balançava a cabeça negativamente, sinalizando para não contar. 

— Continue. — Akaashi falou, se colocando à frente de Yaku, impedindo que elu continuasse sinalizando.

— Esses garotos estavam caçoando de Yaku, então… Eu sei que elu não precisa de proteção, mas vocês não iriam deixar os garotos escaparem impunes, se estivessem no meu lugar, certo? — Nishinoya pareceu nervoso, apertando o lençol da cama e olhando para baixo.

— Então... você defendeu nosse nenê? — Sugawara perguntou.

— Acho que sim. — Nishinoya balbuciou, com medo que Sugawara e Akaashi brigassem com ele.

— Ok. Da próxima toma mais cuidado para não levar um soco, seu nariz poderia ter sofrido um fim terrível. — Akaashi afagou seus cabelos ternamente e Sugawara sorriu quando ele os encarou com surpresa.

— Não vão brigar comigo? — Ele perguntou com desconfiança.

— Por que faríamos isso?! Não somos assim, Noya. Mas nunca mais vocês vão sair sozinhes. — Sugawara falou com entusiasmo, deixando Nishinoya confuso e fazendo Yaku protestar.

— Ok, ok. Não vamos tomar decisões precipitadas, certo? Que bom que vocês estão bem. — Daichi interveio, impedindo que o caos se instalasse de vez.  
— Ah, que bom que você se pronunciou, Daichi. Lembrei que eu tenho que educar as crianças, e não só passar a mão na cabeça delas.

— Lá vem. — Yaku murmurou olhando para os amigos.

— O que caralhos vocês tem na cabeça?! Olhem o tamanho de vocês, mesmo com feitiços, é arriscado se envolver em uma briga sem a gente por perto! Vocês poderiam ter morrido! 

— Morrer é muito extremo. — Daichi comentou.

— Vocês poderiam ter se ferido gravemente! — Sugawara se corrigiu, ouvindo Daichi falar. — Melhor?

— Sim. — Daichi cruzou os braços ao lado dele. — Você está certo, Suga. Vocês não devem se envolver em brigas. 

— Brigas muito perigosas. Brigar às vezes faz bem. — Sugawara tentou, mas Daichi discordou dele.

— Não. Sem brigas.

— Com brigas, mas com algumas restrições.

— Sugawara!

— É impressão minha ou eles parecem nossos pais? Ou nossos irmãos mais velhos… — Bokuto sussurrou para os amigos, que deram risada dos dois que agora brigavam entre si. 

— Chegamos! — Yamaguchi anunciou, entrando no recinto junto com todos os outros que faltavam.

— Yaku! Você tá bem? — Hinata correu pra perto de sue amigue.

— Tô sim, Hina. O Noya cuidou bem de mim. — Yaku disse e voltou sua atenção para Nishinoya, sorrindo ternamente. 

— São fofes demais, meu coração não aguenta. Ei, baixinho, já que você protegeu nosse nenê, já é quase um de nós, certo? Falta só um brinco igual ao nosso. — Yamaguchi falou, se aproximando junto com Kenma.

— Brinco? — Noya perguntou.

— Sim, todos nós temos. Faz parte do nosso squad. — Kenma o respondeu, olhando para os ferimentos do outro. Não parece estar tão ruim assim.

— É um ritual de iniciação, você tem que colocar, para ser oficialmente um de nós. — Yamaguchi se animou.  
— Isso é verdade? — Daichi perguntou para Sugawara, que concordou com a cabeça. 

— Nishinoya, não cai nessa. O Yamaguchi é traiçoeiro, ele provavelmente tá tentando te enganar. — Tsukishima disse, recebendo uma cotovelada de Tadashi.

— Será que pode ficar tanta gente aqui? — Kuroo perguntou para ninguém em particular.

— Tô com fome. — Kageyama comentou, deitando em uma das macas ali perto.

— Noya, eu acho que você deveria colocar um brinco, se quiser. Fica charmoso. — Bokuto apoiou o amigo com entusiasmo. 

— Já que você é o novo namorado du Yaku, então será nosso novo protegido. — Hinata comentou, fazendo ele e Yaku corarem, com vergonha.

— Ei, ninguém aqui é protegido e ninguém aqui tá namorando. — Akaashi interveio e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, sobre assuntos diferentes.

Estavam tão absortos no seu próprio mundinho caótico, que nem perceberam a chegada de mais alguém na sala. Só voltaram a realidade quando a voz reverberou pela sala.

— Sugawara. — A voz exageradamente alta do diretor Ukai o fez se sobressaltar um pouco. — Pode me explicar o que é isso? 

— Isso é uma enfermaria, velhote. — Sugawara respondeu com sarcasmo, saindo do meio dos amigos e se aproximando do diretor.

— Não me faça perder a paciência. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — O homem cruzou os braços, olhando para todos os alunos que estavam ali, fingindo que não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

— Dando um passeio. — Sugawara ainda sustentava suas falas cheias de cinismo, mas se rendeu quando o diretor o encarou seriamente. — O Noya se machucou.

— Como? 

— Ele caiu.

— Acha que eu sou idiota, garoto? 

— Eu nunca disse isso. Se não acredita em mim, pergunte ao Daichi. — Sugawara puxou Daichi, para que ficasse ao seu lado, de frente para o diretor. — Vai, Daichi, fala com ele que o Noya só caiu e teve ferimentos leves. 

— Sim, Sawamura, quero ouvir você dizer. — Ukai o olhou diretamente nos olhos, fazendo seu corpo todo se tensionar de nervosismo.

— Ah, nós… ele… sim, ele caiu e se-seus ferimentos são leves. — Daichi mentiu, ou tentou, e sentiu que tinha sido a coisa mais difícil de sua vida.

— Menos de uma semana. Tem menos de uma semana que vocês estão juntos, e já estão se desvirtuando. — O diretor suspirou cansado, e deu uma risadinha. — Se vai levá-lo para o mal caminho, ensine-o a mentir direito.

— Ok, pode deixar. — Sugawara falou e sorriu, sentindo o diretor bagunçar seus cabelos. 

— Relaxa rapaz, tá tudo bem. — Ukai disse, dando tapinhas no ombro de Daichi que ainda parecia prestes a ter um colapso nervoso. — Tadashi, espero não ficar sabendo que você recebeu algum berrador nas próximas duas semanas.

— Não prometo nada, velhote. — Yamaguchi respondeu entediado.

— Semana que vem eu passo de novo, para ver como estão se saindo. — O diretor disse, se virando para sair. 

Sugawara esperou o homem sair, para depois se certificar que Daichi estava respirando. Voltaram para perto dos amigos, ouvindo algumas reclamações sobre mentir para o diretor, mas ninguém estava muito preocupado com isso, nem mesmo Kuroo. 

Parecia que o humor de todos estava melhor, elus conseguiram conversar animadamente e marcar de ir para Hogsmeade todos juntos no dia seguinte. 

Ficaram lá até que uma enfermeira aparecesse e os expulsasse, dando alta para Nishinoya, que parecia bem melhor agora.

— Desculpa pelos meus amigos. — Yaku sussurrou para Noya, a fim de que os amigos não escutassem. Estavam caminhando para os dormitórios, Sugawara disse que precisava descansar depois de todo o estresse, para poder sair no dia seguinte.

— Não precisa se desculpar por nada, eles têm muito entusiasmo, isso é legal. Tudo que meus amigos precisavam era de alguém assim, para animá-los. Vocês chegaram em uma hora boa. — Nishinoya sorriu, e Yaku sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

— Certo. Obrigade por hoje, eu me diverti bastante, apesar de você ter se machucado por minha causa. Gostaria de sair mais vezes com você. — Yaku falou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco mais, e Nishinoya sentiu o mesmo. 

— É… posso segurar sua mão? — Nishinoya sentia que não ia conseguir falar nada sem gaguejar, então preferia só dar as mãos. 

— Claro. — Yaku entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Nishinoya, e tanto elu, quanto ele pareceram satisfeites com isso. 

Yaku passou a se concentrar só no toque de suas mãos. A mão dele era um pouco maior que a sua, e era quente. Parecia enviar ondas de calor pela sua mão, que passava pelo seu corpo todo até chegar em seu coração. Era uma sensação tão boa que elu não conseguiu evitar sorrir um pouco, feliz de estar assim com Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya por outro lado sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca, só conseguia pensar em como Yaku estava perto agora, e estava segurando sua mão. Tentou se acalmar, não é nada demais, certo? Só estão de mão dadas e caminhando juntes. Yaku parecia calme, então ele não precisava ficar nervoso. 

Caminharam lentamente até chegar no dormitório da sonserina, até agora estavam se concentrando apenas ume ne outre, mas teriam que se despedir.

— Vamos, Yaku. — Sugawara chamou e amigue, olhando para os dedos entrelaçados delu com Nishinoya.

— Mais uma vez, obrigade por hoje. — Yaku soltou suas mãos, se preparando para entrar no dormitório, mas hesitou. Se voltou para Noya e lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha, sorrindo em seguida. — Até amanhã. 

— Até… — Foi a única coisa que Nishinoya conseguiu responder, vendo Yaku entrar no dormitório. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e colocou a mão onde tinha sentido rapidamente o toque dos lábios delu, abrindo um sorriso. 

— Acho que o Nishinoya pifou. — Daichi comentou, olhando para a carinha de bobo do amigo. 

— Elu é tão fofe. — Nishinoya suspirou apaixonado, começando a andar para o outro lado. — Será que se eu abraçar elu, elu vai gostar? Ah, acho que tô apaixonado.

— Você acha? — Kageyama olhou para a expressão do amigo, e fez uma careta.

— Esse já não tem mais salvação. — Tsukishima comentou.

— Será que é algum tipo de feitiço? — Kuroo segurou nos ombros de Nishinoya e balançou. — É, ele continua com a mesma cara de bobo, provavelmente é feitiço.

— Acho que esse feitiço se chama paixão. — Bokuto sorriu. 

— Deixem ele em paz, elus vão se resolver sozinhes. — Daichi falou para os amigos, e decidiram ignorar Nishinoya e seus suspiros apaixonados, andando até seus dormitórios.

Já no salão comunal da sonserina as coisas estavam um pouco diferentes. Yaku estava sorrindo, enquanto seus amigos surtavam.

— Yaku você deu um beijinho na bochecha dele! — Akaashi falou, com incredulidade.

— Sim… — Yaku sorria envergonhade.

— Vocês viram a cara do Nishinoya depois? Ele com certeza tá apaixonado. — Hinata comentou.

— Quer apostar quanto tempo elus levam até se beijarem na boca? — Yamaguchi perguntou para Hinata.

— Eu dou duas semanas.

— Eu dou três. — Os dois apertaram as mãos, selando a aposta.

— Bom, acho que chegou o momento. — Kenma passou por Sugawara e Akaashi, que estavam fazendo drama, e por Hinata e Yamaguchi que estavam rindo, e se sentou ao lado de Yaku. — Yaku, vou te dar uma coisa.

— O que? — Yaku, juntamente com todos seus amigos, olhou para Kenma com curiosidade.

— Estenda as mãos. — Kenma segurou as mãos de sue amigue. — Camisinhas. 

— Ah, e-eu… — Yaku sentiu até as pontas de suas orelhas esquentarem, olhando para os pacotinhos das camisinhas que Kenma depositou na sua palma.

— O Akaashi e o Suga vão te ensinar como usar, caso você não saiba. 

— Eu não acho que vou precisar disso… agora. — Yaku ainda sentia que suas bochechas estavam quentes.

— Mas guarda. — Kenma olhou para os outros amigos, Akaashi e Sugawara pareciam estar processando tudo, e Hinata e Yamaguchi estavam chorando de tanto rir dos amigos. 

— Kenma, por que você deu isso pra elu agora?! — Sugawara perguntou, olhando para Yaku que tinha guardado as camisinhas.

— Elu está crescendo, você sabe que uma hora elu vai fazer isso. É melhor que tenha proteção, né? 

— Não poderia ter dado isso quando não estivessemos por perto? Acho que o Akaashi vai desmaiar. — Sugawara olhou para o amigo que ainda estava calado.

— Vocês tem que superar que elu não é um bebê. 

— Certo, eu ainda não quero falar sobre isso. Me dê um tempo para processar. — Akaashi se pronunciou.

— Que tal ir processar no seu dormitório? — Kenma se levantou, puxando Yaku para um pouco mais longe. — Ei, não se preocupa com eles, ok? Eles só estão aqui porque você nunca namorou, eu vou conversar sobre isso com eles, depois. 

— Certo… obrigade, Ken. — Yaku agradeceu, apesar de ainda estar um pouquinho envergonhade.

Depois disso, Yaku e Akaashi partiram em direção aos próprios dormitórios, e Yaku não conseguiu segurar a risada. Seu amigo parecia mais chocado por elu ter ganhado camisinhas, do que elu mesme. Era engraçado.

Quando chegaram até o dormitório da lufa-lufa, Yaku se despediu de um Akaashi ainda levemente atordoado e foi se deitar. Tinha sido um longo dia, e não tinha corrido como elu esperava, mas foi bom da mesma forma. Tomou banho e se preparou para dormir, pensando em Nishinoya. Esperava não ter sido inconveniente, mas se ele não gostasse de algo, era só falar.

Adormeceu sem nem perceber, acordando quando o sol bateu em seu rosto. Era como um despertador natural e elu gostava disso. Se espreguiçou e se levantou, encontrando Bokuto também de pé.

— Bom dia, Bokuto-san! — Sorriu para o colega, que retribuiu.

— Bom dia, Yakkun! Você quer que eu te espere para irmos juntes até o refeitório? 

— Se você não estiver com pressa…

— Que nada, eu espero aqui! 

Elu realmente gostava de Bokuto, era um cara cheio de energia e muito simpático, além de inteligente. Elu conseguia entender bem o motivo que fazia Akaashi ser afim dele.

Escovou os dentes e trocou de roupa, vestindo uma jardineira curtinha e cropped. Elu amava vestir essas combinações de roupas quando estava calor o suficiente, então não ia perder a oportunidade agora. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e calçou all stars, se olhou no espelho e gostou do resultado. 

— Uau, Yakkun, você está linde! — Bokuto exclamou quando Yaku se aproximou, fazendo e garote corar um pouco. Não estava acostumade a receber elogios de outras pessoas, além de seus amigos. — O Noya vai morrer quando te ver!

— Que nada… então, vamos?

— Claro! 

Quando saíram do dormitório, encontraram Akaashi do lado de fora, esperando Yaku.

— Ah, bom dia, Akaashi! — Bokuto cumprimentou, arrancando uma risadinha de Yaku. Ele falava o nome do seu amigo de um jeito diferente, fofo.

— Bom dia, Bokuto-san. Bom dia, Yaku. Estão juntes hoje? 

— Sim! Eu estava no dormitório então decidi esperar elu, para fazer companhia, mas nem precisava, né? 

— Foi muita gentileza de sua parte. — Akaashi sorriu gentilmente, fazendo Bokuto se animar um pouco mais.

— Não foi nada, você também está bonito hoje. — Bokuto comentou, fazendo Akaashi corar um pouco e Yaku rir.

— Obrigado, você também está. — Akaashi olhou para Bokuto, que sempre parecia estar vestido para correr uma maratona, mas não deixava de ser bonito. Já Akaashi gostava de vestir calças rasgadas e blusas neutras, combinando com seus inseparáveis all stars. — E você nem se fala, Yaku. Está tão linde! 

— Obrigade, Kashi.

— Você... está tentando impressionar o baixinho? — Akaashi ainda tinha receio que Yaku se magoasse, mas estava tentando não ser tão protetor.

— Não é nada disso… talvez. Eu acho. — Yaku ficou nervose e suas bochechas esquentaram.

— Ei, vamos logo! Assim não vamos tão tarde para Hogsmeade depois. — Bokuto chamou, evitando que Yaku ficasse envergonhade demais. 

Andaram calmamente até o refeitório, rindo dos comentários animados de Bokuto. O dia estava bonito, parecia que melhorava o humor de todo mundo, ou quase. Chegaram no refeitório e encontraram os sonserinos sentados na mesa da corvinal, pareciam estar se divertindo, só Kuroo estava com cara fechada, como sempre. 

— Hey, hey, hey! Bom dia! — Bokuto cumprimentou todos, se sentando ao lado de Kuroo. — Os grifanos ainda não chegaram? 

— Ainda não. Não sabemos o que aconteceu, mas daqui a pouco devem chegar. — Sugawara respondeu, olhando para es amiges que tinham acabado de chegar. — Uau, Yaku, você tá perfeite. 

— No lugar do Noya eu já tinha até te beijado, você é bonite demais para perder a oportunidade. — Hinata comentou e todos os amigos concordaram, fazendo Yaku corar. Se sentou ao lado de Kenma.

— Parem com isso, vocês são tão bobos. E então, vamos a Hogsmeade todes juntes hoje? — Perguntou, tirando a atenção delu.

— Eu não estou muito afim de ir. — Kuroo comentou, surpreendendo literalmente ninguém.

— Bom, só sei que eu não vou ficar aqui olhando para sua cara amargurada. — Kenma falou com desdém.

— E quem foi que disse que eu quero ficar com você? — Kuroo o respondeu na mesma intensidade, recebendo alguns olhares tortos dos outros. — Sonserinos…

— Bom dia! — Ouviram Daichi cumprimentar, com bom humor. Eles chegaram na hora certa, impedindo que uma briga se instalasse ali.

— Daichi, senta aqui do meu lado. — Sugawara o chamou, empurrando Hinata.

— Ai! Já entendi que quer ficar perto do seu namo- Suga, não me bate! — Hinata reclamou, quando Sugawara o bateu na tentativa de fazer ele calar a boca. 

— Oi, Morisuke-kun, bom dia! — Nishinoya chamou a atenção de Yaku, abrindo um sorriso e se sentando ao seu lado.

— Bom dia! — Yaku sorriu de volta.

— Você está linde! Não que nos outros dias não estivesse também, mas… adorei sua roupa de hoje. — Nishinoya falou, se sentindo nervoso ao ter toda a atenção du garote assim. Sentiu seu coração acelerar quando elu sorriu e corou um pouco.

— Obrigade… você também está lindo, como sempre. — Yaku falou e deu uma risadinha quando Nishinoya corou, parecendo ainda mais nervoso que antes.

Nishinoya não conseguiu falar nada, se voltando para o café da manhã, ainda sentindo suas bochechas ferverem.

— É tão deprimente ver isso, ele não sabe flertar. — Tsukishima comentou, observando Nishinoya envergonhado e tentando interagir com Yaku.

— E por acaso você sabe? — Yamaguchi perguntou, o olhando com desdém.

— Claro que sei. 

— Não sabe nada, eu tento dar em cima de você, e você nem liga.

— Você tenta dar em cima de mim?! 

— Talvez, mas você não perceber isso só prova meu ponto. — Yamaguchi sorriu vitorioso e Tsukishima se calou, pensando quando foi que o outro tentou flertar com ele. 

— A realidade é que nenhum deles sabe flertar, olhe só para o Hinata e o Kageyama, se o Tobio fosse mais esperto, o Hinata já tinha enfiado a língua na boca dele. Assim como fez com metade da escola. — Sugawara comentou.

— Ei! Isso não é verdade! — Hinata fingiu que estava indignado.

— Não é verdade a parte de você beijar o Kageyama ou de você ter pegado a escola toda? — Akaashi perguntou, fazendo Hinata hesitar e pensar um pouco.

— Um pouco das duas coisas. — Hinata respondeu, por fim. 

— Ok, mas por que estamos nesse assunto? — Bokuto perguntou.

— Porque o Noya não consegue flertar com ê Yaku. — Kageyama respondeu, fazendo elus corarem.

— Ninguém sabe o que elus fazem no sigilo. — Hinata comentou, rindo junto com Yamaguchi. 

— Acho que você não deveria falar isso, olha a cara do Akaashi e do Suga. — Kenma deu uma risadinha olhando para os amigos. 

— Acho que vou desmaiar. — Akaashi falou dramaticamente, colocando a mão na testa, fazendo Bokuto ampará-lo.

— Akaashi, tá tudo bem? Quer uma água? — Bokuto o olhou com preocupação.

— Agora que eu morro mesmo. — Akaashi corou, sentindo o olhar preocupado de Bokuto sobre si.

— Bokuto, não cai nessa maracutaia, ele tá só sendo dramático. — Kuroo olhou para os dois. 

— Você não sabe. E mesmo se for, eu tenho que dar atenção, nós temos que cuidar uns dos outros. — Bokuto sorriu, fazendo Akaashi praticamente se derreter ao seu lado.

— Então… quando nós vamos sair? — Nishinoya perguntou.

— Podia ser agora mesmo. Todo mundo já comeu? — Sugawara se perguntou, já se levantando e recebendo algumas respostas positivas.

Cinco minutos depois elus estavam indo até Hogsmeade, com Sugawara alegando que elus poderiam lanchar depois, caso alguém ficasse com fome.

— Ei, Morisuke-kun, vamos até a sorveteria? A gente podia terminar aquele sorvete, já que antes não conseguimos. — Nishinoya chamou Yaku, na tentativa de ficar sozinho com elu. Ele gostava dos amigos, mas seria incrível passar mais um tempo a sós com Yaku.

— Ótima ideia, Nishinoya! Vamos todes juntes tomar sorvete, depois podemos ir em outros lugares. — Akaashi interveio, antes que Yaku pudesse responder, fazendo Nishinoya se desanimar um pouco.

— Não se desanima. Vai ser legal desde que fiquemos juntes, certo? — Yaku sussurrou para ele, entrelaçando a mão na sua. 

Elus sorriram e coraram juntes, andando até a sorveteria de mãos dadas, não se importando com todo o surto de seus amigos quando viram aquela cena.

Foram até a sorveteria, mas Nishinoya agora conseguia se concentrar apenas em Yaku, que segurava gentilmente sua mão. Agora não se sentia mais tão nervoso ao lado delu, só sentia levemente ansioso para lhe tocar um pouco mais, estava tentando criar coragem para dar-lhe pelo menos um abraço.

— Hinata, não acha que elus estão se encarando demais? — Yamaguchi perguntou para o amigo.

— Sim, elus se gostam, né? É o que parece pra mim. — Hinata observou es amigues, que estavam um pouco mais distante conversando animadamente. 

— Sim, são fofes, mas esse não é o ponto. Não parece que vão se beijar a qualquer momento? — Yamaguchi falou, pensando que apenas Hinata estava prestando atenção, mas Tsukishima também os escutava, com curiosidade.

— E daí? — Hinata não entendia onde ele queria chegar.

— Não se lembra da aposta? — Yamaguchi perguntou, e um brilho de compreensão passou pelos olhos de Hinata.

— Meu deus, a aposta. E agora o que a gente faz? — Hinata colocou as mãos na cabeça, preocupado com o dinheiro que perderia. Sues amiges podiam beijar outra hora.

— Vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas. Akaashi, não acha que tem pessoas muito perto das outras por aqui? Só dizendo… — Yamaguchi insinuou, vendo Akaashi lançar um olhar direto para Yaku e Noya.

— Você é muito esperto. Nunca poderia ter tanta sabedoria assim. — Hinata se curvou ironicamente para o amigo, que fazia pose como se fosse da realeza.

— Um dia você chega lá, meu jovem. Tenha fé em si mesmo e na sua capacidade de criar discórdia.   
— Sim, mestre.

— Vocês são ridículos. — Tsukishima comentou, tentando não rir da palhaçada dos dois.

— Ei, Tsukki, já que você ouviu tudo, pode me fazer um favorzinho? Fala pro Noya não beijar ê Yaku pelas próximas três semanas. Se eu ganhar essa aposta eu te compro um presente, que tal um livro? — Yamaguchi sorriu, tentando conquistá-lo com seu charme.

— Já tenho muitos, não preciso. — Tsukishima não se deixou enganar pelo sorriso doce do outro.

— Por favor, Tsukki. — Yamaguchi se jogou nos braços do loiro, o pegando de surpresa, e fazendo biquinho. Aquilo pegou Tsukishima totalmente de surpresa, fazendo com que seu coração amolecesse um pouco, corando e cedendo, perante aquela visão.

— Ok, talvez eu fale com ele. Talvez. — Ele falou, com Yamaguchi ainda em seus braços.

— Obrigado, Tsukki! — Ele sorriu largamente, fazendo o loiro sorrir minimamente junto. — Você… sorriu?! 

— Não. — Tsukishima o afastou e virou para o outro lado, escondendo o rosto vermelho.

— Sorriu sim! Isso é um momento histórico! Olha pra cá, vou tirar uma foto. — Yamaguchi tentou virar o rosto dele, se divertindo e rindo quando ele fugia. Tsukishima, vendo que ele estava se divertindo tanto, continuou com aquilo por um tempo.

Todes pareciam se divertir juntes, mas cada dupla parecia ter seu próprio mundinho. Yaku e Noya já estavam próximes novamente, agora que Akaashi tinha se distraído com algo que Bokuto fazia. 

Finalmente, Yaku e Noya conseguiram tomar os sorvetes que tanto queriam, em meio a sorrisos e bochechas vermelhas.

— Sabe, seus amigos são bem… caóticos, eu acho. — Nishinoya falou, olhando para os outros.

— Sim, eles são. É o jeitinho deles, todos já passaram por muita coisa. — Yaku olhou com carinho para os amigos que conversavam animadamente entre si.

— Mas sabe, é bom ter eles aqui, meus amigos sempre estavam meio desanimados, com exceção do Bokuto, mas… é como se nós fossemos nuvens escuras, e vocês um lindo sol brilhante. — Nishinoya falou, fazendo Yaku rir.

— Não acho que você é uma nuvem escura. — Yaku o olhou com os olhinhos brilhando, o fazendo corar.

— Obrigado, eu me esforço. — Nishinoya falou, arrancando mais risadas de Yaku. Ele tinha descoberto seu novo som favorito, o som da risada du garote.

Quando acabaram de tomar seus sorvetes, elus passearam pela cidade toda, passaram um bom tempo nas livrarias que tinham por lá, compraram várias guloseimas na Dedosdemel e no fim do dia, foram tomar cerveja amanteigada.

— A gente deveria beber isso? — Daichi olhou com desconfiança para Sugawara.

— Sim! Fica tranquilo, não tem quase nada de álcool e é uma delícia. — Sugawara sorriu, mas Daichi não estava muito convencido.

— Nós já tomamos coisas muito mais fortes. — Kenma comentou.

— A família do Ken é rica, ele sempre traz bebidas da casa dele e a gente vende nas festas. — Yamaguchi falou.

— Festas? Que festas? — Kuroo não se lembrava de ter nenhuma festa na escola, e não tinha como eles terem feito festas clandestinas lá.

— Yamaguchi fofoqueiro. — Hinata o olhou de soslaio, geralmente quem deixava as coisas escaparem era ele.

— Festa nenhuma. Vamos beber! — Sugawara mudou o foco da conversa. — Menos e Yaku, porquê elu é um bebê.

— Isso é injusto. — Yaku cruzou os braços. — Por que só eu?

— Porque eu tô tentando te criar direito, viu o que aconteceu com o Hinata quando deixei ele soltou demais. Agora ele é mais rodado que porta giratória. — Sugawara apontou para o mais baixo, fazendo os amigos darem risada.

— Vai tomar no cu, Suga. — Hinata o xingou, levando um tapa na nuca logo em seguida.

— Mas eu não sou igual o Hinata. — Yaku apontou.

— Ninguém é igual ao Hinata, mas todo cuidado é pouco. — Akaashi comentou, fazendo Sugawara concordar com a cabeça e Yaku suspirar.

— Suga, Kashi, podemos conversar rapidinho? — Kenma chamou os amigos, se afastando um pouco dos outros. — Vocês tem que parar com isso.

— Isso o que? — Akaashi o olhou com confusão.

— Ok. Vamos por partes. Vocês dois tem complexo de irmão.

— Temos o que?! 

— Complexo de irmão. Vocês tratam elu como um bebê, não deixam elu viver ou fazer as coisas por conta própria, querem manter elu debaixo das suas asas para sempre e quando elu encontrou alguém que gosta, vocês não deixam elus ficarem próximes demais. Eu sei que vocês se preocupam, que não querem que elu se machuque, mas proteger elu demais não vai impedir isso. É melhor ajudar e conversar, do que tentar proteger demais e elu fazer tudo escondido, né? — Kenma falou calmamente, olhando a reação dos amigos. Eles sabiam ele estava certo, então não tentaram contrariar.

— Não é fácil pra gente deixar elu ir, mas… não vamos ficar em cima mais, certo, Akaashi? — Sugawara perguntou para o amigo, ele é o mais apegado a Yaku, vai ser mais difícil pra ele.

— Certo… vou tentar. — Akaashi não pareceu muito satisfeito, mas ele sabia que estava errado. 

Voltaram para perto des outres, entraram no bar e fizeram seus pedidos, sentando em uma das mesas logo em seguida.

— Fiquei sabendo que vai ter festa de halloween esse ano. — Kenma comentou, iniciando uma conversa.

— Vai? Quem te contou? — Kuroo o olhou com curiosidade, nem os monitores chefes ficaram sabendo de nada ainda, então como ele poderia? 

— O Kenma é nosso informante, nós não perguntamos como ele ficou sabendo, nós só aproveitamos as informações. — Sugawara o respondeu, relaxando na cadeira.

— Vocês falam como se fossem uma máfia. — Kageyama comentou.

— Mas nós somos, Boboyama, e como vocês estão com a gente, ninguém vai incomodar vocês. — Hinata falou, olhando para as canecas cheias de cerveja, quando pousaram em sua mesa.

— Enfim, o assunto não é esse, certo? Nós temos que pensar quais fantasias vamos usar. — Akaashi interveio.

— Então… que tal nós usarmos fantasias combinando com nossas duplas? Podia ser tipo um concurso entre a gente, a melhor dupla vence! — Yaku sugeriu e todos seus amigos concordaram.

— Não vamos contar para os outros qual vai ser a fantasia, tem que ser surpresa. — Yamaguchi falou com animação.

— Você já tem algo em mente? — Tsukishima o encarou.

— Sim! Mas vamos falar disso depois, tem gente muito enxerida aqui. — Ele falou olhando de lado para Hinata, que mostrou a língua para ele.

Depois de mais algumas canecas de cerveja, Daichi decidiu que era hora de ir embora, já que no próximo dia eles teriam aula. Esse passeio tinha sido muito bom para todos se aproximarem, mesmo que alguns de mau humor. No final, todes voltaram para o castelo falando sobre suas fantasias de halloween, mesmo que faltasse muito tempo.

Yaku e Nishinoya já se sentiam mais confortáveis na presença ume de outre, elus voltaram trocando alguns dos doces que tinham comprado e conversando animadamente entre si.

— Obrigado por hoje, Morisuke-kun. — Elus estavam de mãos dadas novamente. — Eu adorei passar mais tempo com você. Podemos vir de novo semana que vem? Sem nossos amigos? 

— Claro que podemos! Podemos escolher alguns quadrinhos dos não bruxos também, seria legal. — Yaku se animou com o pensamento.

— Ei, que tal se a gente tirar uma foto? Todo mundo junto? — Sugawara sugeriu. 

— Por que? Nem somos amigos. — Kuroo cruzou os braços, fazendo Kenma revirar os olhos.

— Cale a boca, emo. Sorria, você vai participar dessa foto. — Sugawara estreitou os olhos para ele, sem dar espaço para que ele recusasse.

— Vai, Tsukki, você é o mais alto então tira a selfie. — Yamaguchi o empurrou para a frente.

Todos se aproximaram e sorriram para a foto, até conseguiram pegar Kuroo sorrindo em uma, quando fizeram cócegas nele, depois ele voltou ao seu mau humor habitual. 

Depois disso eles finalmente voltaram, indo até seus dormitórios, se preparando para uma nova semana de aula.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoje vai ter capítulo duplo porque esqueci de postar ontem.  
> Aproveitem!

Após o feriado em que eles tiveram permissão para ir a Hogsmeade, uma semana de aulas intensas e estressantes para os alunos se transformaram em duas rapidamente.

Elus estavam entrando no ritmo insano das aulas e um peso de cobrança era colocado em seus ombros a cada vez que os professores mencionavam a palavra Niem's. Fora toda a pressão de saber que aquele seria o último ano delus e que elus deveriam ser maduros o suficiente para lidarem com suas escolhas e suas futuras profissões. 

E como uma pequena brisa de alívio para aquelus que jogavam quadribol elus finalmente iriam começar a treinar para os jogos daquele ano, era uma boa forma de lidar com toda a ansiedade acumulada em seus corpos. 

Já era fim de tarde quando tiveram a penúltima aula do dia de feitiços, o último horário era tempo livre para os alunos.

— Se a gente pensar bem todas as matérias tem feitiços, então pra que a gente precisa de uma aula só disso? — Hinata indagou enquanto saía da sala de aula acompanhado de Kageyama, Daichi, Sugawara e Nishinoya e Yaku.

— Você é idiota. — respondeu Kageyama no seu tom monótono. — É assim porque é e pronto. 

A resposta ganhou uma risada des outres que ouviam e fez Hinata levantar a voz.

— Isso não é motivo, tapado. Não faz sentido nenhum.

— Não tem que fazer sentido, a gente tem que obedecer do mesmo jeito. — o mais alto disse simplesmente. Daichi concordou com a cabeça.

— É pra aprimorar nossas habilidades de execução. — o monitor grifano se meteu na conversa.

— E a gente precisa treinar os feitiços não verbais. — Sugawara apontou. 

— Eu sou péssimo nisso. — murchou Nishinoya, encolhendo os ombros.

— Se você quiser eu te ajudo a treinar, Yuu-kun. — falou Yaku enfrentando sua timidez para oferecer ajuda. — Mas eu não sou tão bom assim.

— Sim, eu quero! Você é muito inteligente sim, Morisuke-kun! Não tem que se diminuir por vergonha. — o grifano menor falou com um sorriso no rosto que fez Yaku reagir com seu rosto corando alguns tons de vermelho. Sugawara assistia apertando o braço esquerdo de Daichi. 

— Awn! Elus são tão fofes. Tô ficando emocionado. Elus tão perto demais, não tô mais emocionado não.

Daichi nem mesmo tinha ouvido o que o garoto de cabelos cinza tinha falado, seu coração estava batendo muito rápido para que pudesse raciocinar qualquer linha de pensamento, ultimamente isso vinha acontecendo com mais frequência sem motivo, se ele fosse honesto teria que ligar aquilo ao fato de Sugawara estar sempre por perto com aqueles sorrisos angelicais e voz doce.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para responder algo, a atenção delus foi desviada por alguém que gritava o nome do sonserino ao seu lado.   
— Suga-kun! Chamei o resto do time como você pediu pra nos encontrarmos na quadra. 

— Oikawa, já falei que você é maravilhose? — Oikawa sorriu, passando uma das mãos por seus cabelos castanhos, u garote também fazia parte do time de quadribol da sonserina, elus seriam o primeiro time a ter a oportunidade de treinar no campo de quadribol graças a Sugawara ter sido o primeiro a agendar o campo para elus. 

— Não mais que você, que fica cada dia mais lindo. — Oikawa comentou dando uma piscadinha com o olho esquerdo. Daichi encarava a cena olhando u garote com uma expressão fechada. 

— Você sabe que tá fazendo cara fechada, né? — sussurrou Noya ao cutucar o amigo nas costelas. Se voltou para ele saindo do seu transe.

— Não tô fazendo cara de nada. — devolveu no mesmo tom, mas pôde notar o tom zombeteiro no olhar de Noya. 

— Ei, Ei, Suga é nosso rei! Finalmente a gente vai treinar, vamos logo, o que a gente tá esperando? — Hinata deu pulinhos no lugar.

— Hina-kun! — Oikawa puxou o menor abraçando-o apertado, Hinata ria enquanto era sufocado, desistindo de retribuir o abraço.

— Você vai me matar desse jeito! 

Oikawa o largou e apertou suas bochechas deixando-as num tom bem próximo dos cabelos do rapaz.

— Não é minha culpa se você é fofo. 

— Fofo e gostoso. Sou um cara de muitas qualidades. — respondeu Hinata com um sorriso travesso.

— Eu sei, já provei e posso concordar. 

Kageyama piscou algumas vezes diante daquela resposta, diferente de Daichi ele não se esforçou em não fechar o cenho e não parecer zangado. Eles estavam flertando?

— Yuu-kun! Seu amigo tá bem? — Yaku perguntou baixinho para Noya, es dues estavam apenas observando as reações enquanto davam risada. 

— Uh, e quem é o bonitão aí? — Oikawa perguntou olhando para Kageyama que manteve a cara amarrada. 

— Esse é o boboyama que te falei, dá oi! — ele cutucou o grifano.

— Me deixa em paz, idiota. 

— Ele é tapado assim mesmo. Aí!!! — gritou ao ter sua cabeça sendo esmagada pelas mãos de Kageyama. 

— Ei, chega! Tira a mão dele. — Sugawara deu um tapa na mão do grifano maior, livrando Hinata de suas garras que fazia careta para ele de longe. 

— A gente tá desperdiçando nosso tempo de treino. — Hinata puxou Sugawara.

O de cabelos prateados se virou para Daichi que encarava Oikawa junto com Kageyama e então lhe vejo um estalo. 

— Ah, deixa eu apresentar vocês, Oikawa esse é o Daichi. — apontou o rapaz para o moreno que apenas acenou com a cabeça. — Esse é o Noya e aquele o Kageyama que você já conheceu. 

— Prazer em conhecer todos. — Oikawa disse com ar divertido enquanto os analisava. 

— Daichi. — o de cabelos prateados se virou para falar com o grifano e recebeu sua atenção. — A gente tem treino agora, mas nós encontramos no salão comunal mais tarde, certo? E vocês dois comportem-se. — ele apontou para Yaku e Noya que acenaram em conjunto.

— Nós vamos estudar. — respondeu Noya com as bochechas coradas.

— Espero que seja só isso mesmo, senão… — ele deixou a ameaça implícita. 

— Suga! — Yaku rebateu.

— Não se preocupe com elus, pode ir para seu treino. — Daichi respondeu usando um tom estranhamente formal, Sugawara o encarou alguns segundos antes de acenar. 

— Vamo logo! Usem essas pernas pra alguma coisa. — chamou Hinata que já tinha disparado na frente. 

— Acho melhor a gente ir, Suga-kun. — u sonserine colocou um dos braços ao redor dos ombros de Sugawara quando começaram a andar. Daichi sentiu seu estômago contrair, não gostando de ver aquela cena, enquanto o trio se afastava rindo.

— Não gostei delu. — declarou Kageyama. 

Daichi não respondeu, estava tentando se convencer de que havia sido apenas uma má primeira impressão, até o fato se repetir no dia seguinte, e ele ver os mesmos toques, os sorrisos e a intimidade que pareciam compartilhar. Agora ele tinha que concordar com Kageyama, ao ver us sonserines adentrando o salão comunal para o jantar daquela noite. 

— Vocês demoraram! — falou Yaku acenando para os quatro amigos enquanto estava sentado na mesa da grifinória ao lado de Noya e dividiam um pedaço de torta.

Sugawara soltou Oikawa enquanto dava-lhe um último abraço e deixava u garote na mesa da sonserina para ir se juntar à mesa grifana. Hinata estava conversando animado com o sonserino Atsumu, o loiro sorria e passava a mão nos cabelos ruivos do rapaz, Kageyama não deixou de notar, muitas vezes durante a aula ele ficava se perguntando como seria fazer aquilo, sabia que os fios ruivos eram macios e gostava da textura, tornou-se rapidamente o motivo de porque ele vivia apertando a cabeça do outro. 

— Foi difícil fazer todo mundo se concentrar no começo e depois ninguém queria mais queria ir embora. Ainda bem que tenho u Oikawa pra me ajudar a puxar a orelha deles. — Sugawara sentou-se ao lado de Daichi enquanto falava e pegava um prato para encher de comida.

— Elu sempre faz o que você falar, desde que vocês namoravam não mudou nada, né? — Yaku falou entre risinhos. 

— Ex? — Daichi do outro lado se engasgou com o suco de abóbora, ele perguntou antes de raciocinar olhando de Yaku para Sugawara que deu de ombros simplesmente num gesto casual.

— A gente teve um caso, nada demais. Por que? — Quando perguntou havia um brilhos nos olhos do sonserino que Daichi não conseguiu identificar mas fez seu estômago se revirar. 

— Nada! Por nada! Vocês pareciam próximos só isso… — o grifano retrucou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. 

— Próximos? Elus quase se fundiam nos vestiários depois dos treinos. — Hinata chegou falando alto ao escutar a conversa com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

— HINATA! — Sugawara elevou a voz, olhando feio para o amigo.

— Tô mentindo? — ele se sentou ao lado de Kageyama empurrando-o para abrir espaço.

— Ei, quer parar, seu idiota! — reclamou Kageyama fechando a cara mas cedendo e afastando-se para ele se sentar, vendo-o sorrir. 

— Por que se separaram? — de novo, Daichi perguntou e arrependeu-se logo em seguida das palavras que saíram de sua boca. Sugawara se virou, o encarando-o por alguns segundos, ele tentou manter o rosto sereno, esperando que suas bochechas não estivessem vermelhas demais. 

— Porque o Suga não queria nada sério. — Hinata soltou. Daichi ouvia com atenção.

— Querem parar de falar sobre isso? Até você já ficou com elu, Hina. — Sugawara cortou.

— Não só elu… — Yaku disse baixinho. 

— Você pegou o time inteiro? — Kageyama interveio olhando para Hinata.

— Caiu no mato é vapo. — Hinata disse arrancando risada des outres. 

— O que isso significa? — perguntou Kageyama sem entender. 

— Quer descobrir? — o ruivo sorriu de lado, e logo em seguida o grifano ao seu lado estava apertando sua cabeça xingando-o de idiota mais uma vez. 

Sugawara aproveitou essa oportunidade, ele podia sentir os olhares de Daichi sobre si, durante o treino Oikawa havia lhe dito que Daichi tinha encarado elu de um modo não muito amigável, isso fez as antenas de Sugawara se elevarem, ele não iria perder a oportunidade.

— E você, Daichi, gosta de alguém? — perguntou casualmente enquanto comia, mesmo sem olhar para o grifano ele podia sentir que ele havia se abalado enquanto remexia-se no lugar.

— Quê? Eu? — a mente de Daichi havia parado, ele se preocupou se seria algum dano irreversível, desde que havia conhecido e se aproximado do sonserino, ele tentava manter sua pose de calma, precisava fingir que não ficava estranhamente abalado quando Sugawara sorria para ele, ou dava uns daqueles sorrisos, ou tocava nele como se não fosse nada demais. 

— É, você. Não vai me dizer que você é tão certinho que não tem tempo nem pra beijar? 

— O Daichi se divertir? — Nishinoya soltou uma risada. — Essa é boa. — Daichi fuzilou-o com o canto do olho fazendo Sugawara rir.

— Vou ter muito tempo pra me divertir depois. — resmungou.

— Bom, acho que vou ter que te ajudar com isso, né. — Sugawara apertou seus ombros com um sorriso e ele sentiu o ar esvair-se de seus pulmões com o contato súbito, era esse tipo de gesto inesperado que fazia seu coração palpitar.

— Ei, Capitão! O Professor Ukai tá te chamando na sala dele. 

Daichi agradeceu aos deuses que tiveram misericórdia dele e desviou o rosto para Tanaka, um dos artilheiros do time da grifinória, levantando-se do banco de madeira rapidamente. 

— Obrigada, Tanaka. Já tô indo. 

Virou-se para o garoto de cabelos prateados, perguntando-se mentalmente se deveria chamá-lo para ir com ele já que eles deveriam andar sempre com suas duplas ou deixá-lo comer seu jantar. 

— Tudo bem, eu vou com você. Já terminei. — Sugawara levantou-se pondo-se ao lado dele sem que Daichi precisasse dizer nada, ele podia interpretá-lo tão fácil assim?

Os outros estavam muito envolvidos em suas conversas para prestar atenção na saída dos dois. Na mesa da corvinal o mesmo acontecia com Yamaguchi conversando com Tsukishima, Akaashi e Bokuto, já seu amigo Kuroo estava com sua carranca de sempre, Kenma foi o único que viu os dois saindo mas não disse nada. Em uma de suas sessões para reclamar sobre o pequeno sonserino, Kuroo havia dito que ele tinha olhos felinos, agora ele entendia o significado.

Os dois andavam pelos corredores em direção a sala do Professor Ukai, neto do Diretor. O professor era o diretor da grifinória e cobrava bastante de seus alunos.

— Você andou aprontando alguma coisa, Daichi? — Sugawara perguntou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Daichi achava incrível o fato de ele conseguir dar aquele tom travesso e ter um rosto tão angelical. 

— Acredito que não. — disse enquanto lutava para olhar para frente novamente.

— Quer aprontar? — o tom baixo dele o fez arfar, se recusou a encará-lo. 

— Não, sou monitor e você também tem que dar o exemplo. — agradeceu por sua voz sair normalmente, mesmo que estivesse surtando por dentro. 

— Chato.

Sugawara fez um biquinho que ele captou com o canto dos olhos, era fofo, um sorriso escapou dele.

Chegaram até a sala certa e Daichi se aproximou para bater na porta, ouviram alguns livros serem derrubados e se encararam pensando o que poderia estar acontecendo lá dentro. Logo uma voz soou.

— Entre. 

Assim ele fez, puxando a maçaneta e entrando na sala com suas paredes de pedra, não havia muitos itens decorativos na sala do professor de transfiguração, era bastante simples e impessoal. 

— Me chamou, professor? — Daichi inquiriu e então o olhar dele recaiu sobre o professor Takeda que estava ali num canto da sala com o rosto em chamas de tão vermelho. Sugawara logo se pôs ao seu lado, segurando uma risada. 

— Acho que atrapalhamos algo. — ele sussurrou no seu ouvido e foi sua vez de corar com a aproximação do sonserino. 

— Sim, sim, chamei. — Ukai pigarreou, passando as mãos nos cabelos tingidos de loiro, notando então a presença de Sugawara. — E você, Sugawara? Veio tirar alguma dúvida? 

— Er, bom. Eu preciso ir se me dão licença. Tenho alguns trabalhos para corrigir. — o professor Takeda passou por eles como um furacão e deixou a sala. 

— A gente não vai contar pra ninguém. — piscou Sugawara para o professor. 

— Desculpa, professor, era pra vir sozinho? O diretor disse que deveríamos andar sempre juntos. — Daichi intercedeu, sem saber do que o sonserino falava mas pela reação do professor não era coisa boa, ele fechou o rosto ao olhar para Sugawara. 

— Contar o que? — perguntou Ukai.

— Você sabe. 

O professor Ukai ficou em silêncio pelo que pareceu serem segundos muito longos, e então passou a mão sobre o rosto, massageando a têmpora como se estivesse com dor de cabeça. 

— Certo, enfim... Daichi, chamei você aqui para dizer que saíram as chaves dos jogos de quadribol. Vai ser divulgado amanhã cedo. 

— Sério? Podemos ver? — Daichi animou-se pegando o pergaminho que o professor empurrava na sua direção. 

— Vocês vão ser os primeiros a jogar. — Sugawara comentou, ele tinha se aproximado de Daichi, colocando uma mão nos seus ombros para ver a tabela de jogos. 

— Sim, contra a corvinal. E tendo em conta que ano passado não fomos muito bem, espero que esse ano possamos ganhar a taça. — o professor falou e Daichi sentiu a cobrança clara naquelas palavras.

— Claro. — se limitou a dizer, ainda estudando o papel. — Começaremos a treinar semana que vem.

— A esperança é a última que morre, não é? — Sugawara disse inocentemente.

— Posso falar com você, Sugawara? — pediu o professor, dispensando Daichi para esperar lá fora, o grifano se preocupou com o que o diretor da grifinória teria a tratar com um aluno sonserino. 

Ainda assim, Daichi saiu da sala e esperou até que o garoto de cabelos prateados tivesse saído, ele parecia tranquilo.

— Vamos? — pediu Suga, voltando a andar pelos corredores.

— Uh, posso perguntar… — Daichi estaria mentindo se falasse que não estava curioso.

— O que ele disse? Você não percebeu que ele e o professor Takeda tem um caso? — o sorriso de canto dele aumentou ao falar.

— O QUÊ? O PROF. UKAI E O PROF. TAKEDA? 

— Shhhh! Daichi! — Sugawara colocou as mãos na boca dele, fazendo-o calar, o grifano corou com o contato. — Seja discreto. Não fale nada aos outros, ok? 

Quando o sonserino tirou suas mãos do rosto dele, Daichi já não estava pensando mais no caso dos professores. 

Sugawara sentiu os olhos dele vagando pelo seu rosto e ao invés de corar, ele sorriu, gostava do modo como ele o olhava e de estar ao lado dele, fora que Daichi era muito bonito, mas ele ainda mantinha suas barreiras ao redor de si mesmo, usava sua simpatia para atrair as pessoas ao mesmo tempo em que não as deixava entrar demais no seu mundo. 

Na manhã seguinte todos os alunos ficaram sabendo sobre a tabela geral e a ordem dos jogos de quadribol daquele ano. Kuroo não perdeu a oportunidade de reclamar que o campo de quadribol estava reservado para os times da sonserina e na semana seguinte para a grifinória nos tempos livres. Então, ele fez todo o seu time acordar às cinco da manhã para treinarem. Akaashi que sempre parecia tranquilo, estava muito irritado naqueles dias, mas dava seus pequenos sorrisos assim que encontrava Bokuto. 

Daichi também não pegou leve com seu time, mas os corvinos pareciam estar especialmente com os nervos à flor da pele enquanto a semana passava e o dia do jogo se aproximava. Até mesmo Tsukishima que não estava no time de quadribol, apesar de muita insistência de Kuroo para que ele jogasse, sem sucesso. 

O loiro sempre resmungava sobre como Yamaguchi parecia agarrar todas as chances de invadir seu espaço pessoal, mas no final do dia os dois terminavam estudando juntos. Tsukishima descobriu que o sonserino era tão bom quanto ele em aritmância, não que ele fosse confessar isso em público ou em voz alta. 

Kageyama e Noya costumavam escapar dos olhares de Daichi e irem treinar um pouco depois do jantar, Yaku e Hinata os acompanhavam e terminavam es quatro divertindo-se nos campos de quadribol até estar muito escuro para enxergar qualquer coisa. Noya gostava de reservar algumas horas para ver os vagalumes surgirem com Yaku no topo das árvores da floresta negra longe dos gritos de Hinata e Kageyama.

Quando o sábado chegou, toda a escola parecia estar eufórica para o primeiro jogo de quadribol. Naquela manhã todes estavam animados durante o café da manhã, as quatro mesas fervilhavam com o burburinho dos alunos comentando sobre o jogo que ocorreria dali a pouco.

— Como você consegue comer tanto antes do jogo? — Hinata perguntou para Kageyama, elevando as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo enchendo a boca de comida sem nem aparentar estar ansioso com o jogo. O garoto simplesmente deu de ombros e continuou enfiando uma fatia de pão na boca. 

— Uma vez eu comi bolo de chocolate antes do jogo e vomitei nos gramados, foi demais. — o ruivo disse quase como se estivesse orgulhoso do fato. 

— Nojento. Cale a boca, boke. — Kageyama cortou enquanto enchia a boca.

— Ugh, acho que agora quem não consegue comer sou eu. — Nishinoya fez uma careta olhando para seu prato depois de ouvir a conversa.

— Eu lembro disso! Foi no seu primeiro ano, né? — Yaku soltou rindo mas estremecendo ao lembrar do fato. 

— Você vai me assistir jogar, Morisuke-kun? — o grifano se virou de repente com um sorriso nos lábios e o rosto brilhando de animação. 

— Claro! Vou torcer por você. — elu tentou retribuir o sorriso mas ficando vermelhe ao encará-lo nos olhos, elus estavam muito próximes um do outro. Nas últimas semanas elus aproveitavam qualquer oportunidade para ficarem juntes e conversarem a sós. 

— Verdade! Todes nós vamos assistir vocês. — Hinata deu tapinhas nos ombros de Noya cortando o momento, ele ainda queria vencer sua aposta com Yamaguchi. — Toma, Kageyama, come mais um pouco, eu quero ver você passando mal durante o jogo. — Hinata ofereceu um prato com bolo para o moreno com um sorrisinho perverso.

— Ei! Kageyama! Não coma isso, já chega. — Daichi o chamou do outro lado da mesa observando a cena preocupado, ele tinha que ficar de olho em todos seus jogadores para não fazerem alguma besteira. Sugawara riu da cena em que ele tentava controlar os outros sem sucesso.

— Quanta autoridade, Daichi. — o comentário soou sarcástico, mas Daichi suspirou alto e colocou as mãos no rosto. — Ei, calma, vocês vão se sair bem. — deu tapinhas de consolação no braço dele.

— Você acha mesmo? — ele perguntou com o som da sua voz saindo abafada por esconder o rosto entre as mãos. 

— Acho, vai lá e se divirta! — Daichi tirou o rosto das mãos, de alguma forma aquelas palavras foram reconfortantes para ele. 

— Obrigado.

Já na mesa da corvinal, Kuroo estava de pé tentando chamar a atenção de seu time que parecia ignorá-lo, sem dar-lhe ouvidos.

— Deixa a gente tomar café com calma, Kuroo, para de ser chato. — atalhou Akaashi, tirando os óculos do rosto e procurando algo para limpá-lo.

— Aqui, Akaashii! Toma. Se você limpar na blusa vai riscar seu óculos. — Bokuto tirou do seu bolso um lenço amarelo e entregou ao rapaz que deu um pequeno sorriso agradecendo ao aceitar o lenço, as pontas das orelhas de Bokuto tornaram-se escarlate quando seus dedos resvalaram-se rapidamente. 

— Obrigada, Bokuto-san. Posso fazer um pedido? — ele olhou para o lufano com seu jeito calmo e sério, entregando o lenço de volta.

— Sim! — Bokuto acenou sentindo um frio na espinha ao encarar os olhos azuis escuros. 

— Você torceria por mim no jogo de hoje? Acho que meus amigos vão torcer pras duplas deles. — Akaashi nem ligava, ele só queria que Bokuto estivesse lá vendo ele jogar. 

Bokuto abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir o pedido e balançou a cabeça em positivo. — Eu vou! Claro que eu ia assistir e torcer por você, Akaashi. — Bokuto estava radiante, e Akaashi apreciou a beleza daquele rosto animado e o modo como ele dizia seu nome. 

— Não cai nessa, Bokuto. Ele só tá te ludibriando. Será que ninguém me escuta? Eu sou o capitão dessa porra. — bradou Kuroo ao ver que continuava sendo ignorado.

— Ei, Yama, como tá as apostas contra a corvinal? Quero apostar também. Foi mal, Kashi, eu divido o dinheiro com você. — Akaashi aceitou a oferta, e Yama rapidamente tirou um pergaminho passando-o para Kenma fazer sua aposta. 

Kuroo voltou a se sentar emburrado, de repente ele estava bastante silencioso enquanto observava Kenma com o canto dos olhos, o loiro estava concentrado analisando as tabelas de apostas enquanto empurrava os pedaços de brócolis cuidadosamente para o canto do prato, ele sempre fazia aquilo, o corvino já sabia que ele odiava aquele vegetal. Kuroo passou a ser fisgado para aqueles momentos, o loiro mexia em seu piercing na língua distraidamente, era perturbador o quanto ele vinha sendo afetado por aquilo desde o dia em que vira pela primeira vez no clube de duelos. 

Quem em sã consciência furaria a língua? Era um dos questionamentos do corvino, outro era qual seria a sensação de ter aquilo na língua e antes que ele pudesse se controlar o pensamento de como seria beijar com aquilo invadia sua mente.

— Tsukki, você vai assistir o jogo? 

— Não, prefiro ir estudar. — o loiro disse com seu tom sem qualquer ânimo. — E você sabe que fazer apostas é errado, certo? 

— Sério? Eu não sabia, mas obrigado pelo aviso, Tsukki. — o sonserino piscou divertido dando uma risadinha e fazendo o loiro cerrar os olhos aumentando o sorriso de Yamaguchi, ele achava as expressões do mais alto muito fofas. — Quer resolver a lista de exercícios de aritmância? 

— Pode ser. — Tsukishima não entendia porque aquele sonserino insistia tanto em se aproximar dele. Parecia que Yamaguchi não entendia o conceito de espaço pessoal e Tsukishima dava muito valor a isso, estava sempre reclamando com o moreno mas nada parecia surtir efeito para afastá-lo ou desanimá-lo, a melhor solução que ele conseguiu encontrar foi não se deixar levar e concordar com o que quer que fosse deixá-lo quieto. 

Os dois deixaram o salão comunal antes do resto dos alunos, que gradualmente foram rumando para os campos de quadribol, estavam com sorte naquela manhã de sábado já que o sol havia aparecido.

— Dá pra agilizarem aí, temos que pegar um lugar na frente. — Hinata bradou puxando os amigos para fora.

— Imagina a cara dos grifanos quando verem a gente lá. — Sugawara comentou rindo. Elus haviam desejado boa sorte para Akaashi fazer um bom jogo sem ferimentos. Kenma estava com eles e feliz de poder passar um tempo reunido com seus amigos somente, mas nenhum pouco contente sabendo que as arquibancadas estariam lotadas e ele não gostava de multidões barulhentas. 

— Não se preocupa, Ken, podemos sair quando você quiser. — Sugawara apertou os ombros tensos do amigo.

— Ok, eu acho que dou conta. — o loiro sussurrou enquanto caminhavam pelos gramados rumo ao campo de quadribol. 

A área era coberta de grama verde por quilômetros, as arquibancadas de madeira estavam revestidas e enfeitadas com as cores da grifinória de um lado e da corvinal do outro. Três grandes aros de metal se elevavam em altos pontes onde os jogadores tentariam fazer os gols. 

— Er… Eu já volto, ok? Podem ir na frente. — Yaku comentou parando enquanto segurava em suas mãos seu inseparável baralho de tarot, elu amava aquelas cartas e tê-las em mãos trazia um sentimento de segurança. 

— Tá tudo bem, Yaku? — preocupou-se Sugawara alterando seu semblante instantaneamente.

— Tô! Não se preocupem, eu só tenho que fazer um negócio! — tentou acalmar os amigos e partiu dando as costas, deixando os amigos curiosos para trás. Correu o mais depressa que conseguiu até chegar ao vestiário da grifinória. 

Daichi estava no meio de um discurso motivacional quando avistou u pequene lufane e encerrou seu discurso, aproximando-se de Nishinoya e apontando para a entrada do vestiário, os outros estavam distraídos demais conversando sobre as últimas táticas de jogo. Assim que Noya se virou e viu Yaku com as bochechas coradas da corrida até ali, olhando para os lados parecendo tímide, o grifano instantaneamente abriu um sorriso com a surpresa inesperada. 

— O que hou-

— Ah! Tá tudo bem, Yuu-kun! — interveio u lufane, aproximando-se dele para dissipar qualquer preocupação que o outro pudesse ter, e mostrou uma das suas cartas de tarot com a representação de um sol amarelo. Agora elu mordia o lábio ao ver o moreno com suas vestes de jogo e o ar confiante e animado que ele exalava naturalmente, seu rosto esquentava enquanto pensava que ele era muito bonito.  
Noya sorriu coçando atrás da nuca olhando a carta, mas aquilo não lhe dizia muita coisa, ele não era muito bom nas matérias adivinhatórias. — Ahn… isso é uma coisa boa? Eu não sou muito bom em interpretar… 

Yaku soltou uma pequena risada nervosa que fez Noya encarar admirando elu. 

— Ei, apressem-se! Já vamos entrar. — Daichi chamou, tentando colocar o time em ordem. 

— É uma carta de boa sorte, então acho que vocês vão se sair bem hoje. — elu começou, apertando as mãos num gesto ansioso, tinha agido totalmente num impulso ao aparecer ali daquela forma, mas já que estava ali elu iria até o fim. 

— Sério! Que bom! Obrig- — Noya se interrompeu novamente, paralisado quando Yaku avançou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Pra dar boa sorte. — Elu sorriu e sabendo que tinha atingido o ápice de sua coragem para realizar aquilo, despediu-se, correndo novamente para seus amigos, dessa vez seu coração batia acelerado e não era pela corrida, a adrenalina enchendo seu corpo de saber que era a segunda vez que beijava o grifano, ainda que fosse na bochecha. Elu estava feliz, era um tipo totalmente novo de sentimento.

— Acho que o Noya virou pedra. — comentou Kageyama ao se aproximar do amigo e cutucá-lo, Nishinoya tinha estado parado no mesmo lugar sorrindo de um jeito bobo, seu coração batia forte com um sentimento aquecido por dentro. 

Sacudiu-se, dando alguns pulinhos e voltando a realidade animado.

— Beleza! Se a gente ganhar eu vou beijar elu! — falou exultante, com suas bochechas corando. 

— Então é melhor você bloquear todas as goles! Boa sorte. — Daichi deu tapinhas no ombro do amigo, Noya era o goleiro da equipe e era melhor ainda quando motivado. Daichi estava feliz vendo a felicidade do amigo, Noya já era uma pessoa naturalmente animada, mas agora ele parecia feliz de verdade desde que conhecera Yaku e ele ouvia as reclamações constantes dele de que sempre que chegava perto du lufane seus amigos protetores apareciam, mais especificamente Akaashi e Sugawara, Noya parecia nem mais disfarçar o quanto estava apaixonado.

Entraram no campo sob as vaias dos alunos que torciam, toda a escola parecia estar reunida para o jogo de abertura, alguns alunos disparavam feixes de luzes brilhantes com suas varinhas. Os dois times entraram em posição sobrevoando o gramado em cima de suas vassouras numa volta de reconhecimento fazendo as arquibancadas vibrarem, logo os capitães das equipes, Daichi e Kuroo, foram chamados no centro do campo para o cumprimento inicial. E então, a goles foi lançada ao ar dando início a partida. 

O pomo de ouro fez sua aparição brilhante e dourada nos ares antes de disparar e subir em alta velocidade, isso fez os apanhadores, Akaashi e Ushijima saírem em busca do pequeno item. Os raios de sol dificultavam muito para eles encontrarem e era difícil ficar atento ao jogo para não serem acertados por balaços errantes e ainda terem que buscar o pequeno pomo. 

A partida entre as duas equipes estava em ritmo acelerado, quando perto de quarenta minutos já havia se passado, os dois times já haviam pontuado e o placar estava apertado. A voz do narrador era difícil de ser ouvida para os jogadores que disparavam nas suas vassouras mas o placar era de 50 pontos para a grifinória e 40 para a corvinal, apesar da corvinal chegar muito mais a frente para marcarem, Noya estava inspirado e bloqueava a grande maioria das bolas que eram arremessadas aos aros.

Foi quando ele viu o pequeno pomo passar voando baixo pelo gramado e gritou para Ushijima que estava parado num dos lados tentando encontrar o pomo, por um milagre ele conseguiu se fazer ouvir e Ushijima sabia o que fazer. 

A dica não passou despercebida para Akaashi que logo voou atrás do outro apanhador, mas aqueles segundos de vantagem foi tudo que o apanhador grifano precisava para esticar seus longos braços e pegar o pomo de ouro dando fim a partida e garantindo mais 150 pontos para a grifinória no placar final.

O barulho tornou-se ensurdecedor do lado vermelho das arquibancadas que comemoravam a vitória, depois disso tudo virou um borrão para os jogadores, eles voltaram para os vestiários, tomaram banho rapidamente trocando de roupa para comemorarem com seus amigos.  
Logo que saíram, foram saudados pelos alunos felizes que os abraçavam e gritavam animados parabenizando-os. Nesse momento Nishinoya procurava uma pessoa em particular, assim que avistou a pequena figura de cabelos rosa juntamente com seus amigos sonserinos logo atrás que também gritavam chamando a atenção dos grifanos ali perto, vendo-os e abrindo espaço no caminho por conhecerem a fama do grupo. 

— Você foi incrível Yuu-kun! Bloqueou várias vezes, eu disse que vocês estavam com sorte. — Yaku correu na direção dele, pulando em seus braços e abraçando-o.

Noya sentiu seu peito explodir, ele apenas sorriu sem conseguir se conter, não conseguindo formar nenhuma palavra, antes que se afastassem, ele agarrou sua oportunidade pousando sua mão numa das bochechas de Yaku e unindo seus lábios num beijo rápido.

— Acho que você é quem me dá sorte. — conseguiu dizer olhando nos olhos de Yaku com o máximo de determinação que tinha em seu corpo.

Yaku instantaneamente ficou paralisado, seu cérebro tinha parado de funcionar e seu rosto inteiro havia ficado vermelho escarlate, sua mente entrava em colapso tentando entender a situação, se ele havia u beijado significava que gostava delu? Mais do que como amige? 

— MEU DEUS! EU PRECISO ACHAR O YAMA! VALEU NOYA, EU VENCI! — Hinata estava berrando a plenos pulmões sobre a aposta que havia vencido e saiu em busca de Yamaguchi pulando pelos corredores. 

— Morisuke-kun? Você tá bem? — Noya voltou sua atenção para elu, preocupado que tivesse ultrapassado algum limite e feito alguma besteira.

— Você gosta de mim? — Yaku perguntou saindo do transe, tocando os lábios. Noya então soltou uma risada de alívio.

— Sim, eu gostaria de te beijar de novo, se você quiser… — Yaku se preocupou que seu peito pudesse sair voando como um pequeno pomo de ouro de tão rápido que batida, elu achou fofo o modo como agora era Noya quem parecia tímido.

— Eu quero. — dessa vez foi elu quem se aproximou e depositou um beijo que logo foi correspondido por Noya, sendo mais longo que o primeiro.

Logo uma sombra se fez sobre elus com Sugawara e Akaashi que tinha acabado de chegar com os outros corvinos e se deparado com a cena.

— Eu vou desmaiar, me segura, Suga. — anunciou o corvino.

— Ei, vão com calma. — Kenma se interpôs entre os dois, tentando puxá-los para trás.

— Se você fizer elu chorar… — Akaashi apontou para Noya com o semblante fechado, ele automaticamente deu alguns passos para trás. Sugawara se livrou do aperto de Kenma e pôs uma das mãos no ombro de Noya, apertando e dando um sorriso que o grifano achou o mais intimidador dos que já vira até então. 

— Relaxa, Kashi, ele vai se comportar direitinho, não é Noya? — o menor acenou com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Seus amigos resolveram aproximar-se para entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Isso é um plano né, tipo ganhar a confiança delus e descobrir o que estão tramando? — perguntou Kuroo para Kageyama, vendo Tsukishima chegar com Hinata e Yamaguchi.

— Sim, um plano que envolve enfiar a língua na boca de outre. — o loiro cortou, dando uma risadinha ao ver Daichi defender o amigo de um Sugawara e Akaashi bravos.

— NOYA, SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODIAM ESPERAR MAIS UMA SEMANA? — Yamaguchi reclamou vendo Hinata dar risada e comentando com Kageyama que ele havia ganhado a aposta com a maior felicidade. 

— Beleza! Isso pede comemoração! Liderem o caminho pro salão comunal de vocês! — o ruivo falou empolgado enquanto uma onda de alunos passava para guiá-los à comemoração e um Noya muito aliviado em colocar distância entre ele e Yaku de seus amigos sanguinários. Tinham muito o que comemorar naquele dia.


	10. Chapter 10

O salão da grifinória se encontrava um pouco cheio demais, muita gente tinha ido comemorar a vitória deles no primeiro jogo e eles até que gostavam disso. Todos os jogadores do time se sentiam animados a cada elogio que recebiam, mas alguns estavam com a cabeça em outro lugar. 

— Será que já estão vindo? Quero ver u Morisuke-kun logo! — Nishinoya estava inquieto, olhando para a entrada do salão a todo momento.   
— Você já não trocou saliva o suficiente com elu? Fica quieto aí. — Tsukishima falou, aparentando estar um pouco entediado.

— Não é culpa minha se você não tem ninguém pra beijar, Tsukki. Deixa de ser amargurado. — Nishinoya rebateu, não conseguindo se acalmar.

— Não me chama assim e eu posso beijar alguém, se eu quiser. — Tsukishima falou, recebendo olhares duvidosos de todos os amigos.   
— Hey, elus chegaram! — Bokuto falou, mudando o foco. 

Elus entraram juntes, atraindo vários olhares, retribuindo alguns de um jeito não muito amigável. Nishinoya se animou vendo Yaku e correu na direção delu.

— Morisuke-kun! Você demorou. — Nishinoya falou, abraçando u garote e encostando suas testas.

— Eu só fiquei longe por um tempinho. — Yaku falou, dando uma risadinha.

— Mas eu senti sua falta mesmo assim. — Ele fez biquinho, no qual Yaku prontamente depositou um selinho, fazendo es dues sorrirem.

— Sem beijos na minha frente se não minha pressão cai. — Akaashi falou, empurrando Nishinoya para longe de Yaku.

— Relaxa, Kashi, deixa elus se divertirem. Olha lá como o Bokuto-san tá bonito. — Hinata tentou distrair Akaashi, fazendo um sinal de joinha para Yaku e Nishinoya.

— Daichi! — Sugawara se aproximou de Daichi, sorrindo para ele. — Não estamos muito atrasades, né? O Akaashi demora bastante para se arrumar.

— Vocês chegaram bem na hora. — Daichi falou, se sentindo desnorteado pela aproximação repentina do outro.

— Que bom! Falando nisso, eu nem te dei os parabéns, né? — Sugawara falou, se aproximando ainda mais e abrindo um sorriso travesso.

— Não precisa se incomodar com isso… — Daichi começou a falar, mas parou assim que sentiu os braços do outro ao seu redor.

— Parabéns, capitão. — Sugawara sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

— Ah, sim, obrigado. — Daichi falou, retribuindo o abraço rapidamente e se afastando, com as bochechas vermelhas.

— Akaashi! — Bokuto se aproximou do moreno, que fez uma expressão desanimada. — Sinto muito pela sua derrota de hoje, você está bem?

— Só um pouquinho desanimado. — Akaashi suspirou dramaticamente, recebendo um olhar preocupado de Bokuto.

— Será que tem algo que posso fazer para te ajudar? 

— Ah… eu queria só um abraço, para me consolar… — Akaashi fez a expressão mais triste que conseguia naquele momento.

— Isso eu posso fazer! — Bokuto se aproximou dele e o envolveu em seus braços. — Tá tudo bem, nem sempre a gente ganha, mas na próxima eu sei que a vitória vai ser de vocês!

— Obrigado, Bokuto-san. — Akaashi se aconchegou nele, sentindo os braços fortes o amparar. Os dois sentiram seus corações errarem uma batida, mas continuaram naquela posição por mais um tempo.

— Tsukki, quer um abraço de consolação também? — Yamaguchi ofereceu, chegando perto do loiro.

— Por que? Eu nem joguei. — Tsukishima rebateu, na esperança que Yamaguchi desistisse da ideia do abraço, mas o outro não se deixava abalar tão facilmente.

— Mas sua casa perdeu, eu sei o quão difícil é e você parece desanimado. Quer? — Yamaguchi estendeu os braços, dando um sorrisinho.

— De qualquer jeito você vai invadir meu espaço pessoal mesmo. — Tsukishima deu de ombros, mas Yamaguchi não se aproximou.

— Você não tá desanimado. Como vou consolar alguém que não está desanimado? — Yamaguchi abaixou os braços e fez biquinho.

— Ok, eu estou muito desanimado, vê? Preciso de um abraço. — Tsukishima suspirou e se deu por vencido ao ver a expressão do outro.

— Mesmo? — Yamaguchi o olhou de lado.

— Mesmo. — Ele estendeu os braços, segurando um Yamaguchi animado que praticamente pulou em seu colo. 

— Tá melhor agora? — Yamaguchi perguntou, sem soltar o loiro.

— Sim, muito melhor. — Tsukishima falou, ouvindo o outro dar uma risadinha.

Kuroo olhava toda a cena que se passava entre os amigos e revirou os olhos, resmungando e fazendo cara feia. Kenma o olhou de lado, tentando descobrir qual era o problema daquela vez.

— Que foi, emo? — Ele observou o mais alto, que ostentava uma carranca.

— Isso de abraço é bobagem. — Kuroo falou cruzando os braços.

— Só por que você não ganhou um? Eu posso te abraçar se quiser. — Kenma falou e Kuroo o encarou, parecendo ponderar sobre isso. — É só você pedir.

— Não, obrigado. — Kuroo desistiu imediatamente da ideia, ele nem sabia o motivo que o levava a pensar em aceitar, mas não estava pronto para engolir seu orgulho.

— Que pena, você só vai conseguir algo de mim se engolir seu orgulho e pedir com jeitinho. — Kenma falou, lançando uma piscadela e se   
afastando, deixando um Kuroo ainda mais mau humorado para trás. 

— Kageboboca! — Hinata se aproximou de Kageyama. — Comemore bem sua vitória dessa vez, porque na próxima iremos te vencer! 

— Duvido, nosso apanhador é muito melhor que você. — Kageyama rebateu e Hinata aparentou estar ofendido.

— Retire o que disse! Tá falando isso só porque sou pequeno, né? — Hinata estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Tô falando porque é verdade. — Kageyama deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio.

— Tá querendo brigar, Kagebobo? Vem no soco então! — Hinata levantou os punhos, entrando em posição de luta.

— Vocês dois poderiam não brigar só por hoje? — Daichi interveio, se colocando no meio dos dois.

— Ele que começou! — Hinata cruzou os braços, olhando para Daichi.

— Kageyama, não irrite ele. — Daichi o repreendeu, fazendo Hinata sorrir.

— Mas eu não fiz nada! — Kageyama lançou um olhar raivoso para Hinata, que estava rindo dele.

— Daichi, deixa as crianças se resolverem sozinhas. Eu queria falar uma coisa com vocês. — Sugawara puxou Daichi do meio dos dois.

— Com todo mundo? — Daichi perguntou.

— Sim! — Sugawara parecia animado.

— Certo, mas cadê u Yaku e o Nishinoya? — Akaashi olhou ao redor, ainda grudado em Bokuto.

— Estão fazendo o que eu queria estar fazendo também. — Yamaguchi falou, se virando para encarar Tsukishima. — Tsukki, deixa eu te consolar enfiando minha língua na sua boca?

— Eu não tô tão triste assim, Yamaguchi. — Tsukishima respondeu, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

— Para de dar em cima dele. — Kuroo o olhou de lado e ele fez uma careta.

— Eu quero beijar ele, não você. Tá tão incomodado por quê? — Yamaguchi falou com a voz carregada de cinismo.

— Kuroo, se você não beija então não atrapalhe os outros. — Kenma chegou perto do moreno.

— Ei, vocês podem manter o foco por um segundinho? — Sugawara chamou a atenção deles. — Obrigado. Então, eu estava pensando em fazer uma festinha só nossa, uma festinha do pijama! Poderíamos mesmo até fazer hoje, se não estiverem muito cansados. 

— Festa do pijama? Como? Não podemos ficar acordados até muito tarde. — Kuroo encarou Sugawara.

— Só porque não podemos, não quer dizer que não vamos. — Sugawara sorriu travesso, se virando para Daichi. — O que acha, Daichi? 

— Eu não sei… — Ele pensou em recusar, mas viu a expressão desanimada que Sugawara fez. — Certo, talvez não seja tão ruim assim.

— Espera… isso é contra as regras. Daichi acabou de concordar em quebrar as regras?! — Bokuto falou e todos estavam surpresos, menos Sugawara, que parecia ainda mais animado.

— Eu sabia que o Daichi não era tão careta assim. — Sugawara o abraçou, fazendo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. — Akaashi, podemos usar seu projetor para assistir algum filme, você o trouxe?

— Você sabe que ele sempre está comigo, não se sabe quando vamos precisar. — Akaashi falou como se aquilo fosse algo essencial.

— Mas onde faremos isso? — Tsukishima perguntou.

— Deixa isso com a gente, só se preocupem em nos dar o privilégio da sua ilustre presença. — Sugawara respondeu, recebendo alguns olhares duvidosos.

— E u Yaku e o Noya? — Kageyama perguntou, já que es dues não estavam ali.

— Tenho certeza que u Yaku vai topar. — Kenma falou.

— E o Noya vai pra todo lugar que u Yaku estiver. — Daichi completou e todos os amigos concordaram.

— Ele fica falando delu o tempo todo, não aguento mais. — Tsukishima reclamou. — Ele tá conseguindo ser quase tão chato quanto o Kuroo.

— Achei que isso fosse impossível. — Yamaguchi falou, arrancando risadinhas de todos e um olhar raivoso de Kuroo. — Mas elus só estão apaixonades, Tsukki. É fofo.

— Falando nisso o salão de vocês é bem feinho, né? — Hinata comentou.

— Hinata, não seja indelicado. — Sugawara fingiu o repreender, segurando a risada. — Não é culpa deles se o salão é feinho assim, eles não   
podem fazer nada pra mudar. 

— Por isso que eles são amargurados, né? Eu não gostaria que meu salão fosse feio assim. — Yamaguchi falou e dessa vez até Tsukishima deu uma risadinha.

— O que tem de tão errado no nosso salão? — Daichi perguntou, confuso.

— Um dia vamos levar vocês no nosso, e vocês vão ver como é um salão bonito de verdade. — Sugawara se aproximou dele e o abraçou de lado, Daichi já estava se acostumando a esse gesto, já que todos os dias ficavam assim.

— Vocês vivem com cobras? — Kageyama perguntou para Hinata, que o olhou com deboche.

— Por que? Vocês vivem com leões por acaso? — Hinata rebateu, arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

— Oi, o que a gente perdeu? — Yaku chegou perto dos amigos, de mãos dadas com Nishinoya e sorrindo como se nunca tivesse saído de lá. Es dues estavam com as bocas vermelhas e inchadas, e com algumas marcas no pescoço.

— Yaku que marcas são essas? Logo eu que pensei que você fosse inocente. — Hinata u olhou com malícia, fazendo elu ficar corade. 

— Hinata vamos apostar que até o final da festa o Akaashi mata o Noya. — Yamaguchi falou, olhando para o amigo que estava prestes a avançar no mais baixo. — Bokuto-san, segura ele! 

— Opa. — Bokuto o impediu de avançar e Daichi fez o mesmo com Sugawara, que tentou se afastar discretamente. — Sem agressão, hoje é um dia para comemorar.

— Vou comemorar enfiando a mão na cara dele, olha o que ele tá fazendo com minhe nenê. — Akaashi rosnou, olhando para Nishinoya que se escondeu atrás de Yaku.

— Kashi, não bate nele. A culpa não é dele… eu gosto. — Yaku falou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem e Akaashi parou, olhando para elu com perplexidade.

Depois de Hinata e Yamaguchi caírem na risada por causa da expressão de Akaashi, eles ajudaram Daichi e Bokuto a segurar os amigos, impedindo que Nishinoya fosse assassinado. Todes tentaram curtir o resto da festinha em paz, se divertindo e sem brigas. 

— Então… quando você vai pedir elu em namoro? Talvez assim o Sugawara e o Akaashi deixarão de tentar te agredir. — Daichi perguntou para Nishinoya, depois que es outres foram embora, alegando ter que preparar algumas coisas. 

— Não sei… já estou pensando nisso. Acho que vou pedir ajuda para o Kenma-san, ele é bem tranquilo e parece ser um cara legal. — Nishinoya comentou, fazendo Kuroo soltar um som de deboche.

— O Kenma? Acho que você tá se confundindo, ele é o pior. — O moreno falou, fazendo Nishinoya revirar os olhos.

— Você que não faz nem um esforço para se dar bem com ele. — Tsukishima comentou, voltando a ostentar sua expressão entediada. Ele sempre ficava assim quando Yamaguchi não estava por perto, o distraindo com alguma coisa. 

— E você por acaso se dá bem com o Yamaguchi? — Kuroo o encarou com cinismo.

— Sim. É só deixar eles fazerem o que querem e assim te deixam em paz. — Tsukishima falou com simplicidade. 

— Vocês vão aprender a melhorar seus relacionamentos com o tempo, o Nishinoya conseguiu. — Daichi falou.

— Mas eu não quero namorar. — Kageyama apontou, recebendo alguns acenos de cabeça em concordância. 

— Eu não vou nem falar nada, estou só observando vocês de longe. — Nishinoya comentou, encarando todos os amigos.

Depois que acabou, Bokuto, Tsukishima e Kuroo voltaram para seus dormitórios, lembrando que o combinado era se encontrar com es outres na frente do refeitório. Sugawara falou que eles tinham que ver como era bom andar pelo castelo durante a noite, deixando Daichi preocupado e se perguntando quantas vezes elus já fizeram aquilo.

Eles estavam agitados, imaginando como seria essa tal festa do pijama, até mesmo Kuroo estava ansioso. Esperaram até que tudo estivesse silencioso para se levantarem, os sonserinos foram os primeiros a chegar, já que eles tinham o mapa do maroto. Logo em seguida Yaku chegou com Bokuto, que parecia bem animado. Akaashi chegou com Tsukishima e Kuroo logo depois, faltando só os grifanos. 

— Akaashi, eu gostei do seu pijama. — Bokuto comentou, o olhando com os olhos brilhantes e fazendo ele corar. — É de qual filme? 

— Senhor dos anéis, eu gosto bastante. — Akaashi olhou para seu pijama, envergonhado.

— Deve ser bem legal, algum dia podemos assistir juntos, acho que seria legal. — Bokuto sorriu para ele e seu coração errou algumas batidas. 

— Eu ia adorar. — Akaashi sorriu gentilmente para ele.  
Os sonserinos mantinham suas varinhas acesas, impedindo que ficasse tudo muito escuro e atrapalhasse a visão. Com o canto dos olhos,   
Kenma percebeu que Kuroo o encarava, e o olhou de volta com desconfiança.

— Que foi? 

— Por que você só usa roupas pretas? — Kuroo observou seu pijama, era simples e curto. Franziu as sobrancelhas olhando para as pernas dele, eram atraentes, ele gostaria de passar as mãos ali. Balançou a cabeça afastando o pensamento e voltou a encarar Kenma, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

— Bom, o uniforme é obrigatório e eu fico bem de preto. — Kenma falou, não percebendo a expressão envergonhada do outro, por causa da pouca luz. 

— Ei, vocês não acham que eles estão demorando? — Sugawara perguntou, bem na hora que Kuroo ia concordar com Kenma, e ele agradeceu mentalmente por ser interrompido. — Acha que deveríamos ir buscá-los?

— Olha no mapa. — Hinata falou e Sugawara abriu o mapa, vendo onde os outros estavam. — Já estão a caminho. 

— Ainda bem. — Sugawara concordou. 

— Que mapa é esse? — Tsukishima se esticou para ver, mas foi impedido por Yamaguchi.

— Nenhum! Olha, Tsukki, meu pijama é bonito, né? — Ele tentou distrair o loiro, e conseguiu. Tsukishima desceu o olhar pelo seu corpo e corou, Yamaguchi estava muito perto. 

— Por que vocês usam pijamas tão curtos? — Ele resmungou e tentou mudar seu foco, olhando para a estampa do pijama. — Você gosta de Star Wars? 

— Não, nunca assisti. O Hina que me deu. — Yamaguchi olhou para Hinata ao seu lado, que também estava com um pijama de Star Wars. 

— Star Wars é a melhor saga do mundo. — Hinata falou com entusiasmo.

Ficaram esperando os outros chegarem, com Hinata reclamando que eles estavam vindo muito devagar. Akaashi ficou falando com Bokuto sobre os filmes, Yaku e Yamaguchi conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias com Tsukishima, que mal prestava atenção no que elus falavam.

— Aleluia. — Kenma falou assim que os outros chegaram.

— Meu deus que demora. — Hinata chegou perto de Kageyama, o olhando feio. — Ficou com medo de vir até aqui, boboyama? 

— Claro que não. — Kageyama retribuiu o olhar. — Que pijama é esse?

— É de Star Wars, já assistiu? 

— Não, é chato. 

— Como sabe se nunca viu? — Hinata ficou ofendido. — Venha pro lado negro da força, Kageboboca.

— Deixa de ser idiota. — Kageyama o afastou, não entendendo nenhuma referência que ele fazia. 

— Morisuke-kun! — Noya se aproximou e abraçou Yaku, sorrindo. — Eu gostei do seu pijama, é fofo.

— Obrigade, eu gostei do seu do flash. — Elu sorriu e deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz dele.

— Meu deus, vocês não conseguem ficar longe ume de outre por cinco minutos que seja? — Akaashi reclamou, vendo es dues darem risadinhas ainda se abraçando.

— Akaashi, relaxa. — Kenma falou para o amigo e ele respirou fundo, se acalmando.

Kuroo olhou de lado para Kenma, ele parecia passar calma para os amigos e Kuroo não estava acostumado a ver esse seu lado. Kenma percebeu que estava sendo observado novamente mas decidiu não falar nada dessa vez, deixando o moreno o analisar.

— Sugawara. — Daichi se aproximou de Suga, parecendo nervoso. — Desculpe pela demora, não estamos muito acostumados a andar pelo castelo durante a noite.

— A gente já estava pensando em ir buscar vocês. — Sugawara deu uma risadinha quando percebeu o olhar de Daichi em suas pernas, seu pijama era um pouco curto demais, mas ele não se importava. — Daichi?

— Ah, é… bonito pijama. — Daichi sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, desviando o olhar. — Então… para onde vamos?

— Pro sétimo andar. — Sugawara chegou mais perto dele, sorrindo.

— Sétimo andar? Por que lá? — Kuroo o olhou com curiosidade, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

— Vamos lá e vocês vão saber. — Sugawara começou a se mover, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

Ele olhou o mapa mais uma vez, se certificando que não tinha ninguém por perto, e guiou os outros por todo o caminho. Sues amigues estavam acostumados a andar por ali desde sempre, mas os outros não. Era muito mais legal passear durante a noite.

Daichi e seus amigos tentavam prestar atenção no próprio caminho, eles conheciam bem o castelo, mas descobriram que era bem difícil andar lá quando estava escuro, principalmente quando es outres estavam andando tão rápido.

— Sei que vocês estão acostumades, mas poderiam andar mais devagar? — Daichi sugeriu, tentando fazer Sugawara diminuir o ritmo.

— Por aqui, Daichi. — Sugawara o puxou, fazendo ele acompanhar seu ritmo e não diminuir o seu.

— Eu te ajudo, Yuu-kun. — Yaku segurou a mão de Nishinoya, que sorriu.

— Obrigado, eu estava mesmo precisando. — Ele disse, mas não precisava realmente, só gostava de ter e outre por perto.

— Que tal todo mundo ajudar suas duplas? — Yamaguchi sugeriu e segurou a mão de Tsukishima. — Eu te ajudo, Tsukki, fica tranquilo.

— Obrigado, eu acho. — Tsukishima decidiu não protestar quando viu o sorriso animado de Yamaguchi iluminado pela luz que saia de sua varinha.

— Você que se vire, Kageboboca. Eu ainda não esqueci do que você falou mais cedo, não merece minha ajuda. — Hinata fechou a cara para o moreno, que o olhou com confusão.

— Me desculpa? — Kageyama tentou.

— Desculpo, agora dá a mão aqui. — Hinata agarrou a mão de Kageyama e começou a puxá-lo.

— Eles são estranhos. — Yamaguchi comentou e Tsukishima concordou.

— Quer ajuda, emo? — Kenma olhou para Kuroo.

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. — Assim que falou, ele tropeçou em algo no caminho, fazendo Kenma rir. 

— Certo, estou vendo que não precisa. — Ele deu de ombros e deixou Kuroo para lá, sem insistir naquilo.

— Pra que vocês estão dando as mãos? Já perceberam que a gente tá quase chegando, né? A pior parte que eram as escadas já passou. —   
Sugawara comentou olhando o mapa mais uma vez.

— Mas você segurou a mão do Daichi. — Akaashi falou. 

— Eu não segurei, só o guiei. — Sugawara parou e sinalizou para todes es outres fazerem o mesmo. — Esperem aqui. 

— O que ele vai fazer? — Daichi perguntou, vendo Sugawara virar no corredor.

— Chamar a sala. Ele é tipo o líder, então sempre faz essas coisas, pode ficar tranquilo aí. — Akaashi o respondeu.

— Sala? Existe um sala que podemos usar aqui? Eu nunca fiquei sabendo. — Daichi queria espiar, mas Akaashi o parou.

— A gente explica depois. — Akaashi deu de ombros, não se importando muito.

— Por que o Sugawara é o líder? — Kuroo se recostou na parede.

— Porque ele é responsável. — Hinata se animou, falando do amigo. — Quando a gente tava precisando ele nos ajudou, ele que cuidou da gente.

— Ei, vocês vão ficar aí? — Sugawara apareceu no corredor, chamando es outres. — Por que estão me olhando assim? 

— Nada não. — Yamaguchi se aproximou dele e deu um beijinho em sua bochecha. — Vamos logo, gente.

— O que houve quando eu não estava? — Sugawara perguntou para Daichi e fez uma careta, vendo os amigos passarem na frente.

— Nada. Vamos? — Daichi o empurrou gentilmente pelo corredor.

— Qual é, Daichi, me conta! — Sugawara protestou, se deixando ser empurrado. 

— Vamos logo. — Daichi queria ver logo a sala que eles iam usar.   
Sugawara e sues amigues já conheciam bem aquela sala, mas todos os outros ficaram curiosos, principalmente os monitores. A sala era razoavelmente grande e o projetor do Akaashi já estava ali.

— Por que tem colchões aqui? — Kuroo perguntou, olhando vários colchões juntos e com algumas cobertas.

— A sala tinha. — Sugawara respondeu.

— Como? Tinha esses salgadinhos também? — Bokuto olhou em volta.

— Não, a gente trouxe. Vou explicar pra vocês. — Sugawara começou e sues amigues se sentaram, esperando. — Essa sala fica só nesse andar e ela se transforma no que você precisa no momento, mas não oferece comida. 

— Mas como se transforma? — Nishinoya se sentou ao lado de Yaku, olhando ao redor.

— É só passar três vezes aqui na frente, pensando no que quer que ela se transforme. — Sugawara sorriu.

— Então a sala pode se tornar, por exemplo, uma sala de estudos? Ou quarto? — Tsukishima perguntou.

— Sim, mas pra que você ia querer um quarto? — Yamaguchi o encarou.

— Às vezes eu uso isso como um quarto. — Hinata comentou e Yamaguchi riu.

— Eu não sei você, mas eu queria só dormir. Ter um lugar para fugir do Kuroo seria ótimo. — Tsukishima falou, fazendo Yamaguchi rir ainda mais e Kuroo protestar.

— Eu não quero nem saber pra que vocês usam esse quarto. — Sugawara falou, andando até Daichi e o empurrando em um dos colchões, fazendo ele cair pra trás e corar. — Quer ficar perto de mim, Daichi? 

— Ah, e-eu… — Daichi gaguejou, não conseguindo raciocinar bem com Sugawara em cima dele. 

— Sugawara, deixa ele em paz. Olha só pra ele, vai morrer de tanto nervosismo. — Akaashi empurrou o amigo, fazendo ele rir e Daichi respirar fundo. — Vamos assistir que filme?

— Nada de terror! — Hinata praticamente gritou e Kenma fez uma careta.

— Ei, Kageyama. — Kenma se aproximou dele e acenou para que se abaixasse, enquanto os amigos discutiam sobre o filme. — Se for filme de terror eu aposto que o Hinata vai ficar com medo e te abraçar.

— Se não for filme de terror eu faço o projetor de balaço no próximo jogo. — Kageyama falou, se afastando de Kenma que pareceu satisfeito.

— Boboyama eu pensei que estivesse do meu lado! — Hinata protestou enquanto Kageyama chegava perto dele.

— Ei, vocês. — Kenma chegou perto de Nishinoya e de Yaku. — Se for filme de terror os outros vão ficar distraídos o suficiente para que não te encham o saco.

— Certo, eu gostei disso. — Es dues sorriram e Kenma fez um sinal de joinha.

— Tsukishima. — Kenma acenou para ele e ele se abaixou. — O Yamaguchi sempre fica distraído com filmes de terror, aposto que ele não vai te incomodar assistindo.

— Então você quer que eu vote em terror? — O loiro o encarou, parecendo não dar importância.

— Isso aí. — Kenma falou e o loiro acenou com a cabeça. 

— Certo, vamos votar. — Sugawara falou. — Quem quer filme de terror levanta a mão.

Kenma, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yaku, Nishinoya e Sugawara levantaram as mãos. Kenma olhou de lado para Kuroo, que não parecia muito interessado e levantou a mão dele, fazendo ele ficar surpreso. 

— O Kuroo levantou a mão, a gente ganhou! — Ele falou e Hinata protestou.

— Não vale, ele não ia levantar! 

— Ia sim! Fala pra ele, Kuroo. — Kenma o lançou um olhar de aviso, que ele entendeu imediatamente.

— Sim, eu ia sim. — Ele concordou rapidamente e Kenma deu um sorrisinho. 

— Viu? Pronto, Akaashi, coloca esse filme aí. E cada um fica com suas duplas. — Ele empurrou Kuroo para ficar ao lado do Noya e du Yaku. 

— Ah, não. Não aguento mais o Boboyama. — Hinata resmungou, mas se sentou mesmo assim.

Daichi ainda estava nervoso por causa da cena de mais cedo com Sugawara e o outro estava ciente disso. Ele sentou bem próximo de Daichi, segurando a risada ao perceber a respiração do outro ficar entrecortada. Akaashi estava deitado no ombro de Bokuto, que agora estava confortável com sua presença e Yamaguchi estava com seus olhos vidrados no filme. Tsukishima achava graça quando ele ficava concentrado demais em uma coisa, era até fofo.

No primeiro susto do filme, Hinata deu um gritinho e se aproximou de Kageyama, que o encarou e o deixou chegar perto. Hinata sempre escondia o rosto nas cenas de suspense, com medo do susto, e Kageyama o abraçou de lado, fazendo-o ficar um pouco menos agitado.

Kuroo estava se perguntando o que ele fez para ser castigado assim, ao seu lado Yaku e Nishinoya tinham começado a se beijar novamente e Kenma estava mexendo naquele maldito piercing. Ele não ia conseguir se concentrar no filme nem se quisesse. 

— Elus definitivamente não podem ficar juntes. — Kuroo resmungou para si mesmo e olhou para Kenma. — Dá pra parar?

— Parar com o que? — Kenma o encarou.

— De mexer nesse piercing idiota. — Ele olhou para a boca do outro, olhando o brilho prateado em sua língua.

— Não quero. — Kenma voltou a mexer no piercing, prendendo a atenção de Kuroo.

— Ei, parem de falar, eu tô tentando assistir o filme. — Hinata reclamou. — Ocupem suas bocas se beijando ou sei lá, mas fiquem quietos. 

— O Hinata mandando alguém ficar quieto mais parece uma piada. — Kenma comentou e deu uma risadinha, voltando a assistir o filme e deixando Kuroo frustrado. 

Quando o filme acabou, Kuroo comemorou junto com Hinata, e Akaashi separou Yaku e Nishinoya.

— Chega de beijos e chega de doces. — Akaashi falou, pegando os doces das mãos dos amigos.

— Meus doces não. — Kenma tentou se esconder atrás de Kuroo. 

— Kenma me dá isso aqui. Já tá tarde e se você comer mais doce não vai dormir. 

— Durmo sim. Sai, deixa meus doces. — Ele se encolheu atrás de Kuroo, fugindo de Akaashi. 

— Deixa ele comer. — Kuroo deixou Kenma se esconder e encarou Akaashi.

— Não se mete, Kuroo. — Akaashi fechou a cara, mas Kuroo não saiu do lugar. — Kenma-

— Acabou. — Kenma mostrou o saquinho de doces vazio e sorriu, fazendo Akaashi respirar fundo.

— Sorte sua que tô de bom humor. — Akaashi falou para Kuroo, que deu de ombros. 

— Valeu, emo. — Kenma sorriu e saiu de trás dele, fazendo ele ficar sem jeito.

— Eu nem fiz nada, eu acho. — Ele ignorou o sentimento e desviou o olhar. 

— Hina, tá de binder? — Sugawara se levantou.

— Tô sim, vamos tirar agora? — Hinata se levantou acompanhando o amigo.

— Acho que a gente não vai assistir mais nenhum filme, né? Os meninos estão cansados e a gente não pode dormir com eles. — Sugawara o abraçou de lado e foi com ele até o banheiro da sala.

Kageyama não sabia o que era um binder, mas não perguntou, ninguém também falou nada, já que es amigues deles pareciam acostumados a isso. 

— Ei, vocês estão muito cansados? Tem alguns jogos aqui. — Kenma falou chamando a atenção delus.

— Eu não tô muito a fim de jogar. — Yaku falou se deitando no colchão com Nishinoya.

— Eu também não. — Noya falou.

— Você só faz o que u Yaku fizer. — Tsukishima olhou com desdém para o amigo, que deu de ombros.

— Fazer o que se eu não posso ficar longe delu? — Nishinoya sorriu e abraçou Yaku, arrancando uma risadinha delu.

— Urgh. Odeio essa demonstração de afeto em excesso. — O loiro desviou o olhar delus, achando que estava sendo muito invasivo ao   
encarar.

— É porque você é amargurado, Tsukki. — Hinata comentou se aproximando.

— Não me chama assim. — Tsukishima o olhou de relance.

— Tsukki, quer jogar cartas? — Yamaguchi chegou perto deles com um baralho na mão.

— Tanto faz pra mim. 

— Hina, quer também? — Yamaguchi olhou para o amigo, que encarava Tsukishima com cinismo.

— "Não me chama assim.", mas quando é o Yamaguchi pode, né? — Hinata resmungou fazendo Tsukishima o encarar. 

— O que disse? — O loiro perguntou.

— Eu disse que quero jogar e o boboyama também. — Hinata sorriu com falsidade, puxando Kageyama.

— Não quero não. — Kageyama tentou se soltar dele.

— Tá com medo de perder? — Hinata falou em tom de desafio e Kageyama parou de tentar fugir.

— Ok, vamos jogar. — Ele se sentou ao lado de Tsukishima, fazendo Hinata dar uma risadinha.

— Eu quero jogar também! — Akaashi se aproximou deles, mas parou e olhou para Bokuto. — Quer também, Bokuto-san?

— Claro! — Bokuto se animou e se aproximou junto com Akaashi.

— Ei, emo, que tal jogar xadrez comigo? — Kenma chamou Kuroo.

— Tá querendo perder pra mim, sonserino?

— Eu não vou perder pra você. Vamos?

— Claro. — Nenhum dos dois estavam interessados em jogar cartas, mas não perdiam a oportunidade de se enfrentar.

— Suga, quer jogar? — Akaashi chamou o amigo, antes que eles começassem.

— Não, obrigado. — Suga sorriu para ele e foi se sentar ao lado de Daichi.

— Você vai querer, Daichi-san? — Akaashi convidou.

— Vou recusar dessa vez, obrigado. — Daichi recusou com educação e se afastou para que Sugawara pudesse se sentar. — Por que não quer jogar?

— Eu estou desconfortável sem o binder, não estou muito no clima pra jogos. — Suga se sentou e abraçou os joelhos, olhando para Daichi.

— Bom, eu não sei o que é isso a que se refere e também não precisa me explicar agora, mas já que você está desconfortável, então apenas se deite e descanse. — Daichi queria saber o que era isso que o deixava tão para baixo quando estava sem, mas também queria respeitar seu espaço.

— Obrigado. — Sugawara deu um sorrisinho, fazendo o coração de Daichi se aquecer. — Mas eu não consigo dormir sem o floco de neve e eu não o trouxe.

— Floco de neve?

— É meu cachorrinho de pelúcia, minha tia me deu e eu só durmo com ele. — Sugawara suspirou com desânimo.

— Eu não sou um cachorrinho de pelúcia, mas acho que devo servir por hoje. Pode me abraçar se quiser. — Daichi ofereceu sem pensar, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

— Você é fofo. — Sugawara riu, mas não pretendia recusar. — Deita aí.

Daichi se deitou e Sugawara apoiou a cabeça no seu peito, ouvindo as batidas do seu coração. Eles ficaram apenas conversando por um tempo, absortos nos seus próprios assuntos, assim como Yaku e Nishinoya. 

Quando os jogos se encerraram, todos se viram cansados o suficiente para que pudessem ir dormir. Kenma tinha ganhado de Kuroo, que foi dormir de mau humor como sempre, enquanto ele dava risada. Yamaguchi e Hinata tinham ganhado dos outros, em meio a algumas trapaças, mas ainda assim tinham conquistado a vitória.

Eles conseguiram passar um tempo divertido juntes e estavam mais que satisfeites com isso. Em pouco tempo tinham conseguido se aproximar mais do que imaginavam, só tinham que manter assim pelo máximo possível.

Foram dormir se preparando para aproveitar o resto do final de semana e para uma longa semana que viria a seguir.


	11. Chapter 11

As semanas corriam em Hogwarts e os alunos iam acostumando-se à rotina de estudos, aulas opcionais, clubes e os treinos de quadribol. Eles já se preparavam para a segunda rodada de jogos que teriam naquele fim de semana, todos os quatro times praticavam o máximo que conseguiam. 

O time da sonserina havia sido dispensado pelo capitão Sugawara após o treino semanal deles naquela sexta para tomarem banho e irem jantar, estavam todos exaustos, foi difícil treinar com a forte chuva que desabava do céu. 

— Cadê aqueles dois? — perguntou Sugawara embora estivesse perguntando mais para si mesmo do que para alguém em específico. 

Ele havia deixado Hinata e Yamaguchi treinarem mais um pouco, os dois adoravam treinar debaixo de chuva, mas geralmente não costumavam demorar tanto, ele começava a ficar nervoso. Ele iria matá-los caso acontecesse algo ou eles pegassem uma gripe antes do jogo.

— O que houve? — perguntou Daichi a ele, atraindo a atenção de Yaku também, u lufane podia ver a cara de preocupado do amigo, Sugawara nunca descansava enquanto não tinha todos seus amigos debaixo de seus olhos, ele era muito protetor com quem gostava.

— Sugawara. — o garoto levantou a cabeça, largando a unha que ele roía impaciente, seu prato de comida estava quase intocado. Nem havia visto Tsukishima se aproximar da mesa, o loiro alto estava parado à sua frente. — Você viu o Yamaguchi? Ele não apareceu para jantar. 

O corvino perguntou com seu ar de desinteresse, embora estivesse apertando as mãos, tentava não aparentar estar preocupado com a falta do outro, era estranho ficar longe de Yamaguchi, já que o sonserino vivia lhe atormentando e falando sem parar.

— Também não vi o idiota do Hinata. — Kageyama completou com sua voz grave, tomando um gole de seu suco. 

— Já era pra eles estarem aqui, eu avisei pra eles não demorarem demais, será que aconteceu algo? Acho melhor eu ir verificar. — o sonserino de cabelos prateados soltou um suspiro, empurrando o prato de vez para longe e fazendo menção de se levantar.

— Calma, Suga, fica tranquilo. Eles gostam de ficar na chuva, não deve ter acontecido nada. — Yaku tocou no braço do amigo para tranquilizá-lo. — Olha, são eles ali! — apontou u garote para os amigos que vinham correndo com os cabelos molhados.

— Gente, vocês não sabem o que nós encontramos! — Hinata veio gritando sacudindo algo em sua mão para o alto. 

— Onde é que vocês tavam até agora? — Sugawara enfim se levantou, encarando os dois seriamente. Yamaguchi e Hinata cessaram seus sorrisos na mesma hora vendo a expressão irritada de Sugawara, e engoliram em seco.

— Yamaguchi, seus cabelos estão molhados, vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito. — Tsukishima falou aproximando-se do garoto que abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo, aqueles sorrisos faziam o estômago do loiro revirar.

— Você tava preocupado comigo, Tsukki? Sentiu minha falta? — abraçou o loiro sendo o suficiente para Tsukishima ficar envergonhado e sem saber o que fazer, sentindo seu peito disparar com os braços de Yamaguchi ao seu redor.

— E então? — perguntou Sugawara, estalando a língua, Yama soltou Tsukishima e Hinata engoliu em seco. — Eu falei para vocês não demorarem.

— A gente não demorou! — Yama soltou, levantando as mãos em sinal de defesa, tentando acalmar o amigo. — Mas aí o Pirraça apareceu.

— É, e a gente tava brincando com ele… — completou Hinata sendo interrompido.

— Quem brinca com o Pirraça? — Kageyama inquiriu, o poltergeist era conhecido por atormentar todos os alunos, principalmente aqueles dos primeiros anos. 

— Ele é divertido, se souber como falar com ele, boboyama. — disse Hinata.

— O que tá acontecendo? — perguntou Kenma que chegou com Kuroo, Akaashi e Bokuto atrás dos amigos.

— Que gritaria é essa de vocês dois? — Akaashi sentou-se ao lado de Noya, encarando o rapaz de um jeito sério e Bokuto rapidamente achou um lugar ao lado do rapaz. Nishinoya ficou vermelho e arrumou sua postura. 

— Quando a gente entrou num daqueles corredores secretos perto do hall de entrada, naquela que não tem saída, a gente tropeçou e bem… daí a gente achou ISSO! 

Hinata estava falando rapidamente e bateu a mão na mesa, quando ele tirou a mão um pequeno retalho de um pergaminho manchado com um letra “X” no meio. Todos se aproximaram desconfiados para ver o que era, e um silêncio se prolongou enquanto eles miravam o pergaminho. 

— Um pedaço de papel? É isso? — Kuroo foi o primeiro a se manifestar com um ar crítico, olhando por cima do ombro de Kenma. Yamaguchi o encarou e revirou os olhos.

— Olha direito, emo fedido. É um mapa! — ele bradou. 

Sugawara puxou o papel mais para si e Daichi se aproximou dele, encostando seus ombros, quando se deu conta de como estava próximo do rapaz se afastou um pouco, ele observou o rosto concentrado de Sugawara analisar o papel e achou fofo como ele apertava os olhos. 

— Não vejo nada demais. 

— Tem um X no meio meio! Pode ser um tesouro! — foi a vez de Hinata falar.

— Ou é só um papel velho que alguém jogou fora. — respondeu Kageyama e Hinata olhou feio para ele. 

Akaashi pegou o papel de Sugawara e o virou.

— Olha, parece que tem algo escrito. — apontou Yaku curiose com um tom empolgado.

— Na sala de grande valor… não tem o resto. — Bokuto se aproximou para ler e pareceu desapontado. — Acho que não tem como resolver.

— Ia ser divertido uma caça ao tesouro. — Nishinoya respondeu sonhadoramente, Tsukishima bufou. 

— Isso não vai levar a coisa alguma. É perda de tempo. — o loiro falou, sendo seguido por um acenar de cabeça de Kuroo.

— Bom, não importa, amanhã a gente tem jogo. E vocês dois. — Sugawara apontou para Yamaguchi e Hinata. — Vão comer alguma coisa, se não estão fora do jogo de amanhã.

— Mas... Suga! — protestou Hinata empolgado demais para pensar em comer, Sugawara os encarou sério, o que arrancou risada de Kuroo até que o sonserino também lhe deu um olhar feio que o fez de calar atraindo uma risadinha de Kenma. 

— Não discutam, vai ser pior. — disse o loiro menor. 

— Ele tá certo, você não pode ficar sem jantar. — emendou Tsukishima olhando para Yamaguchi, ele tentou usar uma voz despreocupada, mas falhou até mesmo para seus ouvidos.

— É só um dia! Não faz mal. Tsukki! — o garoto foi arrastado pelo outro até a mesa para comer, enquanto Tsukishima falava que era importante ter nutrientes no corpo. Enquanto Hinata foi se sentar junto de Kageyama que reclamou ao ter suas coxinhas de frango e seu prato de purê roubados pelo ruivo. 

— São as últimas, você já comeu muito seu trasgo! — o ruivo empurrou o grifano que tentava apertar sua cabeça entre as mãos.

Com os dois grupos reunidos em volta da mesa da grifinória, Sugawara avisou aos seus amigos para não demorarem muito e irem dormir, Daichi fez o mesmo, mas teve que arrastar Nishinoya para longe de Yaku, mas foi Akaashi quem o pegou pelo colarinho e o entregou para Daichi. 

— Pode levar ele, deixa que eu levo u Yaku e o Bokuto-san até os dormitórios hoje. — o corvino de óculos se prontificou. 

— Mas… — protestou Noya.

— A gente se vê amanhã, Yuu-kun. 

Yaku se aproximou para dar um último abraço e um beijo na bochecha que fez Noya abrir um enorme sorriso, só então concordando em ir embora.

O grifano passou aquela semana inteira falando aos seus amigos que iria pedir Yaku em namoro e estava só esperando o momento certo para isso e uma certa dose de coragem, ele gostava muito dê Yaku mas não queria que u lufane achasse que ele estava adiantado demais as coisas, tinha certo receio delu lhe dizer que ainda era um pouco cedo para isso e deveriam se conhecer mais, entretanto, Nishinoya não era do tipo que esperava, ele era do tipo que agia conforme seu coração e pelas batidas aceleradas em contraste com a falta de ar que sempre o pegavam desprevenido quando via Yaku, ele sentia que estava agindo certo. 

Na manhã seguinte, como era costume nos sábados, a escola estava fervilhando com todos os alunos animados para o jogo de quadribol que aconteceria dali a pouco. Provavelmente todos assistiriam, já que a partida era entre Grifinória e Sonserina e o histórico de rivalidade entre as duas casas era longo. 

— Nos primeiros quinze minutos vamos jogar no rebote, entenderam? Vamos recuperar todas as bolas deles. Vocês tão ouvindo? — Daichi estava tentando dar as últimas instruções de jogo ao seu time, mas todos estavam muito eufóricos, principalmente com todo o barulho que chegava até eles das arquibancadas.

Os jogadores do time da grifinória estavam muito mais interessados em discutir entre si para saber quem faria o primeiro ponto e dando tapinhas nas costas de Ushijima, que era o apanhador do time. 

— Relaxa, Daichi, a gente sabe, você já repetiu isso. — Nishinoya tentou tranquilizar o amigo.

— É, tipo umas mil vezes. — resmungou Kageyama que segurava sua vassoura e girava seu bastão de batedor entre a mão dominante. 

Uma pequena batida foi ouvida na porta do vestiário, se os outros jogadores notaram, eles não se importaram com a chegada de Yaku. Talvez fosse devido ao fato de todos ali já terem tido seus ouvidos alugados por horas com Noya falando delu. 

U lufane havia passado primeiro no vestiário do outro lado do campo onde seus amigos da sonserina estavam se concentrando, abraçou cada um deles, era algo que elu gostava de fazer antes dos jogos. Quando era a lufa lufa jogando e elu se preparando para jogar, seus amigos também faziam o mesmo. Bokuto que era o capitão de seu time não se importava, mas os outros jogadores os olhavam com ar atravessado e ao mesmo tempo um tanto intimidados pela fama que os sonserinos tinham, mas elu nunca ligou pra reputação ou o que os outros tinham a dizer. Não quando elu costumava ser alvo constante de bullying na escola e ninguém além dos seus amigos pareceu se importar com isso. 

Noya abriu um grande sorriso para Yaku assim que u notou e imediatamente se virou para Daichi pedindo permissão para ir até lá, Daichi suspirou mas balançou a cabeça.

— Vai, mas seja rápido! 

Nem mal ele terminou de falar, Noya já largou sua posição e entregou sua vassoura na mão de Kageyama. Yaku o puxou pela mão para fora dali por alguns minutos e Noya não perdeu tempo em colar seus lábios em vários pequenos beijos, ele adora ouvir as pequenas risadas que u garote dava quando ele beijava a ponta do seu nariz e as bochechas. 

— Só vim pra desejar bom jogo, não quero atrapalhar e tomar muito tempo. — Yaku se afastou ligeiramente para falar, passando as mãos sobre os ombros do grifano. 

— Não precisa se preocupar, você nunca atrapalha. — Noya falou admirando as bochechas delu corarem ao ouvir aquilo, subiu as mãos pela cintura delu, se sentindo muito sortudo por poder beijar Yaku. 

Quando ele voltou para dentro do vestiário seu rosto também estava vermelho e um sorriso bobo se mantinha em seu rosto. 

— O Noya tá namorando? — Tanaka perguntou dando risadinhas.

— Ainda não. — ele respondeu sonhadoramente. 

— Noya é um verdadeiro grifano por não ter medo de encarar os amigos delu. — Michimiya, a única garota do time mas não se deixava abalar por isso, riu.

— Eles não são ruins assim. — Daichi atraiu a atenção de todos, corando, mas talvez tivesse corado por pensar instantaneamente em Sugawara, ele fechou os olhos se concentrando, não era hora para devaneios. — E chega de conversa, fiquem em fila que já vamos entrar! 

Eles entraram em posição de fila indiana e ao comando de Daichi os sete jogadores começaram a entrar dentro do grande estádio montados em suas vassouras, cada um deles tomando sua posição, as arquibancadas estavam em um plano de 360º e era possível ouvir o estrondo dos seus gritos e incentivos. De um lado estavam as cores vermelhas e douradas e do outro verde e prata. O céu estava com poucas nuvens diante do vento forte e gélido que corria por seus corpos, o sol mal aquecendo suas peles mas ainda ali presente.  
Como Daichi era o capitão ele voou até o centro do gramado onde a professora de vôo e também a juíza do jogo estava de um lado e o capitão do time da sonserina a sua frente. 

Daichi encontrou os olhos de Sugawara e um sorriso fácil surgiu nos lábios do garoto prateado, aquele sorriso astuto juntamente com o brilho do sol nos seus piercings espalhados pelo rosto fez seu estômago se remexer, ao todo ele podia contar quatro deles, um que ficava na ponte do nariz, um na parte inferior do nariz, outro num dos cantos do olho direito e o último no lábio inferior, e havia mais outro que cortava transversalmente sua orelha, agora ele já tinha se acostumado a olhá-los, sem dúvidas acrescentava um charme naquele rosto que já era bonito por si só.

Voltou a realidade rapidamente ao ouvir o chamado da juíza do jogo. Daichi estendeu a mão para apertar a dele antes da partida como pedia o protocolo e Sugawara não hesitou em apertar a mão dele dentre as suas. Sugawara sentiu os dedos quentes e um tanto suados das mãos de Daichi e gostou de como se encaixava nas suas. 

— Quero um jogo limpo, isso vale principalmente pra você, Sugawara. — a juíza advertiu com um olhar sério para ele e Suga meneou a cabeça.

— Nós vamos nos comportar se eles se comportarem também. — o tom de voz era brincalhão para Daichi e ele pigarreou. 

— Nós sempre jogamos limpo. 

Depois foi jogada um pequeno galeão de ouro para saber quem iniciaria com a goles, enquanto isso Yamaguchi depois de tomar sua posição para defender os três aros gigantes em sua posição de goleiro do time passou os olhos pela arquibancada como se procurasse alguém, mas era quase impossível com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam ali. Kenma voou perto para lhe chamar a atenção e ele voltou a se concentrar.

— É bom você não apontar essa coisa pra mim, boboyama. — gritou Hinata para o grifano que sacudia seu bastão como o segundo batedor do time depois de Daichi aquecendo seu braço para o jogo.

— É minha função! — Kageyama retorquiu e esperou o ruivo reclamar de volta mas não houve resposta já que o sonserino ruivo tinha desviado sua atenção para o pequeno pomo de ouro que havia sido liberado pela juíza e agora dava seu último ar da graça lânguido antes de voar veloz e sumir, Kageyama prestou atenção em como os olhos castanhos cor de mel do ruivo brilharam por um segundo, os cachos ruivos balançavam furiosos com o vento, Kageyama fechou a mão em seu bastão de madeira com a súbita vontade de tocar aqueles fios, e ainda tinha aqueles piercings que pareciam pérolas grudadas em seu rosto, uma das pequenas pérolas ficavam em uma de suas bochechas quase perto das maçãs do rosto do lado direito, outra do lado esquerdo mas um pouco mais abaixo, e duas delas abaixo de seus lábios no queixo, Kageyama achava estranho e sem sentido algum alguém furar o rosto daquela maneira, também já havia visto um brinco prateado na orelha, Hinata havia lhe dito que todos seus amigos tinham um daqueles piercings na orelha. Mas não achavam que ficavam feios nele, apenas… estranhos, mas combinavam com ele. 

Das arquibancadas, num dos espaços que ficavam as torcidas mistas, Akaashi estava sentado ao lado de Bokuto, aproveitando a quantidade de alunos ali como desculpa para colar a lateral de seu corpo no do lufano, achava que o universo ainda lhe agraciava com pequenas dádivas apesar de ter lhe dado um crush hétero. 

Já Bokuto sorria empolgado para o garoto de óculos esfregando as mãos nervoso como se ele próprio fosse jogar, Akaashi achava aquilo tremendamente fofo. Com as semanas, ele já havia se acostumado inteiramente com a presença de Akaashi e não o achava mais tão intimidante como no princípio, Akaashi parecia usar sempre seu semblante sério e sereno mas ele era engraçado, paciente e inteligente, Bokuto gostava da voz e do jeito que ele lhe explicava as matérias quando tinha dúvidas e principalmente dos olhos azuis escuros e profundos, eles eram incríveis quando estavam focados em algo. 

— Onde será que u Yaku se meteu. — Akaashi resmungou e Bokuto deu tapinhas no seu ombro para lhe acalmar.

— Elu deve tá voltando, fica tranquilo. 

— Chegamos. — anunciou Kuroo que se arrastava com dificuldade entre os alunos e trazia um Tsukishima com cara de desgosto logo atrás, ele não gostava de estar entre multidões e principalmente as barulhentas mas havia vindo por pressão de Kuroo que não saía do seu pé, ele nem mesmo gostava de quadribol, achava chato e entediante.

Kuroo tentou se sentar ao lado de Akaashi mas ele bloqueou o lugar estendendo um dos braços. 

— Ah, aqui não.

— Não tem ninguém aí! — reclamou Kuroo cerrando as sobrancelhas com seu fio de irritação normal aparecendo em sua voz.

— Tô guardando esse lugar pru Yaku. — Akaashi disse simplesmente. 

— Oi, pessoal! Voltei! — u garote de cabelos rosas apareceu logo em seguida. — Tem alguém aí? — ele apontou para o lado de Akaashi. 

— Não, pode sentar. — disse Akaashi tranquilo e elu então ocupou o espaço com um sorriso feliz que não passou despercebido para o corvino. — E porque demorou tanto? Já tava ficando preocupado. 

Yaku sorriu e tratou de tranquilizar o amigo. Kuroo levantou as mãos incrédulo com a cena.

— Inacreditável.

— Kuroo, pode sentar do meu lado. — convidou Bokuto, assim Kuroo e Tsukishima acharam seus lugares do lado do amigo. 

— Nem sei porque eu vim. — suspirou Tsukishima como se já estivesse cansado.

— Você tem que sair e socializar. — Kuroo retorquiu acenando de volta com um sorriso para algumas garotas que tentavam chamar sua atenção no banco da frente. Era um fato que geralmente ele e seus amigos tinham que arrastar o loiro de óculos para os cantos se não ele permanecia enfiado em alguma sala sozinho com um livro. 

Kuroo tentou prestar atenção no jogo, o locutor já havia começado a narrar o jogo e era possível ouvi-lo alto e claro de onde eles estavam, a goles já rodopiava de um lado para outro, ele disse para si mesmo que sua excitação com aquele jogo era para torcer por seus amigos e ver as jogadas das equipes adversárias, apesar de tudo ele ainda era capitão do seu time também. Avistou a grande bola de madeira ser agarrada por um vulto veloz que conseguiu se desviar e acertar o grande arco central marcando o primeiro ponto da partida para a sonserina. Ele identificou o jogador quando ele saiu em uma volta das arquibancadas para comemorar, Kenma deu um dos seus raros sorrisos e Kuroo sentiu sua respiração travar, ele já tinha visto aqueles sorrisos mas nunca eram direcionados a ele, geralmente era a seus amigos ou para garotos que sempre vinham para falar com ele. Kenma sempre saía de seu lado sem dizer uma palavra, Kuroo podia ver ele trocar algumas palavras que ele nunca conseguia escutar e era ali que ele dava aqueles sorrisos, não que ele quisesse ouvir, e voltava em seguida com sua expressão plana de sempre. 

Ele não gostou de ter achado que o uniforme de jogador caía bem no loiro, e agora ele não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele cabelo que estava prendido em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, certo ele era bonito, nada demais, Kuroo praguejou baixinho e Bokuto lhe tranquilizou achando que ele estava falando sobre o jogo.  
Logo, o narrador ia relatando tudo que se passava no jogo, e cada vez que a goles entrava em um dos aros ele gritava gol e era possível sentir a vibração vindo da comemoração nas arquibancadas. 

Com pouco mais de meia hora de jogo, o placar já tinha se equilibrado entre as duas equipes, quando uma passava a frente nos pontos, a outra logo conseguia roubar a goles e acertar o aro empatando o jogo. O vento havia se tornado bem mais forte do que estava no início da partida e as vassouras tremiam um pouco quando eles voavam no sentido contrário.  
Nishinoya estava fazendo uma partida incrível bloqueando a maioria dos arremessos que os sonserinos faziam em direção a um dos três grandes aros, o locutor estava gritando a plenos pulmões que ele era o melhor jogador em campo até o momento.

Sugawara e Oikawa, a dupla de batedores da sonserina ficava logo atrás, eles atrapalhavam a recepção do outro time e conseguiam fazer com que os artilheiros tivessem mais liberdade, era difícil para Daichi e Kageyama, os batedores da grifinória conseguirem arremessar os balaços sem ameaçar um dos seus artilheiros.   
Tanaka que tinha uma personalidade explosiva, estava gritando pra chamar a atenção dos dois, ele havia acabado de perder um gol com a defesa de Yamaguchi no outro lado, o goleiro sonserino jogou a bola para Hinata que era o mais próximo, o ruivo conseguiu se livrar rapidamente da goles jogando para Kenma, algo havia chamado a sua atenção e ele disparou pelos ares, rapidamente Ushijima emparelhou ao seu lado de modo agressivo, desviando-o alguns metros, os dois focados no pequeno ponto dourado e brilhoso que subia pelos céus, ele estava chegando cada vez mais perto, já tinha deixado Ushijima para trás, mais um pouco e ele poderia esticar a mão para pegar a bola de ouro. 

Foi então que com uma lufada de ar forte, um balaço conseguiu acertar o ruivo e quase o derrubar da vassoura, Hinata precisou se equilibrar nos dois braços segurando a vassoura no ar, ele escutou o apito da juíza soar, provavelmente havia sido falta, o jogo não parava mas havia penalidades, foi então que logo em seguida o apito soou novamente, dessa vez com o som claro de fim de jogo, Ushijima havia conseguido agarrar o pomo enquanto o apanhador da sonserina ainda lutava para subir de volta em sua vassoura.   
Um estrondo vibrante de comemoração foi ouvido do lado da arquibancada rubra e dourada e vaias ferozes do outro lado.

— E O JOGO TERMINA! VITÓRIA DA GRIFINÓRIA! USHIJIMA ACABA DE PE- EI!!! 

O resto do que o locutor tinha a dizer foi interrompido por um vulto que passou como trovão avermelhado vindo em sua direção e tomando o pequeno microfone de suas mãos, no campo o time grifano comemorava e dava voltas no ar.   
Nishinoya tinha decidido fazer daquele momento algo lendário e esperava que fosse um pouco romântico também, ele devia ter planejado um discurso de como faria aquilo. Mas com alguma esperança em seu peito vibrando, ele achava que a sorte estava ao seu lado já que ele havia acabado de avistar sue Yaku nas arquibancadas ao lado de seus amigos. 

— Ahn… Oi gente! Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que iria fazer isso se ganhássemos hoje. E ganhamos! Er… Yaku-kun eu sei que você tá assistindo e… — nesse momento ele engoliu em seco quando os olhos du lufane captaram os seus. — VOCÊ QUER NAMORAR COMIGO? 

Todo o estádio irradiou em novos gritos de surpresa, o locutor fez o seu melhor para recuperar o microfone furtado de suas mãos e quando o conseguiu começou a narrar o que estava acontecendo com muita empolgação apesar dos protestos da juíza do jogo.  
Noya, ainda montado em sua vassoura, se aproximou da arquibancada onde Yaku estava, viu que elu havia se levantado e quando se aproximou viu como seus olhos estavam marejados e de repente sentiu um peso no estômago imaginando se ele havia feito besteira. 

— Yakkun, você tá bem? Eu… Você não precisa responder agora, eu acho que... — perguntou preocupado sentindo sua garganta seca novamente.   
Yaku se aproximou da grade protetora e tentou enxugar os olhos com a manga de sua blusa, com determinação elu puxou a frente do uniforme de Nishinoya e selou seus lábios aos dele num beijo rápido, es dues se esqueceram de todo o resto que acontecia ao redor, seus corações batiam acelerados e eufóricos, os dois se separaram e Yaku olhou para a forma como Noya lhe olhava com ternura e felicidade, e eram os mesmos sentimentos que cantavam em seu próprio coração no momento. 

— Sim. Eu quero namorar com você. — elu respondeu soltando então uma pequena risada pela forma como Noya pareceu respirar aliviado.

— Graças a Merlin. — o grifano sussurrou e abraçou Yaku desajeitado mas forte em seus braços. 

— Bokuto-san, se eu desmaiar você me segura, por favor. — Akaashi falou como se estivesse engasgado com algo, Bokuto o olhou preocupado.

— Você tá passando mal, Akaashi? Tá meio pálido. — o lufano de cabelos cinzas colocou uma mão no rosto na testa de Akaashi. — Você tá quente, melhor ir pra enfermaria.   
Akaashi tinha corado completamente com a atenção de Bokuto se esquecendo por um momento de Yaku e Noya e focando nos olhos grandes e amarelados do rapaz a sua frente tocando sua testa, ele nem mesmo percebeu quando es dues saíram voando juntos e os alunos vaiaram comemorando a cena.

— Ele tá bem, Bokuto, não caí no drama desse daí. — resmungou Kuroo. 

No chão do campo de quadribol, as duas equipes já tinham descido de suas vassouras.

— Foi FALTA! Ele quase derrubou o Hinata da vassoura, professora! — Sugawara estava com o rosto vermelho de irritação. 

— E ele nem é batedor, porque ele tava com o taco na mão?! Não foi justo! — Hinata atalhou batendo o pé no chão.

— Eu já tirei pontos da casa deles, não posso fazer mais nada, o jogo acabou, fim de papo! Capitães, deem as mãos e vão para seus vestiários! — bradou a professora que tentava acalmar os jogadores sonserinos. 

Daichi se aproximou de Sugawara, ele nunca havia presenciado o sonserino irritado daquela forma, podia ver os olhos ferozes dele. 

— Você é um bom jogador, devia ter vindo pra grifinória. — Daichi ouviu o seu apanhador, Ushijima falar para Oikawa, u batedor sonserine. 

— AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! — gritou Oikawa jogando sua vassoura no chão e sair pisando forte em direção aos vestiários. 

— Eu falei que nosso batedor era melhor. — Kageyama comentou para Hinata ganhando um olhar assassino do ruivo. 

— REPETE ISSO DE NOVO! — Hinata tentou chutar o tornozelo do outro mas foi impedido por Kenma que o segurou com um suspiro cansado. 

Sugawara apertou os olhos na direção de Kageyama e então se virou para Daichi que estendeu a mão para ele. 

— É melhor você controlar seus jogadores, Daichi. — o seu tom de voz subiu alguns décimos com a ameaça.

— Eu não posso fazer eles jogarem mal. — ele imediatamente se arrependeu de suas palavras assim que elas saíram de sua boca e passaram pelos ouvidos do outro, Sugawara apertou sua mandíbula e Daichi viu o que pareceu ser um brilho vermelho cruzar seus olhos que o fez engolir em seco. 

— Vamos encerrar o jogo, capitães deem as mãos e vão para seus vestiários. — a voz da professora saiu em tom imperativo mas claramente cansado.

— Foda-se o jogo. Vamos embora. — Sugawara falou em tom azedo, ele deu as costas e no mesmo instante todos seus jogadores o seguiram, olhando-o de esguelha sem dizer uma palavra, conheciam o temperamento do seu capitão e sabiam quando era uma boa hora para falar e quando não era, e aquela evidentemente não era.

A professora com um bufo de irritação os liberou, o time da grifinória então saiu para comemorar, todos eufóricos e pulando pelo gramado, mas Daichi não gostou do bolo que se formou em seu estômago ao ver Sugawara sair assim. 

— Suga! — ele deu alguns passos tentando alcançar o outro para que ele o ouvisse. — Foi só uma vitória pra gente, não tem porque você ficar assim. — falou tentando ser razoável, o que só pareceu irritar o outro ainda mais que apertou o passo.

— Não fala comigo. — Suga retorquiu irritado sem se virar para o outro, ele não queria ouvir coisas sensatas no momento. 

Daichi suspirou pesadamente, Kageyama colocou uma das mãos em seus ombros.

— Logo eles voltam ao normal, eles não aguentam tanto tempo em silêncio. — proferiu o mais alto, e Daichi esperava que aquilo fosse verdade.

Durante o resto do dia e o avançar da noite, eles comemoraram sua vitória e não tiveram sinal algum da presença dos sonserinos e seus amiges, exceto Yaku que estava colado com Noya durante boa parte do tempo mas depois Noya apareceu com uma expressão triste por ter sido afastado de sue namorade dizendo que elu ia ficar com seus amigos um pouco. 

No fim a vitória teve um gosto amargo para ele, mas Kuroo parecia exultante arrastando Bokuto e Tsukishima para comemorarem, ele torceu para que as palavras de Kageyama fossem verdadeiras e tudo voltasse ao normal logo.


	12. Chapter 12

Daichi sentiu seu coração se apertar e seu estômago se revirar do mesmo jeito que se sentiu quando ganharam o jogo e Sugawara o encarou com raiva. Já tinha se passado alguns dias desde o jogo e Suga não estava falando com ele, quando tentava recebia apenas silêncio como resposta. 

Suspirou vendo o garoto de cabelos prateados o ignorar, não sabendo o que fazer mais. Seu humor estava muito ruim desde que perderam, principalmente depois da notícia que Yaku e Noya estavam namorando.   
Ele não gostava de admitir, mas sentia falta do falatório e dos abraços de Sugawara. Definitivamente tinha que fazer algo para que ele voltasse ao normal. 

Passou mais um dia aguentando o silêncio ensurdecedor de Sugawara. Tentou falar com ele algumas vezes, mas sem sucesso, como sempre.

Kageyama não estava em uma situação muito melhor que ele, seu amigo estava acostumado a conversar ou brigar o tempo todo com o ruivo então o silêncio do mais baixo o deixava mais confuso do que gostaria. 

Sugawara se separou dele na hora do jantar, indo se sentar na mesa da sonserina e levando Hinata junto com ele. Kageyama fechou a cara e foi se sentar na mesa da grifinória. Yaku ficou dividide entre as duas mesas, mas sabia que era melhor ficar junto dos amigos no momento.   
Akaashi fez o mesmo trajeto até a mesa da sonserina e Bokuto se aproximou da mesa da grifinória sendo acompanhado de Kuroo. 

— O que houve? — Bokuto perguntou se sentando ao lado de Nishinoya que estava triste por ser separade de sue namorade.

— O humor deles não está dos melhores. — Daichi falou aparentando estar cansado.

— É permitido que eles fiquem separados da gente? — Tsukishima perguntou olhando de soslaio para a mesa da sonserina.

— Não sei, mas eu não gostaria de enfrentar a raiva do Sugawara novamente. — Daichi falou e Kuroo concordou rapidamente com a cabeça. 

— Apenas os ignore, não precisamos deles. — Kuroo falou e deu de ombros. 

— Eu prefiro que vocês se resolvam, assim u Yaku não vai ficar longe de mim. — Nishinoya disse suspirando dramaticamente. 

— Você é muito chato com essu sue namorade. Está tão chato quanto os amigos delu. — Kuroo disse revirando os olhos.

— Você é chato. — Ele falou e se virou para Daichi. — Por que você não compra algo para ele? Podia perguntar para es amigues dele do que ele gosta, eu posso perguntar pru Yaku, se quiser. Eu acho que se o Sugawara estiver de bom humor, todos vão ficar também. 

— Você pode estar certo, mas pode deixar que eu mesmo pergunto. Eu tenho que resolver isso. 

— O Kenma-san vai te ajudar, ele é legal. — Nishinoya comentou e Kuroo resmungou algumas coisas que eles decidiram ignorar.

Enquanto isso na mesa da sonserina, Yaku olhava para os amigos com uma expressão séria.

— Até quando vocês vão continuar com isso? — Elu perguntou se referindo a encenação dos amigos. — Eu sei que não estão com raiva de verdade. 

— Mas eu estava. — Sugawara comentou.

— Mas não está mais. Foi só um jogo, não poderia dar uma trégua? 

— Eu não vou voltar a falar com o boboyama até ele se desculpar e reconhecer minhas habilidades como jogador. — Hinata disse com a boca cheia de comida. 

— Vocês poderiam só falar com eles. — Yaku sugeriu.

— Eu estou de bem com o Tsukki, ele não fala muito sobre isso. Sobre nada, na verdade. — Yamaguchi completou depois de pensar um pouco. — Ele só lê e me ignora às vezes. 

— Deprimente. — Hinata comentou e recebeu um empurrão do amigo. 

— Pelo menos ele não fica se gabando de uma vitória que nem é dele. — Kenma resmungou se lembrando do sorriso presunçoso de Kuroo.

— Garotes. — O diretor Ukai chamou surpreendendo elus. Yaku tinha ensinado a ele a linguagem neutra e agora ele sempre se esforçava para se lembrar disso. — Estão separades dos outros? O que houve? 

— Velhote! Há quanto tempo não batemos um papo, né? Como você está? — Sugawara sorriu inocentemente, mas o diretor não se deixou enganar pelo seu rosto angelical. 

— Não tente mudar de assunto. Por que não estão com os outros? — O diretor perguntou novamente e todos os sonserinos se calaram.

— Eles estão fazendo drama por causa do jogo. — Yaku respondeu. — Eu já falei para pararem com isso. 

— Eu tenho que fazer drama de vez em quando, senão vai ficar fácil demais. — Sugawara comentou e o diretor balançou a cabeça. 

— Dá um desconto pra ele, Sugawara. — Ukai disse.

— Ele tem que se preparar pra quando eu tiver de TPM. — Sugawara deu de ombros e o diretor deu uma risadinha.

— Pobre Sawamura. — Ele balançou a cabeça com um lamento falso. — Eu não gostaria de estar no lugar dele.

— Ninguém gostaria. — Akaashi comentou. 

— Assim vocês vão me magoar. — Suga falou com uma tristeza forçada.

— Estou velho demais pra isso. — Ukai comentou e começou a se afastar. — Se resolvam logo.

Quando terminaram de jantar, nem se juntaram com as duplas novamente, apenas andaram com seus próprios grupos. Antes que se separassem, Daichi arranjou coragem e chamou Kenma, já que Yaku estava grudade com Nishinoya. 

— Ahn… Kozume-san? — Daichi começou. Ele não sabia como falar com Kenma, eles nunca conversaram muito. 

— Por favor, me chame só de Kenma. — Ele pediu olhando com curiosidade para o grifano nervoso em sua frente. — Qual o problema? 

— Desculpe incomodar ou ser inconveniente… eu queria pedir sua ajuda. — Daichi coçou a nuca se sentindo envergonhado. 

— Minha ajuda? Com o que? — Kenma deixou sua curiosidade transparecer mesmo já imaginando do que se tratava. 

— O Sugawara não está muito… muito…

— De bom humor? — Kenma sugeriu vendo o esforço do outro para encontrar as palavras certas. 

— Isso. Eu queria saber se comprar algo para ele ajudaria.   
— Acho que ajudaria sim. — “Principalmente pelo fato de que ele não está mais com raiva.” Kenma quis dizer, mas se controlou.

— Do que ele gosta?   
Kenma olhou para o rosto ansioso dele, se perguntando se deveria ou não ajudar de verdade. Ele decidiu que sim. Ia reconhecer o esforço dele para procurá-lo e pedir ajuda. 

— O Suga não gosta muito de coisas doces, ele gosta de coisas apimentadas. Ele gosta de pelúcias e a cor favorita dele é cinza. Já tá bom? 

— Ótimo. Obrigado. — Daichi sorriu e se afastou. 

Kenma sabia que futuramente ia rolar algo entre os dois, ele conseguia ver nos olhos de Suga e agora Daichi tinha quase confirmado isso. Ia gostar de saber que fora ele que os ajudou a se resolverem, mesmo que fosse apenas um exagero do seu amigo. Decidiu não falar nada para Sugawara. 

Kuroo viu o loiro dar um pequeno sorriso depois de conversar com Daichi e sentiu seu coração errar uma batida. Franziu as sobrancelhas não entendendo o motivo daquela reação e nesse momento Kenma o encarou, ficando confuso com a forma que Kuroo o olhava.   
Daichi voltou para perto dos amigos, com um sorriso satisfeito. Esperava que as dicas de Kenma fossem eficazes, fazendo Sugawara voltar ao seu humor habitual.

No dia seguinte, comprou algumas coisas e colocou em uma caixinha com formato de coração, ele não sabia se estava sendo exagerado, mas aquela fora a única caixa que ele tinha achado, então teria que ser. Pretendia entregar para ele na patrulha daquela noite, onde estariam a sós e teriam tempo para conversar. 

Ele não conseguia montar coisas muito delicadas por causa de suas mãos grandes, então lutava para deixar tudo arrumado na pequena caixinha sem parecer desajeitado. Seus amigos o olhavam com curiosidade enquanto ele tentava manter a concentração.

— É pro Suga? — Bokuto perguntou com curiosidade.

— Sim, deve ser o suficiente, né? — Daichi coçou a cabeça olhando para o conteúdo da caixinha. 

— O que você comprou? — Kageyama perguntou. 

— Esses salgadinhos apimentados, chocolate com pimenta também e essa pelúcia. — Ele mostrou a pelúcia de cobra cinza e verde. — Parece ser da sonserina. 

— Muitas coisas apimentadas, né? A pelúcia é fofa. — Noya comentou.

— Bom, espero que ele goste. — Daichi deu um sorriso nervoso e voltou a arrumar as coisas.

— Isso tudo é uma bobagem. — Kuroo resmungou.

— Começou. — Noya balançou a cabeça.

— Se ele não quer falar com você então deixe isso de lado. Você não precisa dele. — Kuroo falou batendo a mão na mesa.

— Não é caso de precisar dele ou não, Kuroo. Eu aprendi a gostar da companhia dele quando resolvi dar uma chance e não ter ele falando o tempo todo é… estranho. — Daichi falou e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— Eu fico assim quando não estou perto du Yaku. — Noya comentou e sorriu, achando graça da expressão que o amigo fez.

— Elu é sue namorade, é diferente comigo e com o Suga. 

— Sei. — Noya falou cinismo, mas não falou mais nada.

No fim, Bokuto e Noya ajudaram ele a terminar de montar a caixa, os três com certeza não eram os mais qualificados para aquilo, mas Kuroo se recusou a ajudar, Kageyama era pior que os três e Tsukishima recusou “educadamente” com um aceno de mão, sem desgrudar os olhos do livro que lia.

Daichi passou o dia ansioso para falar com Sugawara, a ansiedade estava o deixando tão nervoso que ele nem estava se importando muito com o silêncio de Sugawara, só esperava que ele aceitasse falar com ele aquela noite.

O fato dele estar inquieto não passou despercebido por Sugawara, que o olhava com curiosidade, mas não perguntou nada, só lançou olhares de canto para ele. 

Quando a hora do jantar chegou, Sugawara e sues amigues foram se sentar na mesa da sonserina, como vinham fazendo durante os últimos dias. 

— O que eu deveria fazer sobre o Hinata? — Kageyama estava perguntando para ninguém em particular, pegando seus amigos de surpresa pela pergunta repentina.

— Você também tá incomodado porque o baixinho não está falando com você? — Kuroo perguntou e Kageyama concordou com a cabeça. 

— Parece sem graça quando não posso correr atrás dele e bater nele. — Kageyama disse.

— Isso é um pouco estranho. — Bokuto comentou. 

— Por que você só não pede desculpas? Que eu me lembre, você vive falando que nosso apanhador é melhor, isso pode tê-lo ofendido. — Daichi comentou. 

— Ele ficaria ofendido com uma coisa boba dessas? — Kageyama franziu o cenho, dirigindo o olhar para a mesa da sonserina. 

— Eu não gostaria de ficar sendo constantemente comparado a outra pessoa ou falando que alguém é melhor que eu, ele está com a razão. — Tsukishima comentou. 

— Fale com ele depois. Tenho certeza que ele vai te entender, vocês tem um jeito estranho e único de se comunicar. — Daichi deu tapinhas no ombro do amigo e deixou que ele se perdesse em pensamentos.

Quando o jantar acabou, Sugawara falou brevemente que ia acompanhar es amigues até seus dormitórios e depois iria ajudar na patrulha. Daichi conseguiu fazer com que ele concordasse em o encontrar na torre de astronomia, lá sempre ficava vazio.

Tentou se concentrar na patrulha por alguns minutos antes de ir encontrar Sugawara no local combinado, seu coração batia acelerado e suas mãos suavam, mas ele ainda tentava conter o nervosismo. 

Fez o melhor que pôde para manter os passos firmes enquanto andava até a torre, Sugawara já estava à sua espera e percebeu que se aproximava. 

— Achei que você tinha desistido. — Sugawara comentou levantando uma sobrancelha, lançando um olhar curioso para a caixinha que ele tinha em mãos. 

— Desculpe pela demora, eu fiquei mais nervoso do que gostaria no caminho até aqui e acabei me atrasando. — Daichi deu um sorriso sem graça e se aproximou, ficando alguns degraus abaixo dele na escada. — Eu te trouxe um presente. Desculpe se não estiver bem elaborado e nem bonito, eu sou meio desajeitado com coisas muito pequenas. 

Ele estendeu a caixa em forma de coração e Sugawara o olhou com surpresa. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e desviou o olhar, esperando que ele pegasse.

Sugawara pegou a caixa com delicadeza, sua expressão suavizou e seu coração se acelerou. Ele não entendeu que sentimento era aquele, mas estava achando Daichi muito fofo com as bochechas coradas.

— É um pedido de trégua, não quero mais que você fique sem falar comigo. — Daichi falou e esperou que Sugawara falasse algo, mas foi pego de surpresa.   
Sentiu os braços de Sugawara ao seu redor o puxando para frente e o abraçando. 

— Ownt, Daichi! Isso é tão fofo! Eu te perdoo dessa vez, aposto que você não aguenta mais ficar sem meus abraços. — Sugawara o apertou em seus braços e sorriu. — Não está tentando me comprar com presentes, não é? 

— Eu só não gosto de te ver com raiva. — Daichi se deixou ser apertado, estava sentindo falta daquilo mesmo que ficasse nervoso com a aproximação. 

— Está tudo bem agora, mas não ouse ganhar de mim de novo. — Sugawara ficou sério por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou a sorrir, descendo os degraus que faltavam e ficando no mesmo que ele. — Eu amei a pelúcia! 

— Achei mesmo que ela combinava com você. — Daichi sorriu vendo Sugawara feliz em seus braços. 

— Quer ficar com ela? Assim você vai sempre se lembrar de mim. — Sugawara balançou a cobra artificial e sorriu. 

— Acho difícil te esquecer muito facilmente. — Daichi falou sem pensar e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem novamente.

— Isso foi fofo. — Suga o admirou por alguns segundos e impulsivamente se aproximou dando um beijinho em sua bochecha. — Depois vamos comer isso juntos, tá bom? Mas agora temos que acabar a patrulha. 

Sugawara sorriu e saiu na frente, deixando Daichi atordoado para trás. Toda vez que se encontravam nos corredores Sugawara acenava e sorria para Daichi, como se não tivessem passado uma semana sem se falar. Nada parecia ter acontecido e nem mudado.   
Mas Sugawara não estava tão tranquilo, um sentimento começou a brotar no seu peito e ele não sabia se isso era bom. Olhava e segurava a caixinha em forma de coração com mais delicadeza do que imaginava ter. Daichi tinha se esforçado para fazer aquilo para ele então iria guardá-la muito bem.  
No fim da patrulha ele se despediu de seus colegas e foi para seu dormitório, encontrando os amigos ainda acordados com Akaashi e Yaku.

— Ainda acordades? Vocês vão ficar com sono amanhã. — Suga comentou, de bom humor.

— Estávamos curioses. — Hinata falou.

— Aparentemente você falou com o Daichi, né? — Yaku comentou apontando para a caixinha que ele segurava.

— Uh, o que é isso? — Yamaguchi se aproximou e tentou pegar, levando um tapa na mão.

— É um presente. — Suga apertou a caixinha contra o peito, ameaçando com o olhar quem tentasse tocar.

— Você por acaso tá a fim dele? — Kenma perguntou.

— Eu?! Claro que não. Somos amigos. — Suga balançou a cabeça.

— Engraçado, eu nem citei nomes. — Kenma sorriu vendo o olhar assassino que Suga lançou em sua direção.

— Nós estávamos falando sobre o Daichi. 

— Ainda sim, eu poderia estar falando sobre qualquer um. 

— Ei, mas por que ele te deu esse tal presente em uma caixa com formato de coração? — Hinata interveio antes que Sugawara perdesse a paciência com Kenma.

— Foi a única que ele achou.

— Pfft, conta outra. Ele não conseguiu achar uma caixa normal? — Yamaguchi o olhou com diversão.

— Como vou saber?!

— E o que ele comprou? — Akaashi perguntou. 

— Alguns salgadinhos que eu gosto, aquele novo chocolate com pimenta, que eu queria mesmo experimentar e uma pelúcia de cobra. É fofo. — Suga respondeu e sorriu, olhando brevemente para a caixa.

— E como ele sabia que você gosta disso? — Yaku perguntou.

— É mesmo… nem me lembrei de perguntar isso. — Suga olhou ameaçadoramente para es amigues. — Quem falou com ele?  
Kenma tentou não mudar muito a expressão para não parecer suspeito e passou despercebido por Sugawara, que estava desconfiando de Hinata. 

— Nem olha pra mim. — Hinata levantou as mãos mas logo mudou de foco. — Podemos deixar para falar do namorado do Suga depois? A gente tem que falar sobre o pedaço de mapa que achei junto com o Yams. 

— Primeiro, ele não é meu namorado. Segundo, a gente nunca vai a lugar nenhum só com aquela pista, se é que tem como chegar em algo. 

— Precisamos pelo menos tentar! Tem um corvino entre nós, ele ama enigmas. — Hinata pegou o pedaço de papel e estendeu para Akaashi. — Vamos, vai ser legal!  
Se deixaram ser contagiados pela animação de Hinata e se prepararam para resolver aquilo. Akaashi suspirou e olhou para o papel.

— Na sala de grande valor… — Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. — Parece ser óbvio demais, então talvez não seja, mas podemos olhar na sala de troféus. 

— Faz sentido! Vamos procurar lá. — Hinata estalou os dedos e se levantou. 

— Amanhã. — Sugawara disse e a animação de Hinata se esvaiu. — Vamos descansar, teremos muito mais tempo amanhã. 

Ele praticamente arrastou Hinata e Yamaguchi até a cama, alegando que os dois precisavam descansar e guardar energia pro dia seguinte. Os colocou para dormir com muita dificuldade, mas eles levantaram mais cedo que o normal.

Assim que acordaram já voltaram a falar do mapa, querendo matar as aulas daquele dia e ir atrás de mais pistas.

— Vamos, Suga! Você nunca teve problemas com matar aula. — Hinata falou, pulando ao redor dele. 

— Hoje é sexta, temos tempo livre antes do jantar então nada de matar aula. — Suga continuou seu caminho ignorando o amigo.

— Desde quando você é tão certinho? É influência do Daichi, né?

Você não deveria andar com ele, é má influência pra você. — Hinata o segurou pelos ombros e o balançou, fazendo-o rir. 

— Não estou sendo certinho, nós temos que ser responsáveis com as aulas, você sabe. — Suga disse e o afastou enquanto ele reclamava. — E você e o Kageyama? 

— Ai, não fala daquele emo pra mim. Ele é um idiota. — Hinata cruzou os braços.

— Você sente falta de brincar com ele, né? — Yamaguchi provocou, irritando Hinata.

— Vou bater em você. 

— Daichi! — Suga chamou quando viu ele e os amigos no corredor. — Bom dia. 

— Bom dia. — Daichi sorriu segurando Suga que praticamente se jogou em seus braços. 

— “Ele não é meu namorado.” — Hinata falou cinicamente, ganhando um olhar atravessado de Suga e risada de sues amigues.

— O que? — Daichi o olhou com confusão.

— Nada! Ignora ele. — Suga sorriu inocentemente, atraindo a atenção de Daichi. 

— Hinata. — Kageyama chamou. — Podemos… conversar? 

— Não estou falando com você. — Hinata fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. 

— Eu te comprei doces. — Kageyama comentou, atraindo a atenção de Hinata.

— Ok, acho que posso te ouvir um pouco.

— Querem que a gente espere? — Daichi perguntou.

— Se não for problema. — Kageyama disse e olhou para Hinata, que tinha se afastado um pouco.

Ele se aproximou do ruivo e o encarou, era a primeira vez que Hinata estava o olhando nos olhos em dias e isso o deixou levemente nervoso. Não sabia quantas vezes ele tinha reparado nisso, mas não deixou de pensar no quanto Hinata era bonito. Aqueles piercings posicionados de forma estranha sempre atraiam sua atenção. 

— Ei! Não vai falar nada? — Hinata balançou a mão na frente de seu rosto, fazendo-o piscar repetidamente.

— Ah, é… e-eu… — Kageyama procurou as palavras que pareciam ter fugido de sua mente.

— Fala sem gaguejar, boboyama.

— Desculpe. O Tsukishima e o Daichi disseram que não foi legal as coisas que eu te disse, você até que não é tão ruim jogando. 

— Não sei isso é um pedido de desculpas decente, mas eu aceito se tiver doces. — Hinata falou e pegou o pequeno pacote de doces que Kageyama lhe entregou. — Por que você não fez uma caixinha fofa igual ao Daichi? 

— Eu já te comprei muitos doces, não é suficiente? 

— Sim, mas a caixa ia ser legal.

— Só isso? Eu não preciso fazer mais nada? Você passou quase uma semana sem falar comigo. — Kageyama o olhou com confusão enquanto acompanhava de volta para perto dos amigos.

— E daí? Já te desculpei. Uh, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores! — Hinata correu e se aproximou dos amigos. — Ei, cada um come um, vamos ver quem dá sorte. 

— Daichi, quero falar com você e seus amigos. — Suga começou pegando a caixinha da mão de Hinata e comendo um feijãozinho. — Uh, laranja, eu acho. Enfim, sabe aquele pedaço de mapa? Nós estávamos pensando sobre.

— Ainda não desistiram disso? — Kuroo balançou a cabeça.

— Não e vocês também não vão. Vamos achar os pedaços desse mapa juntes, como um exercício de entrosamento. E nem vem tentar me contrariar. — Suga falou e encarou Kuroo por alguns segundos, em uma batalha silenciosa. Ele ganhou. — Bom, no papel dizia, “na sala de grande valor”, a Akaashi acha que poderia ser na sala de troféus. Podemos ir procurar no tempo livre. 

— Ainda acho que isso é bobagem. — Kuroo resmungou.

— Não corta a onda deles. — Kenma o repreendeu, olhando com ternura para os amigos animados.

Eles tomaram café normalmente e foram para as aulas daquele dia. Todos os professores estranharam o fato do Hinata estar mais energético do que de costume, mas enquanto ele não estivesse atrapalhando eles não ligariam.

Yaku e Noya estavam felizes que os amigos voltaram a se dar bem, ou quase. Yamaguchi falou no ouvido de Tsukishima durante o dia todo e Hinata só brigou com Kageyama. Eles mal podiam esperar para procurar. 

— E como vamos fazer isso? — Kuroo perguntou para os outros, depois das aulas. — Por onde devemos começar? 

— Não sabemos, temos que ir na sorte. — Yamaguchi respondeu com tranquilidade.

— Isso não vai demorar muito? — Bokuto franziu a testa.

— Nós somos muitos e eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer, vocês tem? — Hinata perguntou.

— Sim, ler. — Tsukishima falou com uma expressão de tédio.

— Você faz isso todo dia.

— Estudar. — Daichi sugeriu.

— Hoje é sexta. Temos que viver uma aventura de vez em quando! 

No fundo todes gostavam do entusiasmo de Hinata, até mesmo Kuroo se deixava levar pelo menos um pouco, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir. A sala de troféus oscilava entre o terceiro e o sexto andar e eles já estavam lá por causa da aula de defesa contra a arte das trevas, então foi mais fácil arrastar Tsukishima e Kuroo.

Procuraram por algumas horas mas não acharam nada, Hinata já estava começando a se irritar.

— Eu disse que isso não daria em nada. — Tsukishima se encostou na parede e olhou com tédio para Hinata.

— Talvez não seja o que nós pensamos, podemos ter nos enganado. — Suga disse, tentando consolar o amigo. — Vocês da corvinal podiam botar a cabeça pra trabalhar. 

— Por que eu deveria? — Kuroo cruzou os braços.

— Deixa de ser chato uma vez na sua vida. — Yamaguchi falou. 

— Pensem. Por que vocês acham que é nessa sala? — Kuroo começou e Yamaguchi estava pronto para protestar, mas ele fez um sinal. — Sala de valor, não quer dizer que seja aqui. 

— Pode estar relacionado com algum animal. — Tsukishima comentou. 

— Hipogrifo. — Kenma falou. — Talvez represente alguma casa? 

— Qual casa que teria um hipogrifo como símbolo inicialmente? — Suga perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta. 

— Grifinória. — Akaashi respondeu.

— Isso também poderia estar relacionado com as características da grifinória, né? Tipo, a coragem, é algo de grande valor, né? — Hinata se animou. 

— Isso aí. — Sugawara sorriu e se virou para Daichi. — Podemos entrar no seu salão comunal? 

— Todo mundo?!

— Sim! Você tem que ter a coragem de nos levar pra lá, Daichi! — Hinata pulou ao redor dele.

— Bom, se for muita gente, eu desisto de ir. — Tsukishima sugeriu.

— Temos que ir juntos, Tsukki! — falou Yamaguchi.

— Eu acho que… não vai ter tanto problema assim. — Daichi falou e viu sorrisos se iluminarem ao seu redor.

— Eba! Vamos logo, boboyama! Temos que achar um tesouro! — Hinata correu na frente, com Kageyama em seu encalço.

— Ele é sempre assim? — Tsukishima falou depois de um suspiro.

— Sempre. — Yaku respondeu com um sorriso.

— Você é u mais razoável, certo? — O loiro olhou para ê garote baixinhe perto dele.

— Bom, eu não gosto que falem mal dos meus amigos e sei alguns golpes de defesa pessoal. — Yaku disse e começou a andar, arrancando um sorriso de Nishinoya.

— Cara, eu tô mesmo muito apaixonado por elu. — Ele disse e foi atrás de sue namorade. 

— Elus me deixam tão cansado. — Tsukishima suspirou e os acompanhou para fora da sala.  
Tsukishima se deixou ser arrastado por Yamaguchi até o sétimo andar, onde ficava o salão comunal da grifinória. Ninguém de lá ia muito com a cara dos sonserinos, mas eles não se importavam, ignoravam todos os olhares de aversão e se concentraram no seu objetivo.

— Até hoje essa decoração brega. — Hinata comentou quando entraram no salão.

— Só vamos procurar e depois falamos sobre a decoração. — Yamaguchi falou.

— Por favor, não mudem nossa decoração. — Daichi pediu.

— Tudo bem, eu aceito seu mau gosto, Daichi. — Suga deu tapinhas no ombro dele. — Vamos procurar!

Suga sorriu e bateu palmas, recebendo alguns resmungos como resposta. Elus não sabiam por onde começar, mas teriam que procurar pelo salão todo.

— Ei, boboyama, me ajuda aqui. — Hinata chamou, apontando para a tapeçaria com o símbolo da grifinória. — Me levanta, ela tá muito alta.

— Você não tá pensando em tirar ela daí, tá? — Kageyama o olhou com desconfiança, se aproximando.

— Não… bom, sim, mas não agora. Quero ver se tem algo atrás. 

Kageyama o levantou alto o suficiente para que pudesse enfiar a cabeça atrás da grande tapeçaria. 

— Ei, tem algo aqui! — Hinata falou, atraindo a atenção de Suga.

— Hinata! — Suga gritou, assustando-o e fazendo Kageyama se desequilibrar, caindo no chão. — Vocês estão loucos?! Estão machucados? 

— Achei! — Hinata sorriu e esticou o braço, segurando um pedaço de papel. 

— Vocês não batem bem da cabeça. — Kuroo comentou vendo-os no chão. 

— Tivemos coragem o suficiente pra procurar ali.

— Conta outra, baixinho. — Kuroo disse mas achou graça.

— Ei, parece que se completam. — Suga falou, se referindo ao pedaço de papel.

Eles formaram um círculo ao redor do garoto de cabelo prateado, lendo a frase que se formou e passou a fazer mais sentido. 

— Na sala de grande valor… encontrará valores além das riquezas. — Suga leu em voz alta.

— Coragem! — Hinata exclamou.

— Na sala de grande mistério… argh! Por que esse mata não termina suas frases? — Suga reclamou.

— Pelo menos achamos mais uma pista. — Kenma comentou.

— E mais um enigma. — Tsukishima resmungou. 

— Pelo menos sabemos que realmente leva a algo. — Yamaguchi falou com otimismo.

— Certo, podemos pensar nisso depois. Se a gente correr, conseguimos pegar o resto do jantar. — Daichi disse, mudando o foco.

— Jantar! — Hinata se levantou. — Vem, kageboboca.

— Eu fico cansado só de olhar pra eles. — Tsukishima disse, vendo os dois correrem.

Eles conseguiram chegar a tempo para jantar e o diretor nem quis perguntar o motivo do atraso, para ele, se nada nem ninguém estivesse quebrado, era o suficiente. Todes pareciam suficientemente mais próximes e em paz agora, mas gostaria de saber até quando ia durar essa paz.


	13. Chapter 13

O segundo mês em hogwarts passou rapidamente. Agora já estavam bem mais ambientados com suas rotinas, até mesmo a decisão do diretor de fazer elus andarem em duplas já havia se tornado familiar. 

Assim o fim de outubro chegou trazendo para os terrenos da escola o outono, o tempo gradativamente ficando mais frio, e as árvores com suas folhas tornando-se laranjas e caindo.   
Se havia algo que era aguardado por todes es alunes quando se aproximava o fim do mês era o baile de halloween. Um festival que ocorria anualmente para entreter a todes. Há vários anos atrás o festival se resumia a ceia de jantar com muitos doces e comidas típicas. Mas devido aos pedidos des alunes de terem algo mais especial, a escola criou o baile de halloween onde os alunos deveriam ir fantasiados com seus pares. 

Aquela era uma oportunidade de interagir e confraternizar entre as quatro casas e aquele final de mês se passou com o burburinho frenético de conversas de corredor de quem iria com quem.

Era uma manhã de sábado onde os raios solares faziam tudo em que tocavam ter o mesmo tom acobreado típico do outono.

— Isso é ridículo! Já fazem mais de quinze minutos que a gente tá aqui esperando! — um mal humorado Kuroo anunciou para seus amigos. Os cinco estavam em frente ao grande portão de ferro que separava os terrenos da escola do caminho que levava ao povoado de hogsmeade.

— Nós combinados ontem que iríamos esperar por eles, você sabe disso. — Daichi falou em tom apaziguador que fez com que o corvino moreno bufasse uma reclamação sobre como ele odiava esperar por sonserinos. 

— E o Bokuto tá atrasado, de todo jeito teríamos que esperar. — Tsukishima falou com um pequeno bocejo.

— Eles devem tá chegando, pessoal! Tenho certeza. — Noya era o único que parecia verdadeiramente animado e já exalando bom humor logo de manhã cedo.

— Tô com fome, por que a gente teve que sair sem tomar café mesmo? — Kageyama estava logo atrás de Kuroo no quesito cara fechada. 

— Porque temos que esperar sonserinos e sues amiges aparentemente. — Kuroo soltou e Kageyama fez uma careta.

— Não gostei.

Daichi suspirou para seus amigos sabendo que aquela era uma batalha perdida qualquer que fosse o argumento que ele usasse. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até que Nishinoya estivesse pulando e acenando com as mãos. 

— Olha, elus tão vindo! E o Bokuto junto! 

— Oi, gente! Eu perdi a hora, desculpem! Sorte que achei o Akaashi-san antes de ir pro salão principal. — assim que elus se aproximaram, Bokuto se adiantou para falar com os amigos e se desculpar com a demora. 

— A gente não demorou muito né? — Yaku perguntou aproximando-se de Noya que tinha um olhar apaixonado na cara ao ver como Yaku ficava sempre linde e fofe em qualquer roupa que elu usava e naquele dia era uma camisa vermelha listrada, com um rabo de cavalo prendendo os fios rosados e all star amarelos que eram seus favoritos.

— Não! Não demoraram, tá tudo bem. — Noya falou depois de encontrar as palavras e roubar um selinho de sue namorade. 

Os outros amigos de Noya também pareciam estar olhando a vestimenta do grupo dos amigos de Yaku. 

— Bom dia, Daichi. A gente se atrasou porque o Ken tava colocando comida pro Bartolomeu. — Sugawara se aproximou do moreno e o abraçou como fazia e voltara a fazer todos os dias desde que Daichi tinha sido perdoado por ele.

O grifano não conseguiu encontrar palavras, tendo-as perdido em algum canto de sua mente. Sugawara usava um conjunto com uma calça cinza com linhas quadriculadas rosa, uma blusa branca que mostrava um pouco da pele de sua barriga e um casaco do mesmo tom de rosa combinando, o casaco tinha alguns pins bordados, uma letra "S" preta grande de um lado e alguns menores do outro lado, o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi o que dizia "piss off", aquilo era incrivelmente a cara de Sugawara. 

— O que foi? — o garoto de cabelos prateados perguntou e então Daichi percebeu que não havia respondido nada a ele.

— Nada. Você tá lindo. — Daichi falou mordendo sua língua pelas palavras terem escapado dele tão facilmente, mas achou que valeu a pena quando viu que Sugawara havia corado e sentiu um aperto no peito, aquilo vinha acontecendo com estranha frequência sempre que estava perto dele. 

Sugawara foi pego de surpresa por aquele comentário e sentiu seu rosto entrar em chamas, ainda assim ele tinha que admitir que gostava de ter a atenção dele para si. 

— Para, ou você vai ter que arcar com as consequências. — deu um pequeno sorriso para Daichi depois de se recuperar. 

— E quais são? — o grifano perguntou mais rapidamente do que pretendia. 

— Me levar pra sair. — Sugawara piscou e foi a vez de Daichi de ter o rosto ficando vermelho.

Akaashi cruzou olhares com o amigo e Sugawara sabia que diante daquele olhar ele iria ter que ouvir uma conversa do corvino mais tarde, agora ele não podia nem citar o nome de Daichi em algo que todos ficavam lhe enchendo a paciência sobre isso. 

— Quanta boiolice, vamo logo! — Hinata chamou, atraindo a atenção do grupo. — Ei, emo, vamos comprar doces depois, os meus acabaram. 

Kageyama estava olhando com curiosidade para Hinata que usava uma saia plissada quadriculada, all star preto e uma jaqueta jeans curta, um óculos de sol pequeno, o grifano mais alto também notou que havia pequenas presilhas no cabelo do garoto ruivo que pareciam mais arrumados hoje, ele gostaria de poder estender a mão e tocá-los, balançou a cabeça quando esse pensamento passou por sua mente. 

— Uh… 

— Que foi, boboca? Você não tem dinheiro? — Hinata sorriu mostrando-lhe sua pequena bolsa de moedas em formato de pomo de ouro. Kageyama gostava mais quando Hinata estava gritando e implicando com ele do que quando ele sorria, no primeiro caso ele sabia o que fazer, já diante dos sorrisos ele se sentia perdido. 

— Claro que tenho dinheiro, idiota, se não nem teria vindo. — respondeu mais irritado do que pretendia. 

— Idiota é você, idiota! — Hinata chutou o tornozelo dele antes de disparar e sair correndo. 

— Hinata-boke! — Kageyama correu atrás dele mesmo diante dos protestos de Daichi. 

— Barulhentos e irritantes. — Tsukishima falou com ar cansado. Ele passou os últimos minutos desviando das mãos de Yamaguchi que tentavam apertar suas bochechas e invadir seu espaço pessoal como sempre.

— Tsukki, você ficou tão fofo com esse casaco e macacão. — Yamaguchi falava com um sorriso na voz. 

— Obrigado, eu acho. — o loiro falou ficando vermelho. Yamaguchi usava calças justas pretas e rasgadas nos joelhos com um casaco de couro. — Você fez algo no cabelo? 

— Awn, e ficando vermelhinho também fica fofo. Sim! Você reparou, gostou? — Yamaguchi perguntou dando-lhe um sorriso que fez o corvino desviar os olhos. Foi poupado de responder quando Kuroo falou atraindo a atenção. Mas sim, ele havia gostado de Yamaguchi ter descolorido o cabelo na parte de baixo, combinava com seu ar de rebelde, embora ele não fosse admitir aquilo em voz alta.

— Quem é Bartolomeu, afinal? Ou isso é apenas uma desculpa de vocês? — Kuroo perguntou sem esconder o ar irritado, ele tinha estado ouvindo a conversa dos outros e só então olhou para o loiro que se aproximou dele.

— Meu gato. — Kenma disse de modo calmo, tirando os óculos amarelos e redondos do rosto e colocando-os sobre a cabeça. Kenma usava uma saia e um cropped com alças finas preto, vans pretos e um casaco jeans amarelo que combinava com seus óculos, uma choker preta que destacava seu pescoço com seu cabelo usualmente solto, agora preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Foi uma péssima ideia ter olhado para Kenma na opinião de Kuroo, sua respiração tinha ficado presa em algum lugar de seus pulmões. Se pudesse ele bateria a cabeça contra uma parede ou uma árvore para evitar ter que pensar em como o loiro estava atraente com aquela roupa curta em seu corpo magro, sabendo que seus pensamentos rapidamente evoluíram para algo mais perto de como seria tocá-lo. 

— Eu sei o que você tá pensando. — Kenma disse e aquela já era a segunda vez que Kuroo ouvia aquela frase, o olhar do loiro era astuto e por um momento ele tremeu. 

— Você não é legilimente é? — Porra, ele estava pronto para se enterrar ali mesmo no chão se fosse. Ele tinha muitos pensamentos conflituosos sobre Kenma atualmente e gostava de manter aqueles em que seu cérebro estupido parecia achar o sonserino bonito bem enterrados em sua mente.

— Não. Você só é transparente demais. — Kenma tinha um ar divertido encarando o mais alto, mesmo sem sorrir abertamente, ele achava divertido a forma como Kuroo desviava os olhos e parecia corar um pouco, se era de vergonha ou irritação ele não sabia dizer ainda. 

— Não sou nada. E seu gato chama Bartolomeu? Quem coloca um nome desses num gato? — Kuroo bufou, procurando outro assunto para focar que não fosse sobre ele.

— Gato? Aquilo não é um gato, é um demônio peludo! — Yamaguchi falou sombriamente, ganhando uma risada dos demais, e assim elus deram início a curta caminhada que levava ao povoado de hogsmeade entre conversas de alguns e discussões de outros.

Como era de manhã cedo, o povoado não estava tão cheio, assim quando chegaram até a nova cafeteria que fazia sucesso entre os alunos, conseguiram sentar-se numa mesa que ficava ao ar livre e aproveitar a brisa matinal enquanto tomavam o café da manhã. 

Depois disso, elus foram até a loja de vestes e adereços para conseguir o que faltava para suas fantasias que usariam naquela noite mais tarde durante a festa, demorou bastante tempo para todes acharem tudo que precisavam, mas ainda assim foi divertido. Quando terminaram as compras, alguns tinham mais sacolas do que outres.

— Morisuke-kun! — Noya chamou a atenção delu assim que saíram da loja. Yaku se virou com ar de interrogação e Nishinoya pegou as várias sacolas que u garote tinha em mãos. — Pode deixar que eu carrego isso pra você. 

— Vai ficar muito pesado pra você! Eu posso- — Yaku falou se atrapalhando vendo seu namorado carregar as sacolas como se não fosse esforço algum.

— Não tem problema, mesmo que você tivesse comprado a loja inteira eu ainda iria carregar tudo. — Noya falou solene fazendo Yaku rir e sentir seu peito se aquecer com aquela atitude. O grifano ficou vermelho quando ganhou um beijo na bochecha de agradecimento. Enquanto isso Hinata e Yamaguchi davam risadinhas trocando olhares entre si, achavam hilárias as caras que Nishinoya sempre fazia perto de Yaku. 

— Elus tem sorte que o Akaashi tá muito ocupado olhando os músculos do Bokuto pra ver essa boiolice. — Yamaguchi comentou para Hinata entre risadas e sussurros. 

— Você quer ajuda? — Daichi também se ofereceu para carregar as compras de Sugawara, era algo inato dele ajudar os outros, não via motivos pra não ajudar o sonserino também agora que a amizade deles parecia estar mais forte em sua cabeça.

— Que cavalheiro, mas se você carregar o que eu vou ter que dar pra te agradecer? — Sugawara comentou dando um pequeno sorriso que era totalmente malicioso e Daichi deveria ter esperado por aquilo e não ter reagido ficando vermelho e com seu coração acelerando, ele sabia que Suga agarraria qualquer oportunidade para provocar, aquilo era da personalidade dele. 

Kuroo observava a cena incrédulo, olhando para seu amigo e virou-se para Kenma que andava um passo atrás dele, o que ele achava bom, assim seu olhar não ficava recaindo para o sonserino baixinho. 

— Não vou carregar nada seu. 

— Eu sei, já deve ser muito difícil carregar esse seu orgulho e cabeça dura. — Kenma respondeu revirando os olhos e arrancando risadas de Yamaguchi e Tsukishima que havia se engasgado vendo a expressão de Kuroo. — Todos já compraram o que precisam? Podemos voltar? — o loiro perguntou sem dar mais ouvidos a reclamação do corvino moreno. Hinata que ia mais a frente se voltou para gritar.

— Vamos comprar doces! 

— Hinata, pra que você vai comprar doces se vamos ter uma festa de halloween cheia de doces? — Sugawara indagou um segundo depois.

— Ih, é verdade, então vamos embora. Tá vendo emo, sorte a sua ter esquecido suas moedas. 

— Já falei que não esqueci nada, cala a boca! — retorquiu Kageyama.

— Eu nunca sei se eles tão brigando de verdade ou não. — Bokuto comentou ao lado de Akaashi que lhe deu um balançar de cabeça.

— Acho que eles parecem se divertir mais do que brigar. 

A manhã passou tão rapidamente que quando retornaram ao castelo já era hora do almoço, eles combinaram de irem deixar suas compras em seus dormitórios e voltarem para comer em seguida. Se surpreenderam quando entraram no salão principal e os elfos que trabalhavam na escola já tinham começado a decoração da festa.

— Porque eles sempre tem que demorar? — Kuroo perguntou sentando-se na mesa da corvinal ao lado de Tsukishima, e decidindo que não iria esperar por ninguém, começando a se servir.

— Porque você tá tão preocupado? — Tsukishima retornou cansado do amigo sempre achar uma desculpa para reclamar de algo ou tudo.

— Não tô preocupado, só não gosto de atrasos. — ele disse enquanto olhava para Kenma que sentou-se ao seu lado ignorando-o e sem dizer uma palavra. Tsukishima se virou para o sonserino que ele não entendia porque Kuroo reclamava tanto, já que ele parecia ser bem tranquilo.

— Cadê o Yamaguchi? — ele viu Kenma ainda ignorar Kuroo e olhar na sua direção.

— Fazendo negócios, ele já vem. — Tsukishima não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com essa frase, mas logo viu Yamaguchi entrar no salão ao lado de um garoto alto e loiro com vestes da sonserina.

— Obrigado, Yama. — o loiro agradeceu com um sorriso rasteiro.

— Você é meu melhor cliente, eu que agradeço. — Yamaguchi sorriu de volta colocando uma mão no ombro do loiro, Tsukishima que assistiu sentiu-se incomodado de observar a cena mas ainda assim não conseguia tirar os olhos deles, sabia que Yamaguchi era uma pessoa de contato físico, já estava acostumado a vê-lo tocar os amigos ou ele próprios mas se sentia estranho ao ver isso acontecer com outras pessoas de fora do que já considerava o círculo dele.

— Te vejo mais tarde. — o loiro ao lado de Yama falou quando se aproximaram da mesa da corvinal. — Sabe, é uma pena que você já tenha um par imposto pra noite, eu ia te chamar. — nesse momento os olhos de Tsukishima se encontraram com os do garoto e eles se encararam em silêncio por um segundo antes do outro ir embora e Yamaguchi se sentar ao seu lado com seu cumprimento usual ao vê-lo, animado como sempre.

— Ele ainda tá dando em cima de você. — Kenma disse ao amigo com um sorrisinho.

— Nem vem, ele só queria comprar. — Yamaguchi respondeu abanando a mão na frente do rosto como se estivesse dispersando uma poeira invisível. 

— Você não deveria vender coisas na escola, é ilegal. — Tsukishima falou em tom sério.

— O que é a vida sem um pouco de desafio, Tsukki! — e assim eles terminaram seu almoço, como que para combinar com seu mau humor repentino, o tempo nos terrenos do castelo havia fechado, apesar do dia livre a ameaça da chuva iria fazê-los passar o dia confinados no castelo, passaram o restante da tarde em seus salões comunais esperando a noite cair. 

Uma chuva torrencial começou a cair quando a noite chegou que pareceu combinar perfeitamente com o clima fantasmagórico do dia, os corredores que levavam até o salão principal estavam iluminados com pequenas velas flutuam que conduziam até o grande salão. A ansiedade e empolgação dês alunes parecia revestir as paredes de pedras. Es menines haviam passado semanas para decidir suas fantasias para aquela noite foi difícil para as duplas chegarem até um consenso mútuo ou algo próximo disso.

O salão principal onde aconteceria a festa estava completamente decorado, no teto que espelhava a noite real, a chuva e o som das trovoadas com os filetes de raios iluminavam o teto. Abóboras pequenas e grandes foram esculpidas com rostos macabros e flutuavam sob o teto trazendo iluminação juntamente com as velas, um feitiço foi feito para simular o voo de morcegos sobrevoando o teto.

As quatro longas mesas haviam sumido e o salão estava decorado no piso com tapetes e uma pista de dança enorme que foi feita para es alunes, uma banda foi convidada para tocar ao vivo, os fantasmas já flutuavam pelo ambiente conversando entre si e com es alunes. Havia algumas mesas redondas espalhadas pelos quatro cantos cobertas de comidas e doces como maçãs carameladas, caldeirões repletos de cupcakes, cálices com chocolates e doces variados e muitas bebidas, todas as comidas tinham um toque que remetia ao halloween. 

Tinham combinado de se encontrarem no grande salão, mas Nishinoya disse que iria esperar por Yaku em frente ao salão comunal da lufa lufa, Yaku saiu acompanhado de Bokuto, o garoto de cabelos cinzas bateu palmas e sorriu quando viu as fantasias des dues. Nishinoya estava com o cabelo penteado para baixo, uma calça jeans azul e camisa quadriculada vermelha, dois pontos vermelhos simulando uma mordida estavam acima de um dos lados de seu pescoço. Já Yaku estava com seu cabelo rosa trançado com um pequeno topete a frente, usava uma pequena coroa falsa dourada com uma jóia azul no centro, usava roupas inteiramente rosas.

— Vocês estão muito fofes de Gumball e Lee! Eu conheço esse desenho! — Bokuto disse alegremente.

Yaku cumprimentou o grifano com um pequeno selinho e entrelaçou suas mãos nas dele. 

— Foi ê Yaku que escolheu, então já sabia que ficaria incrível. — Noya disse rindo de como Yaku ficou vermelho e cobriu seu rosto com uma das mãos. 

— Bokuto-san, e você tá de que? — Yaku perguntou ao colega de casa. Bokuto usava um terno preto com uma camisa de botões branca com os três primeiros botões abertos e o cabelo penteado para trás.

— Vocês vão ver! — ele disse animadamente.

— Quer ir com a gente? — ofereceu Yaku, após o lufano aceitar os três saíram juntes e desceram até o salão principal conversando. Quando elus chegaram, o diretor Ukai estava a frente da pista de dança usando roupas brilhantes e dando seus famosos discursos, agradecendo a presença de todes e desejando-lhes uma boa festa.

O salão já estava lotado, encontraram Akaashi, Kuroo e Tsukishima sentados juntos em uma das várias cadeiras com pequenas mesinhas que foram espalhados para es alunes descansarem e conversarem, os três estavam usando roupas pretas e compartilhavam um silêncio na mesa até que o trio chegou para cumprimentá-los. 

— Es dues aí eu entendi a fantasia mas e vocês dois? — Kuroo perguntou para Bokuto e Akaashi. 

— Sr. e sr. Smith. — Akaashi disse apontando dele para Bokuto depois. Yaku e Noya foram es uniques que não entenderam já que não haviam visto o filme por não terem contato com o mundo não bruxo, exceto por seus amigos.

— Isso é fantasia? É só um terno. — o corvino indagou criticamente recebendo um olhar mordaz de Akaashi. 

— E você que tá de Batman, quantos anos você tem, dez? — o comentário fez todes es outres rirem e Kuroo voltar a se emburrar na mesa. Bokuto havia sentado entre Akaashi e Tsukishima. 

Noya achou que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para dar início a sua noite, mas foi surpreendido com Yaku falando antes dele. 

— Yuu-kun, quer ir dançar? — ê lufane com roupas rosas perguntou com suas bochechas rosadas e Noya quase suspirou, aceitando o convite e indo para a pista de dança com sue namorade ao seu lado. 

— Você tá muito linde, sabia, ê mais linde de todes aqui. — Noya disse olhando nos olhos cor de âmbar delu e deixando ê garote num tom mais intenso de rosa. 

— Acho que não, porque aí eu teria que tá mais do que você. — Yaku falou em tom mais baixo ao se aproximar para colocar as mãos nos ombros de Noya e deixar seus rostos a centímetros um do outro. As luzes na pista de dança e a música alta faziam com que elus sentissem estarem num mundo à parte só delus, não demorou muito para selarem seus lábios e partilharem beijos apaixonados, sempre que Noya deslizava uma das mãos pela cintura de Yaku ele podia sentir uma sensação estranha, demorou alguns minutos para achar de onde estava vindo e como Akaashi parecia o fuzilar e monitorar com os olhos.   
Hinata havia chegado na mesa onde o grupo estava sentado sendo mais um de terno e roupas pretas, seu cabelo usualmente ruivo estava preto e repartido ao meio, ele trazia uma rosa vermelha no bolso externo do terno, estava rindo de como Kageyama parecia estar desconfortável com uma peruca e um vestido longo preto, ele havia se recusado a passar o batom. 

— Senta aí, seu idiota, você tem que ficar no personagem. — Hinata sabia que isso iria acontecer e tinha trazido um batom vermelho no bolso. 

— Não quero. — resmungou Kageyama, cruzando os braços. 

— Anda logo ou vou chutar sua canela pra você sentar. — diante da ameaça, Kageyama olhou feio para o sonserino mas acabou sentando-se numa das cadeiras. 

— Porque eu vim de vestido? — resmungou de cara feia. 

— Porque eu fico lindo de terninho e você é a Morticia, tem que usar batom vermelho, agora fica quieto. — Kageyama teria retorquido algo, mas sentiu Hinata se aproximar dele e segurar seu rosto com uma das mãos, fazendo um ar concentrado ao olhar para ele enquanto passava o batom. Estúpido Hinata, ainda ficava bonito de cabelos escuros e ele não havia retirado aqueles piercings do rosto mas pareciam se integrar a sua fantasia, sua mente parecia ter sido varrida e nenhum pensamento passava por seu cérebro desabitado no momento em que ele olhava para Hinata. 

— Pronto, você também tá bonito, Tobio, arruma essa cara. Ei, quer dançar? 

— Não, boke. — Kageyama soltou rapidamente, ele nem havia pensado em suas palavras e Hinata deu de ombros. 

— Tá bom, então eu vou. — o garoto se afastou para procurar um para dançar, todos os anos ele apostava com Kenma e Yamaguchi quem dançaria mais com pessoas diferentes, esse ano ele sabia que Yamaguchi só ia ter olhos para um loiro de óculos mas ainda torcia para ter Kenma brincando com ele. 

Kuroo sentiu sua boca secar no instante em que pôs os olhos em Kenma, ele sabia que o loiro iria com uma fantasia de mulher gato mas não estava preparado para vê-lo numa roupa preta colada com uma bota de saltos finos praticamente rebolando ao andar, trazia orelhinhas de gato na cabeça, a maquiagem destacava seu olhar que ele já achava naturalmente felino e uma gargantilha preta com um pequeno aro como uma coleira completava o visual, enquanto o sonserino se aproximava dele e da mesa onde estavam sentiu uma contração indesejada e cruzou as pernas. 

— Nossa, Kuroo, pelo menos disfarça a baba que tá escorrendo. — Akaashi sussurrou perto dele em tom sarcástico. 

— Cala a boca, não tô babando em nada. 

Mesmo depois de Kenma se aproximar ele ainda não havia conseguido desviar os olhos, depois de Kenma falar com todos na mesa, olhou para Kuroo com um rosto que não deixava nenhuma emoção transparecer mas seus olhos pareciam ler por dentro do corvino e Kuroo odiava aquilo. 

— Gostando da festa e da vista, Kuroo? — a voz que saiu da boca do loiro fez ele apertar mais as pernas e um som entalado sair de seus lábios que ele torcia para que parecesse algo como uma reclamação e não um gemido. 

— Acho que agora ele começou a se interessar bem mais. — Akaashi falou quando Kenma se sentou perto dos dois. — Ei, vocês viram o Noya e u Yaku? Eles tavam ali um momento atrás. 

— Deixa elus namorar, Kashi. A festa é pra se divertir, aqui, falando em diversão. — o loiro tirou um pequeno cantil prateado com bebida e o colocou a mesa, abrindo a tampa, dando um gole e passando para o amigo. 

— De onde você tirou isso? — Kuroo perguntou desconfiado. 

— Mágica. — respondeu Kenma piscando um dos olhos para ele. Ele viu Hinata perto da mesa de doces e se levantou. — Vou pegar uns doces antes que o Hina coma todos, alguém vem? 

Kageyama se levantou com relutância, ele também queria doces e ficar sentado ali a noite toda era chato, ainda mais com os três corvinos de cara amarrada. Os dois saíram juntos em silêncio, o grifano reparou que se fosse Hinata ao seu lado ele estaria falando sem parar. O sonserino já havia dançado com algumas pessoas mas acabava voltando para a mesa de doces.   
Kenma retornou a mesa com um pequeno baldinho em forma de abóbora recheado de doces. Kuroo havia deixado bem claro há semanas atrás que não tinha qualquer intenção de dançar com ele, não se preocupou com isso, poderia dançar com outres. Não demorou muito para que os convites chegassem e vários garotos se aproximarem dele perguntando se ele queria um par, aceitou alguns e recusou outros até que seus pés começassem a doer de dançar. 

O humor de Kuroo foi obscurecendo cada vez mais à medida que as horas passavam, irritado com o tanto de pessoas que chegavam à mesa para pedir para dançarem com Kenma, aquilo era irritante, até que não aguentou mais permanecer em silêncio. 

— Quantos mais vão aparecer? Foi a noite inteira isso.   
Kenma apesar de ter dançado várias vezes ainda parecia estar perfeitamente arrumado e respondeu depois de abrir um pirulito e colocar na boca. 

— Esse ano tá bem menos que o ano passado, a sua carranca deve tá assustando as pessoas de se aproximarem da mesa, emo.   
Kuroo bufou ao ver o loiro brincar com o doce na boca, rolando-o sob a língua e o piercing, aquilo era ridículo e fez o corvino prender a respiração, sorte dele que o loiro parecia olhar a festa e não para ele. 

— Isso é ridículo. Parece que vão morrer quando você diz não. — revirou os olhos ao responder, lembrando-se da expressão desapontada que alguns tinham feito mas não haviam insistido, tinham até se desculpado e afastado-se com educação. 

— Eles querem dançar comigo e me beijar, o que eu posso fazer. 

— Você nem é tudo isso. — no mesmo instante que as palavras saíram de sua boca, sentiu o arrependimento bater sobre ele diante do olhar afiado de Kenma em sua direção. 

— Bom saber. — Kenma retorquiu com voz fria, estalando a língua em irritação e levantou-se, se afastando da mesa em direção a mesa de bebidas. Era exaustivo ter que lidar com Kuroo todos os dias, na maior parte do tempo ele ignorava, em outras ele até que se divertia irritando o corvino, o que era bastante fácil já que ele parecia não gostar de Kenma e tudo o tirava do sério, mas em outros momentos alguns de seus comentários eram apenas babaquice pura. Viu Hinata se aproximar dele pisando forte no chão e deu uma risada relaxando um pouco.

— Ken, tem bebida aí? — Hinata perguntou esperançoso, segurando um copo em suas mãos e estendendo para o loiro. 

— Aqui. — ele despejou um pouco do whisky de fogo que trazia dentro do cantil no copo do outro, um pequeno vapor alaranjado vazou do copo. Hinata fez uma careta e sacudiu a mão do amigo para despejar mais, o que fez Kenma erguer as sobrancelhas.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou vendo o amigo tomar um gole e apertar os olhos numa careta.

— Nada. Tudo! Eu não consegui beijar quase ninguém, toda vez que tô dançando elus vão embora depois de uns minutos! — bufou o garoto passando as mãos nos fios de cabelo negros da sua peruca.

— Você não percebeu? — Kenma perguntou, mas era quase retórico, ele sabia que Hinata tinha uma tendência a deixar detalhes passarem despercebidos.

— Perceber o quê? Do que tá falando? Kenma! — Hinata sacudiu os ombros do loiro quando ele soltou outra risadinha.

— Toda vez que você tava dançando com alguém, o Kageyama tava quase fuzilando a pessoa, esse é meio que o olhar dele normal mas parecia ser mais intenso e deve assustar quem não conhece ele, você não acha? 

Hinata ficou em silêncio ingerindo as informações, ele viu mesmo Kageyama o observar.

— Não acredito que aquele emo cabelo de tigela acabou com meus esquemas! — Hinata bateu o pé no chão, tomou mais um gole da bebida forte e empurrou o copo para Kenma antes de se virar e marchar na direção do grifano. 

Ele marchou até Kageyama que ainda estava parado sozinho perto de uma das mesas de doces, as outras mesas tinham várias pessoas ao redor mas a que o grifano estava ninguém se aproximava.

— Você! Kageboboca! Tá estragando meus esquemas! — Hinata apontou o dedo no peito do mais alto irritado, assustando o grifano que logo se recuperou empurrando a mão do menor.

— Eu não fiz nada!

— Fez sim! Você ficou olhando com essa sua cara assustadora pra quem tava dançando comigo e elus fugiram, você vai ter que me recompensar. — puxou Kageyama pelo braço até a pista de dança.

— Ei!!! — apesar dos seus protestos, ele se viu parado na frente de Hinata que o levou até um canto menos ocupados da pista de dança, o sonserino tinha um olhar ameaçador enquanto tomava as mãos deles nas suas, Kageyama não era muito bom de dançar mas achou fácil seguir o ritmo de Hinata que não era tão rápido. Ele não sabia bem porquê estava observando-o a noite inteira, talvez fosse porque havia ficado isolado sozinho boa parte da noite, normalmente não se importava com isso mas Kageyama achava que já devia estar ficando mais habituado aos falatórios de Hinata do que ele imaginou e pretendia. 

Também tinha o fato que Hinata parecia se dar bem com qualquer pessoa que ele se aproximava, sempre com um sorriso travesso no rosto cheio de piercings, eles viviam discutindo e brigando por qualquer coisa mas também se divertia ao lado dele, até mesmo recebiam broncas de Sugawara e Daichi. 

As luzes bruxuleantes que decoravam a pista de dança e o ritmo mais lento da música embalava-os. Hinata achou que o moreno fosse se opor com mais força ao trazê-lo para dançar, ele era sempre um cabeça dura lerdo, mas não era tão chato como Kuroo ou Tsukishima, tinha pena dos seus amigos. Ele sempre conseguia fazer Kageyama se meter nas brincadeiras com ele, e o deixava falar por horas a fio, quando Hinata achava que ele não estava prestando atenção, Kageyama o interrompia para fazer alguma pergunta ou fazer um comentário. 

Era verdade que Hinata havia planejado sua noite de modo bem diferente, imaginou que iria encerrá-la com várias histórias para contar aos amiges sobre quantas pessoas ele havia ficado, mas dançar com Kageyama não era ruim, e ele estava bonito com aquela fantasia, ele se aproximou mais um pouco vendo que o moreno tinha os olhos nele.

— Achei que você fosse reclamar por dançar comigo. 

— Você falou que eu tinha que te recompensar não era? — Kageyama deu de ombros, removendo uma das mãos do aperto de Hinata, estavam suadas e seu coração batia um pouco mais acelerado, enxugou no vestido preto e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Hinata quando ele se aproximou mais perto. Achou que não deveria ter comido tantos doces, seu corpo formigando devia ser resultado de todo o açúcar no seu sangue. 

— Sim, mas… — Hinata começou vendo que tinha a atenção do moreno, pensando se deveria falar aquilo ou não, todas as vezes que ele tentou jogar alguma provocação para cima do grifano ele não havia entendido, ele teria que ser claro para fazer aquele garoto lerdo entender porque ele não tomaria nenhuma atitude. Era uma chance boa demais pra perder e depois eles voltariam ao normal. 

— Mas o quê? 

— Não foi só a dança que você atrapalhou, foram os beijos também, então tem que me beijar. — falou se preparando para os gritos ou Kageyama dar meia volta e ir embora.

— Tá. 

Espera, o quê? Ele não estava preparado para Kageyama simplesmente fechar o espaço entre eles e selar seus lábios num beijo rápido, Hinata ficou petrificado e piscou algumas vezes para sair do transe, ele havia mesmo conseguido fazer aquele idiota beijá-lo, soltou uma risada baixa.

— Tem que me beijar direito, Kageboboca. — ficou praticamente nas pontas dos pés, colocando uma das mãos nos bíceps dele para se apoiar antes de o beijar, sentindo o leve gosto do batom de cereja vermelho, os lábios dele eram um tanto ásperos e Kageyama parecia ser inexperiente no quesito beijos mas ele logo pegou o ritmo, ajustando sua postura para retribuir melhor o beijo.  
Num movimento em conjunto, Hinata pousou a mão na cintura do mais alto e Kageyama apertou seu corpo no dele abrindo mais a boca, os dois compartilharam o gosto dos doces que haviam comido nos lábios um do outro.   
Quando as línguas se tocaram, Hinata aprofundou o beijo, sugando o lábio inferior no seu gostando de como Kageyama o correspondia rapidamente, sentiu os dedos do moreno subirem por seu pescoço até sua nuca e um arrepio passou por seu corpo. Kageyama sentiu os fios mais grossos da peruca e desejou que fossem os fios ruivos do outro ali para ele passar seus dedos livremente, mas ainda assim era bom, ele não havia beijado muitas pessoas antes mas Hinata sabia beijar muito bem, só pararam quando ficaram sem fôlego e precisaram respirar.

Do outro lado do salão, Kenma observou toda a cena com divertimento e não ficou surpreso quando viu os dois se beijando, Hinata era conhecido por não desperdiçar nenhuma chance de se dar bem, o amigo já tinha dito que achava Kageyama bonito embora ele fosse lento e não entendesse nada do mundo da pegação como Hinata dizia.   
Kenma esvaziou o copo que Hinata deixou em suas mãos e decidiu sair para tomar um ar, indo até um dos corredores onde grandes janelas de vidro sempre ficavam abertas e davam diretamente para um pequeno jardim do lado de fora, o ar da noite o atingiu trazendo o cheiro da chuva que ainda descia dos céus e o almíscar das flores molhadas e terra, lugares lotados nunca foram muito sua praia e naquele momento a festa estava no seu ápice. Mas ele não podia ficar ali a noite inteira, talvez ele devesse pegar alguns doces para levar para seu dormitório mais tarde, depois de alguns minutos retornou a festa.  
Enquanto ficou sozinho na mesa, Kuroo recusou várias garotas que o convidaram para dançar, ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a expressão do loiro, acabou percebendo que não teria sido tão ruim dançar com ele. Se ele o chamasse para dançar certamente iria entender aquilo como algo próximo de um pedido de desculpas, certo? Tomou sua decisão e levantou-se indo até Kenma, o loiro o ignorou colocando outro pirulito na boca e Kuroo apertou os lábios, respirou fundo antes de falar.

— Então, você ainda quer ir dançar ou não? 

Kenma esperava que o corvino fosse se desculpar com ele, mas nem deveria estar surpreso pelo que acabara de ouvir, aquilo o deixou irritado e ele nem se dignou a olhar para Kuroo.

— Você disse que eu não sou tudo isso, lembra? E você mesmo disse que não queria dançar. 

— Mudei de ideia. Agora eu quero. — Kuroo mudou seu peso de uma perna para outra enquanto estava ali parado à frente de Kenma sem o loiro olhá-lo, a voz fria e cortante dele fazia seu estômago se revirar. Kenma se virou para encará-lo finalmente e ele prendeu a respiração diante do escrutínio do sonserino, um ar perigoso pairando sobre ele. 

— E o que você quer, Kuroo? Sabe que vai ter que pedir direito, quero ver se mudou mesmo. — Kenma cruzou os braços ao falar, pensando se ele deveria aceitar aquilo ou não.

— Dançar com você. — Kuroo declarou e viu a expressão mordaz de Kenma. — Por favor. — emendou rapidamente. O que lhe pareceu um longo silêncio se seguiu enquanto o loiro o avaliava, mas não devem ter passado de alguns segundos, ele lutou para permanecer com a postura reta e não se contorcer sob o olhar.

— Uma dança. E só. 

— Feito. — concordou Kuroo.

Eles foram para a pista de dança lado a lado, com uma pequena distância entre eles, sem se tocar. A banda ao vivo tocava músicas mais animadas, eles começaram a dançar frente a frente, observava Kenma dançar lentamente no começo, balançando os quadris e não demorou muito para ele ficar hipnotizado nos movimentos, não era justo alguém ser tão bonito e atraente daquele jeito. Ainda assim, todas as vezes que Kenma o olhava parecia enviar feitiços horríveis pelo olhar e então desviar os olhos.

— Porque tá me olhando assim? — perguntou e viu o loiro o encarar sério.

— Ainda tô com raiva pelo que você me falou, seu idiota. — aquilo atingiu Kuroo diretamente, era verdade que Kenma não havia feito nada errado, foi ele quem foi grosseiro, não gostou de ver como ele parecia genuinamente chateado. 

— Me desculpa. — sua boca soltou rapidamente em voz baixa antes que ele pudesse pensar ou elaborar suas palavras.

— O que você disse? Eu não escutei direito. — ele havia escutado sim, mas faria Kuroo se repetir, o corvino pareceu ficar com as bochechas vermelhas, ele usava uma pequena máscara preta que cobria apenas os olhos mas havia a retirado em algum momento da noite quando Kenma não estava por perto, assim seu rosto estava descoberto e entregando todas suas emoções. 

Kuroo se debateu internamente, mas acabou cedendo.

— Me desculpa pelo que eu disse. Feliz? 

— É um começo.

Eles continuaram a dançar, e o que era uma única dança se transformou em duas ou três quando eles voltaram a dançar, Kenma ainda chupava seu pirulito e Kuroo lutava para ignorar a visão e tentar olhar para outras coisas, falhando. Não durou muito até que ele bufou, ele podia ver o brilho do piercing rolando sobre o doce rapidamente, o pior de tudo era o barulho leve de sucção que Kenma fazia quando o chupava e tirava da boca, sua mente o invadindo com suposições de como seria beijar e senti-lo, ele já havia se perguntado como seria várias vezes e em todas elas, ele enterrou os pensamentos bem fundo mas dessa vez sua mente idiota estava se saindo melhor e agindo mais rápido que seu bom senso. 

— Eu quero saber como é. 

Kenma o olhava atentamente, sabia que o corvino estava o observando sem tirar os olhos, notou que seu olhar parecia estar em sua boca, Kuroo reclamava sempre que ele estava mexendo em seu piercing e ele instantaneamente adivinhou sobre o que ele estava falando.

— O quê? — ainda assim, Kenma o faria dizer. 

O corvino lutou para conseguir fazer as palavras saírem, muito absorto nos lábios do loiro, pela cara de Kenma ele sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando, seu rosto ficou em chamas com a perspectiva de falar aquilo.

— Você sabe! 

— Eu sei? — agora Kenma tinha um ar travesso e falsamente inocente. 

— Beijar com esse piercing. — disse as palavras de dentes cerrados, viu Kenma abrir um pequeno sorriso e ficou impactado com aquilo, era a primeira vez que Kenma lhe dava qualquer vestígio de um sorriso na sua direção. Para ele. Ainda que aquele fosse um pouco malicioso e divertido ainda o fez prender a respiração, ele só podia estar perdendo de vez seu juízo por reagir daquela forma diante da expectativa de um mero beijo. 

Kenma se aproximou de Kuroo, o salto alto que ele usava o deixava quase da mesma altura de Kuroo, ele parou a centímetros dos lábios dele, e todo resto desapareceu da mente de Kuroo. 

— Como se pede? 

Honestamente, Kuroo teve que piscar para raciocinar claramente. 

— Por favor? — não havia nada mais em seu tom de voz, nada daquele tom de voz orgulhoso e irritado que Kuroo costumava manter e Kenma gostou daquilo, gostou até mesmo de como as palavras dele pareciam incertas mas com clara expectativa. 

— Como você foi um bom garoto, vou te dar um beijo. 

Kuroo não suspirou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, de jeito nenhum, não sentiu sua mente ficar em branco ao fechar os olhos e sentir Kenma o beijar, apenas seus lábios se tocavam, nenhuma outra parte do corpo, se deixou ser beijado lentamente muito perdido nas sensações da boca macia de Kenma e do gosto do pirulito que ele havia tirado para beijá-lo. 

Kenma passou a língua sob o lábio inferior do corvino e o viu abrir mais a boca num convite, ele deslizou sua língua contra a dele e sentiu mais do que ouviu quando Kuroo gemeu no fundo da garganta, seu controle no beijo era absoluto embora Kuroo tentasse acelerar o beijo, aquilo acabou melhor do que ele esperava, ele gostou de destruir toda a fachada de Kuroo. 

E então, ele sentiu Kuroo colocar uma mão em sua cintura, se afastou do beijo, empurrando as mãos dele para longe do seu corpo, embora tenha gostado da sensação daquelas mãos fortes, não ia deixar Kuroo ter o controle de nada aqui.

— Quem disse que você podia usar as mãos? Você pediu para me beijar. — Kenma falou vendo a expressão desapontada de Kuroo. — Agora você sabe o que pode conseguir se pedir as coisas direito. 

Kenma o deixou plantado ali no meio do salão, Kuroo o viu se afastar, seu andar provocante e atraente, mas ele nem havia conseguido falar nada. Aquilo não foi o que ele esperava, um mero beijo, longe disso. O piercing era um pontinho brilhante e levemente gelado na língua quente de Kenma e ele esperava que o loiro não tivesse ouvido seus gemidos, nunca antes ele havia ficado tão sem controle de suas próprias reações, mas ele gostou. Um sorriso triunfante brotou em seus lábios ao sair dali e saber que sua noite acabara assim.


	14. Chapter 14

Akaashi suspirou sentado em um canto vendo Bokuto dançar com algumas garotas, ele nunca imaginou que fosse tão difícil estar interessado em um hétero. Bokuto havia dito que preferia estar com ele, mas depois de tantas garotas insistirem ele acabou cedendo.

As garotas pareciam estar confortáveis perto de Bokuto, Akaashi gostaria de estar no lugar delas. De onde estava podia ver es amigues pela pista de dança e perto das mesas de doces, tinha visto coisas interessantes. Viu a cara de idiota que Kuroo fez depois de beijar Kenma e isso renderia bons assuntos no salão da corvinal. 

— Ei, gatinho, tá sentado aqui sozinho por que? — Ouviu a voz de Sugawara atrás dele.

— Meu par tá dançando com outras garotas. — Ele falou dando um sorriso triste pro amigo. 

— Vem dançar comigo, não quero te ver tristinho aí. — Suga sorriu e puxou ele pra pista de dança.

Eles dançaram algumas músicas e Akaashi se sentiu mais leve, mas não pôde deixar de sentir o olhar de Daichi sobre os dois. 

— Ei, para de rebolar em mim, vira pra cá. — Akaashi chamou a atenção dele.

— Que foi? 

— Você vai chamar o Daichi pra dançar? Ele tá olhando pra gente tem um tempão, acho que é por causa dessa sua roupa. 

— Ele nem viu direito ainda, a capa cobriu praticamente tudo quando eu tava perto dele. 

— Acho que o lobo mau vai querer comer outra coisa além dos doces da sua cesta. — Akaashi comentou com humor fazendo Sugawara rir.

— Você é um idiota. 

Eles dançaram mais algumas músicas antes de Akaashi voltar para seu momento de melancolia sentado sozinho na mesa. Sugawara falou pres amigues sempre tirarem ele para dançar, não queria vê-lo sozinho.

O garoto de cabelos prateados foi até a mesa de doces e pegou alguns antes de ir se sentar ao lado de Daichi, cruzando as pernas e chamando a atenção dele. Sorriu de canto sentindo o olhar dele em suas coxas, esperou alguns minutos antes de se levantar e tirar a capa.

Daichi prendeu a respiração durante a visão, Sugawara estava com um vestido que era apertado na cintura e solto na saia, mal chegando até metade de suas coxas. 

Respirou fundo tentando não encarar ele demais, mas foi sem sucesso já que a fita vermelha que estava amarrada em uma das suas coxas era mais chamativa do que gostaria. De repente começou a se perguntar se era uma boa ideia ter aceitado vir com aquelas fantasias.

— Provavelmente você é a chapeuzinho vermelho mais sexy da história. — Ele soltou sem pensar, se sentindo envergonhado logo em seguida.

— Obrigado, lobinho. Não quer aproveitar e vir comigo dançar? — Ele perguntou, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Daichi não conseguiu falar nada, apenas deixou Sugawara o levar pela mão. Não sabia se era por causa da fantasia super curta dele, do seu sorriso malicioso ou do apelido, mas sentiu seu coração se acelerar. Se sentiu relutante ao ficar próximo dele na pista de dança, não sabendo onde colocar as mãos.

Sugawara pegou as mãos dele e colocou em volta de sua cintura, colocando suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele em seguida.

— Não precisa ficar tímido, lobinho. Você ficou fofinho com essas orelhinhas e com o rabinho, sabia? É um pouco sexy também. — Suga falou, enroscando os dedos no cabelo curto dele.

— Não estou tímido, mas não quero te tocar demais se você não permitir. 

— Que fofinho, não precisa se preocupar, se eu não gostar de algo eu vou te falar. — Suga deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz dele. 

Eles dançaram uma música do jeito que estavam, antes de Sugawara se virar e ficar de costas para Daichi, podendo mexer seus quadris mais livremente na batida da música.   
Quando ele se apoiou nos joelhos e rebolou, o coração de Daichi quase parou. Além da impressionante capacidade dele mover seu quadril rapidamente hipnotizando Daichi, o vestido ficou ainda mais curto do que já era. Em um impulso, ele puxou Suga pelo quadril, colando seu corpo no dele.

— Opa, que pegada. — Suga sorriu.

— Esse vestido é muito curto. — Daichi falou, ainda com as mãos no quadril dele.

— Ah, então você está se certificando que ninguém vai ver o que eu tô usando por baixo, né? Mas eu ainda quero dançar, então vamos ter que ficar assim. — Suga falou em um tom malicioso, roçando seu quadril no dele.

— Você não deveria fazer isso. — Daichi avisou, mas Suga apenas o ignorou. 

Ele deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Daichi, deixando seu pescoço exposto e o grifano não resistiu, deixando beijinhos ali. Também deixou um chupão, fazendo Sugawara chamar seu nome. Ele estava com as bochechas coradas e os lábios dele pareciam ainda mais convidativos agora. Teve uma imensa vontade de beijá-lo.   
Sugawara não queria beijá-lo ali no meio de todas aquelas pessoas esbarrando neles e queria fugir do campo de visão des amigues.

— Vem. — Puxou ele pela mão, desviando de todas as pessoas e indo até um canto mais escuro do salão, empurrando ele contra a parede. — Privacidade. Você vai me beijar agora? 

— É o que você quer? — Daichi não podia negar que queria, mas também não queria forçar ele. 

— Você ainda pergunta? Deixa que eu te mostro então.

Suga o puxou pra baixo e o beijou, seus lábios eram macios e sua língua quente logo pediu espaço para explorar sua boca. Seus joelhos fraquejaram, talvez pela expectativa de saber quão bom era seu beijou ou pela forma que ele segurava sua cintura. 

Daichi girou seus corpos e encostou Sugawara na parede dessa vez, aprofundando o beijo. Sentiu ele gemer contra sua boca e seu corpo reagiu quase imediatamente, apertando sua cintura e o puxando para mais perto, como se fosse possível.  
Se separaram quando todo o ar fugiu de seus pulmões, Daichi sorriu vendo seu batom vermelho borrado.

— Droga, por que caralhos eu tenho que respirar? Isso tava tão bom. — Suga disse arfando, fazendo Daichi sorrir.

— Sempre podemos fazer de novo. — Ele sugeriu.

— Que safado, mas não vou recusar. — Suga sorriu e deu uma mordidinha no lábio dele. — Só que temos que voltar senão vão dar falta da gente. Mas antes… — Suga deu um beijinho na sua mandíbula e um chupão no seu pescoço. — Vingança, você fez em mim então faço em você.

— É assim que você quer ser discreto? — Daichi perguntou com humor. 

— Quem disse que quero? Agora aquela garota que fica te olhando vai ficar com inveja. — Suga soltou sem pensar e começou a se afastar.

— Que garota? — Daichi nunca notava olhares sobre ele.

— Nenhuma importante, deixa pra lá. — Ele deu um sorriso inocente e voltaram para perto des amigues.

Yamaguchi e Hinata os observaram com atenção, Akaashi os olhou com diversão.

— Eu disse que a janta do lobo não ia ser os doces. — Ele comentou, recebendo um tapinha de Suga. 

— Não aconteceu nada. Não falaremos sobre isso. — Suga falou antes que Hinata externasse o que estava pensando. 

— Tsukki, quer dançar? — Yamaguchi perguntou sorrindo, não dando muita importância para os outros. — Somos um par, temos que dançar juntos!

— Passo. — Tsukishima fez um aceno de mão o dispensando.

— Por que você não chama o Teru? Aposto que ele tá doido pra dançar com você e quem sabe você não descola uns beijos. — Hinata sugeriu, vendo a expressão triste do amigo.

— Talvez uma dança não seja tão ruim assim. — Tsukishima se levantou depois de ouvir Hinata falar.

— Pfft, tão previsível. — Akaashi comentou dando risada recebendo um olhar atravessado de Tsukishima.

Tsukishima não entendeu o motivo dele ter falado aquilo e ter se levantado, ele só agiu por impulso, mas não pode deixar de admitir que foi bom ter visto um sorriso crescer no rosto de Yamaguchi. Ele não era bom em dançar mas fez um esforço para acompanhar o ritmo do outro.

— Tsukki, por que você tá tão tenso? 

— Eu tô no meu personagem, sou um padre lutando contra a tentação. — Tsukishima respondeu, fazendo Yamaguchi rir.

— Que tal você me exorcizar então, padre? 

— Tenho medo de perguntar, mas como faço isso? 

— Que tal enfiando a língua na minha boca? — Yamaguchi sorriu fazendo Tsukishima corar.

— Não seja idiota. — Ele resmungou.

— Só um beijinho, Tsukki! 

Yamaguchi tentou convencê-lo sem sucesso, mas pelo menos eles dançaram algumas músicas antes de voltarem.

Sugawara viu o diretor perto da mesa de doces e para aproveitar que estavam todes ali, ele o chamou.

— Ei, velhote! — Suga o chamou e viu ele resmungar, tentando fingir que não ouviu. — Eu sei que você tá velho, mas ainda escuta. Vem cá.

— Prefiro te ignorar. — Ele falou.

— Vem logo, velho. Nós estamos fazendo uma competição de fantasia e você vai ser nosso juiz. — Suga o puxou.

— O que eu ganho com isso? 

— A admiração des sues querides alunes. — Hinata falou.

— Hmm… não quero. Que tal vocês ficarem sem arranjar encrenca por duas semanas? 

— Uma. — Suga rebateu.

— Uma e meia.

— Cinco dias essa é minha oferta final. — Suga falou, achando divertido barganhar com o diretor.

— Feito. É melhor do que nada. — Ele deu de ombros.

— Nós podíamos só arranjar outra pessoa. — Kenma comentou.

— E você tá fantasiado de que, velho? — Hinata perguntou.

— Bruxo. — Ele falou, deixando Hinata confuso. — Um bruxo como os não bruxos acham que somos.

— Quanta criatividade. — Yamaguchi falou com cinismo.

— Vamos logo com isso. — O diretor os apressou. 

— Ok, eu e o Daichi estamos de chapeuzinho e lobo mau. — Suga falou e o diretor fez uma careta pro tamanho de suas roupas.

— Sua fantasia tá incompleta, a chapeuzinho tem uma cesta. — Ele comentou.

— É porque esse lobo come outra coisa. — Akaashi comentou.

— O que? 

— A chapeuzinho. — Ele completou e o diretor deu uma risada incrédula.

— Vou fingir que não ouvi. — Ele comentou apenas.

— Eu e o Yuu-kun estamos de Chiclete e Marshall Lee. — Yaku falou.

— Não peguei a referência, mas estão lindes. — O diretor falou com ternura.

— Por que você só fala assim com u Yaku, você gosta mais delu, né? — Hinata fingiu estar magoado.

— Você acha que merece, por acaso? — Ele fechou a cara para o garoto. — E vocês estão de que?

— Gomez e Mortícia da família Adams. — Hinata sorriu e o homem deu risada da expressão de Kageyama. 

— Até que não está tão ruim. — Ele comentou. — E vocês?

— Sr. e Sr. Smith. — Akaashi falou apontando para Bokuto.

— Oh, eu conheço esse filme! Criativo. — Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Criativo? Eles só vestiram um terno! — Kuroo cruzou os braços.

— Cala a boca, emo invejoso. — Akaashi falou e olhou atravessado para o colega.

— Vocês aí, estão de que? — O diretor perguntou para Kenma e Kuroo.

— Batman e Mulher gato. — Kenma respondeu.

— Muito legal. Vocês? 

— Padre e demônio. — Yamaguchi respondeu.

— Pela cara do Kei isso não é totalmente uma fantasia.

— Assim você me machuca. — Yamaguchi fingiu chorar.

— Ok, es vencedores são… vocês dues. — Ele apontou para Yaku e Noya. — É minha palavra final, não me encham o saco.

— Mas você nem sabe de onde é a fantasia delus! — Hinata protestou.

— Blá, blá, blá. — O diretor falou e começou a caminhar para longe.

— Vamos dançar e comemorar nossa vitória, Yuu-kun! — Yaku sugeriu, puxando o namorado. — Não fiquem com inveja, amigos. 

— Sai pra lá, exibide. — Hinata fez uma falsa cara de raiva, fazendo ê amigue rir.

Todes voltaram a aproveitar a festa, exceto Akaashi, que se sentou no mesmo canto comendo mais doces. Algumas garotas se aproximaram de Bokuto novamente, o convidando para dançar, mas ele recusou todas elas. Durante a noite tinha visto Akaashi sempre sentado no canto, quando não estava dançando com es amigues e não gostava de vê-lo assim.

Se sentiu um pouco nervoso enquanto se aproximava do corvino, mas não queria voltar atrás. Parou ao seu lado e sentiu as palavras fugirem de sua mente quando ele o encarou de volta.

— Bokuto-san? Algum problema? — Akaashi perguntou preocupado.

— Akaashi… — Bokuto o chamou daquele jeitinho que o outro tanto gostava, amolecendo seu coração. — Você quer dançar comigo? — Bokuto perguntou tentando não gaguejar, sem muito sucesso.

— Dançar? Com você? — Akaashi perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, você não quer? Se não quiser tudo bem, você não é obrigado. — Bokuto falou baixinho, não entendendo o motivo do seu coração estar batendo tão rápido.

— Eu quero, seria bem legal, Bokuto-san. — Akaashi concordou, se sentindo feliz com o convite. 

Bokuto o conduziu até a pista e uma música lenta começou a tocar bem nesse momento, fazendo com que eles dançassem bem próximos. Bokuto corou um pouco ao perceber que estavam há uma distância tão pequena, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração batia acelerado, se sentia confortável ao olhar naqueles lindos olhos azuis. Akaashi passava uma sensação de tranquilidade e conforto para ele e ele gostava disso, nunca tinha se sentido assim com ninguém.  
Akaashi deu um pequeno sorriso para Bokuto, era um fato que o achava fofo, mas tinha medo de deixá-lo desconfortável. Talvez fosse por isso que o lufano ficasse tão nervoso em sua presença, tinha medo que o outro soubesse que tinha interesse nele. Com esse pensamento rondando sua mente, não dançou mais que duas músicas com ele, mesmo que gostasse da aproximação ele pensava que seria melhor para Bokuto se ele se afastasse.

Seu humor melhorou um pouco depois daquelas danças, ficando satisfeito por ter ficado ao menos por alguns momentos na presença de seu par.

Quando a noite acabou, todes voltaram para seus dormitórios, felizes e satisfeites, com seus bolsos cheios de doces depois de uma das melhores festas do ano.


	15. Chapter 15

No dia seguinte, depois da tempestade da noite anterior que assolou os terrenos do castelo, o dia amanheceu com um tempo acinzentado que perdurou durante todo o dia, uma brisa gélida espreitando pelas janelas.

Apesar do tempo fechado, o salão comunal da corvinal parecia possuir uma rara e fina camada de leveza e bom humor juntamente com seus residentes. Todos estavam abismados com o fato de Kuroo estar em tamanho bom humor. 

Era notório que Kuroo costumava reclamar e manter sua cara fechada durante todo o dia, falando mal em seus murmúrios para quem quisesse ou tivesse o infortúnio de ouvir e sentar-se ao seu lado. 

— Vocês tão sentindo? Essa paz? Nossos ouvidos tendo um merecido descanso! — provocou Akaashi que estava esparramado em um dos sofás azulados que ficavam espalhados pelos cantos do salão comunal da corvinal. 

— Quem que a gente precisa agradecer pelo milagre? — Iwaizumi entrou na brincadeira. 

— Eu vi você recusando várias garotas, Kuroo, conta o que aconteceu, somos seus amigos. — Osamu falou com um meio sorriso, diferentemente do seu irmão gêmeo que estava na sonserina, ele não exibia aqueles sorrisos enormes. 

— Acho que ele nem tá ouvindo, tá muito perdido em pensamentos. — Tsukishima arrancou uma risada dos outros corvinos. Tirando o próprio loiro, todos eles faziam parte do time de quadribol liderado pelo capitão e monitor.

— Querem me deixar em paz? — Kuroo empertigou-se no sofá em que estava, sua voz saiu sem a irritação costumeira o que fez os outros ficarem levemente surpresos.

— Você tá com febre? — Sakusa se levantou, franzindo a testa. — Se você tiver doente, eu te chuto pra fora daqui. — ele se aproximou para checar a temperatura de Kuroo e foi empurrado pelo outro.

— Finalmente você resolveu sua tensão sexual né, Kuroo, parece que a noite foi boa. — Akaashi se segurou para não rir, ele tinha visto Kuroo beijando seu amigo na noite passada e depois para sua surpresa, o corvino passara a noite inteira com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Aquilo tinha valido muito, já que sua própria noite não havia sido das melhores vendo seu par dançar com várias garotas, mas pelo menos ele havia conseguido uma dança no final.

Todos viraram a cabeça em curiosidade de Akaashi para Kuroo com diversão clara nos olhares.

— Não sei do que tá falando. — Kuroo tentou ser cortante, mas seu olhar afiado para Akaashi dizia muito. 

— Ah, Kuroo, não seja assim, vai dizer que você não gostou de beijar ele? — Akaashi limpou seus óculos e os ajustou no rosto casualmente quando todos se viraram para ele novamente. 

— Ele? Você tá falando do loirinho que ele vive reclamando? — Osamu questionou.

— Você beijou o Kenma? — incrédulo, Tsukishima se virou para o amigo. Ele não havia prestado muita atenção na festa, e prestou menos ainda atenção ao seu redor quando dançara com Yamaguchi, lembrou-se que o garoto também lhe pedira um beijo e corou, as brincadeiras de Yamaguchi lhe deixavam sem saber como reagir. 

— Calem a boca! São vocês que namoram sonserinos aqui! — Kuroo vivia jogando esse fato na cara deles, não conseguia aceitar que metade do seu time de quadribol estava envolvido com aquela casa. 

Certa vez ele ameaçou seu time dizendo que quem estivesse envolvido com sonserines estaria fora do time, mas foi lembrado que dessa forma não sobraria quase ninguém ao time. 

E ele não iria admitir que beijara Kenma na frente daqueles idiotas, se eles não haviam visto então ele que não iria se entregar dessa forma. Além do mais, agora que a festa tinha passado, estava dizendo a si mesmo que conseguira o que queria, não teria mais porque ficar pensando na boca e no piercing do sonserino agora que já o tinha beijado, com certeza aquilo bastaria para devolver paz aos seus pensamentos.

Ele ter gostado do beijo não foi nada mais que ter ficado muito envolvido no clima da festa. Droga, ele tinha até entrado na conversa fiada de Kenma e se humilhado pedindo pelo beijo, o que não iria acontecer de novo. 

— É você que tá falando de namoro, não a gente… — Iwaizumi troçou pegando corda nas provocações de Akaashi, aquele era um passatempo deles de provocar e irritar Kuroo.

— Quem quer que tenha sido, faz de novo, estamos adorando o novo Kuroo em silêncio. — disse Osamu vendo o rosto do monitor da casa tornando-se escarlate. 

— Vou ir embora daqui, isso sim. Foda-se vocês. — Kuroo se levantou irritado, o que causou mais risadas que não foram nem disfarçadas dessa vez e ele olhou feio para cada um deles. 

— Durou tão pouco… — suspirou Sakusa. 

Kuroo os xingou mais uma vez antes de dar as costas e sair do salão comunal em busca de um lugar mais calmo e não ficassem lhe torrando a paciência.

Um olhar pelas grandes janelas de vidro do castelo enquanto ele descia as torres onde ficava seu salão comunal revelou que uma chuva começava a cair nos gramados dos terrenos expulsando quem quer que tenha se arriscado do lado de fora naquele domingo. Assim, ele rumou até o grande salão de estudos e área de lazer. 

O salão estava relativamente vazio, com poucos alunos ali dentro, mas estava quente e aconchegante com a lareira acesa. Encontrou Kageyama e Nishinoya sentados juntos numa mesa. 

— Kuroo! Que bom que você chegou! Quer dar uma olhada nos nossos deveres pra ver se tão certos? — Noya o chamou alegremente. 

— Odeio poções, ugh. — reclamou Kageyama esfregando o rosto. 

— Vocês ainda não terminaram? Isso é pra amanhã. — Kuroo franziu o rosto mas se aproximou, pegando os pergaminhos onde eles estavam fazendos os deveres. 

— Estamos fazendo agora! Antes tarde do que nunca né, é um saco quando os deveres são individuais. — suspirou Noya e Kageyama concordou. 

— Queria ter ficado jogando cartas com o Bokuto e o Daichi no salão. — o grifano mais altou lamentou. — É mais fácil quando o idiota consegue as respostas com os amiges dele. 

— Porque ainda tá chamando ele assim depois de beijar ele? — perguntou o menor se virando para o amigo que lutou contra seu rosto querendo ficar vermelho. 

O comentário também atraiu a atenção de Kuroo que levantou as sobrancelhas para os dois, parece que seu dia seria cheio de comentários sobre beijos. 

— E daí, foi só porque tavam com medo de mim, eu acho, eu não fiz nada mas ele disse que eu tinha que recompensar. — explicou Kageyama dando de ombros, ele tinha tentado não pensar demais sobre isso, na sua mente fazia todo o sentido ter sido apenas uma retribuição mesmo que ele tivesse gostado de beijar aquele baixinho idiota de cabelos macios, o pensamento o fazendo corar mais intensamente lembrando de ter dançado colado a ele.

— Se matou a curiosidade não tem mais com o que se preocupar. — Kuroo acenou e Nishinoya revirou os olhos.   
Enquanto ele falava, um gato siamês se esfregou em suas pernas e ele fez carinho na cabeça do bichano, sentindo-o ronronar perto dele. Gatos eram muito comuns em todas as partes do castelo, aquele era grande, cinza, de nariz preto e olhos azuis, parecia fofo e Kuroo adorava gatos.

— Não acredito que você acredita nisso. — Nishinoya revidou para Kuroo e se virou para Kageyama. — Você gostou? 

— Eu… Hum. — ele tossiu tentando articular uma resposta rápida. — Tem algum erro, Kuroo? 

O grifano buscou sua salvação no amigo que acenou, entregando os pergaminhos marcados com sua correção de onde havia erros para eles. 

— Aqui, vão ter que refazer.

— Ei, não muda de assunto. — Noya chamou. 

— Deixa ele, ninguém merece lembrar de beijar sonserinos, anda termina logo isso. — Kuroo falou fazendo Noya reclamar e puxar o pergaminho marcado para perto, não iria conseguir nada daqueles cabeça duras.  
Enquanto isso, depois de se divertir e dar boas risadas no seu salão comunal, Akaashi foi se encontrar com sues amiges, era um privilégio ser amigo do monitor da sonserina e saber as senhas para ser capaz de entrar no salão sonserino. Ninguém mais questionava a sua presença fazia anos, pelo contrário, ele se dava bem com a maioria. 

O salão comunal da sonserina era sempre um pouco mais frio que o resto do castelo por ficar nas masmorras, para compensar tinha uma grande lareira de pedra escura que crepitava suas chamas alaranjadas. 

Diferente dos salões da corvinal e da grifinória que ficavam nas torres do castelo e tinham que subir escadas para chegarem até os dormitórios, o da sonserina descia pelas masmorras abaixo por corredores dos dois lados que levavam aos femininos e masculinos. Es alunes não binários podiam escolher onde sentiam-se mais confortáveis para ficarem.

Seguiu pelo corredor do lado esquerdo, batendo na porta de madeira escura com entalhes intrincados que já lhe era familiar, entrando quando ouviu gritos, o quarto tinha paredes cinzas, lareira de pedra escura, móveis pretos com revestimentos verdes e quatro camas de dossel que eram de Sugawara, Kenma, Hinata e Yamaguchi.

— O que vocês tão fazendo? — Akaashi perguntou vendo uma das camas que era a de Yamaguchi cheia de roupas espalhadas enquanto os amigos discutiam sobre conjuntos de peças. 

— Estamos vestindo ê Yaku com nossas roupas. — sorriu Yamaguchi ao esclarecer. 

— E maquiando! Elu vai ficar linde e sexy, o Noya vai babar. — complementou o amigo ruivo.

— Linde sim, sexy não, ok. Yaku sai logo daí pra gente ver! — Sugawara chamou enquanto Yaku saia do banheiro onde havia ido se trocar com uma roupa vermelha e decotada. 

— Não! — falaram Sugawara e Akaashi com veemência ao mesmo tempo. Yaku suspirou claramente aliviado. 

— Gente, acho que isso é um pouco demais… — elu falou para a meia arrastão vermelha que lhe dava coceiras, seu rosto estava quase da mesma cor das roupas.

— Vocês são muito caretas! Para de puxar a meia, Yaku. — Hinata puxou ê amige pela mão, colocando-o na frente do espelho para elu se ver, assim que Yaku encontrou seu reflexo ficou mais corade.

— Você tá linde, dá uma voltinha. — Yamaguchi fez um joinha com uma das mãos.

— Ahn… Eu acho que posso usar minhas roupas de sempre? É mais confortável… — Yaku estava se arrependendo de ter aceitado aquela troca de roupas, elu jamais usaria aquilo em público.

— Chega, todo mundo já escolheu seu modelo, agora é minha vez. — Kenma abriu espaço entre Hinata e Yamaguchi e jogou algumas roupas para o lado e pegou outras, enfiando tudo nas mãos du lufane. — Aqui, é a última prova, se você não gostar a gente vai parar. 

Yaku recebeu as roupas em seus braços e olhou para o amigo como se avaliasse vendo que todos concordaram com as cabeças logo atrás, suspirou dando um aceno, aquela seria a última, não faria mal experimentar mais uma, elu foi para o banheiro novamente se trocar.

— Ei, Kenma, tem como fazer de novo o que você fez, foi o melhor dia que a corvinal já teve graças a você. — Akaashi se jogou na cama do loiro que parecia ser a mais arrumada, mas assim que se sentou na cama sentiu papéis farfalhando debaixo dos cobertores e percebeu que apenas estava tudo escondido por debaixo dos panos, literalmente. Os outros olharam para ele enquanto Kenma permanecia com uma expressão impassível.

— Não. — respondeu calmamente, abrindo um chocolate de sua caixinha de doces que havia pegado ontem na festa. Ele tinha gostado de beijar o corvino, mas mais e principalmente do modo que ele teve que engolir o seu orgulho para pedir pelo beijo e sendo bastante racional ele duvidava que Kuroo fizesse de novo, tinha até certeza que o outro iria fingir que nada aconteceu, e sendo assim, decidiu que faria o mesmo.

— Ainda não acredito que você beijou aquela criatura, Ken! — Yamaguchi fez uma careta acompanhada de Hinata.

— A gente entende não querer beijar de novo, quem aguenta aquele emo chato. — Sugawara disse entre risadinhas.

— Nem meu emo é chato daquele jeito. — Hinata balançou a cabeça ao falar. 

— Seu emo é? — provocou Yama, recebendo um travesseiro na cara do ruivo.

— Cala a boca! 

— Beijou ele e agora já é "seu emo". — o garoto de sardas continuou devolvendo o travesseiro na cara do menor e indo para a cama de Suga se refugiar atrás dele. 

— Quem beijou não tem moral pra falar nada. — Akaashi falou e Yama concordou dessa vez. 

— Vocês são recalcados, isso sim. — Sugawara revirou os olhos.

— Ih olha lá, falou o mais boiola! — Yama cutucou Suga que se virou para ele.

— Como é?! 

— E sem vergonha! Já até sentou no colo do outro. — Hinata proferiu recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Suga também.

— Não vejo nenhum problema nisso, vocês que são chatos. — o monitor de cabelos prateados disse tentando impedir suas bochechas de corarem demais. Yaku tinha saído do banheiro silenciosamente e ficou ouvindo a conversa. 

— Você falou que isso era coisa pra se fazer só depois de namorar. — elu se meteu chamando a atenção dos outros deram gritinhos vendo como elu estava vestido. 

— É conversa dele, eu não namoro e sempre sentei! Yaku, você tá linde! Tem que ir assim! — Hinata falou sorrindo pru amige para encorajar elu.

— Hinata, por favor! — Suga guinchou. 

— Claro que tá linde, eu que escolhi a roupa. — Kenma sorriu presunçoso e pegou suas maquiagem da cama chamando Yaku para se sentar perto dele. 

— Que foi? Todo mundo pode só elu que não? Que injustiça! — Hinata bradou.

— Só fica caladinho. — falou Akaashi recebendo língua do ruivo arrancando risadas de Yaku.

— É, e de todo jeito elu já namora, vocês não podem fazer nada. — Yama entrou na defesa do argumento.

Todos se aproximaram dê lufane para tentar ajudar com a maquiagem, Suga e Akaashi vetando os batons vermelhos e cores muito fortes, Hinata queria por uma choker mas foi voto vencido. 

— O tampinha vai ficar tão na sua! — Yama falou sorrindo orgulhoso. 

— Mais? — Hinata falou.

— Vocês acham mesmo que tô bem assim? — Yaku perguntou depois de se olhar no espelho com a maquiagem e a roupa que Kenma havia escolhido, um short preto e mais curto do que os que elu usava normalmente, uma camiseta cinza com estampa desbotada e um tênis branco. Geralmente elu usava coisas mais coloridas e fofas mas tinha gostado do visual apesar de estar fora da sua zona de conforto. Certa vez teve que explicar a Noya o motivo para que elus sempre demorassem a aparecer nos encontros e era porque elus sempre dividiam as roupas entre si e amavam experimentar várias combinações. 

— Sim! — todos falaram em uníssono indo abraçar ê garote de cabelos rosas que retribuiu o abraço em cada um deles. 

— Okay, então tô indo. — anunciou sorrindo pela primeira vez tentando ganhar confiança. 

— Nós vamos te acompanhar né, Yama, bom que já te damos uns conselhos. — Hinata pulou abrindo a porta.

— Isso aí! — Yama empurrou ê amige do quarto e ês três saíram juntes com Kenma desejando boa sorte enquanto Sugawara perguntava que tipos de conselhos eram aqueles.  
Depois que elus saíram, Akaashi virou-se novamente para Kenma.

— Só pra você saber e poder usar isso depois contra o Kuroo, ele não negou que gostou do beijo. — sua voz era travessa, não era a toa que ele era amigo daquele bando de sonserinos.

— O que ele disse? — perguntou Suga sentando-se na cama do loiro para ouvir a fofoca também, já que Kenma não perguntou nada. 

— Ah, o de sempre, ele grunhiu igual um trasgo, o que no idioma dele significa que ele gostou. 

— Eu sei que ele gostou, eu vi ontem. — o loiro falou ouvindo os dois rirem.

— Nossa, que convencido! — falou Suga.

— Mas falando de ontem… — Akaashi se virou para Suga que arrumou a postura como se esperasse um ataque. — Não me diz que você ainda vai continuar com esse papinho de que são amigos.

— Amigos se beijam. 

— E inimigos também. — emendou Kenma fazendo o corvino bufar. — Você nem comentou pra gente como foi, só vimos que vocês dois tinham sumido numa hora.

— É, Suga, conta pra gente como foi. — o sorriso de Akaashi era predatório junto do olhar astuto de Kenma.

Sugawara primeiramente fez cara feia pros dois que permaneceram impassíveis e em seguida desviou o olhar corando levemente. Aqueles dois eram os únicos que conseguiam tirar alguma coisa dele. 

— Foi um beijo, ué, normal. 

— Você tá com um chupão no pescoço, não vem com essa de foi normal. — ralhou Akaashi. 

— Você deixou um nele também? — Kenma perguntou sorrindo como um gato prestes a atacar. 

O garoto de cabelos prateados não respondeu, apontando para o loiro. — Isso não interessa. — depois cruzou os braços para Akaashi. — E tá, foi muito bom, feliz? — tinha sido melhor ainda que muito bom, ele havia demorado a dormir porque a adrenalina da noite não queria deixar seu corpo e ele ficava pensando repetidamente no beijo e nas mãos fortes de Daichi em sua cintura. O comentário fez os dois amigos se entreolharem e falarem ao mesmo tempo.

— Você tá gostando dele? 

— Quê? Que absurdo, vocês tão indo longe demais. — a risada histérica e ansiosa de Suga fez os dois levantarem as sobrancelhas.

— É… — começou Akaashi.

— Ele tá. — completou Kenma.

— Não tô! E não vai acontecer nada, ok? Eu não quero me envolver com ninguém, isso envolveria falar pra ele sobre mim e vocês sabem que eu não me sinto confortável. E não deve ter sido nada pra ele também. — Suga tentou sorrir mas desistiu sentindo que o sorriso saira um tanto forçado, ele não queria pensar no que faria daqui pra frente. A verdade é que a outra parte da sua noite havia sido preenchida com sua mente lhe dizendo que talvez ele tivesse agido de modo impulso ao fazer o que fez, torcendo para as coisas voltarem ao que eram antes, apenas brincadeiras, esse pensamento lhe arrancou um suspiro.

— Suga… Você não pode se fechar pra sempre, a última pessoa que você namorou foi u Oikawa. — Kenma começou com um tom mais suave que conseguiu. 

— Única pessoa, né? Mas tudo bem, não queremos te forçar, só estamos chegando porque nos preocupamos. 

— Obrigado, eu amo vocês. Não se preocupem comigo, ok? Agora venham aqui! — Suga subiu na cama se jogando entre os dois e os apertando e abraçando. 

Demorou alguns minutos até que seus amigos, Hinata e Yamaguchi tivessem se distraído o suficiente e terem saído para nas palavras dele “irem atazanar o emo”, Yaku ficou em dúvida se estavam falando de Kageyama ou de Kuroo, mas desejou sorte a quem quer que fosse o desafortunado. 

Noya tinha conseguido terminar rapidamente seus deveres atrasados com a ajuda de Kuroo ali para lhes ajudar nas respostas corretas, era mais fácil conseguir explicações razoáveis dele do que de Tsukishima pelo menos, que não tinha a menor paciência para ensinar, quando o loiro se irritava com as perguntas dele simplesmente desistia e os deixava copiar os deveres sem Daichi ver, mas não se podia dizer que ele não tentava. 

Tinha combinado com sue namorade de passear naquela tarde de domingo, mas o tempo ruim acabou minando seus planos de andarem pelos gramados do castelo, mas ele teve tempo suficiente para pensar em uma alternativa. 

Assim que avistou Yaku num dos corredores que saíam das masmorras, o grifano sentiu seu coração bater mais acelerado com o simples aceno de mão e o sorriso fofo de sue namorade para ele, só quando elu se aproximou que Noya pode reparar nas roupas que elu usava e sua única certeza na vida era que Yaku conseguia ficar cada dia mais linde. Quando Yaku viu Noya elu sorriu, controlando-se para não pular diretamente nos braços do outro, Noya usava uma camisa branca e um casaco vermelho escuro com calças claras com as pontas dobradas, seu cabelo castanho bagunçado mas de um jeito arrumado, se é que isso fazia sentido. 

A expressão de Yaku mudou de um sorriso para um tom preocupado quando viu Noya levar a mão ao peito.

— Yuu-kun, você tá bem?

— Não… — foi a resposta do garoto, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas.

— O que tá sentindo? — Yaku perguntou colocando as mãos no rosto dele com ansiedade passando em seus olhos. 

— Acho que tô apaixonado. — Noya respondeu com um pequeno sorriso brotando em seus lábios, mordendo o lábio inferior para continuar parecendo sério porém sem muito sucesso ao ver o rosto de Yaku ficando completamente vermelho, da ponta do nariz até as orelhas. 

— Você é bobo. — elu se afastou tendo ficado envergonhade e sentindo seu rosto quente, revirou os olhos, mas elu gostava de como Yuu fazia elu se sentir, leve e amade. 

— É culpa minha se tenho ê namorade mais linde do mundo?

— Hum… não sei, o meu também é bem bonito, sabe. — disse depositando um beijo na bochecha de Noya, dessa vez foi elu quem riu ao ver Noya corar. — Para onde podemos ir já que começou a chover? 

— Ah! Deixa isso comigo, só me acompanha. — ele pegou na mão de Yaku e o puxou, guiando-o pelos corredores. 

Caminharam juntes de mãos dadas até chegarem a uma sala no quinto andar, por algum motivo só era usada para uma matéria, a de estudo dos trouxas e assim, havia muitas salas vazias ali que não eram utilizadas. 

Assim que entraram, Yaku olhou para a vista da sala, uma grande janela de arco arredondado tinha uma vista linda do jardins, com o mau tempo era possível ver a extensão do céu cinza e nublado e as gotas de chuva caindo nos gramados molhando as árvores e as flores dos canteiros. Dentro da sala, as mesas e cadeiras foram afastadas para um canto, o espaço era grande e iluminado com archotes nas paredes que forneciam luz, no chão uma toalha foi estendida no centro perto das janelas e em cima havia uma cesta com lanches e doces dentro que Noya havia pegado nas cozinhas tendo pedido aos elfos e eles foram gentis fazendo alguns lanches enquanto ele falava sobre Yaku.

— E então, você gostou? Foi meio improvisado… — ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dando uma risadinha. 

Yaku não conseguiu mais se controlar e se jogou nos braços do seu namorado enchendo-o de beijos. 

— Eu amei! Tem tortinhas de abóbora ali? — elu perguntou quando Noya o levou até a toalha para se sentarem, espionando o conteúdo da cesta com curiosidade. 

— Tem! Os elfos fizeram quando eu falei que era seu favorito.   
— O que eu fiz pra merecer tudo isso? 

— Espera, eu tenho uma listinha aqui se você quiser ouvir. 

— Já falei que você é bobo? 

Elus riram e conversaram enquanto comiam os lanches da cesta e sempre que tinha a oportunidade Yaku roubava um selinho de Noya, e o grifano ficando hipnotizado no movimento de Yaku arrumando seu cabelo rosa num rabo de cavalo e prendendo-o. 

Em algum momento estavam lado a lado apenas aproveitando a vista da janela deitados na toalha, um silêncio confortável caía sobre elus, o som suave da chuva e algumas gotas rebeldes que batiam na janela. 

Noya se pegou ficando distraído e deixando seu olhar virar para Yaku, o seu rosto com pequenas sardas, o piercing prateado na orelha com um brinco menor, a cor dos olhos âmbar sempre tão calorosos para ele, estava olhando pra sua boca e em como amava os sons que saíam dela e beijar aqueles lábios macios quando Yaku virou seu rosto também encontrando seu olhar. 

— No que tá pensando? — Yaku perguntou baixo, sua voz saindo meio rouca, o que fez Noya estremecer e forçar seu cérebro a pensar em algo. 

— Esqueci… Mas acho que tinha a ver com querer te beijar. — sorriu ao responder.

Yaku não respondeu elu simplesmente aproximou seu rosto ainda mais e selou seus lábios no de Noya, o beijo era calmo, a boca macia de Yaku era seu paraíso, ê lufane não podia ver mas elu podia sentir os pequenos sorrisos que Noya dava no beijo.

Continuaram assim sem pressa, apenas apreciando estarem ume ao lado do outre com os ombros se encontrando deitados no chão, até que Yaku moveu-se e deslizou uma das mãos por entre os cabelos de Noya fazendo o garoto gemer e aprofundar o beijo em seguida. 

Desde que começaram a namorar há algumas semanas atrás, nunca conseguiam muitos minutos de privacidade a sós, parecia que sempre que estavam se beijando Akaashi ou Sugawara apareciam para interrompê-los. Até mesmo durante a festa de halloween quando estavam dançando juntes, Nishinoya pôde sentir os olhares que Akaashi lançava em sua direção como uma coruja noturna seguindo todos seus passos. 

Ainda assim, sempre conseguiam algum tempo escondidos para beijos mais longos e alguns amassos, as mãos dês dues que no começo eram inexperientes, hesitantes, foram aos poucos tornando-se familiares aos toques ume dês outres. Yaku também tinha que confessar que alguns conselhos dos amigos foram bem úteis, principalmente os vindo de Kenma, mas Hinata e Yamaguchi apesar das brincadeiras também lhe falaram para seguir seu coração e só fazer o que elu quisesse fazer. 

Enquanto beijava Noya elu se sentia confortável e querendo mais, seu maior momento de vergonha foi quando teve que falar para seu namorado que ele não tinha muita experiência no quesito namoro e tudo que isso envolvia, nenhuma experiência pra ser mais preciso, e como sempre Yuu lhe assegurou que aquilo não era problema e nem motivo para elu se preocupar. 

Foi puxado de volta a realidade arfando quando sentiu Noya deslizar a mão em sua cintura, em algum momento ele tinha descido os beijos para seus pescoço e enchia toda extensão de pele disponível com beijos molhados que faziam ê garote se contorcer por ser um local sensível para elu. 

— Tudo bem? — o grifano parou, encontrando seus olhos.

— Sim. — Yaku acenou lentamente, corando furiosamente ao falar. — Eu gosto quando você beija aí. 

— Nesse caso… eu posso continuar? — Noya sorriu de lado fazendo covinhas aparecerem, ele esperou Yaku concordar e voltou a beijar seu pescoço, dessa vez subindo em cima delu. Parou para apreciar o rosto vermelho de sue namorade e como elu era linde. Yaku sentia seu corpo quente e vibrando com o contato corporal, olhou para Noya vendo os cabelos dele caírem sobre seu rosto, erguendo uma de suas mãos, passou seus dedos pelos fios, por fim puxando-o para baixo pela nuca, unindo suas bocas num beijo mais apaixonado e desleixado, es dues deixando pequenos gemidos escaparem quando Yaku abriu passagem em sua boca e suas línguas se encontraram. 

Pararam para recuperar o ar, encarando o rosto vermelho dês dues com o peito subindo, Yaku sorriu e Noya passou a distribuir beijos por seu rosto, maxilar e clavícula gostando de ouvir os sons que saíam de sue namorade quando mordiscava a pele branca, em alguns pontos de seu pescoço sabia que tinha deixado marcas e não se arrependia disso. 

Yaku puxava suavemente seus fios, mas sem querer realmente que ele parasse, era mais um ponto para se focar ao sentir seu corpo fervilhar e reagir aos beijos de Noya, ainda se sentia completamente constrangide sempre que soltava um som alto, mas sem conseguir controlar. 

Elu sentiu uma mão serpentear novamente por suas costelas, parando em sua cintura com um aperto, respondeu dobrando uma de suas pernas para ancorar melhor e seu corpo poder roçar no dele arrancando suspiros delus, a mão de Noya foi parar em seu joelho e desceu por sua coxa fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar e Yaku morder o lábio inferior para segurar mais sons que queriam escapar. 

— Você tem que me falar pra parar agora. — a voz de Nishinoya saiu rouca, seus olhos castanhos dilatados e escuros.

— Você quer parar, Yuu-kun? — elu se levantou ligeiramente, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para chegar mais perto. 

— Acho que se eu continuar não vou conseguir parar e não quero te deixar desconfortável. 

— Então não para. Eu confio em você. — Yaku falava sério e Noya percebeu, naquele momento as palavras delus pareciam ter mais peso e também certeza do que sentiam.

Pegou a mão de seu namorado e entrelaçou seus dedos, sentindo a palma quente contra a sua levemente úmida com a expectativa que corria em suas veias, Noya retribuiu apertando seus dedos, o toque servindo para fazer elu ter mais certeza de sua decisão. 

Com a outra mão livre, Noya apoiou sua mão no rosto delu, acariciando a bochecha direita com seu polegar, um olhar de adoração em seus olhos enquanto passava o dedo suavemente pelo lábio inferior de Yaku e elu beijava a ponta dos seus dedos. Subiu a mão pela orelha, acariciando o lóbulo e subindo até o cabelo rosa delu, puxando a liga e vendo os fios rosas se amontoarem em seus ombros, ele aproximou-se lentamente para beijar sue namorade, o beijo calmo e profundo. 

Yaku sentou-se corretamente, liberando o uso de seus cotovelos como apoio para poder movimentar seus braços e mãos e deixarem eles fazerem seu caminho até os ombros de Yuu, seu peito, deslizando os dedos pela barra de sua camisa, separando-se momentaneamente do beijo para tirar a camisa, seus olhos recaindo sobre a pele e os músculos firmes e magros de Noya, quando o grifano colocou os dedos em seus cabelos e o mirou nos olhos, Yaku estava corade antes de Noya o beijar novamente. 

Sem qualquer pressa, como se o tempo não existisse ao redor deles, despiram-se peça a peça, parando para que suas mãos pudessem tocar em cada pedaço e mais beijos serem iniciados, cada um mais sedento que o anterior até que Noya estava novamente sobre Yaku. 

— Espera, Morisuke-kun. — Noya ergueu seu corpo com o apoio dos braços, seus olhos com um fio de preocupação. — Eu não trouxe camisinha… ugh, eu esqueci. — ele queria levantar e bater sua cabeça na parede mais próxima naquele momento.   
Yaku rapidamente mexeu no bolso de seu short que estava num monte de roupas delus ao seu lado, tirando um pequeno item do bolso, seu rosto esquentando com a expressão que seu namorado havia olhando para elu. 

— Ahn… foram os meninos que me deram enquanto eu vinha pra cá… — explicou, entregando a camisinha para ele.

— Talvez eu devesse agradecer a eles por isso depois. — falou sério, o que arrancou uma risada de Yaku e ele passou a contemplar o corpo desnudo de Yaku sob o seu, es dues apenas em suas peças íntimas. Beijou cada pedaço de sue namorade que era absolutamente linde e perfeite, não podendo acreditar na sorte que estava tendo por ter a confiança delu e seu amor retribuído. 

Yaku podia sentir o amor em cada carícia de Noya, que fazia seu coração disparar no peito e seu corpo ficar aquecido, era fácil se deixar levar pelas sensações da boca dele no seu corpo, o seu próprio corpo parecia responder no automático quando se empurrava para cima para ter mais contato. 

Elus foram devagar, aprendendo e experimentando cada toque, descobrindo cada lugar secreto de pele que atraía gemidos e suspiros, Noya entre as pernas de Yaku após beijar cada extensão de pele e ver os doces sons que saíam delu, ele podia fazer aquilo o dia inteiro, sua vida inteira sem se cansar. Mas Yaku tinha outras ideias, elu queria mais contato, as carícias leves apenas ê fazendo atingir seu limite de autocontrole. 

Noya estava fascinado com a visão de Yaku deitado, com as coxas abertas, seu rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos soltos e sua expressão de desejo. Passou a abrir elu com seus dedos, depois de despir elu completamente, de modo lento e acompanhado por beijos que ele subiu até chegar nos seus lábios para distrair Yaku do desconforto inicial até elu se acostumar com as sensações. E elu logo o fez, chamando por seu nome e pedindo por mais, quem seria ele para negar. 

Quando elu estava pronto, Yaku tinha os olhos semicerrados e gemeu por a perda do contato de seus dedos, mas logo caiu em silêncio ao observar seu namorado se alisar com lubrificante, ê lufane fez várias anotações mentais sobre colocar sua boca em Nishinoya depois, também querendo explorar o corpo dele, mas agora sua mente estava submersa nas sensações de Noya dentro delu, era bom, lento e elu logo se viu derramar o nome de Yuu por seus lábios. 

Elus já se consideravam íntimos antes, mas com seus corpos emaranhados daquele modo, em ritmos ajustados, pele encontrando pele a cada investida, fez elus inaugurarem uma nova categoria para a intimidade. Yaku não podia acreditar que tinha ficado tão nervose quando começou a ouvir os conselhos de seus amigos sobre transar e descobrir que era bom, mas sabia que apenas era assim porque era com Nishinoya e mais ninguém. 

Depois de chegarem juntos em seus ápices, o som de suas respirações ofegantes enchendo a sala, voltaram a ficar deitades ombro a ombro apenas deixando suas respirações normalizarem, de olhos fechados. 

— Você tá bem? — Noya perguntou virando para elu que tinha escondido o rosto entre as mãos. 

— Não acredito que a gente fez isso numa sala… — sua voz saiu abafada por suas mãos. — Será que alguém ouviu algo? 

— Acho que não, você não fez tanto barulho assim. — Noya coçou a nuca, dando uma pequena risada apesar de suas bochechas terem ficado vermelhas ao se lembrar dos sons de sue namorade.

— Yuu-kun! — elu soltou exasperado fazendo Noya rir com mais vontade e delicadamente retirar as mãos de seus rosto para salpicar beijos em seus lábios vermelhos.   
Depois de descansades, elus se vestiram novamente e arrumaram tudo antes de deixarem a sala, andavam sem pressa alguma com um sorriso estampado em cada rosto. 

— Ainda bem que voltamos antes do Akaashi tentar me matar. — o grifano falou.

— Eu não ia deixar ele fazer isso com você. — Yaku sorriu. 

— Mi salvadore. — Noya jogou seus braços ao redor delu, abraçando elu apertado. Ele acompanhou Yaku até o salão comunal dos amigos delu e quando voltou para seu salão tinha um sorriso e um ar sonhador em seu rosto, as batidas enérgicas de seu coração não o deixando esquecer a felicidade daquele domingo.


	16. Chapter 16

Desde que havia começado a namorar, Yaku se encontrava mais feliz do que tudo. A noite em seu dormitório elu ficava pensando em como tudo aquilo parecia irreal e bom demais pra ter acontecido logo com elu. 

No começo de seus anos na escola, tinha sofrido com muito bullying dos alunos que tiravam sarro de seus pronomes, seu tamanho ou seu jeito. É verdade que as coisas haviam melhorado muito desde que elu conhecera seus amigos. Sugawara fora a primeira pessoa a defendê-lu, depois disso finalmente pode entender o significado de amizade. 

Claro que ainda tinham aqueles que zoavam com sua cara, geralmente quando estava sozinhe, mas havia aprendido alguns golpes com seus amigos e também conhecera Nishinoya. 

O fato dele u ter defendido tão rapidamente deixou elu surpreendide. Mas não era só isso, ele parecia interessado em u conhecer, e a primeira vez que vira o sorriso de Nishinoya deixou elu sentindo borboletas voando em seu estômago. 

Rapidamente se viu gostando e querendo estar na companhia dele. Embora seus sentimentos se intensificassem a cada dia, tentava manter a calma. Mas era um tanto difícil, afinal, elu nunca havia namorado, nem mesmo havia beijado alguém e Nishinoya parecia confiante.

Esperava não ser ê unique nutrindo sentimentos que elu próprio não conseguia entender direito no começo, mas logo ficou claro que estar ao lado dele deixava Yaku nas nuvens, confortável e querendo beijá-lo.

Nishinoya esperava que seu último ano em hogwarts fosse bom, mas ele não esperava que fosse ser tão incrível. 

Logo no primeiro dia de aula conheceu Yaku, ele que já havia ficado com algumas pessoas antes, assim que ê lufane falou a primeira palavra direcionada a ele, soube que estava perdido.

Quanto mais tempo passava ao lado delu, mas se sentia como um bobo apaixonado pela primeira vez. Esperava que Yaku gostasse dele não apenas como amigo, porque ele queria mais.

Se pegou suspirando a cada vez que tinha que se separar delu e ir para o salão da grifinória. Yaku era fofe, tinha o sorriso mais perfeito, ria do que ele falava e era linde. Seu coração disparava sempre que se olhavam nos olhos.

Foi assim que ele soube que tinha que pedir elu em namoro. E Noya devia ter feito algo de bom nas vidas passadas porque Yaku aceitara. 

Yaku ficou um tanto nervose com sua falta de experiência em namorar, mas descobriu que beijar Noya era bom e fácil, seus lábios pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente. E ambos sentiam-se felizes em fazer as coisas do jeito delus. 

É verdade que Nishinoya costumava agir por impulso e não tinha medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos, era só ver o modo como ele pedira Yaku em namoro na frente de toda a arquibancada após o jogo de quadribol que seu time ganhara. Mas, apesar disso, ele não queria que Yaku se sentisse pressionado, elu havia lhe dito que era virgem e disse para Yaku que iria esperar o tempo que fosse para que elu não se preocupasse com aquilo.

E para falar a verdade, não era como se Akaashi, amigo de Yaku, o deixasse tentar algo além de beijos mais ousados. O corvino estava sempre pronto para afastar Noya delu e o ameaçar.

A última coisa que ele queria era que os amigos delu não gostassem dele, e Sugawara também parecia ser super protetor com ê garote, Noya tinha medo deles, mas torcia para que vissem que a última coisa que ele faria seria machucar Yaku, queria apenas enchê-lo de amor.

Apesar da paciência que seu namorado tinha por elu, Yaku avaliou e sentiu que estava na hora de prosseguir seu relacionamento para algo mais, elu queria dar seu consentimento para Noya. E sabia que tinha que falar com os amigos, se sentia pronte mas também nervose. 

Hinata parecia ter o dom de pegar as coisas no ar, ou talvez fosse porque ele estava sempre falando de sexo, naquele dia não havia sido diferente.

— Fechem a matraca aí, vou dar umas aulas pra vocês quando forem transar com alguém. Yaku vem escutar pra aprender. 

Yaku se aproximou, sentindo seu rosto corar levemente.

— É tão difícil assim? 

— Yaku! Você tá interessade? Isso quer dizer que você não fez nada, vem cá, vou te dar uns conselhos. 

Hinata ficou visivelmente mais animado, puxando e amige pela mão para se sentarem no sofá junto dos demais.

— Aqui, primeiro de tudo, não esquece de usar camisinha, guarda sempre com você. — Kenma disse tirando algumas do bolso e entregando para Yaku que estendeu a mão para pegar os pacotinhos. 

— Abre uma! A gente te ensina como usar. — Yama falou rindo da expressão que Akaashi estava fazendo, ficando mais pálido a cada segundo. 

— Yaku, não escuta esse indecente. Não se deixa ser corrompide. — Suga protestou jogando um travesseiro no ruivo que desviou dando língua. 

— O Suga tá certo. Se quer um conselho, não transe é perda de tempo. — Akaashi falou depois de se recuperar.

— Só tá falando isso porque prefere estudar… do lado do Bokuto. — Kenma cornetou abrindo um sorriso de canto.

— A gente só estuda! — protestou o corvino.

— Porque ele é hétero. Não conta. — Yamaguchi respondeu. 

— Silêncio! Prestem atenção em mim. — o ruivo bateu as mãos, pigarreando em tom solene. — Dica número um: use lubrificante. 

Yaku estava tentando absorver as informações e lidar com seu rosto esquentando ao ouvir os conselhos. 

— Preparação é sempre importante. — Kenma proferiu calmamente. Yaku aceitou com a cabeça.

— Deus, eu vou passar mal. Você ainda tá muito nove pra isso. — Akaashi disse se agarrando dramaticamente com Sugawara. 

— Conversa fiada! Eu já não era virgem muito mais novo. — Hinata bradou. 

— Você era tão inocente, agora é esse antro de safadeza. — Suga suspirou. 

— Eu cresci, superem isso. — Hinata disse e Yamaguchi soltou uma risadinha. 

— Cresceu onde? 

— Cala a boca, Yama. Então, continuando. O que era mesmo? Agora esqueci. — Hinata colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

— Graças a deus. — Akaashi soltou.

— Preparação? — sugeriu Kenma.

— Isso! — Hinata pulou.

— Preparar como? Não dói? — Yaku perguntou, olhando de um para o outro. Seria bom ter o máximo de informações possíveis. 

— Isso é conversa fiada! Não dói coisa nenhuma, só tem que ter paciência. E lubrificante. — Hinata disse com ar sério. 

— Vou ter pesadelo a noite. — resmungou Sugawara ficando vermelho com o rumo da conversa.

— Colocar um pano embaixo também ajuda a não sujar. — Yamaguchi complementou.

— Yaku. — Kenma chamou.

Ê garote se virou para o amigo ainda tentando processar tudo. 

— Sim? Pode falar que tô ouvindo.

— Se acontecer algo que te deixa nervose ou desconfortável, você pode retirar seu consentimento a qualquer segundo, ok? Não faça nada por pressão. — Kenma ê fitou e Yaku balançou a cabeça. 

— Ok, esse é um bom conselho. — Sugawara cedeu.

— E se ele não entender, mete um soco na cara dele do jeito que a gente te ensinou! — Hinata levou os punhos.

— Tá ótimo, chega de iniciação sexual por hoje, vamos dormir que tá tarde. — Akaashi bateu palmas, se levantando. 

— Obrigade, pessoal pelos conselhos. E por me apoiarem. — Yaku também se levantou, dando um sorriso tímido.

— Awn, elu é tão fofe. — Akaashi o puxou contra si, apertando elu em seus braços. 

— Aí! Vai me sufocar. — Yaku falou rindo. Mas logo todos seus amigos estavam de pé, ê abraçando juntos. Era bom saber que podia contar com eles para qualquer tipo de assunto. 

Seu estômago revirava com um misto de expectativa e ansiedade, elu confiava em Nishinoya e finalmente se sentia pronte.


	17. Chapter 17

Yaku passou as mãos nos cabelos meio bagunçados uma última vez antes de entrar no salão da sonserina, vendo Hinata e Yamaguchi sentados jogando cartas. Se aproximou em silêncio e se sentou perto deles, Hinata u encarou e estreitou os olhos.

— Tá com cara de quem transou. — O garoto falou, fazendo Yaku corar violentamente. 

— Yamaguchi, olha pra elu.

— Yaku você transou? — Yamaguchi perguntou, fazendo u garote virar o rosto.

Yaku não sabia como eles tinham conseguido perceber aquilo tão facilmente, mas sabia que eles não largariam do seu pé sem ter detalhes. Viu o rosto deles assumir uma expressão de surpresa e percebeu que Hinata estava pronto para gritar algo.

— Por favor, não grita! — Yaku se adiantou, colocando a mão na boca do amigo. — Relaxa.

— Você fez isso mesmo? — Hinata perguntou com a voz abafada.

— Conta logo pra gente, Yaku! — Yamaguchi pediu.

— Contar o que? — Kenma perguntou, ouvindo só a última frase.

— U Yaku transou. — Hinata contou quando Yaku tirou a mão da boca dele.

— Hinata! — Yaku olhou exasperade para o garoto.

— Usou camisinha? — Kenma perguntou com o rosto sério.

— Vocês podem, por favor, falar mais baixo? — Yaku suplicou, com o rosto e as pontas das orelhas vermelhas. 

— Como foi? Foi bom? — Hinata perguntou.

— Fala antes que o Suga e o Akaashi cheguem aqui e surtem totalmente. — Yamaguchi falou.

— Certo. — Yaku suspirou e coçou a cabeça. — Vou contar quando todo mundo estiver aqui.

— Vai contar o que? — Suga perguntou se aproximando.

— Primeiro prometam que não vão surtar. — Yaku pediu, tentando amenizar a situação.

— Isso não me parece bom. — Suga estreitou os olhos e Akaashi concordou com a cabeça. — O que foi? 

— U Yaku transou. — Kenma contou.

— O que?! — Suga se levantou.

— Acho que tô tendo um derrame. — Akaashi falou e piscou repetidamente.

— Vou matar aquele baixinho sem vergonha. — Suga falou.

— Eu te ajudo. — Akaashi se levantou.

— Por favor, não façam nada com ele. — Yaku se levantou rapidamente. — Vocês não podem culpá-lo por algo que dei consentimento e gostei de fazer. 

— Certo, vamos todos sentar e conversar, depois decidimos se matamos alguém ou não. — Kenma falou.

Suga e Akaashi se sentaram a contragosto, seguidos de Yaku, depois que se certificou que eles não sairiam correndo pela porta para bater no seu namorado.

— Vamos começar pelo mais importante. — Kenma começou. — Usaram camisinha? 

— Sim… — Yaku falou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem novamente com as lembranças. — Usamos aquela que você me deu. 

— Bom. — Kenma deu um sorrisinho e balançou a cabeça. — Se precisar de mais, é só pedir.

— Ok, proteção é bom, mas Yaku, você usou nossas dicas? — Hinata perguntou.

— Não todas porque não deu… mas quem sabe. — Yaku respondeu, se sentindo mais envergonhade que antes.

— É assim que se fala! — Hinata sorriu e Akaashi deu uma tossidinha, chamando a atenção delus.

— E como foi, Yaku? Você gostou? — Yamaguchi perguntou.

— Foi... ótimo. Eu sei que vocês sempre falavam, mas não imaginava que era assim. — Yaku revelou.

— Por Merlim, acho que isso é algum tipo de tortura. — Akaashi resmungou. 

— Kashi… eu sei que é difícil pra você e pro Suga, mas peço que vocês entendam e aceitem o Noya. A gente namora e é normal fazer isso, não é? 

— Você é tão fofe Yaku. — Suga falou. — O Hinata era assim também e olha como ele tá hoje.

— Muito bem, obrigado. — Hinata falou com ironia.

— Dando igual xuxu no ramo. — Suga falou e Yamaguchi deu uma risadinha. — Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada contra seu namoradinho safado sem vergonha, mas não quer dizer que vou aceitar isso facilmente. 

— Tá bom pra mim. — Yaku deu um sorriso doce. — Kashi? 

— Certo, não vou matá-lo. — Akaashi disse, depois de resmungar coisas inaudíveis. 

— Nem fazer nada contra ele? — Yaku se certificou.

— É, nem nada. — Akaashi concordou, fazendo careta.

— Obrigado, Kashi. — Yaku sorriu novamente, fazendo Akaashi sorrir também.

— Ok, o momento melação e amor já passou, agora vou te ensinar como fazer um boquete muito bom. — Hinata falou, fazendo Yaku corar novamente e Yamaguchi rir.

— Hinata, por que você é assim? — Akaashi revirou os olhos.

— Fica tranquilo, Kashi, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Ouçam com atenção. — Hinata disse.

— As dicas são totalmente funcionais. — Yamaguchi comentou. — Testado e aprovado. 

— Por que todos vocês são assim? Yaku era ê unique inocente pra me deixar tranquilo. — Suga colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

— Escuta as dicas você também, Suga. Quando sua hora chegar, você já vai saber a parte teórica.

— Chega, cansei de vocês. — Suga bateu a mão na mesa. — Vamos jogar cartas ou vão conversar pra lá.

— A gente tava aqui primeiro. — Hinata se defendeu, mas juntou as cartas. — Vamos conversar enquanto jogamos.

— Vou matar você. — Suga ameaçou.

Mesmo com as ameaças de Suga, Hinata continuou falando sem parar. Yaku prestou atenção em Hinata, até mesmo Suga absorveu o que ele dizia, mas não queria saber como ele sabia de tudo aquilo. 

Yaku ficou feliz por seus amigos serem tão compreensivos e, às vezes, tão liberais. Aceitou as dicas e a ajuda deles, assim como as camisinhas que Kenma enfiou no seu bolso. 

Por outro lado, Nishinoya estava tendo uma reação bem diferente dos amigos, no salão da grifinória. Não conseguiu esconder o sorriso antes de entrar e encontrar com seus amigos. Daichi foi o primeiro a olhá-lo e perceber que tinha algo de diferente, ele estava mais sorridente que o normal.

— Nishinoya. — Daichi fechou o livro que lia e o encarou. — O que houve?

— Estou estupidamente feliz, Daichi. — ele disse.

— Isso qualquer um consegue perceber em um raio de cinco quilômetros. — Tsukishima resmungou.

— Você quer contar, Noya? — Bokuto perguntou.

— Hoje eu e u Yaku… nós… — Nishinoya pensou nas palavras certas, que não o deixasse absurdamente envergonhado de dizer em voz alta. — … Avançamos na nossa relação.

— Vocês transaram. — Kuroo disse e Kageyama se engasgou com a bebida que tomava. 

— Você é vulgar. — Nishinoya comentou. 

— Tenho certeza que elu está falando coisas bem piores com os amigos. — Kuroo comentou.

— Você fez mesmo isso? — Kageyama perguntou. — Quer dizer, você não tem medo do Sugawara e do Akaashi? Principalmente do Sugawara. Ele pode arrancar sua cabeça com um balançar de varinha. — Kageyama sussurrou a última parte, como se o sonserino pudesse o ouvir.

— De onde você tirou isso, Kageyama? — Daichi o encarou.

— Ouvi por aí, mas não questiono esse tipo de boato. — Kageyama disse com convicção.

— O Suga não é ruim assim. — Daichi falou.

— Ok, pare de defender seu namorado um pouco, isso é sobre mim. — Noya falou. 

— Você foi corajoso, Noya. Um verdadeiro grifano. — Bokuto falou.

— A gente vai estar no seu funeral. — Tsukishima falou. — Posso até derramar uma lágrima, se esse for seu último desejo. 

— Eu não vou morrer. — Noya falou, mas ficou levemente apreensivo.

— Acho que não mesmo, se fossem te matar, eles já teriam vindo. — Kuroo falou.

— Mas eu não relaxaria demais, eles podem te torturar com a dúvida, primeiro. — Tsukishima completou.

— É você que está fazendo isso, Tsukishima. — Daichi o interrompeu. — Olha, Noya, fica tranquilo. Eles não vão fazer nada contra você, nós não deixaremos e u Yaku também não. 

— Não sei vocês, mas eu não fico na reta da varinha do Sugawara nem morto. — Kuroo disse. — Você que se vire, Noya. Você fez porque quis. 

— Tá com medo dele? — Tsukishima perguntou, em tom de deboche.

— Não. Só estou me prevenindo. — Kuroo o olhou atravessado. — Ele assinou o atestado de óbito por escolha, eu não tive nada a ver.

— Pessoal, parem. Tá tudo bem, ninguém vai morrer. — Daichi tranquilizou.

— Eu não contaria com isso. — Tsukishima resmungou.

— Tsukishima. — Daichi falou em tom de advertência. — Noya, é bom que o relacionamento de vocês esteja ainda mais sério agora, não fique com medo. 

— Você repetir isso só me deixa com mais medo. — Noya falou. — Tá tudo bem, Daichi. Se eu morrer, morro feliz. — Ele deu um suspiro dramático. 

— Pelo menos você se divertiu hoje. — Kageyama comentou.

— Como assim? Como foi o dia de vocês? — Noya perguntou.

— Os garotos não ficaram com a gente e o Kageyama tá de mau humor porque não brincou com o Hinata. — Daichi contou.

— Ontem tava todo mundo junto e hoje não quiseram ficar com a gente. — Kageyama resmungou.

— Você poderia ter usado esse tempo pra pensar em como vai encarar ele depois de se beijarem. — Tsukishima comentou, tentando provocar discórdia.

— Como assim? — Kageyama o olhou com confusão.

— Algo deve ter mudado, não acha? Não vão conseguir brincar do mesmo jeito que antes já que avançaram no sentido romântico. — Tsukishima disse, segurando a risada quando viu a expressão do moreno. — Vocês nunca mais vão ter a mesma amizade. 

— Nunca?! — Kageyama arregalou os olhos.

— Nunca. — Tsukishima reafirmou.

— Tsukishima, por favor. — Daichi repreendeu. — Agora ele vai ficar pensando nisso. 

— Eu só planto a sementinha, Daichi. — Tsukishima voltou o olhar para seu livro.

— Você não presta. — Kuroo falou. 

— Vamos ver amanhã. — Tsukishima falou, fazendo Noya estremecer. — Pelo menos eu e Bokuto-san estamos livres disso. 

— Você não está livre, só é burro. — Nishinoya retrucou. — O Yamaguchi sempre dá em cima de você, mas cuidado, ele tem opções melhores. 

— Eu não tenho interesse nele, por mim, pode beijar quem quiser. — Tsukishima disse, tentando soar indiferente e falhando.

— Você não sabe mentir. — Noya comentou.

— Me deixe em paz. — O loiro disse e se calou, tentando se concentrar no livro que estava lendo.

— Por favor, não se envolva com ninguém do grupo deles, já basta o Nishinoya. — Kuroo resmungou. 

— U Yaku é uma boa pessoa. — Bokuto interveio. — O Akaashi também é, eu consigo ver isso mesmo o conhecendo tão pouco até agora.

— Você só é inocente, Bokuto. Não confie neles, bro. — Kuroo falou.

— Não era você que estava beijando o Kenma na festa? — Tsukishima perguntou retoricamente. — Você não só o beijou, como pediu por isso.

— Outra vez esse assunto? Não vamos falar sobre isso. — Kuroo cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

— Já se cansaram de trocar farpas? — Daichi perguntou com tranquilidade. — Vamos aproveitar o resto do nosso fim de semana pacificamente, por favor. 

— E você e o Suga? — Tsukishima perguntou para Daichi.

— Não comece. — Daichi falou, lançando um olhar de aviso em sua direção.

— Só estou perguntando. — ele sorriu cinicamente e se calou.

— Como foi com ele na festa? — Nishinoya perguntou, olhando-o com curiosidade. — Eu vi seu chupão.

— Não estou disposto a falar sobre isso. — Daichi falou em tom irredutível. 

— Vocês são tão chatos. — Nishinoya reclamou, cruzando os braços. — Vou perguntar ao Suga-san se eu posso ficar junto com eles da próxima vez, aposto que conversam direito entre si.

— Você não ouse. — Kuroo semicerrou os olhos. 

— Dúvida? — Noya desafiou. 

— Acho que vou me deitar, vocês brigam demais. — Daichi suspirou e massageou as têmporas. — Estou cansado.

Mesmo um pouco cansado, Daichi continuou fazendo companhia aos seus amigos, mesmo com todas aquelas provocações que trocavam entre si. A verdade era que ele estava tenso, não sabia como seria com Sugawara a partir de agora, o beijo deles tinha sido muito bom e ele não se arrependia disso, mas não tinha certeza de como seria. 

Nishinoya notou que ele estava tenso, mas não comentou nada, ia esperar para ver como seria no dia seguinte. Aguentou Kuroo resmungando e Tsukishima fazendo piadinhas sem graça, botando medo em Kageyama. 

A verdade era que Tsukishima não conseguia parar de pensar em Yamaguchi, ele sempre evitava ficar muito perto do sonserino porque ele sempre o fazia se sentir de um jeito estranho, ao seu ver. Não conseguia parar de se lembrar dos sorrisos de Yamaguchi quando eles estavam dançando e odiava se sentir tão confortável perto dele. Ele invadia seus pensamentos mesmo quando estava longe.

Mesmo tendo plena consciência de que Yamaguchi causava coisas diferentes nele, ele não deixaria transparecer nada. Ia apenas ignorar todas as brincadeiras dele e seria tudo mais simples, seus amigos estavam se complicando com suas próprias duplas e a última coisa que ele queria era ter sua paz perturbada. 

O longo dia finalmente acabou, dando início a outra semana cansativa. Tsukishima começou sua segunda-feira se perguntando se valia mesmo a pena aguentar todos os resmungos de Kuroo, ele estava voltando ao seu mau-humor habitual.

— Começando logo cedo, Kuroo? — Akaashi perguntou, vendo o monitor-chefe dar início a semana com sua amargura de sempre — Parece que o “efeito Kenma” passou.

— Infelizmente. — Tsukishima disse.

— Calem a boca — Kuroo os cortou — O Kenma não tem nada a ver comigo. 

— Quer enganar logo a mim? — Akaashi o olhou com desdém. — Eu adoro te ver abalado por causa de um sonserino. 

— Vocês querem parar de me encher o saco logo cedo? Vamos pra aula. — Kuroo bufou e os olhou de cara feia.

— Tá com pressa por quê? Quer ver seu sonserino logo? — Iwaizumi provocou. 

— Vá se foder. — Kuroo xingou e mostrou o dedo do meio. — Vocês que têm sonserines, a Shimizu é a única que não me dá desgosto.

— Não me envolva nas coisas de vocês. — Shimizu disse e deu as costas para os garotos. — Vocês vão se atrasar para o café.

Kuroo, Tsukishima e Akaashi, saíram na frente, encontrando com Daichi, Kageyama e Nishinoya no corredor, eles pareciam estar de bom humor, apesar de um pouco tensos. 

Yaku e Bokuto estavam esperando no corredor junto com os sonserinos, quando Kageyama os viu, parecia prestes a dar meia volta e fugir correndo. 

— Yuu-kun! — Yaku exclamou e sorriu, correndo pra perto do namorado.

— Bom dia. — Noya sorriu e u abraçou, distribuindo beijinhos pelo seu rosto. 

— Eu retiro tudo que eu disse ontem, vou matar esse grifano. — Akaashi disse, vendo es dues se beijarem.

— Bom dia, Akaashi. — Bokuto interveio, se lembrando que Yaku tinha pedido para impedir Akaashi de atacar Noya. — Como você está?

— Bem e você? — Akaashi respondeu com relutância, não mudando de ideia sobre Nishinoya.

— Estou bem. Como passou seu dia ontem? — Bokuto perguntou e o afastou de perto do casal.

— Bom dia, Daichi. — Suga o cumprimentou, mantendo uma distância maior que a habitual.

— Ah… oi. Bom dia. — Daichi o olhou com confusão. 

— Torta de climão. — Hinata falou, olhando os dois. — E aí, boboyama. 

— Ah, é, sim. Oi. — Kageyama gaguejou.

— O que tem de errado com todo mundo hoje? — Hinata o olhou de cara feia. — Vamo logo tomar café, pelo menos a comida não é estranha igual a vocês. 

— Tsukki! Bom dia, como você está? — Yamaguchi perguntou sorrindo, se jogando nos braços de Tsukishima.

— Estaria melhor se você respeitasse meu espaço pessoal — Tsukishima o cortou, afastando-o. 

— Me desculpe — Yamaguchi pediu e se afastou um pouco dele. 

— Já disse pra você se valorizar, Yamaguchi — Hinata comentou, fazendo cara feia para Tsukishima.

Kenma apenas sinalizou com a cabeça para Kuroo, o corvino sabia que esse era o “bom dia” mais entusiasmado que receberia. Ele estranhou o fato de Kenma não o olhar com aversão, quase como se estivesse mais tranquilo com a presença dele. Decidiu dar bandeira branca e também ficar mais tranquilo perto dele, não reclamando demais.

Yamaguchi tentou falar um pouco mais com Tsukishima, mas ele não parecia estar escutando ou apenas não se importava. Hinata o xingava sempre que isso acontecia, dizia que estava insistindo demais e Tsukishima não fazia por merecer. 

Sempre tentava socializar mesmo assim, ajudava com as tarefas, principalmente com as de aritmancia. Fazia de tudo para melhorar a relação com ele, mas os dias se passavam e ele não obteve nenhum sucesso. Quando estavam saindo da classe de aritmancia, encontrou com Terushima no corredor e não pode deixar de sorrir para ele.

— Yams! — Terushima chamou, sorrindo para ele.

— Teru! Como você está? — Yamaguchi perguntou, se afastando um pouco de Tsukishima — Seus piercings estão bem? 

— Estão ótimos, graças a você, mas pode dar uma olhada? 

— Claro que sim, tudo pelo meu cliente favorito. 

Tsukishima fez cara feia quando Yamaguchi se aproximou ainda mais dele, dando risadinhas e tocando em seu rosto. O corvino tinha que admitir, ele não gostava nada de ver essa troca de sorrisos, mas não entendia o porquê. Não era da conta dele sobre quem Yamaguchi se envolvia ou não. 

— Diga, Yams, você pode arranjar umas coisas pra mim? — Terushima perguntou. 

— Sim, pode dizer — Yamaguchi sorriu com gentileza.

Terushima olhou atravessado para Tsukishima e puxou a cabeça de Yamaguchi, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Eles conversaram baixinho por um tempo e depois Terushima se afastou, piscando para Yamaguchi e olhando com cara de desdém para Tsukishima.

— Desculpe por fazer você esperar. — Yamaguchi disse de bom humor.

— Você não deveria fazer essas coisas, é contra as regras, você pode ser expulso — Tsukishima disse com rispidez.

— As regras foram feitas para serem quebradas, Tsukki.

— Isso é idiotice.

— Não fala assim, eu sei bem o que estou fazendo — Yamaguchi deu de ombros e começou a andar.

Tsukishima balançou a cabeça e deixou pra lá, não era problema dele. Mesmo tentando ignorar aquilo tudo, ele não conseguiu parar de pensar nos sorrisos que Yamaguchi estava dando para aquele tal "amigo", se perguntando se era daquele jeito que Kuroo se sentia quando passava o dia resmungando sobre Kenma.

Yamaguchi notou que ele estava de mau humor, mais que o normal, mas não queria perguntar o motivo e ouvir o loiro descontar sua frustração nele, então só ignorou os resmungos que ele dava eventualmente, seguindo satisfeito prestando atenção em suas aulas do dia.


	18. Chapter 18

As semanas estavam passando com as consequências da festa de halloween ainda correndo como um fantasma assombrando os humores de todos, exceto Yaku e Noya que preferiam não intervir no clima, ao invés disso passando seus tempos livres juntes em qualquer oportunidade que tinham para ficarem a sós. 

Hinata tinha preferido ignorar a estranheza de Kageyama sempre que o encontrava sozinho, o ruivo estava ficando farto daquilo e decidiu se concentrar na pista que haviam encontrado há algumas semanas atrás junto com Yamaguchi, os dois passavam horas durante a noite no dormitório da sonserina discutindo e tentando desvendar o mistério até Sugawara mandar os dois calarem a boca e irem dormir ameaçando pegar a varinha deles e colocar um feitiço de silêncio nos dois, Kenma achava graça dos amigos e se aninhava perto de seu gato. 

Estavam reunides no salão comunal nas masmorras esperando Sugawara terminar sua última ronda do dia, Akaashi estava escovando e fazendo tranças nos cabelos de Yaku.

— Pela última vez, Hina, já falei que olhei no salão de troféus, não tem pista nenhuma lá. 

— Mas você olhou direito?  
Akaashi bufou enquanto desembaraçava um nó.

— Aiii, Kashi! — choramingou Yaku que deixou cair uma de suas cartas de tarot com as quais estava se distraindo.

— Desculpa, Yaku. — falou ternamente o corvino, depois se virando para Hina. — É só um pedaço de papel que nem sabemos o que significa. 

— Mas temos DOIS pedaços de papel! E eles se completam! — insistiu Yamaguchi. 

— Talvez estejamos olhando nos lugares errados. — ponderou Kenma, juntando as cartas du lufane que haviam caído de suas mãos e as entregando. 

— Ei, Yaku, seu tarot não consegue ajudar a gente? — perguntou Hinata olhando esperançoso para ê amige. 

— Não é assim que funciona, e o tarot tem mais interpretação do que essas duas pistas. — falou Yaku embaralhando as cartas com habilidade, nos jogos de cartas todos gostavam de ver a habilidade delu embaralhando as cartas. 

— Do que estão falando? — Sugawara chegou abafando um bocejo e jogando sua capa preta de um lado do sofá, espalhando-se ao lado de Yama. 

— Adivinha. — o corvino cornetou.

— Se a gente soubesse onde procurar o mapa dos marotos podia ajudar. — suspirou Hinata, Yamaguchi concordou guardando os dois pedaços de pergaminhos que estavam sobre a mesinha de madeira com cuidado dentro de um livro. 

— Bom, amanhã a gente procura, agora vamos dormir que ninguém aqui é morcego. — Sugawara se levantou, seu tom não admitindo qualquer resmungo des amiges.

— A gente vai procurar mesmo? Todes juntes de novo pode ser mais fácil. — Yama sugeriu. 

— Juro, agora todo mundo pra cama. — reiterou o monitor.

— Você é o melhor, Suga! — Hinata se jogou no amigo, abraçando-o.

— Eu sei disso. — ele riu, abraçando de volta, indo dar um abraço e um beijo na bochecha de cada ume delus. — Querem que eu acompanhe vocês? — perguntou com preocupação para Akaashi e Yaku.

— Não, deixa que eu vou com ê Yaku, você já tá caindo em pé. — Akaashi falou abraçando ele. 

— Boa noite, pessoal, até amanhã. — desejou Yaku enquanto saía com o corvino que acompanhou até o salão comunal da lufa lufa. Sugawara fez os outros garotos irem para a cama também. 

No dia seguinte durante o café da manhã e no almoço era possível ver como todes estavam estranhes. 

— Vai ser legal todo mundo juntes pra procurar, né Tsukki? Tenho certeza que hoje vamos achar! — Yama exultou animado.

— Temos mesmo que fazer isso? Estamos nos aproximando das provas, sabe. — o loiro disse recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Kuroo.

— Desperdício de tempo, vocês sonserinos inventam cada uma. — disse Kuroo sarcástico com Kenma revirando os olhos por ele ter voltado aos seus comentários habituais de reclamações.

— Vocês tem que seguir a gente, então vão ajudar sim. — disse o loiro menor. 

— Eu acho que pode ser divertido! — Bokuto disse enfiando um pedaço de milho na boca com Akaashi dando uma risadinha. 

— A não ser que queiram discutir com o Suga. — disse o corvino fazendo Kuroo e Tsukishima lançarem uma careta, Akaashi descobriu que eles pareciam ter medo do amigo sonserino e estava se divertindo com o descobrimento daquele fato. 

Após o fim das últimas aulas do dia de todes, reuniram-se mesmo a contragosto de alguns mas com um pequeno incentivo sugestivo de Sugawara e decidiram que o andar onde ficavam as escadas que mudam de lugar era um lugar de mistério como dizia a pista, procuraram por mais de duas horas e acabaram perdendo o jantar.

— Eu tô com fome. — reclamou Kageyama, depois de abandonarem a busca.

— Estamos todos com fome. — retorquiu Kuroo. — Isso foi uma grande bobagem. Perdemos o jantar por nada!

— Pelo menos foi divertido. — disse Hinata que ainda pulava entre os degraus que começavam a mudar, mas Akaashi o puxou pela capa, tirando-o de perto das escadas.

— Fale por você. — respondeu Tsukishima um tanto mau humorado, ele quase havia caído se não fosse por Yamaguchi segurado-o bem na hora, seu coração ficou batendo acelerado com a mistura de adrenalina e o contato próximo do sonserino. — Obrigado por me ajudar. — ele se virou pra Yama, lembrando-se que havia se esquecido de agradecê-lo adequadamente fazendo o sonserino sorrir instantaneamente.

— Você tá me agradecendo? Você é tão fofo, Tsukki! — disse o garoto apertando o mais alto em seus braços. 

— Há controvérsias. — sussurrou Hinata vendo o loiro afastar Yama para longe com seu rosto vermelho, com Kenma dando risadinhas. 

— E agora o que vamos fazer? — Bokuto falou tristemente, sua barriga também estava roncando.

— Vamos comer, oras. — Sugawara disse com facilidade chamando a atenção para si, depois de bater as mãos nas roupas para tirar a poeira que caiu de algumas molduras de quadros, alguns tinham teias de aranhas enormes e as pessoas nos quadros estavam reclamando sobre o fato de ninguém limpá-los há um tempo.

— Sempre sobra algo nas cozinhas! — falou Yaku tentando ser otimista e animar o grupo.

— Podemos mesmo ir lá? — Daichi perguntou quando todes estavam descendo os corredores do castelo em direção ao subsolo onde ficava a cozinha do castelo, ele andava um pouco mais atrás de Sugawara mas apertou o passo para ficar ao lado dele mantendo certa distância, não queria invadir o espaço pessoal do outro sem permissão. 

— Vocês fazem isso o tempo todo? — Noya questionou, sem dúvidas era divertido ser amigo de sonserinos, seu grupo jamais faria algo como aquilo.

— O tempo todo. — respondeu Hinata.

— Quando queremos doces. — Kenma complementou pensativo, ele e Hinata recebiam muitas broncas de Sugawara por comerem muitos doces, e à noite eles tinham que comer escondido.

Sugawara se virou lançando olhares para os dois e deu um pequeno sorriso na direção de Daichi para tranquilizá-lo. — Não vamos sempre, relaxa.

Após descerem uma pequena escadaria, Sugawara se adiantou ao entrarem no corredor e fazer cócegas em uma pêra que estava num enorme quadro um tanto apagado com uma taça de frutas.

— O que ele tá fazendo? — perguntou Kageyama com curiosidade.

— Me sinto fazendo algo ilegal. — suspirou Tsukishima.

— E é, já deveríamos estar nos nossos salões comunais e não perambulando pelo castelo. — cortou Kuroo.

— Espero que seu mau humor seja fome. — disse Kenma passando por ele, quando a porta da cozinha se abriu e Nishinoya e Bokuto olharam com surpresa, ficando animados. Assim que estavam dentro, a porta se fechou e puderam sentir a temperatura mais alta que vinha dos diversos fornos espalhados pela sala, tudo era bastante caótico e um tanto barulhento, com panelas, pratos e talheres voando após passarem pelas pias cheias de sabão. Os elfos que comandavam a cozinha não se importaram com a presença des garotes e logo elus estavam sentados numa mesa de madeira simples com doze lugares e um pequeno jantar em suas frentes. 

— Não acredito que não achamos, mas a ideia foi boa. — Yamaguchi disse pegando o resto de purê a sua frente antes que Hinata comesse tudo.

— O que dizia a pista mesmo? — perguntou Daichi recuando sua mão quando ele e Suga estavam tentando pegar mais arroz, ficando sem jeito e notando as bochechas levemente coradas de Suga que desviou o olhar e pegou o arroz em silêncio.

— Na sala de grande mistério. — recitou Hinata de boca cheia com Kuroo fazendo careta ao ver a cena.

— Só isso? — perguntou o corvino.

— Não já pensamos demais nisso? — Tsukishima reclamou, terminando de comer, ele não era de comer muito.

— O universo é misterioso… — meditou Akaashi.

— Mas o que no castelo representaria algo assim? — Bokuto perguntou ficando cativado com a forma como o outro colocava a mão no queixo pra pensar.

— Estrelas? — sugeriu Yaku. 

— Não tem estrelas no castelo. — Hinata disse triste. — Só se a pista tiver lá fora.

— Tem… no nosso salão comunal. — Kuroo falou, mesmo sem querer ele também havia acabado entrando na conversa e pensando junto.

— Então, o que tamo esperando? — Hinata foi o primeiro a levantar e bater nos ombros de Kageyama. — Vamo lá! Aposto que eu chego primeiro que você!   
Kageyama largou tudo diante do desafio e os dois saíram correndo na frente des outres, que agradeceram os elfos pelo jantar e depois se encaminharam para a torre onde ficava o salão comunal da corvinal. 

Hinata e Kageyama chegaram na escada em espiral da ala oeste, tocando a escada de pedra juntos, os dois respirando com dificuldade. Hinata se virou para o grifano aproveitando que os outros não haviam chegado ainda. 

— Por que você tá estranho comigo? Já basta todo mundo nesse climão. — perguntou tentando fazer cara de zangado. 

Kageyama desviou os olhos, sentindo seu coração voltar a acelerar, ele esperava que o outro não tivesse notado. 

— E-eu não tô! 

— Não mente pra mim, cabelo de cuia! O que mudou? 

— Nada! — ele mentiu, lembrando-se do beijo deles, sentindo-se ficar vermelho. — Vou voltar ao normal. 

— Acho bom! — Hinata deu uns tapinhas com força nas costas dele. 

Kageyama respirou aliviado por aquilo, ele realmente tinha deixado as falas de Tsukishima entrarem em sua mente, ficou grato por Hinata dizer que nada havia mudado, era o que ele temia, ainda assim, as vezes sua mente retornava pros momentos do beijo que eles compartilharam, ele se deu conta que gostava da companhia do ruivo naquele momento.

Após subirem as escadas, deram de cara com uma porta que não tinha maçaneta, havia uma águia de bronze emoldurada na porta.

— É aqui mesmo? Como entra? 

— Sei lá, não tem maçaneta. 

Ele tocou na águia que ganhou vida e piscou para eles, piando como se estivesse limpando a garganta.

— Vire-me de lado e eu sou tudo. Corte-me pela metade e eu sou nada. Quem sou eu?

Os dois garotos se encararam. O restante do grupo havia chegado atrás deles nesse momento. 

— A gente tem que responder um enigma pra entrar? É só isso? — perguntou Sugawara se aproximando.

— Tem que responder corretamente. — disse Kuroo ficando ofendido pelo olhar que os sonserinos estavam lançando pro sistema de entrada pro seu salão comunal.

— E aí qualquer um entra? — Hinata perguntou. 

— É isso aí. — Akaashi falou rindo.

— Bom saber. — Yamaguchi sorriu, piscando para Tsukishima que pigarreou ficando vermelho.

— Qual era o enigma? — o loiro perguntou e a águia repetiu o enigma, todes parando para refletir depois dele piar novamente impaciente com a espera. 

— Oito. — Kenma disse logo em seguida, a porta se abriu instantaneamente para o lado, abrindo passagem para elus entrarem.

Kuroo ficou encarando o loiro menor com surpresa, vendo a velocidade do pensamento que ele tinha, certamente era isso que o tornava tão bom em duelos, mas o corvino jamais iria admitir aquilo, já era ruim o suficiente pensar. Kenma o encarou estreitando os olhos ao passar se perguntando porque o outro o estava encarando daquela forma estranha, como se o tivesse subestimado. 

A sala era ampla e iluminada com enormes janelas, durante o dia o lugar devia ser bastante claro, o chão e a abóboda do teto eram pintados com um céu azul estrelado, tinha uma lareira e móveis simples. 

— A grifinória podia doar uns móveis pra cá, eles tem até demais. Olha essas almofadas! Vocês tem que sentar no chão?! — apontou Hinata já analisando todo o lugar. 

— Parece meio isolado mesmo. — Sugawara falou rindo. 

— Tem o que eles mais gostam aqui, olha, livros! — apontou Noya fazendo todes rirem, exceto os próprios corvinos. 

— Ela é funcional, isso é suficiente. — Tsukishima disse dando de ombros.

Deram início a mais uma busca do dia, revirando cada canto do chão pintado enquanto outres olharam para o teto. Havia uma estátua de mármore no canto da sala que elus olharam cada ume várias vezes julgando que aquele era um bom lugar para se ter uma pista escondida. Akaashi e Sugawara ficavam olhando com uma cara assustadora para Nishinoya toda vez que elu chegava perto de Yaku para roubar um beijo, o grifano sentiu os olhares e tentou se controlar pensando na fama que eles tinham. 

Yamaguchi estava olhando uma parte do teto próximo a estante de livros de madeira que ficava embutido na parede, Tsukishima se aproximou um tanto curioso com a expressão do garoto com a mão no queixo e os olhos franzidos, achou aquilo fofo e ele parecia atraente assim, esses pensamentos agora ficavam invadindo cada vez mais sua mente desde o dia que ele dançara com o sonserino e quando o vira tão próximo de outro garoto tocando o rosto dele, sentindo um incômodo estranho dentro de si. 

— O que você tá olhando? — perguntou pigarreando, tirando aquilo de sua mente.

— Hum… aquela constelação pintada no céu parece apontar pra cá… a pintura ali não parece mais desgastada? — Yamaguchi apontou pra um ponto logo acima da estante. 

Tsukishima olhou para onde ele estava apontando e realmente, parecia mais gasto, ele usava aquela estante com frequência e nunca havia reparado naquele detalhe, se aproximou do local por ser mais alto e passou a mão notando que a textura era diferente, parecia um papel de parede então ele puxou e quando virou tinha algo escrito, olhou do papel para Yamaguchi surpreso.

— Você achou… 

Yamaguchi soltou uma risadinha pulando em cima do loiro que o sustentou com seu peso, a movimentação atraiu a atenção de Hinata. 

— VOCÊS ACHARAM?

— O Yamaguchi achou. — falou Tsukishima sentindo seu rosto esquentar com a proximidade de Yama e o som de sua risada tão perto de seu ouvido, mas ele tinha que dar os créditos para ele. Isso fez algo mudar em seu cérebro, quer dizer, ele sabia que o garoto era inteligente, eles faziam aritmância juntos e era uma matéria que a maioria desistia uma semana depois das primeiras aulas. Não ligava para muita coisa, mas certamente ele ligava para inteligência e Yamaguchi era inteligente. 

— Você que pegou, Tsukki, então achamos juntos! — Yama estava muito feliz por terem achado a pista e estar abraçando o corvino, ele cheirava bem e era tão fofo de óculos com suas bochechas coradas e ele nem o havia empurrado ainda, iria aproveitar cada segundo. 

O loiro ia discordar quando o furacão ruivo chegou pulando em cima deles e os abraçando junto, com todes fazendo o mesmo comemorando o achado no salão deserto. Sugawara sorriu para Daichi levantando as mãos pronto para abraçar o garoto quando se lembrou que não deveria fazer aquilo. Daichi se sentiu desapontado por ver o garoto rir nervosamente e juntar as mãos numa palma, ele jurava que iria ser abraçado, sentindo-se mal por pensar que ele poderia estar desconfortável com ele por causa do beijo deles.

— Não deveríamos estar fazendo tanto barulho. — o lado monitor de Kuroo falava mais alto, mesmo que ele também estivesse um tantinho animado. 

— Para de ser chato, tá todo mundo dormindo. — reclamou Akaashi.

— Tem algo escrito? — perguntou Sugawara tentando esquecer aquele momento e recebendo o papel de Tsukishima e ele olhou para o papel pintado.

— Tem algo atrás. — Kenma disse vendo de onde ele estava, ele tinha abraçado Kuroo no momento da comemoração e agora o garoto ainda estava estático e tentou disfarçar sua risada pela cara dele. 

— “Precisará ter o olhar aberto para a verdade…” — Sugawara leu, franzindo os olhos tentando desvendar aquilo.

— Podíamos sentar juntes amanhã para pensar. — sugeriu Bokuto abafando um bocejo, ele costumava dormir cedo e acordar mais cedo ainda.

— Parece uma boa ideia, é melhor irmos dormir. — Daichi falou chamando a atenção deles, ele mesmo só queria se deitar sentindo seus ombros pesarem naquele momento.

— Ah, não! Mas nem comemoramos direito! Eu não tô com sono nenhum. — disse Hinata dando pulinhos pra pontuar seu argumento.

— E quando você tá com sono? Tá sempre com a bateria ligada. — Yama riu do amigo que mostrou língua pra ele, outros também estavam bocejando.

— Eu tô com sono também. — falou Kageyama.

— Como você é chato. — resmungou o ruivo para ele. 

— O Daichi tá certo. — disse Sugawara sem olhar para o grifano sentindo que ele o encarou. — Amanhã vamos odiar levantar da cama se não formos dormir logo.

— Eu odeio acordar de todo jeito. — suspirou Kenma, fazendo Kuroo entender porque eles demoravam tanto para aparecer para o café da manhã.

A pista ficou com Yamaguchi para guardá-la junto das outras, o garoto deu um abraço apertado em Tsukishima uma última vez e o loiro resmungou um boa noite tímido em resposta sem entender porque Yama estava sempre rindo daquele jeito perto dele. Akaashi abraçou cada ume de sues amiges e os três corvinos viram o grupo restante se despedir. 

Como estavam nas torres do lado oeste do castelo, se despediram de Daichi, Kageyama e Nishinoya ao chegarem no corredor central, já que o salão comunal deles ficava na torre do outro lado, Yaku deu vários beijinhos de boa noite em seu namorado, Kenma e os outros haviam puxado Sugawara dizendo para Yaku encontrá-los quando terminasse e logo ê lufane chegou perto de seus amigos sorrindo bobamente. Se despediram delu e de Bokuto em seguida e o restante do grupo seguiu animado para as masmorras, apenas Sugawara parecia estar distraído, mas tentou não deixar os amigos notarem para não o encherem de perguntas.

No dia seguinte, todes estavam reunides no salão de convivência onde es alunes costumavam estudar e interagir esperando por Yamaguchi e Tsukishima que estavam tendo sua última aula antes do almoço para falarem da pista.

Durante a aula de aritmância, o corvino passou grande parte do tempo disperso e aquela era sua aula favorita, Yamaguchi estava corrigindo seus cálculos, seus braços roçando junto ao seu de onde estavam sentados juntos dividindo a mesa dupla de madeira. 

Assim que foram dispersados, eles estavam saindo juntos pelos corredores quando uma voz familiar que ele só havia ouvido uma vez o fez crispar os lábios. 

— Yams! Posso falar com você sobre aquilo? — o loiro sonserino se aproximou com um sorriso brilhante apenas para Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi sorriu e se virou para o garoto. 

— Claro, Teru, eu tava esperando por você! — Yama se virou para o corvino. — Já volto, Tsukki! 

Tsukishima viu enquanto o tal Terushima arrastava Yamaguchi para longe passando uma mão em seus ombros e arrancando risadas do outro, aquilo fez seu estômago fervilhar. Eles entraram num corredor isolado e depois de alguns minutos saíram com Terushima dando um abraço e um beijo na bochecha do outro que sorriu e voltou animadamente para seu lado, o que só fez sua irritação aumentar. 

— Você não deveria fazer essas coisas, Yamaguchi, é ilegal. Ficar vendendo essas coisas e colocando esses piercings isso é errado. 

Yamaguchi retirou o sorriso do rosto, estranhando o tom pesado e o olhar duro que Tsukishima lhe lançava sem entender. Era verdade que às vezes ele costumava reclamar mas nunca havia falado naquele tom.

— Relaxa, Tsukki, eu sei o que tô-

— Você sempre diz isso. Pelo amor de deus, vocês não são os donos do castelo, deveriam aproveitar essa oportunidade que o diretor tá dando e ser alguém melhor para melhorar a imagem da casa de vocês. — despejou o outro com impaciência.

— Do que você tá falando? 

— Que vocês não sabem fazer as coisas em silêncio e seguir regras simples ou respeitar o espaço pessoal dos outros. Nem todo mundo tá interessado em participar disso, seus pais não te deram educação? Deve ser por isso que vive recebendo berradores.

Tsukishima despejou impensadamente como se sua boca tivesse vida própria e Yamaguchi estava chocado, estático em seu lugar.

— Agora você tá falando da minha casa ou de mim especificamente? — perguntou com a voz pesada sentindo um bolo se formar em seu estômago e a garganta apertar, seus olhos arderam. 

— Tanto faz. — Tsukishima bufou, passando as mãos nas têmporas e respirando fundo. Yamaguchi ficou cabisbaixo.

— Tudo bem. — disse com a voz embargada, dando meia volta e saindo dali correndo, segurando o máximo possível as lágrimas que escapavam e rolavam por seu rosto, cada palavra lançada contra ele repassando em sua mente e fazendo seu coração se quebrar. Ele fazia de tudo para se dar bem com Tsukishima e fazer o garoto gostar dele, já tinha até mesmo aceitado que gostava do corvino de um jeito diferente e só queria que ele o notasse também. 

Ele correu sem rumo e acabou encontrando com Daichi e Sugawara saindo juntos do banheiro, Sugawara imediatamente o notou e foi até ele preocupado, se deixou ser abraçado e ficar nos braços do amigo até se acalmar o suficiente para responder às perguntas de Suga sobre o que tinha acontecido e ele desabafou contando tudo. Daichi tinha ficado mais para trás dando privacidade aos dois que conversavam mas também intrigado com o que teria acontecido para Yamaguchi ficar daquela forma já que ele parecia sempre estar de bom humor.

— Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta. — falou Sugawara saindo dos banheiros onde tinha deixado Yamaguchi que pedira um momento para lavar o rosto. Daichi o olhou confuso com a fúria que retinia nos olhos dele, nunca o tendo visto daquela forma, apertando os punhos com força e com o rosto vermelho.

— O que aconteceu? 

— Aconteceu que o Tsukishima é um babaca e eu vou matar ele. — Sugawara respondeu passando por ele e indo na direção em que Yamaguchi tinha vindo, Daichi correu atrás dele sendo ignorado em suas perguntas.

Tsukishima ainda estava parado próximo da sala de aritmância não querendo ver ninguém no momento, ouviu e viu os passos pesados de uma fúria prateada e seu amigo logo atrás.

— Sugawara, espera! — Daichi o chamou.

— Daichi, fica de fora isso. — ele se virou zangado para o grifano e foi em direção de Tsukishima, fechando seu punho e desferindo um golpe no nariz do corvino, ouvindo o estalo do nariz se quebrando juntamente com seu óculos que caíra no chão. 

— Auch! Que merda é essa? — Tsukishima xingou, sentindo a dor de seu nariz quebrado e levando as mãos ao rosto sentindo um filete quente de sangue escorrer. 

— Você é um merda! Quem você acha que é pra falar algo de outra pessoa sem saber da vida dela? — o sonserino bradou se segurando para não bater mais no garoto, sendo impedido por Daichi que o puxou para longe do amigo.

— Mas eu não tô errado. — Tsukishima resmungou, se abaixando para pegar seu óculos e recolocar no rosto.

— Tsukishima, o que aconteceu? — Daichi perguntou ficando entre os dois. Ele teve um calafrio ao fazer contato visual com Sugawara daquela forma.

— É, você tá certo pra caralho, ele não teve educação dos pais porque os pais dele morreram. — Sugawara respondeu com frieza e desprezo no olhar, passando por Daichi e puxando Tsukishima pelo colarinho de sua camisa. Tsukishima era mais alto mas se sentiu tremer diante do olhar furioso do sonserino engolindo em seco assustado. — Eu diria pra você se afastar dele, mas não dá por causa dessa merda do diretor. Tsukishima, eu acho bom você fechar seu bico, se não você vai descobrir como os sonserinos são de verdade porque eu vou te arrebentar. 

— Suga… — Yamaguchi tinha aparecido e chamou o amigo que ainda segurava o outro num aperto forte. — Vamos embora, deixa ele, por favor. 

Tsukishima foi liberado, respirando pesadamente, ele notou que Yamaguchi não o olhou nenhuma vez, mas ele pôde ver os olhos avermelhados dele e o rosto inchado de quem esteve chorando, aquilo doeu mais nele do que o golpe de Sugawara, a culpa caindo mais pesada em seu âmago. 

Os dois sonserinos saíram juntos deixando os dois para trás, Sugawara levou Yama de volta para as masmorras e tentou confortar o amigo, enquanto Daichi acompanhou Tsukishima até a enfermaria para receber tratamento em seu nariz quebrado. Pelo resto do dia, Yamaguchi não apareceu mais nas aulas e Tsukishima se sentou sozinho com es amiges dele o encarando com olhar de morte. 

— Você não tá errado, não tem que pedir desculpas por nada, esse é meu lema para lidar com sonserinos. — Kuroo disse durante o jantar para o amigo que mal tocara na comida, Kuroo havia ouvido um pedaço da história contada por Daichi, escutando um movimento ao seu lado vendo Kenma se levantar.

— Você é um idiota estupido maior do que já aparentava. — Kenma proferiu com olhos frios, perdendo totalmente sua paciência, sendo seguido de Akaashi, ele ainda iria brigar com os dois no salão comunal da corvinal, não perdiam por esperar. Ainda assim, foi a primeira vez que Kuroo viu Kenma daquela forma. 

O dia chegou ao fim com confusão e raiva instauradas.


	19. Chapter 19

— Vai ficar lindo nessa sua cintura. — Hinata falou, sorrindo — Concorda, Daichi?  
— Deixa ele em paz. — Sugawara o repreendeu e o abraçou.  
— Bom, por tabela, o boboyama tem que ir agora. Vem, Tobio. — Hinata chamou e Kageyama se levantou com um suspiro.  
— Meu amigo secreto reclama demais. — Kageyama disse, indo direto ao ponto.  
— Ele foi ainda mais óbvio que o Hinata. — Akaashi comentou e olhou para Kuroo. — Vai logo.  
— Quem disse que sou eu? — Ele perguntou  
— É você. — Kageyama confirmou.  
Ele bufou e foi até ao amigo, resmungando que não reclamava tanto assim, mas parou quando abriu o embrulho.  
— Quebra cabeças 3D! Legal, obrigado. — Ele deu um sorrisinho para Kageyama.  
— Ele sorriu! Ah, o milagre de natal! — Hinata falou ironicamente.  
— Bom, meu amigo secreto é muito irritante. — Kuroo disse.  
— Quem não é irritante pra você? — Tsukishima perguntou.  
— Ele funciona como a máfia da escola. — Kuroo contou e Yamaguchi se levantou.  
— Só pra saber, eu também te acho irritante. — O garoto comentou e abriu o presente, dando um sorriso. — Isqueiros! Obrigado, foi um bom presente.  
Kuroo resmungou algumas coisas, que Yamaguchi não se deu o trabalho de entender, e se sentou.  
— A pessoa que eu tirei é um raio de sol. — Ele disse.  
— Não vou dizer que sou eu, porque já saí. — Hinata disse.  
— É a pessoa mais fofa que eu conheço, é gentil, inteligente, simpática e tudo de bom. — Yamaguchi disse e sorriu.  
— É u yaku. — Nishinoya disse e Yamaguchi concordou com a cabeça.  
— Fitinhas e presilhas! Eu adorei, Yama. — Yaku disse, sorrindo para o amigo. — Meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa que não fala muito, ele está sempre correndo pra lá e pra cá e come bastante.  
— É o kageboboca! — Hinata exclamou.   
Kageyama deu um sorrisinho, vendo o pijama com estampa de caixinhas de leite que tinha ganhado. Ele achava que não tinha intimidade o suficiente com Yaku para lhe dar um abraço, então ficou meio sem saber o que fazer.  
— Ele não sabe agradecer, mas essa careta dele significa que gostou. — Hinata explicou e Kageyama concordou com a cabeça.  
— Ok, que bom que gostou, Kageyama. — Elu disse e sorriu gentilmente.  
— Eu vou agora. — Kenma falou, se levantando. — Eu tirei um cara que parece meio desinteressado com tudo, mas ouvi falar que ele é bem inteligente.  
— Só tem o Bokuto e o Tsukishima, julgando pela descrição, é o Tsukishima. — Hinata concluiu.  
Kenma entregou o pacote para ele e deu um tapinha em suas costas, balançando a cabeça com satisfação quando Tsukishima disse que tinha gostado do livro.  
— Já que só tem duas pessoas, não é realmente necessário fazer descrição, né? — Tsukishima perguntou, se sentindo cansado. — Eu tirei você, Bokuto-san.  
Bokuto se levantou e sorriu, pegando seu presente com entusiasmo. Seus olhos brilharam quando viu dois pares de meias cano alto com estampa de corujas, ele agradeceu e entregou o presente de Kenma, sorrindo satisfeito quando o sonserino disse que tinha ficado feliz com o tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo.  
Agora que tinham terminado o amigo secreto, elus começaram a trocar os presentes de natal que tinham comprado separadamente.  
— Não achou que eu não tinha comprado nada pra você também, né? — Daichi perguntou, estendendo uma caixinha para Sugawara.  
— Que isso? Vai me pedir em casamento? — Ele brincou e abriu a caixinha, vendo um delicado colar, com um pingente em formato de estrela — Daichi… é lindo, eu amei.  
— Que ótimo. — Daichi riu quando Suga o abraçou e o ajudou a colocar o colar.  
Kageyama estendeu para Hinata uma latinha de doces, eles eram da nova marca que tinha saído e ele ouviu Hinata dizer que queria experimentar, então nada melhor que um presente como aquele.  
— Vamos comer juntos mais tarde, tá bom? — Hinata disse e pulou nele, o abraçando.  
Akaashi deu a Bokuto um vasinho de plantas, abrindo um sorriso quando viu a expressão do outro.  
— Eu vou cuidar muito bem dela, Akaashi. — Ele disse, segurando o vasinho com delicadeza. — Também tenho um presente pra você.  
— Um colar! Olha a pedrinha é azul, é porque sou da corvinal? — Akaashi perguntou, sorrindo.  
— Na verdade, é porque ela me lembra seus olhos. — Bokuto admitiu, fazendo Akaashi suspirar apaixonado e corar. — Você gostou?  
— Bokuto-san… é perfeito. — Ele tocou o pequeno pingente.  
— Os olhos dele não eram verdes? — Hinata sussurrou.  
— Às vezes parecem. — Yamaguchi respondeu, fazendo Akaashi os lançar um olhar zangado.  
Nishinoya deu um novo baralho de tarot para Yaku, e elu deu para ele um presente que elu mesme fez. Um pote escrito "100 motivos para te amar", cheio de papeizinhos dentro, que quase fez Nishinoya surtar de paixão.  
Tsukishima tinha ido com Kuroo comprar algumas jóias para piercing, ele deu alguns para Yamaguchi, de presente. Yamaguchi deu a ele um livro sobre dinossauros, que ele tinha acabado bem interessante.  
Kenma levantou as sobrancelhas quando Kuroo deu a ele seu presente, olhando para as novas jóias de piercing na língua.  
— Boss? — Kenma perguntou, com um sorriso de lado. — Por acaso você me deu esses piercings imaginando eu te pagando um boquete com algum deles, Tetsurou? — Kenma sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar.  
— E-eu não… — Ele foi pego de surpresa pela fala do outro.  
— Ótimo, porque não vai acontecer. — Kenma falou e se afastou dele. — Também te comprei um presente.  
Kuroo tentou se recompor e pegou a caixinha.  
— Perfume? Mas e sua alergia? — Kuroo perguntou.  
Desde que soube que seus perfumes fortes sempre faziam Kenma espirrar, ele tinha parado de usá-los e o fato não tinha passado despercebido pelo sonserino.  
— Esse é mais fraco, não tem problema. — Kenma deu de ombros. — Eu o achei agradável, até.  
Kuroo sorriu e agradeceu o presente. Hinata assistia o desenrolar da cena com certo interesse, pronto para comentar tudo com Yamaguchi depois, mas ia deixar para outro momento. Pegou Tobio pela mão e o arrastou para fora da casa, se sentando com ele na grama do lado de fora.  
Eles comeram alguns doces antes de Hinata pegar a mão dele e começar a pintar suas unhas.   
— Não borra. — Hinata falou, depois de terminar.  
— Mas como eu vou comer? — Kageyama perguntou, olhando para os doces.  
Hinata pegou um e colocou em sua boca, surpreendendo-o. Ele encarou um pouco o sonserino, agora, sob a luz das estrelas e da lua, Kageyama reparou novamente no quão bonito ele era. Estava mais bronzeado por causa do sol da praia e isso deixava suas sardas mais evidentes, dando um charme a mais.  
Kageyama sentiu que poderia ficar ali por horas, rindo, conversando e brincando com Hinata, sem nunca se cansar. Ele só não sabia que, secretamente, Hinata sentia exatamente a mesma coisa.


	20. Chapter 20

No dia seguinte ao natal, todes acordaram mais tarde e reuniram-se para almoçar nos jardins da casa de praia, foi um natal um tanto atípico para elus, já que se estivessem em hogsmeads estaria nevando a noite inteira e es mais corajoses delus se arriscariam a ir lá fora brincar na neve.   
Como aquele não era o caso, já que o clima onde estavam era mais quente e foram agraciados com uma suave brisa correndo que permeou o bom humor enquanto almoçavam juntes e davam risadas com Akarui, contando sobre os três meses que tiveram de aula até agora.   
Até mesmo Kuroo parecia mais animado, certamente aquela era uma data que se lembrariam para sempre. Sugawara tratou de se livrar da maior parte dos viscos que encontrava pela casa, cansado da insinuação de sues amiges sempre que ele estava ao lado de Daichi, embora os que restaram foram muito bem utilizados por Yamaguchi e Nishinoya que não perdiam a oportunidade de beijar sues namorades. Mas logo Akaashi se juntou à caça contra os viscos e acabou com aquilo, mesmo feliz por sues amiges, ele não queria ver tanta melosidade assim.  
E assim, a semana de folga delus ia se passando rapidamente e agora faltavam apenas dois dias para voltarem ao castelo. A casa de praia amanheceu animada, já que Bokuto havia conseguido falar com sua irmã mais velha e ela aceitou vir-lhe fazer uma visita, ele então mandou a localização e estavam esperando sua chegada para hoje.  
Karui pediu para que Bokuto não mencionasse seu nome, ela queria fazer uma surpresa. Ficou sabendo que Mei, a irmã mais velha de Bokuto, estava viajando o mundo e ia finalmente voltar para casa.   
— Koushi, se prepara, vamos limpar o quarto de hóspedes. — a Sugawara mais velha disse energicamente para o sobrinho.   
— Ainda tá cedo, mal acordei, mulher. Você tá ansiosa pra encontrar sua amiga é? — respondeu o garoto com um sorriso travesso.   
— Só quero que as visitas sejam bem recebidas.  
— Conversa fiada é coisa de Sugawaras? — Hinata provocou recebendo um olhar dos dois.   
— Que tal essa conversa fiada: não vai ter doces pra você hoje. — Karui apontou pro ruivo com o mesmo ar que seu sobrinho usava quando queria intimidar alguém.  
— Não! Era brincadeirinha! — Hinata disse arrependido fazendo biquinho e arrancando uma risadinha de Kageyama ao seu lado que usava seu pijama novo e tomava café da manhã.  
— Eu não falei nada, ainda posso ter doce? — Kenma perguntou levantando a mão, os doces eram uma parte importante do seu dia.  
— Pode. — acenou Karui pra ele. — E você. — se virou para Hinata novamente. — Vou pensar no seu caso, tampinha. Anda, Koushi, levanta daí. — ela disse empurrando as pernas do sobrinho que estavam estendidas sobre sua mesinha de centro na sala.   
— Ugh… — reclamou o garoto, demorando para se levantar.   
— Tia, o Daichi também é bom com arrumação e essas coisas. — Noya falou de onde estava abraçado com Yaku no outro sofá vendo o amigo se engasgar com um copo de suco.   
— Ah é? — Karui falou recebendo uma confirmação de Daichi com a cabeça depois de tossir. Sugawara estava fazendo sinais para sua tia tentando chamar a atenção dela, ele não queria estar num quarto com sua tia e Daichi e ouvir as provocações que ela certamente faria.  
— Não sou tão bom assim, eles que são bagunceiros mas posso ajudar. — Daichi disse prontamente, queria que Karui o aprovasse, embora não entendesse muito bem o porquê desse sentimento.  
— Ótimo, então você vem também, quero o casalzinho junto, vamos. — Karui os empurrou escada acima.  
— Tia! Não somos um casal. — Koushi se virou para a tia com o rosto vermelho.   
— E são o quê?   
— Uma dupla, de acordo com o diretor, né? — forneceu Daichi se divertindo com a dinâmica dos dois, eles eram muito parecidos.   
Daichi estava se sentindo mais leve agora que tinha finalmente se acertado com ele. Não iria se importar em ouvir a conversa deles e ser o alvo de Suga caso ele quisesse abraçá-lo.   
— Tia, podemos usar sua cozinha? — Bokuto perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.  
Karui titubeou um pouco mas acenou.  
— Não destruam minha cozinha, tô confiando em vocês.   
Assim, depois do café da manhã Bokuto, Nishinoya e Yaku deram início ao plano deles de fazer cupcakes para todes. Es dues lufanes eram bons em preparações culinárias, já Noya estava ali apenas para ajudar e ver sue namorade se divertir.  
— Cozinhar é chato. Tô entediado. — Hinata estava batendo os pés no chão com impaciência.  
— Quando você não tá? — falou Akaashi que estava lendo o livro que ganhara de presente. Assim como Tsukishima, o loiro estava lendo e fazendo cafuné em Yamaguchi que estava deitado com a cabeça no seu colo ouvindo o corvino contar algumas partes do seu livro para ele.  
— Ei boke, quer ir jogar bola? — Kageyama perguntou vendo a reação imediata de Hinata abrindo um sorriso e sentindo um ar frio no estômago, ainda com a memória fresca dele e do ruivo sentados compartilhando os doces que o presenteou de natal e o quão bonito ele estava naquele dia, mas agora Kageyama tinha esse mesmo pensamento diversas vezes ao dia e era um tanto exaustivo lidar com eles, não gostava de coisas complicadas.  
— Quero! Vamo! — disse o menor se levantando de um salto e já pulando.   
— Vou trocar de roupa então. — Kageyama se levantou e foi trocar seu pijama depois da confirmação do ruivo.   
— E vocês querem jogar? Vamo fazer alguma coisa!   
— Nah, tô bem aqui, podem ir. — disse Akaashi sem tirar os olhos do livro, a manhã estava muito quente para ele.  
— Essa peça não vai aí. — Kenma disse para Kuroo que estava tentando montar seu quebra cabeça novo, o moreno estava com o cenho franzido, concentrado nas peças e nem havia percebido que Kenma o achava estava encarando com interesse, achando que ele ficava fofo assim.   
— Kenma? — perguntou o ruivo olhando esperançoso pro amigo.  
— Tá, pode ser.   
— Tsukki, você quer ir? — Yamaguchi perguntou erguendo-se do colo do namorado.  
— Não, pode ir, eu sei que você quer. — Tsukki parou a leitura para depositar um beijo na testa dele e receber um selinho de Yama que segurou seu rosto para isso.   
— Eca, chega de boiolice.   
Os garotos saíram e foram esperar por Kageyama do lado de fora, deixando Akaashi, Tsukishima e Kuroo para trás que após um minuto de silêncio se entreolharam.  
— Parece que estamos no nosso salão comunal. — Akaashi ecoou.  
— Sim, mas na praia. — Tsukki reiterou e eles voltaram a se concentrar.   
Assim que os cupcakes ficaram prontos, Bokuto foi chamar os garotos que brincavam lá fora e os demais que estavam na sala até a cozinha.   
No instante em que Daichi junto com Karui e Koushi apareceram na cozinha, os amigos do grifano pularam em cima dele, até mesmo Hinata, recebendo tapinhas nas costas des demais.  
— FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! — gritaram em uníssono, conforme haviam combinado há alguns minutos atrás.  
— O quê? É seu aniversário e você não me falou nada? — Sugawara olhou para o grifano com olhos arregalados, quase ofendido.   
— Desculpe… na verdade eu tinha até esquecido. — Daichi disse passando a mão atrás da nuca, depois de retribuir o abraço dos amigos e se concentrar em Suga.   
— É que eles não gostam de comemorar os aniversários. — Bokuto falou.  
— Mas esse ano a gente decidiu comemorar todos! De todo mundo! — Noya sorriu como um aviso olhando para Kageyama, Tsukishima e Kuroo que fizeram uma carranca.   
— E fizemos cupcakes! O primeiro é seu, Daichi. — Yaku se aproximou dele, entregando o maior cupcake confeitado com chantilly vermelho e granulados por cima, depois entregando um para cada.  
— É de avelã e caramelo salgado! Meu favorito. Obrigado, pessoal! — Daichi sorriu feliz depois de dar a primeira mordida e todos comerem os mini bolinhos.   
— Certo, quer saber, a gente vai sair e comemorar, sr. aniversariante do dia. — Suga disse apontando o dedo para Daichi. — Todo mundo vai se arrumar e vamos até o povoado.   
Sem aceitar por reclamações, ele fez todes subirem e irem se arrumar. Kenma deixou Daichi tomar banho primeiro, mas entrou logo em seguida, e Kuroo era sempre o último, reclamando desde a hora que entrava no banheiro até a hora que saía por terem acabado com toda a água quente do chuveiro.   
Ele se juntou aos amigos que esperavam na sala e estavam conversando com Karui.  
— Não acredito que não desceram ainda, foram os primeiros a tomar banho! — Kuroo bufou.  
— Você já deveria estar acostumado com isso e parar de reclamar. — Tsukishima falou amarrando os cadarços de seu sapato.  
— Voltou a usar perfume? — perguntou Kageyama depois que o amigo se sentou ao seu lado.   
— Esse é agradável. — Kuroo respondeu dando de ombros, fazendo Noya tossir uma risada e morder os lábios quando Kuroo o encarou, ele tinha ouvido de Yaku sobre os amigos de sue namorade e os presentes que deram para cada um.  
Yaku foi o primeiro a descer e logo viu o olhar de todos recaindo sobre elu, ficando corade vendo a expectativa de todos.  
— Ahn… Eles já tão vindo. — respondeu com um sorrisinho tímido, indo até o lado de Noya. — O boné combinou com você, Yuu-kun. — viu seu namorando usando o presente que Akaashi o dera e como ficou bem nele.  
Nishinoya piscou algumas vezes, admirando as roupas curtas e leves delu e um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça. O dia estava quente o suficiente para fazer todes usarem suas roupas de verão.  
— Será que minha irmã vai chegar logo? — se perguntou Bokuto enquanto esperavam os demais, vendo Yamaguchi descer em seguida com o rosto ainda cheio de sardas da exposição ao sol e uma choker simples na garganta, correndo até o loiro mais alto e o abraçando.  
— Com certeza antes deles descerem. — retorquiu Kuroo, mal humorado ao ser exposto a toda aquela cena de romance na sala.   
— Chegamos! — anunciou Hinata pulando os últimos degraus da escada e fazendo pose, logo atrás vindo Sugawara e Kenma. Suga se aproximou de sua tia a olhando de cima a baixo.   
— Você se arrumou?   
— Olha quem fala. — retorquiu a mais velha. — Aposto que matou alguém do coração. — disse dando uma olhada para Daichi que realmente encarava Sugawara com interesse, reparando na saia curta que ele usava, sentindo seu rosto corar ao encontrar o olhar dos dois Sugawaras nele.   
— Roupa curta é de família, né. — cantarolou Yamaguchi mantendo distância dos dois.  
— Quem você acha que vestia esse daí? — Karui respondeu apontando pra Koushi que dessa vez sorriu convencido.   
Kenma parou sentindo o cheiro no ar e depois olhou para Kuroo, o corvino reparava na expressão do garoto e jurou ter visto um pequeno sorriso brotar no canto dos seus lábios e sentiu seu estômago se contrair com aquilo, pelo menos ele não tinha sido estupido de cometer o erro de Daichi de olhá-lo descaradamente, embora quisesse.  
Apesar da alta conversa que se instalou na sala, a campainha foi tocada e todes pararam como se fosse um sinal para ficarem quietos. Koushi se levantou, sabendo que sua tia geralmente o fazia ir atender a porta usando da desculpa de “eu sou a mais velha aqui.”   
Porém, dessa vez ele foi parado por Karui e a olhou surpreso.  
— Relaxa aí, deixa que eu vou lá.   
Viram Karui correr até a porta de entrada da casa e a abrir, a mulher abriu um sorriso colocando a mão na cintura, uma pose muito similar às que Koushi fazia.  
— SURPRESA! Ainda lembra de mim? Vem, entra.   
A convidada entrou assim que Karui a puxou para dentro, tirando a jaqueta que usava e as malas que trazia deixadas ao lado da porta.   
— Tá brincando? Como eu ia esquecer de… — a mulher alta tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos cinzas com mechas escuras, dando um sorriso de lado ao analisar a mulher de cabelos prateados e curtos com tatuagem nos braços que lhe encarava. — De você, né.   
Sugawara levou as mãos a boca, chocado em ver sua tia ficando vermelha com o comentário, nunca tinha visto isso acontecer desde os seus dezessete anos de vida.   
— Você tá ótima. — Karui riu e logo a abraçou.  
— Você também! Quando o Koutaro me chamou pra conhecer a tia do amigo dele, não achei que fosse você! — Mei comentou passando a mão na cintura dela.  
— É estranho ver adultos flertarem. Tia, por favor, pare. — Hinata falou com uma careta, o restante da sala apenas assistia em silêncio.  
— Já eu me sinto assistindo um déjà vu. — Yamaguchi falou olhando para Suga.  
— Tá insinuando alguma coisa?  
— Não tô insinuando, eu tô falando mesmo. — Yama disse com sorriso atrevido vendo Suga lhe fuzilar.   
— Não discutam na frente da convidada, sejam educades. — Karui olhou para os dois amigos discutindo e depois para o resto da sala com ar de aviso.  
— Oi pessoal, não sei se todes já sabem, mas eu sou a Mei, também conhecida como irmã mais velha do Koutaro. Espero que ele tenha falado bem de mim. — a mulher falou indo até o irmão e o apertando num abraço forte que não conseguiu responder, sem ar em seus pulmões.  
— Tia Mei… posso te chamar assim, né? Só avisando que a tia Karui falou que a regra da casa é ficar longe do quarto dela. — Hinata disse com diversão clara nos olhos e um falso sorriso gentil.  
— Cala a boca, garoto. — ameaçou a Sugawara mais velha tapando a boca do ruivo.   
— Ah, eu me arranjo em qualquer lugar. — Mei disse com uma risada alta.  
— Qualquer lugar que você quiser. — Karui respondeu baixinho.   
— Eca, pra mim chega, vambora boboca sair daqui. — Hinata fez careta e puxou Kageyama para fora pelo braço que foi sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.  
— A gente ajuda a colocar suas malas lá em cima. — sorriu Sugawara para a mulher querendo se vingar da sua tia pelos comentários que fora obrigado a ouvir mais cedo.  
— Aí essas crianças, né.   
Karui empurrou o sobrinho para a porta.   
— Elus já estavam de saída, acredita? Mas fica tranquilo, Koushi, meu sobrinho lindo, deixa que eu cuido disso. — falou colocando todes ao seu alcance para fora não tão delicadamente com pequenos empurrões.  
— Tá bom! A gente tem muito assunto pra por em dia. — Mei concordou pegando suas malas. — Depois a gente conversa, maninho. — Mei disse piscando para o irmão mais novo que acenou saindo ao lado de Akaashi.  
— Ela falou que iriam colocar o assunto em dias, é legal saber sobre a vida da minha irmã durante o colégio. — Bokuto meditou indo atrás do grupo que havia começado a andar.  
— Sei bem que assuntos são esses. — Hinata disse rindo fazendo o moreno ao seu lado olhá-lo de canto disfarçadamente.  
— Eu e o Tsukki colocamos o assunto em dia sempre. — Yama disse e Tsukishima o repreendeu por comentar aquelas coisas em público ficando vermelho.  
Pegaram a trilha que ia até o povoado não bruxo, ficava há cerca de vinte minutos dali e durante o percurso foram conversando e rindo, aproveitando o sol batendo em suas peles.   
Quando enfim chegaram ao povoado estavam suades e decidiram tomar sorvete.   
— Isso é nostálgico. — falou Nishinoya, pegando na mão de Yaku.   
— Dúvido que você consiga comer mais bolas de sorvete do que eu! — desafiou Hinata para Kageyama.  
— Eu consigo sim, idiota!   
— Então vamos pedir uma banana split e apostar!   
Ele e Kageyama dividiram o valor e escolheram os sabores meio a meio, rindo e falando como se estivessem brigando.   
— Queria dizer que estou me acostumando a esses dois, mas seria mentira. — Tsukishima falou pegando seu sorvete de morango.   
— O de limão acabou. — informou o vendedor para Kenma que fez biquinho.   
Kuroo estava assistindo a cena e se repreendeu por achar fofo, mas chegando perto do loiro e apontando para os sabores.  
— O de menta também é bom.  
Kenma o olhou como se estivesse o avaliando por um momento antes de se virar para o senhor dos sorvetes.  
— Vou querer de menta.   
Sentaram-se próximos de Yaku e Noya, Kuroo estava torcendo para que o loiro reagisse.  
— Não é tão ruim, eu gostei. — Kenma disse por fim, depois de provar o sorvete tranquilamente, vendo o pequeno sorriso de Kuroo em sua direção, concordando com a cabeça, feliz por ter sido ele a dizer a Kenma um bom sabor.   
Ainda assim, Kuroo teve que lutar para se concentrar no seu sorvete e não ficar olhando Kenma lamber o sorvete que ele pedira na casquinha.  
— Vem, Daichi, você vai querer de avelã? — Sugawara puxou o garoto pela mão, tendo anotado em sua mente que aquele era um dos sabores favoritos dele.  
— Sim! Espera, deixa eu pegar o dinheiro… — Daichi colocou a mão no bolso.  
— Dois sorvetes, por favor! Um de avelã e um de baunilha. — Sugawara fez o pedido. — O que você tá fazendo? É seu aniversário, eu pago!   
Entregou o sorvete de avelã para ele e o puxou novamente depois de pagar pelos dois, sentaram-se próximos a Akaashi e Bokuto.  
— Não precisava, mas obrigado, Suga. — o moreno sorriu timidamente.   
— Precisava sim. Ainda não acredito que você não me contou que era seu aniversário! — ia fazer mais drama mas reparou que Daichi estava usando a pulseira e o relógio que dera de presente para ele e como Daichi parecia feliz ali ao seu lado, fazia seu coração se aquecer. — Você tá usando as coisas que te dei.   
— Sim… — Daichi acenou olhando nos olhos de Suga e quase se esquecendo sobre tudo.  
— O que acham de irmos ao cinema depois? — interrompeu Akaashi perguntando ao grupo.  
— Seria legal! — Hinata acenou.  
— Boa ideia, Akaashi! — sorriu Bokuto que também estava feliz pelo fato de Akaashi estar usando o colar que ele dera de natal sem nunca tirá-lo.   
Com a concordância geral do grupo, caminharam despreocupadamente pelo calçadão, o povoado não bruxo que residia ali era pequeno mas bastante movimento durante aquela época do ano, alguns deles como Nishinoya, Daichi e Tsukishima nunca haviam estado tão próximos de não bruxos antes já que suas famílias eram inteiramente bruxas, demoraram a escolher um filme decidindo por mulher maravilha 1984, durante o filme uma guerra de pipoca começou e o culpado acabou sendo Hinata que respondeu jogando mais pipoca em todes.   
Com os ânimos exaltados no final do filme e comentando sobre super heróis não bruxos, eles entraram numa loja de jogos arcades antigos que Sugawara adorava passar o tempo quando ia para lá, ninguém ficou surpreso quando Kageyama e Hinata estavam jogando e falando alto um com o outro, mas ficaram surpresos em ver Kenma e Kuroo jogando concentrados, Kuroo perdia sempre que se deixava levar pelas expressões de Kenma durante o jogo tendo que aguentar o sorriso vitorioso do loiro depois, claro que isso arrancava uma reclamação dele, mas pelo menos ele não perdeu todas as vezes como acontecia no clube de duelos. Kenma gostou do desafio de não ganhar sempre e como o moreno parecia menos reclamão que o habitual.  
Yaku e Yamaguchi estavam felizes em ensinar seus namorados a como jogar nos brinquedos, Bokuto e Akaashi como eram ambos de família não bruxa estavam se divertindo à custa dos demais. Akaashi acabou deixando Bokuto ganhar várias vezes vendo que sempre que ele perdia fazia uma cara de cachorro abandonado e isso amolecia totalmente seu coração.   
Daichi terminou o jogo e apesar de ter perdido e Suga ter vencido ele estava feliz em comemorar seu aniversário daquela forma com todes ali, parecia certo.   
Viu uma contração nos lábios de Suga e não se conteve em perguntar o que perturbava ele.  
— Qual o problema? Pensei que você ia tá feliz por ter ganhado de mim. — ele disse com ar brincalhão.   
— Eu tô, você é péssimo nos jogos! Mas não é isso, eu não te dei nada de presente. — Suga confessou o que o estava chateando.  
— Você pagou meu sorvete e nos trouxe aqui. — Daichi forneceu com um sorriso sincero.   
— Sim, mas… Ah! Já sei! — Suga sorriu brilhantemente, o puxando pela mão e saindo da loja de jogos.   
— Onde estamos indo? — Daichi perguntou sem se importar realmente desde que ele continuasse sendo arrastado por Suga, ele iria até os confins da terra.   
— Chegamos! — Suga anunciou.   
Daichi olhou para a frente encontrando o que parecia ser um tipo de caixa de metal vermelha com uma cortina preta na frente. Parecia mais algo que os bruxos colocariam para despistar os não bruxos, funcionando como a entrada de algum prédio importante como o ministério da magia. Sugawara deve ter visto sua confusão e começou a rir.   
— Uau, você é um gênio! Por que é exatamente o que eu queria colocar você numa caixa apertada a sós comigo. — falou em tom de provocação com uma piscadela no final.  
Daichi se sentiu corar violentamente a isso, sua mente indo para coisas que certamente arruinaria a amizade deles novamente e ele iria se arrepender se Suga ficasse estranho mais uma vez ao seu lado.  
— Ahn…   
— Entra logo!   
Sugawara o empurrou para dentro da cabine fotográfica e colocou uma moeda que acendeu as luzes interiores, iluminando o chão que tinha blocos preto e branco imitando um tabuleiro.   
— O que isso exatamente faz? — Daichi perguntou, seu rosto voltou ao normal e focando em qualquer coisa que não fosse a proximidade com Suga.  
— Tira fotos! São três fotos na verdade, é só apertar esse botão vermelho.  
— Esse? — perguntou Daichi, apertando o botão sem querer, a cabine começou a fazer alguns estalos altos e ele ficou encarando a risada alta de Sugawara, depois disso um flash branco passou pela sala com um alto clique.   
— Daichi! Rápido, a próxima foto vai ser agora! — Suga ainda estava rindo, trazendo Daichi para perto e passando uma mão sobre seus ombros. Foi sua vez de ficar sem palavras quando Daichi passou a mão em sua cintura e eles ficaram se encarando com seus rostos corados, como se estivessem se dando conta da proximidade deles só agora, nenhum dos dois ousando respirar.  
O momento foi quebrado quando o segundo clique retiniu em seus ouvidos e eles piscaram diante do flash branco.   
— Gastamos duas fotos. — Suga falou quebrando o silêncio e rindo no ombro de Daichi.   
O moreno estava feliz demais no momento para se importar, Suga estava encostado no seu ombro e rindo, o que o fez sorrir também.   
— Tudo bem.  
— Olha pra frente!   
Daichi obedeceu, olhando para frente ainda com o sorriso no rosto e quando o terceiro clique caiu ele sentiu seu coração disparar. Suga tinha beijado sua bochecha, colocando uma das mãos em seu pescoço, os movimentos foram rápidos.   
Beijar Daichi na bochecha foi fruto da sua impulsividade, mas ele não se arrependeu de ter feito vendo a reação de Daichi. O puxou novamente para fora da cabine e entregou a ele a pequena cartela com as três fotos.   
Só depois de sair, Daichi se sentiu respirando fundo e deixando ar entrar em seu cérebro muito aturdido, pegou as fotos e ficou às encarando, diferente das fotografias bruxas, aquelas não se mexiam, um pequeno sorriso surgindo no canto de seus lábios passando o polegar carinhosamente pelas fotos, agora ele tinha uma memória eterna daquele que estava sendo sem dúvidas seu melhor aniversário.   
— Obrigado. — agradeceu, guardando a foto em sua carteira.   
— Feliz aniversário! — Suga o abraçou rapidamente dessa vez. — Acho melhor a gente voltar e ver como elus estão.   
Daichi concordou e logo elus decidiram que era hora de voltarem.  
O dia foi dando lugar ao crepúsculo, haviam passado a tarde inteira passeando pelas pequenas ruas, conhecendo lojas, mas ainda tinham que fazer a caminhada de volta, apreciando o pôr do sol enquanto caminhavam.  
Entraram na casa e se depararam com um silêncio na sala, mas logo risadas flutuaram da cozinha e elus seguiram curioses, todes se amontoando na entrada da cozinha para olhar.  
Karui estava cozinhando enquanto Mei estava próxima a ela com uma taça de vinho na mão e uma garrafa meio vazia em cima da mesa.   
— Oi, crianças! Voltaram! — Mei sorriu para elus, as duas estavam com os rostos vermelhos e pareciam íntimas.   
— Crianças? Isso são pestinhas cheios de hormônios. — retrucou Karui embora com ar brincalhão.   
— Assim você magoa a gente. — Hinata fingiu um biquinho fazendo Mei rir alto.  
— Alguma coisa tem o cheiro bom. — exclamou Kageyama, recebendo a concordância de outros atrás dele que cheiraram o ar também. Estavam morrendo de fome.   
— Fizemos macarrão pra jantar! Agora vão se lavar e venham comer. — Karui os enxotou da cozinha batendo palmas, dispersando elus rapidamente.   
A fome fez com que fossem rápides e logo estavam todes em volta da mesa circular mas grande o suficiente para caber tode mundo. Comeram e contaram sobre como passaram o dia.  
— Parece que vocês se divertiram bastante. — Mei comentou docemente.   
— Amanhã é o último dia de vocês, é bom irem descansar pros fogos. — Karui avisou vendo algumes delus bocejando depois do jantar.   
— Só vou depois do doce. — Hinata protestou.   
— Eu também. — Kenma sacudiu a cabeça.   
— Já tá muito tarde pra vocês, vocês não vão dormir. — Sugawara cortou vendo os dois fazerem careta. Es demais se levantaram da mesa indo deixar seus pratos na cozinha.  
— A gente dorme sim! — prometeu o ruivo.   
— Sem conversa, subam logo.   
Kenma e Hinata foram deixar seus pratos com cara emburrada, mas Karui os chamou dando um doce para cada.   
— Não contem pra ele.   
Kenma sorriu pegando o doce e Hinata a abraçou, agradecendo por ela ter perdoado seu comentário mais cedo.  
— Valeu, tia, você é a melhor! — eles subiram enquanto comiam o doce, Hinata passou por Kageyama que saía do banheiro e o abraçou. — Boa noite, boboca.   
Isso pegou Kageyama desprevenido que ficou parado em frente ao banheiro por alguns segundos com o rosto vermelho.   
Mais tarde durante a noite, Akaashi e Sugawara desceram as escadas onde ficavam os quartos e pararam no último degrau.  
Na sala, Karui despejava o que havia sobrado da garrafa de vinho em duas taças, entregando uma para Mei.   
— Gostei das tatuagens, tem mais além dos braços? — aceitou a taça, tomando um gole ao olhar diretamente para a mulher mais baixa, elas estavam em frente a janela da sala observando o céu e o barulho das ondas.  
Karui sentiu um arrepio correr sua espinha, talvez fosse o álcool ou os olhos castanhos dela nos seus.  
— Tem mais algumas… quer ver? — sorriu com ar travesso sem medir as palavras mas não se arrependendo de as ter dito.   
— Eu adoraria. — respondeu a outra, descendo os olhos pelo corpo de Karui, soltando uma risadinha no final. — Você ficou vermelha.   
— Fiquei nada! Eu não fico vermelha. — Karui respondeu, sentindo seu rosto entrar em chamas vendo a aproximação de Mei, tinha esquecido como a Bokuto mais velha era direta e conhecia exatamente seus pontos fracos.   
— Ficou sim.   
— Você é sem graça. — Karui se virou, cruzando os braços.   
— Eu sou muito engraçada! — a mais alta falou fingindo estar ofendida, descruzando os braços da loira de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis.  
— Não é nada! — Karui se sentia pequena entre os braços musculosos da mais alta e totalmente entorpecida com a sua proximidade, sem nem mesmo conseguir elaborar um argumento decente.   
— Isso quer dizer que eu não posso te beijar? — Mei perguntou a puxando pela cintura, o que fez Karui sentir suas pernas bambearem e qualquer pensamento deixar sua mente antes de puxar a outra para um beijo.  
Elas interromperam o beijo, se virando para os dois que estavam parados com olhos arregalados, Koushi tapando a boca sabendo que tinha emitido uma exclamação e chamado a atenção delas.  
— A gente só veio buscar um copo de água… — Akaashi disse sem jeito. — Mas quer saber, deixa pra lá… Podem continuar.   
O garoto de óculos puxou o outro pelo braço escada acima.  
— Kashi! Minha tia ficou vermelha! Só vi isso duas vezes na vida e foram hoje! — Suga falou exasperado, eles voltaram para o quarto querendo arrancar seus olhos fora.  
No dia seguinte, na mesa de café da manhã, todes estavam comendo em um silêncio constrangido vendo a interação das duas mulheres e os chupões no pescoço que não foram nenhum pouco disfarçados. Mei começou então a puxar assunto com o lado da mesa onde Koutaro estava, conversando com os meninos.  
— O dia parece bom hoje… — começou Yaku tentando iniciar uma conversa do outro lado.   
— Tia! Não se passou nem um dia! — Hinata disse se virando para Karui como se estivesse engasgado e finalmente colocasse para fora o que precisava.  
— E vocês já tão se pegando? — completou Yamaguchi com sorriso travesso, achando estranho Suga e Akaashi estarem quietos.  
— Tá achando que eu sou vocês que perde tempo é? — Karui deu de ombros.   
— Você me chama de sem vergonha mas a sem vergonha aqui é você. — Hinata zombou com uma risadinha.   
— Um não anula o outro, e tem mais, eu já conheço ela há anos, somos amigas há muito tempo.   
— Amigas? — ironizou Suga encarando sua tia com desdém.  
— Não interessa.  
— Acho que sou o único santo aqui, ninguém mais salva. — Akaashi disse com ar angelical.  
— Piada, né? Ontem mesmo você tava lá falando da bunda do… — Suga foi interrompido por Akaashi que tapou sua boca com a mão, recebendo uma risada des outres que ouviam.  
— De quem? — perguntou Karui curiosa.  
— Ninguém! Eu não falo nada da bunda de ninguém, seu sobrinho é louco. — respondeu o garoto, enviando um olhar ameaçador para Suga antes de retirar sua mão.  
Karui se aproximou por cima da mesa para Akaashi e sussurrou em tom de conluio.  
— É do Koutaro? Eu não julgo, acho que é genética.  
Akaashi soltou uma risadinha, concordando.  
— Bunda não é importante, o que é importante é — Começou Yama sendo interrompido pelos amigos.  
— Pegada! — bradou Hinata.  
— Pau. — Kenma respondeu na mesma hora, agora Yaku estava rindo com muito mais vontade, ficando vermelhe.  
— Chega. Pra mim chega. — Sugawara empurrou seu prato para longe, levantando-se e indo embora.  
Durante a tarde elus se dispersaram para aproveitar o seu último dia e arrumarem suas coisas. Bokuto estava conversando com Akaashi sobre as flores e plantas que eles haviam encontrado na floricultura local e nas diferenças e semelhanças com as plantas bruxas, Akaashi escutava atentamente com a mão no queixo, ele não entendia muito do assunto, nem era tão bom em herbologia, mas gostava de ver Bokuto falar empolgado assim.   
Akaashi foi chamado por Yaku para acalmar os Sugawaras da casa, depois de Koushi ficar lançando indiretas para sua tia juntamente com Hinata.   
E a verdade era que Bokuto ficara realmente curioso sobre a vida de sua irmã e a relação dele com Karui, ele via Mei sorrir e claramente flertar com a mulher, desviou os olhos assim que sua irmã o pegou em flagrante, mas já era tarde demais. Ele foi para a varanda e ela o seguiu com duas limonadas, sentando ao seu lado alguns minutos depois.   
— Você tá bem, Kou? — ela perguntou entregando um copo a ele.   
Koutaro aceitou, vendo as marcas no pescoço da irmã de relance que apareceram quando ela arrumou os cabelos longos para trás.  
Ficou um longo minuto em silêncio, remoendo e pensando se deveria tocar naquele assunto.  
— É verdade que você e a tia… — ele começou sem saber como prosseguir, olhando para ela rapidamente.  
— Nós ficamos. Não é como se a gente tivesse tentando esconder, né. — ela riu, coçando a nuca perto de onde estavam as marcas. — E você e aquele rapaz, o moreno de óculos, tão namorando? Ele é bonito.  
Koutaro se engasgou com a bebida, seu rosto ficando vermelho enquanto ele tossia.   
— Não! A gente é só amigo!   
Mei notou a reação do irmão com mais atenção, ela ia dizer que o garoto parecia estar sempre olhando para seu irmão, mas desistiu vendo o irmão ruminar algo internamente.  
— Você acha que nossa mãe iria aceitar? — ele perguntou e Mei sentiu seu tom receoso. Ela entendia isso, a mãe deles era pastora de igreja e não era conhecida por ter a mente aberta, entendia que crescendo naquele ambiente Koutaro havia crescido com medo de desapontar a mãe deles.  
— Não sei, mas sei que apesar dela ser cabeça dura ela ama a gente e bom, não importa, Kou. — ela colocou a mão no ombro dele para frisar. — Não temos que ter medo de ser quem somos, faça o que você quiser e seja feliz.   
Ele refletiu um pouco, tentando internalizar as palavras de sua irmã, não era fácil para ele, mas abriu um sorriso.  
— Certo, eu vou pensar sobre isso. E… na verdade eu fiquei surpreso de você, acho que não conhecia muito da minha própria irmã. — dessa vez os dois soltaram uma risada alta parecida.  
— Bom, acho que a culpa é um pouco minha, eu não passava tanto tempo em casa. — a adolescência da mais velha e sua convivência com a mãe não havia sido fácil, sorte que havia a irmã do meio deles para apaziguar as coisas. — Mas pode falar comigo sobre o que você quiser ou se tiver alguma dúvida, ok? Sua irmã tá aqui pra cuidar de você.   
Mei o puxou, abraçando o garoto e ele riu, se permitindo sentir-se mais leve. Teria muito no que pensar. Enquanto ela ficou feliz pelo irmão, em apenas um dia que estava ali já podia dizer que ele estava bem mais leve e solto e parecia genuinamente feliz ao lado do outro garoto, torcendo para que boas notícias chegassem em breve.   
Atrás da sala, no quintal, estava Karui e es menines pegando morangos que estavam maduros para comerem mais tarde.   
— A gente tem que fazer um descarrego genético, não é possível. — Suga falou batendo na mão de Hinata que estava comendo todos os morangos da cesta em vez de pegar.   
— Auch! — retrucou o ruivo indo para o lado de Kenma.  
— Todos vocês com fetiche em monitor, cruzes. — Yama balançou a cabeça ao falar.  
— O importante é gostar da pessoa e pronto. — Yaku disse, seus amigos também podiam ser grandes cabeças duras.  
— Ainda bem que a gente se livrou disso. — o ruivo saltitou abraçando os ombros de Yama e Yaku.  
— Eu também tô livre, sabe. — retrucou Kenma.  
— É que você não gosta muito de abraço. — Hina disse indo abraçar ele em seguida, totalmente não ligando para a tarefa deles ali.  
— Superem isso, foi só uma noite pra recordar as memórias. — Karui pegou a cesta cheia de morango, levando para dentro de casa.  
— Foi um desperdício do meu tempo te ajudar a arrumar o quarto de hóspedes, né. — o Sugawara mais jovem comentou em tom de malícia.  
— Fica quieto, garoto, ou vamos começar a falar de você e um certo alguém. — ela ameaçou e ele passou cantarolando, a ignorando, mas sem mais comentar nada.   
Assim que a noite caiu, elus se arrumaram e foram para a praia levando toalhas e cestas de lanches que foram arrumadas em um relevo mais alto assim elus tinham a vista do mar e também do pequeno povoado. A noite estava estrelada e vários vagalumes completavam o visual.  
Passaram o ano novo assistindo os fogos que foram lançados do povoado e as lanternas de papéis lançadas aos céus sobrevoando as águas, o clima era leve, com risadas, algumas reclamações mas principalmente aconchegante, como se fossem uma grande família.   
— Obrigado por nos receber tão bem na sua casa, Tia Karui. — agradeceu Daichi no dia seguinte, com seus amigos atrás dele, parecia que eles haviam decidido sem o avisar que ele seria o porta voz dos agradecimentos.  
— Já falei que não precisa ser tão formal assim, grifanos são teimosos, né. Vem cá e me deem um abraço! — Karui foi até cada um deles dando um abraço, Mei fazia a mesma coisa com es outres menines esmagando elus em abraços apertados.   
— Não quero voltar, a gente vai ter que estudar de novo. — Hinata fez uma cara triste.  
— Não tô pronto pra isso. — concordou Kageyama com um suspiro.  
— Vou sentir saudades de vocês, seus pestinhas, se comportem e não façam nada que eu não faria. — Karui pegou um jarro contendo pó de flu e se dirigiu até a lareira de pedra da casa, era assim que eles iriam voltar para a escola.   
— Cuidem delus, certo, e não escutem os conselhos dela. — sussurrou Mei para Koutaro e Daichi. — Tchau, maninho.  
Se despediram e seguiram uma fila, cada ume ia até o jarro, pegava um pouco e jogava na lareira. Grandes labaredas azuis se acendiam e logo estavam viajando por um túnel em alta velocidade até chegarem dentro do bar três vassouras. Muites alunes estavam reunidos no bar e havia grandes grupos caminhando pela trilha que levava até os portões do castelo já que era proibido a viagem por meio de pó de flu ou aparatação dentro do castelo por questões de segurança.  
— Agora vamos ter que nos acostumar com o tempo frio de novo. — reclamou Kuroo, eles haviam passado uma semana com clima quente de verão e a realidade no castelo era gélida com pequenos montes de neve que começavam a descongelar com o início de janeiro.   
— Pare de reclamar, nos salões vai tá quente o suficiente. — Tsukishima respondeu segurando a mão de seu namorado até chegarem ao castelo.   
— Vou ver o Bartolomeu. — anunciou Kenma que saiu em busca de seu gato, havia deixado o bichano ali sabendo que ele iria se virar caçando algo e o gato ficava terrivelmente mal humorado com mudanças bruscas de ambiente.  
Kuroo fez uma careta ao lembrar do nome que o loiro havia dado para o gato, imediatamente ele se lembrou do gato que havia feito amizade e decidiu ir atrás dele também.  
— Credo, aquele gato endemoniado. — retrucou Hinata com uma careta.   
Elus combinaram de se encontrarem mais tarde para o banquete da noite e foram arrumar coisas coisas nos dormitórios.  
— Mano! — Natsuo pulou nos braços do ruivo assim que o avistou no grande salão principal onde fariam a refeição.   
— Nat! Você cresceu ou é impressão minha? — Hinata abraçou a irmã, dando tapinhas na cabeça dela que a fizeram rir.  
— Talvez você que tenha diminuído! — ela riu e olhou para Kageyama que estava ao lado do garoto. — E aí, emo espantalho.   
— Vou adotar essa! — Hinata gargalhou vendo a cara que Kageyama fazia, o grifano não entendia porque eles gostavam tanto de dar apelidos.  
— Sejam bem vindes, mis querides alunes e alguns nem tanto. — troçou o diretor Ukai se aproximando delus e dando um abraço em Yaku e Natsuo, dando tapinhas nos ombros de Bokuto e Akaashi.   
— Credo, velho, até parece que não ama a gente. — Sugawara cruzou os braços.   
— Vocês estão diferentes. — ignorou o diretor olhando atentamente para elus.   
— Pegamos muito sol. — falou Nishinoya com empolgação.  
— Não é isso… Parecem mais unides, ou será impressão minha?   
— É impressão, com certeza, senhor. — disse Kuroo com educação, de modo sério.   
— Hummm, veremos. Bem, sentem-se para comer.   
Elus foram deixados e sentaram nas mesas de costume, em dupla, mas agora parecia que elus haviam fortalecido o vínculo que es unia e em algum momento cada dupla se entreolhou refletindo sobre as palavras do diretor se perguntando o que seus futuros reservavam para elus.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi galerinha, essa é uma oneshot +18, se não gostarem de cenas explícitas podem pular. esse pov é na visão do kenma.

O castelo de Hogwarts era um lugar em que as paredes de pedra guardavam muitos segredos. Sussurros e comentários eram transmitidos entre es alunes.   
Um desses boatos se espalhou e se perpetuou bem rápido quando Kenma passou a realizar alguns pedidos. E quando ele dizia pedidos, estava sendo literal sobre isso, ele gostava de quem chegava com educação por sua ajuda. Se lhe agradasse ele poderia aceitar, dependia do pedido, da beleza do garoto e do seu humor no momento.  
Ele não pagava boquete para qualquer um.   
Kenma e seu amigo Hinata tinham uma pequena fama, ele era conhecido como o rei do boquete enquanto o amigo era o rei da sentada.   
Boatos podiam ser verdadeiros ou falsos, mas esse era um dos corretos.   
Foi, inclusive, graças a Hinata, num dia em que estavam conversando sobre o assunto que ele falou para Kenma que ele poderia colocar um piercing na língua, Yamaguchi se ofereceu prontamente para furar e assim ele construiu seu pequeno reinado infame.   
As coisas mudaram significativamente quando no início do ano letivo ele teve que andar com um corvino ao seu lado. Kuroo Tetsurou também tinha fama, e sua fama era de não gostar de sonserinos.   
Kenma não se importava com a opinião dele, o fato dele o ignorar parecia fazer Kuroo ficar mais irritado por ele ser um sonserino, resmungando palavras incompreensíveis e lançando olhares para Kenma.  
E ele logo percebeu que Kuroo parecia estar sempre com os olhos nele, fosse durante as aulas, ou no clube de duelos que os dois participavam.   
Foi então que ele notou que algo perturbava Kuroo profundamente, o moreno parecia ter seu olhar atraído para seu piercing na língua, ele começou a testar a teoria, mexendo no piercing produzindo pequeno sons enquanto o rodava em sua língua, Kenma fazia isso quando estava distraído ou pensando em algo.   
Pôde, enfim, confirmar suas suspeitas durante o halloween, ele beijou Kuroo e o fez pedir por isso. O beijo havia sido bom, mas melhor do que isso fora a reação extasiada de Kuroo depois do beijo.  
A partir desse ponto, os dois passaram a testar os limites, Kuroo continuava a voltar para lhe pedir favores sexuais e Kenma aceitava, sua missão era desmontar o corvino e fazê-lo engolir seu orgulho tendo os melhores orgasmos de sua vida.   
Claro, eles mantinham tudo em segredo. Era apenas sexo casual. Divertido e fácil.   
E ele se viu gostando de tirar Kuroo do sério. Isso também era fácil e divertido.   
Durante o natal, o moreno o presentou com um piercing que dizia “Boss.” Era o que ele estava usando hoje junto com um um vestido de couro que acentua sua pele clara, embora ele não tivesse muitas curvas, a peça caía bem em seu corpo magro, seu visual ficando completo com saltos verdes que destacavam suas pernas. Seus cabelos loiros com finas tranças que se prendiam na parte de trás deixavam seus grandes olhos à vista. Sabia que estava bonito.   
Uma pequena festinha estava rolando no salão comunal da sonserina, eles costumavam fazer aquilo por qualquer motivo nos finais de semana, apenas uma desculpa para beberem, fumarem e relaxar. Ele e seus amigos gostavam de usar roupas provocantes, ficavam bem nelas e aumentavam suas auto-estima, então porque não usar?   
Mas algumas vezes a conversa se tornava tão alta que ele tinha que sair para tomar um ar, Sugawara sempre o alertava para não ir muito longe das masmorras. Aquela era uma noite de lua cheia e ele se viu querendo apreciá-la, o céu noturno nos terrenos do castelo era incrível, quando ele chegou a uma janela ampla e aberta recebendo uma saudação da brisa noturna em seu corpo, fazendo-o tremer enquanto olhava a enorme lua amarelo brilhante.   
Quando estava refazendo seus passos de volta, reconheceu imediatamente a figura alta que vinha em sua direção.   
— Ei, sabe que é proibido estar fora dos dormitórios essa hora?   
A julgar por esse tom na voz do monitor, imaginou que Kuroo não o tivesse reconhecido ainda, deu mais alguns passos em sua direção, seu salto estalando alto no chão de pedras e só então ele viu o brilho de reconhecimento passar nos olhos do outro.   
— Puta merda… — o ouviu balbuciar, notando os olhos do corvino correrem por sua silhueta descaradamente. Kenma levantou as sobrancelhas, um pequeno sorriso de canto se formando em seus lábios ouvindo os xingamentos proferidos pelo outro.  
— Obrigado pelo aviso de que é proibido. Já estava mesmo indo embora. — o que era verdade, a brisa fria continuava a correr e ele preferia estar em sua cama agora, seus pés estavam começando a doer com aqueles saltos. Passou pelo monitor e não deu mais que alguns passos antes de ser interrompido.   
— Kenma! Espera. — podia ouvir a hesitação no tom, virando-se parcialmente, olhando-o por cima do ombro.   
— Sim? O que você quer?   
Notou Kuroo arrumar a postura, como se estivesse tentando se recompor, esperando paciente que seus olhos se encontrassem.   
— Eu… Bom, sou monitor, e as regras da escola…   
Kenma revirou os olhos, suspirando em aborrecimento. Não iria cair nessa conversa de monitor de Kuroo.  
— Pode parar, Kuroo. Se você fosse tirar ponto de mim por estar fora já teria feito isso. Ou quer me dar uma detenção? — perguntou divertido, virando-se completamente e piscando os olhos de modo lento e sugestivo para ele, vendo que Kuroo estava corando.   
— Ahn… acho melhor eu te acompanhar até seu dormitório.   
— Não preciso da sua ajuda, eu sei o caminho.  
— Kenma… — ouviu a fala sair dos lábios de Kuroo com nervosismo evidente, ele havia se aproximado e parecia ter um olhar suplicante.   
Não era o que Kenma esperava para essa noite, não estava nem em seus planos, mas agora parecia interessante, ver Kuroo daquela forma, aquele olhar nos olhos dourados que ainda desciam por seu corpo de modo nada furtivo, fez algo se acender dentro dele.   
Aproximou-se, ficando cara a cara com Kuroo, elevando o queixo, o salto ajudava, mas ainda o deixava alguns centímetros mais baixo que o moreno.   
— O que você realmente quer, Tetsurou? — repetiu a pergunta, deixando o nome dele sair lentamente de seus lábios, saboreando o momento que Kuroo engoliu em seco quando seus dedos deslizaram suavemente na calça dele perto de seu quadril, evitando a tenda visível que havia se formado ali. — Você quer que eu te toque?   
— Sim… — Kuroo soltou a respiração. — Por favor, Kenma?   
— Peça direito. — ordenou, seus lábios se contraindo num sorriso feroz, se Kuroo queria aquilo ele tinha que fazer por merecer.  
— Por favor, Kenma. Eu quero que você me toque.   
— Hummm. Tudo bem. Já que você pediu tão bem, acho que posso fazer isso por você. — mordeu os lábios, saboreando o momento que retirou sua mão e Kuroo suspirou pesadamente.   
Se virou e começou a andar, novamente seus passos retinindo no chão. — Você vem ou não? — perguntou sem se virar, sabendo que o moreno ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, mas logo o ouviu correr para alcançá-lo.   
Assim que estavam em uma das muitas salas vazias que não eram usadas para nada além de acúmulo de poeira e teia de aranhas no enorme castelo, Kenma reparou em algo, Kuroo parecia bastante interessado em seus pés e pernas, pensou em provocá-lo um pouco antes de dar o que ele queria.   
Kenma nem sempre queria gozar ou transar, ele não gostava de qualquer um tocando seu corpo, mas não se importava de dar boquetes, isso ele gostava, o que o satisfazia de verdade era a obediência que ele poderia obter de seu parceiro, e Kuroo era um ótimo passatempo para ele se divertir tirando peça por peça daquele orgulho e deixando-o exposto além de roupas, exposto em seus próprios desejos mais profundos.  
— Parece que você gostou dos meus sapatos novos.   
Havia uma poltrona um tanto surrada, ele fez um trabalho rápido com a varinha para retirar o pó em razão de sua alergia torcendo o nariz para a poeira e depois de se sentir satisfeito com a pequena limpeza, sentou-se.  
Kuroo ainda estava praticamente no mesmo lugar parado, apenas o observando com toda sua concentração. Aquilo o fez querer sorrir, mas ele controlou.  
— Sem palavras, Kuroo? — perguntou com diversão, fazendo uma voz mansa, passando a língua no lábio inferior, deslizando seu piercing e Kuroo pareceu ter notado rapidamente qual piercing ele estava usando porque um pequeno xingamento caiu de seus lábios.  
O ouviu pigarrear para sair de seu estupor.   
— É… Eles ficam bem em você. — a voz de Kuroo saiu arranhada.   
Kenma mal havia feito nada e ele já estava naquele estado, como uma corda tensa a ponto de se romper. O chamou com o dedo indicador e como esperado Kuroo rapidamente obedeceu chegando perto dele e parando com alguns centímetros de distância, como se esperasse, embora Kenma notasse a leve ruga entre suas sobrancelhas contraídas.  
— De joelhos.  
Kuroo vacilou por um segundo, confusão passando em seus olhos.  
— Eu pensei que você fosse… Não foi isso que eu pedi.   
Kenma manteve o rosto sério e a expressão limpa, sua voz não admitia objeções.  
— Você vai ter o que pediu quando eu quiser. Agora, de joelhos, Kuroo.   
Kenma estava com suas pernas cruzadas, balançando um dos pés para cima e para baixo, lambeu os lábios depois de ver Kuroo hesitar e dobrar os joelhos em sua frente, o rosto dele parecia pegar fogo e podia ver a vermelhidão descendendo por seu colarinho da camisa, enquanto o moreno parecia atraído para o movimento de seus pés.  
Descruzou a perna lentamente e a estendeu na direção do moreno atento aos seus movimentos, Kuroo nem mesmo viu o sorrisinho que passou por seus lábios já que parecia estar ocupado demais olhando sua perna.   
— Você poderia ser um bom menino e fazer uma massagem nos meus pés, Kuroo. — sua voz era melódica e aveludada camuflando a ordem por debaixo dela perfeitamente.   
Ele reparou que Kuroo reagia bem aos seus elogios. Viu as mãos grandes do corvino tremerem levemente antes de tocarem seu pé ainda erguido no ar, desfrutando de como ele tirava lentamente seu salto, fechou os olhos sentindo seu pé finalmente livre do sapato apertado mas logo encontrando as mãos de Kuroo, deixando um suspiro escapar com o contato em sua pele.   
Parecia agora íntimo demais ter outra pessoa tocando seu pé, embora o pensamento logo o estivesse abandonando vendo o quão bem Kuroo ficava entre suas pernas e como as mãos dele, que no começo tocaram em sua pele com movimentos receosos, agora parecia quase que Kuroo o enaltecia, seu rosto em plena concentração.   
Ainda de olhos fechados, ele tinha que confessar que Kuroo sabia fazer boas massagens, realmente o fez se sentir bem, relaxando seu corpo interno com uma formigação de contentamento correndo por sua pele.   
O que não foi sua intenção era o gemido surpreso que ele deixou escapar quando sentiu os lábios de Kuroo em seu pé, abriu os olhos rapidamente com o arrepio que desceu sua espinha assistindo Kuroo deslizar os dedos gentilmente por sua panturrilha.   
Kenma mordeu os lábios ansioso para a reação de Kuroo, deslizou seu outro pé ainda calçado com o salto pela perna esquerda do moreno, subindo lentamente ao sentir o outro travar seus movimentos e arfar a medida que Kenma chegava perto da protuberância em suas calças.   
— Kenma… Você vai me tocar ou não? — ele falou com o rosto em brasa, arfando com a provocação de Kenma roçando o sapato entre suas pernas. Não, ainda não estava bom.  
— Paciência. — cantarolou Kenma. — Continua.  
E Kuroo continuou, ele engoliu o que certamente era uma reclamação e voltou a massagear seu pé, os beijos suaves por seu tornozelo até chegar em seus joelhos, sem nunca levantar os olhos, porra, aquilo era quente, o jeito que ele fazia aquilo como se humildemente beijasse sua perna, seu coração se acelerou imediatamente com os gemidos de frustração de Kuroo.  
Um brilho perverso passando por sua mente quando ele pressionou então o salto na ereção de Kuroo, se deliciando com o gemido de Kuroo que apertou seu pé em suas mãos e fechou os olhos com força.  
— Por favor…  
— Você gosta disso?   
Kenma perguntou, pontuando sua questão com uma pressão mais forte do sapato no membro do outro que soltou um palavrão ao gemer, mordendo os lábios com força como se pudesse os fazer sumir assim, o que só fez Kenma se divertir ainda mais.  
— Responda.   
Dessa vez ele passou o salto num deslize para cima e para baixo fazendo Kuroo tremer e o encarar debaixo com seus cílios escuros tremeluzindo, Kuroo era gostoso mas Kenma poderia guardar para sempre aquela cena em sua memória.   
— S-sim. — Kuroo disse respirando com dificuldade, desviando levemente os olhos dele.  
Kenma não iria deixar ele sair impune assim.  
— Você gosta de receber ordens não é, Kuroo? Você gosta quando eu faço isso? — falou sorrindo de lado ao pressionar o salto contra todo o membro do outro, ouvindo-o chiar e lamentar gemendo obscenamente. — Foi por isso que você me deu esse piercing? Eu sei que você notou qual eu tô usando.  
Kuroo tinha se sentado em seus joelhos, curvando o corpo para frente, mas nenhuma palavra coerente saía de seus lábios.  
— Eu quero uma resposta. — Kenma se moveu para a frente, chegando perto dele e puxando o queixo de Kuroo para que seus olhos se encontrassem e ele não pudesse mais evitá-lo. A tensão na sala era palpável, podia sentir o sangue que corria acelerado em sua cabeça disparando com sua excitação.   
Respirando com dificuldade, Kuroo acenou levemente a cabeça, seus lábios estavam entreabertos e Kenma deslizou a língua por seu próprio lábio inferior com a súbita vontade de beijá-lo, mas se controlou, não era isso que ele viera fazer aqui.   
— Use suas palavras.   
Sentiu Kuroo travar o maxilar que ainda estava entre seus dedos e seu pomo de Adão se movendo em sua garganta algumas vezes.  
— Sim. — ele disse quase num suspiro, Kenma então deu um sorriso convencido e acariciou levemente a lateral do rosto dele com seu polegar.   
— Bom menino. Agora continue massageando meu pé.   
O soltou, voltando a se recostar contra a cadeira e estender novamente o pé direito. Não demorou para as mãos de Kuroo chegarem a seu pé mais uma vez, massageando-o com os olhos aturdidos e as bochechas coradas. Kenma achou que ele ficava fofo assim.   
Assim que as mãos de Kuroo chegaram até seu joelho, Kenma usou o outro pé ainda calçado com o salto e o empurrou para trás. Kuroo o encarou com olhar aturdido, ele parecia pequeno ali, como se não tivesse o dobro da altura de Kenma.  
— O outro agora.   
Tirou o pé direito das mãos de Kuroo e estendeu o outro lado, Kuroo segurou seu pé com ar hesitante.  
— Posso me tocar enquanto isso?   
— Não.   
Para sua surpresa Kuroo não discutiu, ele o olhou nos olhos por alguns segundos mas não discutiu. Kenma entendeu naquele momento que já havia deixado uma marca no corvino, quando estavam apenas os dois sozinhos, ele podia ter Kuroo em suas mãos e fazer o que quisesse com ele. E agora ele queria aquelas mãos nos seus pés.  
Dava pequenos suspiros contente com seu pé sendo massageado, até ficar satisfeito com o trabalho, se sentia bem mais leve agora.   
— Pode parar, você foi bem.   
Seu pé foi liberado e ele se moveu rapidamente, postando-se na frente de Kuroo, em seus joelhos, pegou o cinto da calça de Kuroo, abrindo-o, em seguida desabotoando a calça, dando uma pequena risada com o quão excitado ele estava, já vazando em sua própria cueca. Kenma abaixou a calça dele e o empurrou para trás, Kuroo foi surpreendido ao sentar no chão, dava pra ver em seus olhos e na exclamação que ele soltou.   
Kenma sentou-se sobre as pernas dele, dando seu sorriso felino ao saber que o tinha deixado totalmente sem palavras daquele jeito. Puxou o membro dele para fora e começou a trabalhar no pau duro e vazando rapidamente.   
Ouviu no mesmo instante os gemidos deixarem a boca de Kuroo e ele fechar os olhos com força, jogando a cabeça para trás mas sem ter nada além de ar para apoiá-lo. Ele tinha sido bom, merecia aquela recompensa.   
— Mãos para baixo, Kuroo.   
Ele captou os movimentos das mãos de Kuroo subindo, provavelmente para tocá-lo, respondendo em tom de repreensão, apertando a cabeça do pau dele e vendo-o choramingar.  
Encaixou toda sua mão no membro dele, fechando todos os dedos depois de usar o pré gozo dele como uma ajuda para deslizar mais facilmente sem a fricção de pele com pele seca, Kuroo já estava empurrando em sua mão gemendo alto tentando acompanhar seus movimentos, dessa vez não iria impedi-lo.  
— Pode vir quando quiser.   
Com uma pressão mais forte e sua mão subindo e descendo mais rapidamente, ele assistia a respiração de Kuroo engatar em seu peito, seu corpo inteiro estava tenso e um brilho de suor era perceptível em seu rosto vermelho, Kenma estava fascinado com as reações que conseguia tirar tão facilmente, foi assim que ele viu enquanto o corvino atingia seu orgasmo, gozando em sua mão e no próprio abdômen com tiras brancas peroladas quentes escorrendo entre seus dedos.   
Incrível, foi o último pensamento de Kenma antes de retirar sua mão do membro amolecido vendo o garoto buscar por ar e finalmente voltar a abrir os olhos, encarando-o como se tentasse dissipar uma névoa da sua frente enquanto piscava.   
Levou a mão a boca, limpando-a com pequenas lambidas, chupando os dedos e saboreando o gosto amargo que ficou em sua língua depois.   
Kuroo abriu a boca e a fechou algumas vezes sem emitir qualquer som.   
— Você tá bem?   
Esperou pelo aceno de cabeça dele, era suficiente, e se levantou.   
— Certo. Eu tenho que ir, é melhor você não passar a noite aí no chão.   
Avisou, se virando para encará-lo ainda no mesmo lugar, antes de ir embora ouvindo alguns xingamentos depois de fechar a porta e dar uma risadinha. Sua noite fora inesperadamente prazerosa, ele tinha gostado de ver Kuroo ao ponto de quebrar, podia fazer melhor que aquilo, certamente.   
Iria depender se Kuroo ia procurá-lo novamente.   
Kenma era paciente.   
Depois de se esquivar das perguntas de seus amigos e finalmente alcançar sua cama quente, ele teve uma ótima noite de sono e seus pés já nem doíam tanto.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov na visão do kuroo, lembrando que contém cenas explícitas.

Kuroo mordeu a língua, engolindo a reclamação e voltou a se concentrar no que fazia. Enquanto beijava com delicadeza seu tornozelo e subia até chegar em seu joelho, ele pensou que sentia prazer em estar submisso, mas apenas quando era com Kenma. Não era humilhante como pensava que seria, então só ia engolir seu orgulho por hora e fazer o que Kenma mandava.  
Não conseguiu segurar o gemido que escapou de sua garganta quando sentiu Kenma pressionar o salto contra sua ereção. Apertou o pé dele e fechou os olhos com força, sentindo as ondas de prazer familiares percorrer pelo seu corpo.   
— Por favor… — Ele suplicou.  
— Você gosta disso?  
Kenma perguntou e Kuroo gemeu quando sentiu ele fazendo pressão novamente contra seu pau, soltou um palavrão e mordeu o lábio, na tentativa de impedir que seus gemidos soassem pela sala.  
— Responda. — Kenma ordenou novamente.  
Kuroo o encarou de uma nova perspectiva, não conseguindo identificar se era o pé de Kenma deslizando para cima e para baixo em seu pau que o causava tanto prazer ou se era sua expressão, que se parecia como se ele estivesse se divertindo. Sempre que Kenma o olhava daquela maneira, ele sentia que podia gozar apenas com suas provocações.  
— S-sim. — Ele gaguejou, desviando os olhos de Kenma, não conseguindo sustentar seu olhar provocativo.  
— Você gosta de receber ordens, não é, Kuroo? Você gosta quando eu faço isso? — Kenma perguntou, as palavras dele passaram pelo seu cérebro e se tornaram uma onda de prazer, principalmente quando o pé de Kenma se pressionou contra seu pau. Não pode evitar os gemidos e lamentos que saíram de sua boca — Foi por isso que me deu esse piercing?   
Kuroo se sentou sobre os joelhos e curvou o corpo para frente, tentou dar alguma resposta, mas não tinha certeza se algo que saía da sua boca fazia sentido. Ele queria que Kenma o tocasse mais, queria que aquele joguinho de provocações acabasse, mesmo que ele estivesse gostando. Sentia que um dia, Kenma iria enlouquecê-lo, mas estava disposto a passar por isso.  
— Eu quero uma resposta. — Kenma disse e puxou seu rosto para cima, fazendo Kuroo olhar em seus olhos.  
Sua respiração estava pesada e seu corpo estava tremendo com a excitação, ele achava que não conseguiria dar uma resposta coerente naquela situação, então apenas acenou com a cabeça. Viu Kenma deslizar a língua pelo lábio inferior e engoliu uma súplica para beijá-lo, não podia negar que queria sentir aquele piercing juntamente com a língua de Kenma deslizando pela sua boca também.  
— Use suas palavras. — Kenma ordenou.  
— Sim. — Ele soltou, se sentindo um pouco menos envergonhado quando Kenma sorriu e acariciou seu rosto com o polegar.  
— Bom menino. Agora continue massageando meu pé. — Kenma disse e voltou a se recostar na poltrona.  
Kuroo mal conseguia processar tudo aquilo, ele obedeceu a ordem, se sentindo satisfeito com o elogio que recebeu. Sentia as bochechas arderem enquanto voltava a massagear o pé de Kenma, tentando se concentrar no que fazia. Esperava não estar parecendo tão patético ali, ajoelhado e desnorteado apenas por causa de algumas palavras de Kenma.  
Ousou subir um pouco as mãos, mas assim que tocou seu joelho, Kenma o empurrou um pouco para trás. Ficou frustrado com o empurrão e encarou Kenma.  
— O outro agora. — Kenma mandou e afastou o pé de suas mãos, entendendo o outro ainda calçado.  
— Posso me tocar enquanto faço isso? — Kuroo perguntou, querendo apenas se aliviar um pouco.  
— Não.  
Kuroo pensou em protestar, mas viu nos olhos de Kenma que ele não mudaria sua resposta. Ele sabia que ganharia apenas um castigo caso reclamasse demais e a última coisa que queria era ficar sem gozar depois daquilo tudo.  
Tocou o outro pé de Kenma, massageando-o assim como fez com o outro. Se concentrou no que fazia, ouvindo Kenma dar alguns suspiros durante o processo. Continuou com aquilo até Kenma se dar por satisfeito.  
— Pode parar, você foi bem — Kenma disse, fazendo Kuroo parar com os movimentos.  
Apenas o observou enquanto ele se movia rapidamente e se ajoelhava na sua frente, abriu seu cinto e desabotoou sua calça, dando uma risadinha quando viu que seu pau já vazava pré-gozo.  
Kenma abaixou sua calça e o empurrou para trás, surpreendendo-o e sentando em suas pernas. Kuroo o observou atentamente vendo um sorriso se estampar brevemente no rosto dele enquanto segurava seu pau e o puxava para fora de sua cueca.  
Kuroo gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás assim que sentiu a mão de Kenma deslizar contra seu membro sensível, finalmente tendo o que queria desde o começo e se deliciando com a sensação.  
— Mãos para baixo, Kuroo. — Kenma repreendeu, quando ele inconscientemente levantou as mãos, querendo tocar Kenma.   
Choramingou quando sentiu Kenma apertar a cabeça de seu pau, mas não disse nada. Os gemidos voltaram a escapar de sua boca quando Kenma encaixou a mão em seu pau e usou seu pré-gozo para deslizá-la para cima e para baixo.  
Empurrou o quadril para cima, tentando acompanhar os movimentos da mão de Kenma e sentindo sua mente ficar em branco, se concentrando em seu próprio prazer.  
— Pode vir quando quiser. — Kenma disse.  
Ele já não se importava mais com seus gemidos escapando sem controle e torcia para que mais ninguém passasse ali e o visse daquele jeito. Kenma aumentou a pressão e a velocidade enquanto o masturbava, fazendo Kuroo prender a respiração, sentindo que estava próximo do ápice.   
Seu corpo tremeu e ele usou o resto de seu autocontrole para evitar gemer o nome de Kenma enquanto gozava na mão dele. Abriu os olhos e encarou Kenma, piscando repetidamente, tentando fazer a visão ficar menos turva. Puxou o ar com dificuldade enquanto via Kenma lamber os próprios dedos, limpando-os.   
Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhuma frase coerente se formava em sua mente, nenhuma que não fosse repleta com todos os palavrões que se lembrava no momento.   
— Você tá bem? — Kenma perguntou.  
Ele conseguiu apenas acenar com a cabeça e ver Kenma se levantar.  
— Certo. Eu tenho que ir, é melhor não passar a noite aí no chão.  
Eles se encararam por alguns segundos antes de Kenma se virar para ir embora. Kuroo não esperava algo muito diferente disso, sempre que acabavam, ele era o primeiro a se arrumar e sair, deixando-o se afundar nos seus próprios pensamentos.  
Soltou alguns palavrões e começou a se mexer, tentando se recompor e arrumar suas roupas para sair daquela sala fria, sem a presença de Kenma. Ainda não podia acreditar que tinha gozado apenas por Kenma ter o masturbado, nem acreditava que tinha se ajoelhado e feito massagem nos pés dele.   
Mas o que mais o surpreendia era que ele tinha gostado daquilo, do início ao fim. Odiava admitir que sentia muitas coisas com Kenma, mas arrependimento não era uma delas.  
— Bom, pelo menos eu não vou ficar louco. — Ele resmungou para si mesmo enquanto se levantava com as pernas fracas — Eu provavelmente já estou.


	23. Chapter 23

Kageyama coçou a cabeça, resmungando insatisfeito lembrando que tinha que voltar com sua rotina de estudos. Nishinoya e Daichi estavam de bom humor, como sempre, mas ele não gostava muito de passar horas sentado estudando.  
As únicas coisas que conseguiam confortá-lo naquele momento era lembrar dos treinos de quadribol e das brincadeiras com Hinata.  
Antes de sair do dormitório ele pegou vários doces que tinha guardado e os enfiou no bolso, correndo para se encontrar com os amigos.  
Ele quase não tinha ânimo pela manhã, então não participou dos assuntos de Daichi e Nishinoya. Quando chegaram perto do grande salão, se aproximando dos outros, ele esperou que Hinata corresse até ele, do jeito habitual, mas logo percebeu que o garoto estava desanimado.  
Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, se lembrando que no final da primeira semana de todo mês, Hinata sempre ficava desanimado e parecia estar com dor, a única coisa que o deixava melhor eram os doces que Kageyama lhe dava.  
Não sabia o que dizer durante o café, não gostava de ver Hinata, sempre tão animado e sorridente, quieto daquele jeito.  
— Ei, boke, eu trouxe doces — Ele sussurrou para Hinata, vendo o garoto o olhar com os olhos brilhantes.  
— Sério?! — Hinata se animou um pouco.  
— Sim, mas vou te dar só depois do café, tenho medo do Suga brigar comigo — Kageyama disse, olhando para o sonserino que comia tranquilamente um pouco mais afastado da dupla.  
— Eu não tô com fome — Hinata resmungou.  
— Você sabe que o Suga não deixa comer doce de barriga vazia.  
— Ele não precisa saber — Hinata tentou convencê-lo.  
— O que vocês estão cochichando aí? — Sugawara perguntou, fazendo os dois se assustarem — Tomem logo seu café se não vocês não vão ter energia hoje.  
Hinata resmungou algumas coisas antes de voltar a remexer a comida em seu prato.  
— Pessoal, prestem atenção — Sugawara chamou — U Yaku e eu já estávamos conversando há um tempo sobre dormitorios pra não-bináries, u Tooru também apoia nossa ideia e eu tava pensando em ir falar com o diretor hoje, vocês querem ir com a gente?  
— E também podemos falar sobre aquela regra de meninos não poderem entrar no dormitório feminino — Yaku completou.  
— O que acham? — Sugawara perguntou.  
— É uma ótima ideia, acho que todos os monitores deveriam ir — Daichi disse — Bokuto? Kuroo?  
— Eu vou! — Bokuto concordou animadamente.  
— Certo, pode contar comigo — Kuroo concordou com um suspiro.  
— Ótimo! E o resto? — Suga perguntou.  
Todos concordaram, agora eles estavam quase sempre juntos, se acostumando com a presença des outres. Toda a escola já tinha se acostumado com a fusão dos grupos também, não se importando com a intromissão deles em mesas diferentes.  
Durante o dia, Kageyama deu todos os doces que tinha levado para Hinata, deixando ele um pouco melhor e choramingando um pouco menos.   
As aulas passaram lentamente, deixando os dois entediados, como sempre ficavam durante a rotina de aulas. Antes do jantar, eles foram até a sala do diretor e esperaram na porta até que o mesmo tivesse tempo para atendê-los.  
Kageyama se sentou no chão suspirando e encostando a cabeça na parede. Hinata parou ao seu lado e o encarou de cima.  
— Que foi? — Kageyama o encarou de volta.  
— Tô com um pouco de frio — Hinata disse, antes de se abaixar e se sentar no seu colo.  
Ele encostou o rosto no peito de Kageyama, se aninhando no colo dele. Tobio respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de o abraçar de volta, colocando seu casaco em volta dele, de forma que cobrisse os dois.  
— Eles são estranhos — Tsukishima comentou, vendo Hinata comer a última barra de chocolate que Kageyama tinha.  
— É o jeito deles de se entenderem, o Hina fica muito carente quando tá de TPM — Yamaguchi disse e deu uma risadinha.  
— Já o Suga fica totalmente o contrário — Akaashi disse, se aproximando dos dois — Ele briga muito, mas fica muito sensível também.  
— Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse por perto — Sugawara disse — Esse velho vai ouvir a gente quando? Daqui a pouco vamos perder o jantar.  
— Eu quero jantar! — Hinata exclamou com a voz abafada, escondido nos braços de Kageyama.  
— Você comeu doces o dia inteiro e ainda tá com fome? — Kageyama perguntou.  
— Lógico que eu tô! Tenho que repor nutrientes — Hinata disse.  
Sugawara riu dos dois, achando graça do jeito que estavam. Todes tinham percebido que eles estavam muito mais próximos ultimamente, mas iam apenas deixar que se resolvessem sozinhos.  
Kuroo bufou, insatisfeito com fato de que todos seus amigos estavam completamente rendidos pelas suas duplas, até mesmo Bokuto estava, ele só não conseguia ver isso.  
Depois de alguns minutos o diretor abriu a porta da sua sala.  
— Fiquei sabendo que tinha algumes pirralhes acampades na minha porta — O velho diretor disse.  
— Por que demorou tanto, velho? Tava tirando um cochilo? — Hinata provocou.  
— Hm? Cadê o tampinha dono dessa voz? — Ele perguntou, procurando pelo garoto ruivo.  
— Tô bem aqui — Hinata disse, se esticando um pouco e dando um sorrisinho travesso.  
— Você é tão pequeno que eu quase não te vi aí — Ele disse e riu — Entrem logo, assim podemos pegar o resto do jantar.  
— Se a gente não conseguir, vai ser culpa sua, velho gagá — Sugawara disse, entrando primeiro na sala.  
— Acabou o respeito por aqui mesmo — Ukai disse e bufou — Nunca vou me acostumar com todes vocês na minha sala.  
— Nós temos um assunto sério — Sugawara disse e se aproximou da mesa dele, pegando um dos objetos mágicos.  
— Pare de mexer nas minhas coisas, garoto insolente — O diretor disse — Do que se trata?  
— Diretor — Yaku começou — Não sei se o senhor já pensou nisso, mas estávamos pensando sobre um dormitório para pessoas não-binárias.  
— Como você?   
— Sim, eu e o Suga falamos com algumas outras pessoas também e todo mundo apoiou a ideia — Yaku contou — É nosso último ano, mas seria ótimo para es alunes que virão.  
— Eu já pensei um pouco sobre isso, mas agora que você disse, eu posso falar com os professores também — O diretor disse, fazendo Yaku sorrir e suspirar aliviade.  
— O senhor é o melhor! — Yaku disse e o abraçou.  
— Certo, certo, eu só estou fazendo minha parte — O diretor disse e bagunçou os cabelos delu — Mais alguma coisa?  
— Queremos falar sobre aquela regra de garotos não serem permitidos nos dormitórios de garotas — Suga disse, se sentando na mesa.  
— Por que tá preocupado com isso? Você tá namorando um homem — O diretor disse, apontando para Daichi.  
— Você tá ficando gagá mesmo, velho. Eu não namoro — Sugawara disse — Mas de qualquer forma, já tá na hora de mudar isso, ou não?  
— Bem, isso não é tão difícil — O diretor disse — Ok, vou falar com o Keishin para dar um jeito nisso.  
— Que bom que você é mente aberta, é muito mais fácil pra gente — Suga comentou.  
— Você sempre foi assim ou mudou por causa do professor Ukai? — Hinata perguntou, se calando em seguida.  
— Keishin? O que tem ele? — O diretor perguntou, olhando para o garoto.  
— Nada! Eu não disse nada! — Hinata disse e se escondeu novamente no meio das roupas de Kageyama.  
— Por que vocês sabem de mais coisas do que eu, que sou o diretor? — Ukai resmungou.  
— Você só precisa das fontes certas — Kenma disse.  
— E quais seriam essas fontes? — Ukai perguntou com certo interesse.  
— Nós — Kenma respondeu com um sorrisinho.  
— Por Merlin… — Ukai bufou — Vocês tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?   
— Sim! — Bokuto se pronunciou — Sobre outros alunos não poderem entrar no salão da lufa-lufa.  
— Eu sempre achei isso uma ironia, já que lufanes sempre se gabam de serem tão divertides e gente boa — Hinata comentou.   
— Vou pedir ao diretor da sua casa que resolva isso, Bokuto — Ukai disse.  
— Finalmente vamos poder agitar o salão da lufa-lufa! — Hinata comemorou, abraçando Yaku de lado.  
— Agora ele também vai ser problema des lufanes — O diretor disse para Bokuto — Então, mais algum assunto?  
— Acho que não — Sugawara respondeu.  
— Então vamos jantar — O diretor disse e os empurrou até a porta.  
O diretor observou que elus estavam muito mais unides, suspirou aliviado, sabendo que tinha tomado a decisão certa ao deixá-los juntos.   
Alguns deles estavam um pouco desconfortáveis com a presença do diretor, mas logo perceberam que ele era uma pessoa muito mais tranquila do que pensavam.   
Depois do jantar, Suga teve dificuldade para separar Hinata de Kageyama, já que o mais baixo parecia estar muito confortável enroscado no grifano.   
— Para de ser carente! — Suga disse, arrastando o amigo.  
— Mas ele tem doces! — Hinata protestou, tentando correr de volta para perto de Kageyama que ainda estava parado no corredor.  
— Vale a pena ficar no salão da grifinória por alguns doces? — Suga perguntou, fazendo Hinata parar.   
— Ok, tem razão, vamos — Hinata parou de se contorcer e deu um tchauzinho para Kageyama — Boa noite, boboca! Trás mais doces amanhã!  
Kageyama acenou para ele e deu de ombros, voltando para perto dos amigos. Ignorou quando Kuroo começou a resmungar algo sobre sonserinos e se preocupou com o desfalque no seu estoque de doces depois que Hinata voltasse ao normal.   
Ele não se importava em dividir alguns doces com o sonserino, o que era surpreendente até para si mesmo. Os dias se passaram tranquilamente, se sentiu aliviado em ver que finalmente Hinata estava com toda sua energia restaurada.  
— Ei, boboca, eu vou comprar doces pra você depois — Hinata disse, se sentindo entediado com a aula daquele dia — Obrigado por cuidar de mim.  
— Não foi nada — Kageyama disse com hesitação, já que não sabia exatamente o que dizer — Mas eu não vou pegar leve com você no nosso jogo.  
— Espero que não pegue mesmo, vai ficar mais divertido ganhar de você — Hinata retrucou e deu risada.  
Ele encarou Kageyama por alguns segundos, depois que ele voltou a prestar atenção no professor. Ele não sabia qual era exatamente o tipo de relacionamento que eles tinham, mesmo depois que tinham se beijado nada parecia ter mudado. Tinha que admitir, apesar de não muito inteligente, Kageyama era bonito e habilidoso em jogos, fazendo seu lado competitivo se aflorar.   
Balançou a cabeça, evitando pensar muito naquilo tudo e se concentrando nas táticas que poderiam usar no jogo de quadribol contra a grifinória. Ele daria tudo para vencer aquela partida.   
Suspirou, olhando para Sugawara e Daichi, sentados na frente deles. Suga parecia estar falando sobre algo da aula, enquanto Daichi o encarava com um sorrisinho de lado. Deu uma risadinha, pretendendo comentar sobre aquilo com os amigos depois.  
Para ele, o dia pareceu se arrastar, as aulas pareciam mais chatas que o normal e a única coisa que o confortava era lembrar que antes do jantar eles iam treinar.  
Pulou da cadeira quando a última aula acabou, sendo o primeiro a sair da sala, sendo seguido por Kageyama. Suga suspirou, sendo puxado por Hinata pelo corredor, ouvindo que tinham que ir logo para o treino.   
— Daichi! — A voz de uma garota soou pelo corredor, fazendo o pequeno grupo parar.   
— É a Michimiya-chan! — Nishinoya comentou, fazendo Sugawara fechar a cara.  
Ele não entendia o sentimento, mas sempre que via a garota claramente dar em cima de Daichi, seu corpo todo fervia de raiva. Daichi parecia não perceber as intenções dela, ele continuava sorrindo e sendo gentil como sempre.   
Ela também não se dava muito bem com Sugawara, sempre lhe lançava sorrisos falsos, assim como ele fazia. Hinata notou que o amigo tensionou os músculos quando a garota se aproximou correndo e ele parou, observando com atenção a situação.   
— Ah, oi, Michimiya — Daichi disse e sorriu para a garota, que corou um pouco.  
Sugawara bufou, não fazendo questão de notar seu descontentamento e ganhando um olhar atravessado da garota.  
— Então, capitão, eu só queria confirmar nosso treino de amanhã — A garota disse com a voz doce.  
— Ah, sim. Amanhã o campo é nosso — Daichi disse com gentileza.  
— Ahn… e você tá livre agora? Eu preciso de ajuda com uma tarefa e como eles vão ir treinar, você poderia me ajudar? — Michimiya perguntou, fazendo Sugawara estreitar os olhos pra ela.  
— Claro! — Daichi concordou e encarou Sugawara, que lançava um olhar fuzilante para a garota — Que tal a gente se encontrar na biblioteca daqui a pouco?   
— Eu vou te esperar — Michimiya disse e lançou um olhar de desdém para Sugawara.  
— Uau! Isso foi ótimo de assistir — Hinata comentou quando a garota se afastou.  
— Eu podia arrancar aquele sorrisinho da cara dela — Sugawara resmungou.  
— Não seja tóxico — Hinata disse.  
— Qual o problema, Suga? — Daichi perguntou, não entendendo o motivo da aversão à garota — Ela é legal.  
— Aposto que sim — Suga disse e forçou um sorriso.  
— Ainda bem que vocês tão aqui de testemunha, assim ninguém vai falar que eu exagerei — Hinata disse para Yaku e Nishinoya, que assistiam a tudo calades.  
— Vamo, Hinata — Sugawara apressou.  
Hinata se apressou em ir atrás dele, deixando Daichi levemente confuso para trás. Encontraram com o resto do time no campo e Hinata correu para perto dos amigos, acenando para Kageyama, Yaku e Nishinoya. Sugawara evitou responder às perguntas de Daichi e se afastou rapidamente, se aproximando dos outros junto com Hinata.  
— Vocês não vão acreditar — Hinata disse com empolgação para os amigos — O Suga quase morreu de ciúmes do Daichi hoje!  
— Ele tá inventando — Sugawara disse.  
— Não tô nada! Podem perguntar pru Yaku! — Hinata exclamou, arrancando uma risadinha de Yamaguchi.  
— Foi aquela garota outra vez? — Kenma perguntou, se divertindo olhando para a expressão no rosto de Sugawara.  
— Eu não ligo pra ela — Ele disse, mas seu tom indicava outra coisa.  
— Que bom que você não liga — Yamaguchi disse, em tom provocativo — Porque ela é da mesma casa que ele e eles podem ficar tooodo o tempo juntos.  
— Agora que não tem mais o feitiço que impede garotos de entrarem nos dormitórios das garotas, ele pode sempre ir visitar ela — Hinata completou.  
— Parem de falar do Daichi e da namorada dele, que o Suga não liga, por sinal — Kenma disse, fazendo Sugawara suspirar.  
— Eu não vou cair nesse joguinho — Suga disse — Vamos treinar logo.  
— Opa, nosso capitão tá de mau humor hoje? — Tooru se aproximou, passando os braços ao redor dos ombros de Sugawara.  
— Eu nunca tô de mau humor — Sugawara resmungou, fazendo Oikawa rir.  
— Tô vendo — Elu comentou.  
— Então, vamos começar? — Atsumu perguntou, se aproximando com Suna.  
— Ei, eu e o Teru podemos participar também? — Taya, irmã gêmea de Tooru, perguntou, correndo para perto do time.  
Tooru fechou a cara para o casal que se aproximou, olhando com aversão para o garoto ao lado da irmã. Se aproximou dos dois e afastou Terushima, o empurrando para o lado.  
— Dois metros de distância, pelo menos — Ele disse para o garoto.  
— Ei, você tem que aceitar que eu tô com o Teru, maninhe — Taya disse, rindo de irmane.  
— Você ainda é jovem demais pra namorar — Tooru disse, com ciúmes da irmã.  
— Vocês são literalmente gêmeos — Terushima argumentou, fazendo Tooru o encarar — Fica tranquile, eu vou cuidar bem dela.  
— Ei, sem brigas — Sugawara bateu palmas — Vamos treinar, vocês podem fazer parte.   
Tooru resmungou um pouco antes de acompanhar o time até o vestiário, para trocarem de roupa. Talvez elu estivesse protegendo sua irmã demais, mas não queria que seu coração fosse partido novamente, então com certeza ia ficar de olho em Terushima, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que ele não faria nada para machucar a irmã.  
Elus treinaram até pouco antes da noite cair, sendo dispensades por Suga e se dirigindo para seu dormitório para tomar banho e ir jantar. Daichi escondeu o descontentamento quando viu Sugawara abraçado em Oikawa, tentando não deixar seu ciúme transparecer.   
Kageyama fez careta, vendo Hinata brincar com Atsumu, rindo animadamente para o loiro.  
— Vamos nos sentar na mesa da sonserina hoje — Sugawara comunicou, se aproximando des outres — Sem protestos. — Ele completou quando Kuroo abriu a boca para reclamar.  
Ele resmungou um pouco, mas odiava ter que enfrentar Sugawara, então preferia se calar. Os sonserinos, às vezes pouco receptivos, não ligaram para tantos intrusos de uma vez só na mesa deles, já que era Sugawara quem permitia que elus se sentassem lá.   
Antes do jantar terminar, o diretor se levantou e comunicou que o novo dormitório para pessoas não binárias já estava sendo planejado. Contou que a ideia tinha sido de Yaku e seus amigos, fazendo a mesa da sonserina vibrar.   
Tooru estava muito feliz com a notícia, mas ainda preocupade com a irmã. Depois do jantar, elu se levantou e foi até o salão da corvinal, respondendo com facilidade a charada na porta.  
— Tooru, o que faz aqui? — Iwaizumi, seu namorado, perguntou.   
— Vim ver meu namorado — Elu respondeu, mas seu rosto assumiu uma expressão desanimada.  
— Sonserines não são bem vindes aqui — Kuroo disse.  
— Não me importo, eu queria ver meu namorado e aquela charada foi bem fácil — Tooru disse e passou a o ignorar — Iwa-chan, me dê amor.  
— Qual o problema? — Iwaizumi perguntou e u abraçou.  
— A Taya tá saindo com um garoto de novo — Tooru disse com a voz abafada.  
— E o que tem de tão ruim nisso? — Iwaizumi acariciou o cabelo delu.  
— Ela é minha irmãzinha, tenho que cuidar dela — Tooru disse.  
— Vem, vamos dar uma voltinha — Iwaizumi convidou, andando abraçado com elu até a porta.   
— Ainda não sei porque vocês inventaram de namorar sonserines — Kuroo resmungou.  
— Pergunta pros seus amigos, a maior parte deles namoram com as pessoas do grupinho mais falado da escola — Osamu disse.  
— Inclusive você — Sakusa completou.   
— Parem de ser insuportáveis — Kuroo resmungou.   
Kuroo resmungou sem parar pelo resto da noite, é verdade que ele se encontrava com Kenma eventualmente em segredo, mesmo ele sendo um sonserino, mas isso não quer dizer que não ia reclamar sempre que tinha oportunidade.   
Kenma não estava de bom humor ultimamente, ele vinha praticando muitos exercícios físicos treinando para os jogos e ele odiava a sensação de cansaço. Sempre que Kuroo pensava em reclamar sobre algo, ele ganhava um olhar atravessado de Kenma e sabia que o melhor era ficar calado.  
Akaashi estava sempre prestando atenção nos dois, ele conhecia bem Kenma e sabia que quando estava de mau humor, ele ficava com poucas pessoas. Desconfiava que os dois estavam tendo algo, mas Kenma nunca falava nada e Kuroo sabia fugir de suas perguntas. Ultimamente ele estava ainda pior e reclamando ainda mais, Akaashi não deixaria isso passar tão facilmente.  
Geralmente estava observando os amigos em silêncio, quando não estava ouvindo as conversas animadas de Bokuto e era interessante ver como as relações entre elus evoluía.  
Mais um dia se iniciava quando Nishinoya se aproximou com cautela de Yamaguchi, que estava parado ao seu lado. Ele o olhou com curiosidade, querendo saber do que se tratava.  
— Yamaguchi, podemos conversar? — Nishinoya perguntou, aproveitando a distância do resto do grupo — Eu e você?  
— Eu também quero ouvir — Hinata disse e Akaashi se aproximou dos dois.  
— Fala aí — Yamaguchi disse com um sorriso.  
— Ok… — Nishinoya suspirou — Não conte para os outros ainda, certo? Principalmente pru Yaku.  
— O que foi que você fez? — Akaashi perguntou, pronto para xingá-lo caso tivesse cometido um deslize.  
— Não entenda errado, eu não fiz nada! — Nishinoya se defendeu — Eu só queria saber se o Yamaguchi tinha um par de brincos bonitos para que eu pudesse usar com u Yaku, como um presente.  
— Você quer furar a orelha?! — Yamaguchi perguntou, controlando a voz.  
— Sim, mas não deixa ninguém saber, o Kuroo ia me encher o saco — Nishinoya pediu.  
— Noya! Finalmente vai ser membro oficial do nosso grupo! Deixa seus amigos caretas pra lá — Hinata disse, passando o braço pelos ombros dele.  
Akaashi sorriu, tendo orgulho de saber que Nishinoya estava fazendo de tudo pra ver Yaku feliz. Disfarçou o sorriso e cruzou os braços, encarando Nishinoya.  
— Você quer mesmo? — Ele perguntou — Seus amigos não vão ficar muito felizes.  
— Não me importo, desde que Yaku fique contente — Nishinoya disse.  
— Assim o Kashi vai ficar com o coração mole — Hinata disse sorrindo.  
— Eu posso furar pra você hoje à noite, o que acha? — Yamaguchi perguntou.  
— Seria ótimo! — Nishinoya disse com entusiasmo.  
Akaashi sorriu de leve e voltou para perto dos amigos, ele não contou para Yaku, como Nishinoya tinha pedido, mas falou para Sugawara e Kenma, que ficaram tão surpresos quanto ele.  
Nishinoya passou o resto do dia nervoso, ele não sabia como esconder as coisas de Yaku, mesmo que fosse uma surpresa para elu. Nunca tinha feito nenhum piercing, nem costumava se machucar muito, então não fazia ideia do quão dolorido esse furo seria.  
Depois do jantar, ele teve dificuldade em sair despercebido do dormitório e ir até a torre de astronomia, o local onde marcou com Yamaguchi, mas conseguiu chegar lá sem topar com nenhum monitor.  
Yamaguchi, Kenma e Sugawara estavam fumando, esperando Nishinoya chegar lá. Hinata e Akaashi estavam discutindo sobre Star Wars e Senhor dos anéis, entediando os amigos.  
— Finalmente! — Sugawara exclamou, quando Nishinoya chegou — Achei que o Daichi tinha pegado você tentando fugir.  
— Como vocês fazem isso toda noite? — Nishinoya perguntou, mantendo uma distância segura da borda do pequeno lugar em que estavam.  
— É fácil quando temos um monitor do nosso lado — Kenma disse.  
— Você não vai amarelar né? — Hinata perguntou — Eu trouxe um celular pra filmar você chorando e mostrar pru Yaku depois.  
— Eu não vou chorar — Nishinoya disse — Eu acho.  
— Senta aí, vamo fazer um piercing — Yamaguchi disse e sorriu, fazendo Nishinoya estremecer.  
Ele não sabia se era uma boa ideia fazer um piercing, mas queria usar algo de casal com Yaku e gostava da ideia de terem brincos iguais. O furo doeu bem mais do que ele pensava que doeria, então não pôde evitar uma exclamação de dor.  
Hinata parecia estar se divertindo tirando fotos de todos os ângulos possíveis e rindo das caretas de dor de Nishinoya.  
— E aí? — Yamaguchi perguntou, estendendo um espelho para Nishinoya — Nem foi tão ruim, né?  
— Depois do primeiro furo sempre dá vontade de furar mais — Hinata disse, olhando para as fotos.  
— Acho que esse foi o suficiente — Nishinoya disse, fazendo careta — Será que u yaku vai gostar disso? Eu deveria ter dado um presente melhor?  
— U Yaku gosta de tudo que vem de você — Akaashi disse, mas nessa hora ele não olhava com desprezo para Nishinoya — Aposto que elu vai ficar contente em fazer coisas de casais.  
— Você fica bem de brinco — Kenma elogiou.  
— Obrigado, Kenma-san, mas eu ainda me sinto um delinquente saindo depois do horário — Nishinoya contou, fazendo os outros rirem.  
— E agora furou a orelha sem ninguém saber! — Hinata disse — Bem vindo ao clube.  
— Não sei se o Daichi vai ficar tão contente quanto você — Nishinoya resmungou.  
— O Suga cuida dele, fica tranquilo — Akaashi disse.   
— Falando nisso, vocês tem que voltar antes da ronda acabar e os monitores darem falta de vocês — Sugawara disse, se levantando de onde estava sentado — Eu levo nosso novo delinquente pro dormitório dele e vocês vão sozinhos.  
— Mas já? — Hinata reclamou.  
— Você tem que poupar energias pra gente treinar e vencer da grifinória — Sugawara disse — É bom vocês estarem no dormitório quando eu voltar.  
— Não precisa falar duas vezes — Hinata disse, absorvendo a ameaça.  
— Vamo, Nishinoya — Suga chamou e se virou pra sair.  
— Até amanhã pessoal! — Nishinoya acenou e seguiu Sugawara.  
Olhou com curiosidade para o mapa que Sugawara abriu, já que nunca tinha visto um mapa daqueles.  
— Que tipo de mapa é esse? — Nishinoya perguntou.  
— Você não precisa saber nada sobre ele e nunca vai falar sobre ele pra ninguém — Sugawara advertiu, olhando para os nomes que se moviam no mapa — Vamo.  
Nishinoya o seguiu sem mais perguntas, ele ainda tinha um pouco de medo de Sugawara e ficava um pouco desconfortável quando estava sozinho com ele já que nunca sabia exatamente o que dizer, então resolveu que se calar era uma ideia melhor do que fazer muitas perguntas.  
Estava tudo indo bem até Sugawara parar e xingar algo que Nishinoya não identificou.  
— O Daichi vai virar o corredor a qualquer momento — Sugawara sussurrou — Eu vou distrair ele e você vai embora, tá bom?  
— E se eu encontrar alguém? — Nishinoya sentiu seu coração se acelerar.  
— Você se vira, mas torça pra não encontrar o Kuroo — Sugawara disse e escondeu o mapa — Fica esperto.  
Sugawara sabia como manter os olhos de Daichi nele, só tinha que achar uma maneira de abrir uma brecha para Nishinoya fugir. Andou até o corredor na qual Daichi estava prestes a se virar e se esbarrou com ele "por acidente", sorriu pra ele e deu um sorriso inocente, mantendo o olhar do grifano em seu rosto.  
Nishinoya passou sorrateiramente atrás de Daichi e praticamente correu pelo resto do caminho até seu dormitório, só se sentindo relaxado quando estava debaixo das cobertas deitado em sua cama. Respirou fundo e colocou a mão no coração, tendo a certeza que nunca mais faria algo do tipo.  
Mal conseguiu dormir com toda a adrenalina e a expectativa de ver Yaku no dia seguinte, ainda estava acordado quando Daichi voltou ao dormitório e tentou ficar imóvel, para que ele não percebesse que deu um passeio pelo castelo.  
Dormiu com dificuldade e acordou antes de todos, fazendo Kageyama reclamar ainda mais que o normal. Apressou os dois para saírem mais rápido, fazendo de tudo para esconder o piercing brilhante em sua orelha, o que não foi uma tarefa fácil.  
Daichi e Kageyama estranharam o fato de que ele pareceu muito mais confortável na presença dos sonserinos, ficando entre eles com tranquilidade. Os corvinos chegaram pouco tempo depois, junto com Bokuto e Yaku.  
Os olhos de Yaku brilharam quando Akaashi deu tapinhas no ombro de Nishinoya. Elu se aproximou, notando que o namorado estava mais agitado que o normal.  
— Eu tenho uma surpresa! — Nishinoya disse, dando beijinhos no rosto delu e depois virando o rosto — Olha o que eu fiz!  
Yaku, assim como os outros, captaram o brilho prateado na orelha dele, Yaku sorriu com os olhos brilhantes ao mesmo tempo que Kuroo soltava um suspiro.  
— Yuu! — Yaku o puxou para um abraço — Você fez isso mesmo?!  
— Sim! E olha, tem outro brinco pra você, assim a gente usa como casal — Nishinoya disse, estendendo a jóia.  
— Daichi, eu disse que esses sonserinos eram má influência, porra! — Kuroo exclamou — O Nishinoya furou a orelha.  
— Suga… você sabia disso? — Daichi disse, apertando a ponte do nariz.  
— Sim! Inclusive eu ajudei — Sugawara disse e sorriu — Ele que quis, não me culpe.  
— Eu sempre soube que o Nishinoya no fundo era um delinquente — Tsukishima disse.  
— Eu que furei a orelha dele, Tsukki! — Yamaguchi disse com orgulho.  
— Bom trabalho — Tsukishima disse, se deixando ser abraçado pelo namorado.  
— Não é um bom trabalho! Daichi, ele pode fazer isso? — Kuroo perguntou.  
— A vida é dele — Sugawara interveio, ficando entre Kuroo e Daichi — Pode ficar puto, mas guarda pra você.  
— Vai defender ele? — Kuroo sustentou o olhar do sonserino — Ele fez um piercing e já é um dos seus?  
— Vou defender ele porque você é um porre e ele faz minhe Yaku feliz — Sugawara disse, entredentes — E se eu quiser que ele seja um dos meus, ele vai ser um dos meus. Fica na sua.  
Os amigos de Sugawara estavam se divertindo com o embate silencioso dos dois, mas Kenma decidiu que o corredor não era o melhor lugar para uma briga, já tinham algumas pessoas parando para olhar.  
— Ok, o Suga tá de mau humor, então não o irrite ainda mais, Kuroo — Kenma disse e empurrou o amigo com delicadeza — O Noya quis um brinco, ele fez um brinco. Sem estresse.  
— Já estou estressado — Kuroo resmungou.  
— Eu também estou — Suga retrucou — Vai encarar?  
— Kuroo — Kenma chamou em tom de advertência, antes que o corvino provocasse.  
— Suga, vem cá, tá tudo bem — Daichi chamou e o puxou para longe — Vamos tomar café.  
— Nunca pensei que eu veria alguém em sã consciência enfrentar o Suga — Hinata comentou — Parece que você quase causou uma intriga, Noya.  
— Você tá feliz pelo presente, amor? — Nishinoya perguntou, ignorando o assunto.  
— Sim! Você furou a orelha por mim! — Yaku concordou, apesar de não gostar de ver brigas.  
— Então deixem que eles briguem — Nishinoya disse sorriu, puxando ê namorade para o refeitório.  
— Eu gosto dele — Hinata disse e se virou para Kageyama — Aposto que consigo comer mais bolo que você.  
— Apostado — Kageyama disse e saiu andando na frente dele.  
— Nunca vou me acostumar com isso — Tsukishima comentou e segurou a mão de Yamaguchi.  
Yamaguchi ficou feliz quando percebeu que Tsukishima estava se esforçando para sair da sua zona de conforto e demonstrar mais afeto.  
Daichi, por outro lado, não entendia o motivo de Suga estar tão irritadiço, mas seria melhor pra todo mundo se ele estivesse de bom humor. Antes que fossem tomar café, ele o puxou pelo braço.  
— Ei! — Suga reclamou — Que foi?  
— Eu que te pergunto. Por que está tão sensível ultimamente? — Daichi perguntou e impediu que ele fugisse, o encurralando contra a parede — Você não vai fugir.  
— Não vou mentir, é legal estar entre seus braços fortes, mas eu quero ir comer agora — Sugawara disse, cruzando os braços e olhando para o outro lado.  
— Podemos falar sobre isso primeiro? — Daichi perguntou, se aproximando dele.  
— Estou no meu período, ok? — Suga disse, corando e com os olhos marejados — Acontece um pouco depois que o do Hinata acaba e eu não consigo controlar minhas emoções.  
— Não chora — Daichi pediu, sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta de si — Desculpe, eu não deveria ter te pressionado.  
— Vai brigar comigo? — Sugawara perguntou fungando.  
— Não, está tudo bem, não é culpa sua — Daichi se apressou em dizer.  
— Eu queria chocolate pra me sentir melhor… — Sugawara disse com a voz manhosa, fazendo o coração de Daichi amolecer.  
— Eu não tenho nenhum, mas posso conseguir — Daichi disse.  
— Obrigado! — Suga sorriu e deu um beijinho em sua bochecha.  
Daichi sabia que seria difícil se acostumar com essas mudanças de humor, mas faria de tudo para tentar deixá-lo mais tranquilo. Passou o dia tentando deixar Kuroo o mais longe possível de Sugawara, querendo manter a paz entre ele.   
Kenma notou que Kuroo estava mais resmungão que o normal, ele não se incomodava com o corvino resmungando o tempo inteiro, ele geralmente só ignorava, mas ver ele emburrado estava acabando com o pouco de bom humor que tinha naquele dia.   
— Você tá até agora pensando nisso? — Ele perguntou depois de um tempo — Por que se importa tanto? Quer fazer um piercing também?   
— Credo, não — Kuroo fez uma careta.  
— Tá fazendo essa cara por quê? Se for inveja eu posso falar com o Yamaguchi pra cobrar menos pelo seu piercing — Kenma disse, com pouco interesse.   
— Por Merlin, eu não quero nenhuma dessas coisas feias! — Kuroo exclamou, se arrependendo no exato instante que as palavras saíram de sua boca — Kenma…  
— Entendi — Kenma o lançou um olhar frio e virou o rosto.  
— Eu falei sem querer, tô frustrado porque esses dias a gente não tá se vendo — Kuroo tentou explicar.  
— E vamos continuar, eu não quero obrigar você a ver essas coisas feias — Kenma falou com ironia e se calou.  
Kuroo quis bater a cabeça na parede, se achando um idiota por ter aberto a boca, pra começar. Conhecendo Kenma, ele sabia que o sonserino só daria uma nova chance para ele se ele lambesse o chão onde tinha pisado. Não que já não estivesse se acostumando a pedir as coisas, mas seria muito mais difícil agora que Kenma aparentava estar com raiva.   
Cerrou o maxilar e passou o dia engolindo todas suas reclamações, talvez assim Kenma voltasse a demonstrar algum interesse nele. Sentiu que Daichi estava mantendo Sugawara longe dele e não se importou com isso, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele e não seria nada bom para nenhum dois brigarem no meio da escola, principalmente porque os dois eram monitores.   
Finalmente o dia tinha acabado e pôde suspirar aliviado quando se afastou daquele bando de sonserinos que acabavam com sua escassa paciência. Foram, pela primeira vez, para o salão da comunal da lufa-lufa, admirando o lugar.  
— Bem vindos ao nosso salão comunal — Bokuto disse, sorrindo e abrindo os braços — Sintam-se em casa.  
— É diferente do que eu imaginava — Nishinoya comentou — Mas é legal.  
Os se sentaram e começaram a conversar entre si, estranhando o fato de que Kuroo não tinha feito nenhuma reclamação ainda. Daichi o olhou de lado e deu de ombros, se virando para Kageyama.  
— Kageyama, você tem algum chocolate guardado? — Ele perguntou para o amigo.  
— O Hinata comeu a maior parte do meu estoque, mas sim.  
— Você tem algum daqueles chocolates apimentados? — Daichi perguntou, se lembrando da preferência de Suga por comidas picantes — O Suga gosta daquele.  
— Urgh, vocês só sabem falar desses sonserinos — Kuroo reclamou.  
— Tava demorando — Tsukishima comentou, com a expressão carregada de tédio.  
— Primeiro o Nishinoya furando a orelha sem contar pra ninguém e agora você procurando chocolate pra dar pra um deles — Kuroo disse.  
— Kuroo, já fazem meses que estamos com eles, você já deveria ter se acostumado — Daichi disse, balançando a cabeça com o comentário do amigo.  
— E eu já avisei para não enfrentar o Sugawara-san, ele é perigoso — Tsukishima disse.  
— Não é pra tanto — Daichi protestou, se lembrando das expressões doces de Sugawara.  
— E hoje eu percebi uma coisa — Nishinoya começou — Quando o Kenma-san falou seu nome hoje, você parou de brigar com o Sugawara-san.  
— É verdade, vamos falar sobre isso — Tsukishima disse, demonstrando interesse no assunto — Que eu saiba, o Kenma-san é um sonserino, né Kuroo?   
— Eu parei porque eu quis — Kuroo tentou dar uma desculpa para a situação anterior.  
— Bro, até eu vi que foi só por causa do Kenma-san — Bokuto disse.  
— O assunto aqui não sou eu — Kuroo tentou mudar o foco.  
— Agora é — Tsukishima retrucou.   
— O Kenma não manda em mim.  
— Quem tá falando sobre mandar ou não, é você — Nishinoya provocou.  
— Ok, chega. Sem mais brigas — Daichi interveio — Kageyama, você tem, ou não?  
— Sim — Kageyama concordou, não muito interessado na briga dos outros.  
— Pode me dar algum? — Daichi perguntou.  
— Posso te vender — Kageyama tentou barganhar.  
— Vender? — Daichi fez uma careta — Você não era assim, quem tá te ensinando essas coisas?   
— Talvez o baixinho de cabelo laranja que só sabe falar abobrinha — Tsukishima sugeriu.  
— Você vende as coisas pra ele também? — Bokuto perguntou.  
— Não… — Kageyama respondeu, ele não se importava em dar as coisas de graça para Hinata.  
— Me dá um de graça, somos amigos — Daichi pediu.  
— Certo, te dou um só pela amizade — Kageyama concordou.  
— Vocês são manipulados demais por esses sonserinos idiotas — Kuroo resmungou novamente.  
Daichi sentiu que valeu a pena ter aguentado todas as reclamações de Kuroo quando viu os olhos de Sugawara brilharem olhando para o chocolate. Até um dia antes do jogo, tinha estado tudo tranquilo, por algum milagre, mas Kuroo ainda tentava arranjar uma forma de se desculpar com Kenma, mesmo que até agora não tivesse ideia de como fazer aquilo.   
Sugawara já tinha todos seus hormônios sob controle, mas aos olhos de Daichi, ele ainda parecia nervoso com algo que ele não conseguia identificar. Talvez fosse apenas o estresse do jogo que estava por vir, já que da última vez que tinham jogado, as coisas não tinham acabado muito bem.   
Na sexta-feira, o dia anterior ao seu jogo, um grupo de garotas foi em direção à elus. Sugawara bufou quando viu Michimiya entre elas, ele sabia que essa garota tinha um caráter questionável.  
— Daichi-san, elas queriam desejar boa sorte no jogo de amanhã — Michimiya comunicou.   
— Oh, sério? Isso é bem legal — Daichi disse com gentileza.  
Sugawara balançou a cabeça, não sabia como Daichi podia ser tão inocente ao ponto de não perceber as intenções da colega. Algumas das garotas aproveitaram a oportunidade para falar com Bokuto e Kuroo, sorrindo para os dois.  
— Urgh, mais garotas — Akaashi reclamou baixinho.  
— Nem me fala, essa mau caráter não cansa? — Sugawara falou, fazendo careta ao ver Michimiya tocar o braço de Daichi.   
— Vocês não podem ser tóxicos, deixem eles flertarem — Hinata disse, se divertindo com a situação.  
— Fala isso porque não é você passando por isso — Akaashi comentou.  
— Eu não sinto ciúme, eu sou um ser evoluído — Hinata disse.  
— Olha lá, ser evoluído — Suga disse e acenou com a cabeça — Uma garota tá dando em cima do seu emo.   
— Impossível, ninguém dá em cima do boboyama além de mim — Hinata falou e se virou para o grifano.   
— Kageyama-kun, você quer ir comigo até Hogsmeade? Nós podemos tomar sorvete — A garota perguntou com as bochechas ficando vermelhas.  
Kageyama não via problema em sair com outras pessoas, Daichi sempre dizia que amigos nunca eram demais. No entanto, Hinata tinha uma percepção muito diferente, em um pulo, ele estava entre Kageyama e a garota, acenando para que ela se afastasse.  
— Ele já tem planos, você pode ir embora agora — Hinata disse com desdém.  
— D-desculpa, eu não sabia que você era namorado dele — Ela disse, sabendo da fama que Hinata tinha e se afastando apressadamente.  
— Não somos namorados! — Hinata exclamou e se virou para Kageyama — Pretendia aceitar o convite dela?   
— Sim — Kageyama confessou, não entendo o motivo da agitação do menor.  
— Isso é traição, sabia? Ia trocar nossa competição de tomar mais sorvete só por uns beijos? — Hinata adotou uma expressão ofendida, fazendo Kageyama ficar confuso.  
— Beijos? Não sabia que essa era a intenção dela — Ele contou — E você não faria isso sem pensar duas vezes?  
— Não! — Hinata negou e hesitou de leve — Talvez… mas eu sou eu e você é você.   
— Vai ficar falando sobre isso? — Kageyama perguntou, suspirando.  
— Vou, você ia me trocar — Hinata deu as costas para ele, cruzando os braços.  
— Te dou uma barra de chocolate pra você esquecer — Kageyama ofereceu, sabendo que Hinata nunca recusaria chocolates.  
— Aceito — Hinata disse e sorriu.  
Ao contrário da relação simples dos dois, Akaashi se sentia angustiado por gostar de um garoto que nem mesmo podia retribuir seus sentimentos. Estava observando de longe Bokuto conversar com as garotas, ele passava boa tarde do seu tempo observando o lufano, então pôde perceber que ele estava desconfortável. Foi até ele e tocou seu braço, Bokuto podia não retribuir seus sentimentos, mas ele ainda se preocupava.  
Bokuto era sempre muito simpático, não conseguia negar pedidos com facilidade, então sempre se via em um encontro com uma garota que mal conhecia e da qual não estava interessado. Akaashi o deixava muito mais confortável e sempre o ouvia, assim como iniciava vários assuntos interessantes. Ele preferia passar seu tempo estudando com o corvino do que saindo com qualquer pessoa. Suspirou aliviado ao ver o moreno ao seu lado, o encarando com seus olhos azuis brilhantes.  
— Está tudo bem, Bokuto-san? — Akaashi perguntou.   
— Akaashi… — Bokuto disse, não sabendo como dizer a ele que queria se afastar das garotas.  
Akaashi já o conhecia bem o suficiente e não precisava que ele externasse as palavras, olhou para as garotas os encarando com atenção e forçou um sorriso.  
— Eu e o Bokuto-san temos que conversar — Akaashi disse, o puxando com gentileza pelo braço — E nos próximos finais de semana vamos estudar.  
Ele avisou, antes de guiar Bokuto para longe delas. Bokuto não sabia se Akaashi era um anjo ou um ligimente, mas achava que era a primeira opção e torcia para que não fosse a segunda. Akaashi sempre estava ali quando ele precisava e sempre o entendia, fazendo seu coração ficar mais leve ao lado dele.   
Akaashi sorriu com gentileza, olhando para aqueles olhos dourados e tentando adivinhar o que Bokuto pensava. Bokuto sorriu de volta e agradeceu a ajuda, começando um novo assunto logo em seguida. Ele gostava de impressionar Akaashi contando sobre todos os fatos que ele sabia, principalmente sobre plantas, era nesse assunto que Akaashi mais lhe lançava sorrisos.   
Kenma viu Bokuto se afastar junto com Akaashi e quase foi junto com eles, ele odiava estar rodeado de garotas, sempre se lembrava de quando seus pais tentavam fazê-lo se casar. Mesmo que as garotas não estivessem dirigindo sua atenção a ele, o perfume delas o deixavam levemente enjoado.  
Olhou de lado para Kuroo, que parecia estar se divertindo com tanta atenção e pensou que ia ser divertido provocá-lo um pouco. Já conhecia exatamente a personalidade de Kuroo, sabia que por mais que ele se fizesse de difícil na frente dos outros, era bem fácil tirá-lo do sério.   
Se afastou um pouco das garotas e entrou no campo de visão de Kuroo, o encarando. Kuroo captou o movimento de Kenma e o encarou de volta, engolindo em seco quando o sonserino deu um sorrisinho de lado.   
Quis praguejar baixinho quando Kenma começou a mexer no piercing, disfarçando para que ninguém além dele percebesse seus movimentos. Kuroo não sabia o porquê de se concentrar em Kenma quando ele fazia qualquer coisa, mas aquele maldito piercing roubou sua atenção.  
Dispensou as garotas e tentou tirar satisfação com Kenma, que deu de ombros e o ignorou. Bufou e fechou a cara pelo resto do dia, não surpreendendo ninguém com seu mau humor e divertindo Kenma, que não demonstrou que estava satisfeito com a situação.  
Se sentindo ainda mais nervosos, o dia parecia passar ainda mais lentamente. Sugawara quase não conseguiu fazer Yamaguchi e Hinata dormirem, até mesmo Kenma foi pego pela tensão do jogo e estava mais agitado que o normal.  
Como sempre, Hinata foi o último a dormir e o primeiro a se levantar, acordando todos os outros. Ele não parou de pular e falar até finalmente a hora do jogo chegar, vestindo seu uniforme rapidamente e apressando os outros.  
Assim que a juíza apitou, Hinata sentiu toda a euforia se transformar em concentração, fechando as orelhas para todo o barulho e se concentrando apenas no pequeno pomo de ouro que foi lançado no ar, disparando como um raio.  
Ele e Kageyama ficaram se provocando por dias, apostando e tendo uma competição saudável. A sonserina disparou na frente, eles pareciam estar com tudo depois da última derrota, fazendo Nishinoya se mover muito mais como goleiro.  
Kageyama estava ficando frustrado com a ideia da derrota iminente, Hinata sempre passava no seu campo de visão atrás do pomo de ouro e em algum momento, ele ficou concentrado demais na figura ruiva. Como batedor, ele tinha a função de tentar atrapalhar o apanhador, jogando balaços ferozes para todo lado.   
A irritação tomou conta dele quando a sonserina fez mais pontos e ele se descontrolou, batendo com força demais no balaço e arregalando os olhos quando previu a trajetória da bola.  
Hinata nem conseguiu identificar o que o atingiu, apenas gritou quando caiu da vassoura indo de encontro ao chão. Todos os jogadores pararam no ar vendo o pequeno apanhador rolar no chão, pouco tempo depois, quase todos eles estavam voando rapidamente até o garoto.   
Sugawara praticamente pulou da vassoura quando chegou perto do chão, se sentindo desesperado vendo o amigo imóvel no chão. O segurou em seus braços e o balançou de leve, sentindo seus olhos arderem com a visão do pequeno garoto com piercings faltando, rosto ralado e o braço em uma posição estranha.   
— Hina… — Ele chamou, com a voz embargada — Hinata, acorda.  
Kageyama tentou se aproximar, recebendo um olhar repleto de ódio vindo de Sugawara. Daichi se ajoelhou ao lado de Suga, que estava tremendo e chorando. Hinata gemeu de dor, acordando aos poucos.  
— Ele tá vivo — Sugawara constatou, respirando fundo um pouco mais aliviado — Daichi, ele tá vivo.  
— Vamos levá-lo para a enfermaria e vocês podem continuar o jogo, substituindo-o — A professora que era juíza do jogo falou.  
— Eu não vou jogar sabendo que meu bebê tá à beira da morte — Sugawara disse, com as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto enquanto ouvia Hinata chorar de dor — Pode dar a vitória pra eles, por desistência. Eu não ligo.  
— Eu levo ele pra enfermaria — Daichi disse, passando as mãos nas costas de Suga.  
— Eu não vou largar ele — Suga disse, segurando Hinata com delicadeza.  
— Me deixa levar ele, confia em mim — Daichi disse.   
Daichi o pegou no colo e o levou até a enfermaria, com Sugawara e seus amigos em seu encalço, inclusive aqueles que estavam na arquibancada. Daichi sentiu os músculos dos seus braços queimarem enquanto andava, mas Sugawara disse várias vezes que deixaria apenas Daichi tocar no garoto machucado.   
A enfermeira ficou indecisa, tentando decidir se examinava Hinata, Sugawara, Akaashi ou Kageyama primeiro. Sugawara estava a ponto de desmaiar, suas pernas estavam fraquejando e ele estava hiperventilando vendo Daichi colocar Hinata em uma maca.   
Daichi o colocou ali com delicadeza e foi até Sugawara, o amparando. A enfermeira pediu para que Daichi os colocasse para fora, querendo tranquilidade para cuidar do garoto. Bokuto arrastou Akaashi para fora, assim como Daichi fez com Sugawara.  
Suga ainda estava assustando, soluçando entre os braços de Daichi. Kageyama se recostou contra a parede, não conseguindo emitir nenhum som e mais pálido do que nunca. Nishinoya e Yaku se preocuparam com o garoto e se aproximaram dele, tentando tranquilizá-lo.  
— Eu machuquei o Hinata — Ele murmurou algumas vezes.   
— Não foi culpa sua — Yaku disse, dando tapinhas em seu braço.  
Depois que o choro de Sugawara cessou, a raiva tomou conta de seu corpo. Ele olhou para Kageyama, com seus olhos repletos de fúria, fazendo o garoto ficar branco como papel.   
— Oh-oh — Yamaguchi disse, prevendo o que iria acontecer — O Kageyama já era.   
— Devemos ajudar? — Tsukishima perguntou.  
— Olha pro Sugawara — Kuroo sussurrou — Nem eu encararia.  
Yaku se aproximou de Nishinoya, o empurrando para o lado. Sabia que nada conseguiria parar Sugawara quando ele estava furioso. Ele se desvencilhou dos braços de Daichi e se aproximou como um raio de Kageyama.  
— Você machucou ele — Sugawara praticamente rosnou, com os dentes cerrados — Eu vou te bater até quebrar todos seus ossos.   
— E-eu… não foi de propósito — Kageyama gaguejou — Foi um acidente, eu juro.  
— Quando eu te matar eu vou falar que foi um acidente também — Sugawara disse e fechou a mão em punho.  
— Opa — Daichi segurou seu braço e passou um pela sua cintura — Nada de machucar mais alguém.  
— Me solta! Eu vou acabar com a raça dele — Sugawara se debateu nos braços dele.   
— Foi um acidente — Kageyama sussurrou novamente.  
— Se você chegar perto dele de novo, eu acabo com você — Sugawara ameaçou, apontando para ele.   
Daichi lutou para manter Sugawara calmo e longe de Kageyama, até a enfermeira abrir as portas e deixar eles passarem.  
— Com a medicina bruxa e não bruxa, o braço dele vai ficar bom em pouco tempo, assim como os outros ferimentos — A enfermeira avisou.  
— Suga, ela me deu remédios horríveis — Hinata choramingou — E deu pontos na minha cara! Foi uma tortura.   
— Você não deu problema pra ela, né? Eu já disse pra você ser educado com as pessoas que querem cuidar de você — Suga disse, sentindo os olhos arderem novamente.  
— Tá chorando? Eu que me machuquei! — Hinata disse, apertando a mão dele quando Sugawara segurou a sua — Você é um maria mole, sabia?   
— Cala a boca, pirralho — Sugawara disse, fungando e sorrindo pelo jeitinho de Hinata.   
— Oh, até a girafa loira tá aqui — Hinata disse, encarando Tsukishima — E o emo chato.  
— Até todo quebrado você é assim, baixinho? — Kuroo disse e sorriu de leve.  
— Pensou que eu tinha morrido? Eu ia te irritar até como fantasma, seu idiota — Ele disse, fazendo todos rirem.  
— Pensei que eu nunca mais teria alguém me pedindo pra fazer mais furos nele — Yamaguchi disse.  
— Impossível, a gente prometeu ficar junto pra sempre, né? — Hinata disse, fazendo os olhos de Yamaguchi ficarem marejados — Você ainda vai me furar bastante e para de chorar. Tsukishima fala pro seu namorado parar de chorar.  
— Sabe que não adianta nada — Tsukishima disse.  
— Parem de chorar, eu não tô morrendo! — Hinata reclamou — Até o emo ali tá chorando, eu sei que vocês me amam, mas não precisam disso tudo.  
— Se quiser eu começo a planejar seu funeral — Kuroo ofereceu.  
— Meus dedos tão imobilizados, mas eu tô mentalmente te mostrando o dedo do meio — Hinata disse, fazendo Kuroo rir — Ei, tá faltando alguém aqui.   
Hinata olhou para todos elus e olhou em volta na sala, quando não achou quem estava procurando. Viu Kageyama parado na porta, torcendo as mãos e se sentindo apreensivo.  
— Boboyama! Você me quebra e nem vem me ver?! — Hinata gritou.  
— Hinata, não é uma boa ideia ele vir aqui — Sugawara disse.  
— Por que não? Eu quero ver ele — Hinata disse, ignorando a raiva de Suga — Tobio, vem cá!   
Kageyama se aproximou relutantemente, mantendo uma distância segura de Sugawara, com a ameaça clara em sua mente.  
— Por que tá com essa cara? — Hinata perguntou.  
— Eu machuquei você — Kageyama murmurou.  
— Foi de propósito? — Hinata perguntou.  
— Claro que não! — Kageyama negou rapidamente.  
— Então tira essa cara feia, eu não vou deixar o Suga matar você e o Daichi também não — Hinata disse — Eu te daria uns tapas agora, mas vou te dar um descanso por enquanto.  
— Me desculpa — Kageyama disse baixinho.  
— Não seja sentimental, eu tô bem — Hinata disse.  
— Eu vou fazer tudo que você quiser — Kageyama disse fazendo Hinata sorrir.  
— Tudinho? — O menor perguntou e Kageyama balançou freneticamente a cabeça — Ok, vai ser interessante.  
— Vou ficar aqui com você hoje — Kageyama disse, sentindo a culpa pesar em seu coração.   
— Você não pode ficar aqui — Daichi avisou.  
— Eu durmo na porta então — Kageyama insistiu.  
— Pode ficar, garoto — A enfermeira disse — Mas todos os outros, saiam. Aqui não é lugar pra metade da escola ficar.  
— Mas são só onze pessoas — Hinata protestou.  
— Não interessa — A mulher disse — Só o garoto machucado e o garoto alto moreno.   
Kageyama foi com Daichi para o dormitório deles, para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Se aprontou o mais rápido possível, voltando apressadamente para a enfermaria, querendo ficar ao lado de Hinata. Seu coração desacelerou um pouco quando viu o garoto deitado conversando animadamente com a enfermeira.   
Deitou na maca ao lado e estendeu a mão, segurando a mão boa de Hinata. Sorriu de leve ao perceber que a mão dele era bem menor que a sua e isso também não passou despercebido por Hinata, que fez questão de reclamar que Kageyama sempre se gabava por ser claramente bem maior que ele.  
Kageyama sentiu seu coração mais leve vendo Hinata falar sem parar, mesmo que os remédios estivessem deixando ele com sono. Ficava feliz ao saber que Hinata ainda era o mesmo de sempre. Ainda era o seu Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Ache a gente no twitter onde essa história é atualizada todo domingo:  
> @ laveneficor  
> @ rakkei_koutaro 
> 
> Ficamos muito felizes com qualquer comentário e espero que aproveitem a história.


End file.
